Hasta que el destino nos alcance
by Saruto
Summary: La historia continúa. El Ajira aterriza, y los personajes tienen una nueva oportunidad. Esta es la historia de Kate y Sawyer, la que me hubiera gustado ver, la que nos robaron. La historia de amor que nos enganchó desde el principio.
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Me llamarán frustrada, que no se aceptar el final, dirán que necesito un psicólogo… Francamente me da igual.

Si sentirme mal porque me han arrebatado algo en lo que creía, algo que era bonito, algo que me emocionaba es estar frustrada, entonces lo estoy.

Esta es una historia que tenía que escribir. Lo necesitaba. Es lo que hubiera querido ver y no he visto, lo que hubiera sido coherente al desarrollo de la serie. Pero la intento escribir desde el respeto a todas las opiniones. Simplemente es MI historia y quiero compartirla con las que se sientan como yo. Al que no le guste que no la lea que no se va a perder nada.

Nunca he hecho esto antes pero me hacía falta. Y la verdad, ahora que voy avanzada ya en la historia tengo que decir que lo estoy disfrutando mucho.

Me da mucho pudor enseñaros esto porque es algo muy íntimo, muy personal, pero por otro lado necesito compartirlo.

No he escrito nunca. No sé cómo quedará, pero si quiero deciros que está hecha con el corazón, y que espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho.

Eso sí, haceros algunas advertencias. Aún estáis a tiempo de no empezar ;)

Esto va a ser un culebrón. Porque ya que me pongo quiero escribir todo lo que me hubiera gustado ver, todo lo que creo que se ha quedado en el tintero, todo lo que me ha faltado. Así que no se lo que va a durar. Eso sí, prometo no dejarla a medias porque eso sería traicionarme a mí misma.

Esta historia va de personajes. Seguro que os suena esta frase, pero es que es verdad. No pretendáis encontrar aquí respuestas científicas ni otros enigmas porque no se me dan bien y no voy a meterme ahí. Así que aunque haya otras cosas, fundamentalmente los personajes, sus sentimientos y evoluciones es lo que vais a leer.

Puede que no os guste la historia, los giros que voy a darle, las sorpresas que vais a encontrar… pero lo que si que no me perdonaría es que alguien esté leyendo esto y no reconozca a los personajes. Es mi prioridad, que los veáis a ellos. Intentaré retratarlos tal y como los veo. Si alguien no los reconoce, por favor, que me lo diga porque quiero hacerles un homenaje y no distorsionarlos como han hecho los guionistas en la sexta temporada.

De más está decir que acepto críticas y sugerencias de todo tipo. Mejor dicho, de todo tipo no, sólo las que vengan desde el respeto. Porque francamente, críticas destructivas me harían daño. Me las tomaría como algo personal porque realmente esto es muy personal.

Os voy a contar un poco cómo he planteado esto.

La historia comienza en el avión de Ajira. Cuando se han escapado de la isla. Por supuesto no he tenido en cuenta para nada la realidad alternativa, esa especie de limbo que se montaron. Me gustan las realidades que puedo ver y tocar, no los paraísos prometidos.

Por supuesto los protagonistas son Sawyer y Kate pero tendréis más personajes de los que disfrutar y sorpresas que no voy a desvelar.

En un primer momento intenté alternar los capítulos centrándolos en Kate y Sawyer, pero finalmente veo que me resulta mucho más fácil ponerme en la piel de James.

No debería ser así ya que soy mujer, pero creo que Sawyer es mucho más claro para mí, más entendible. En cambio Kate es más misteriosa, más enigmática aunque esto es parte de su encanto.

No esperéis ver a los personajes del final. He intentado recuperar a los que nos engancharon, a los del principio. Aunque he tenido en cuenta su evolución.

Y por último, un aviso. Hay muchos tacos y palabras malsonantes. Pero siendo Sawyer el protagonista es algo inevitable y desde mi punto de vista adorable. Las que amamos al personaje lo amamos como es y no nos lo creeríamos nunca diciendo "cáspita". Así que es lo que hay J

Bueno, no me enrollo más.

Espero que os guste.

CAPÍTULO 1

No le gustaba volar. Nunca le había gustado. Sentía que estaba en manos de otro, que no tenía control sobre su vida, que no había nada que hacer más que dejarse llevar. Y eso le ponía muy nervioso.

Pero desde que tuvo el accidente aquel fatídico o bendito día (aún no lo tenía claro) no había vuelto a sentir esa sensación de impotencia.

Ahora era peor. Estaba en un avión sin destino, sin futuro, sin presente, y con un pasado que jamás podría recuperar ya que ni sabría ni quería volver a esa isla nunca más.

"Maldita isla!- pensó.

Siempre quiso abandonarla y volver a su vida. Pero ahora qué coño de vida iba a recuperar? Había cambiado tanto… La isla le había cambiado. Jamás, hasta que estuvo allí, había sido capaz de experimentar sentimientos como la gratitud, la responsabilidad, el deber, la amistad, el amor…

El amor, "jodida mierda"-pensó. Ahí estaba ella. Apenas a unos metros de su asiento. Y era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Le dolía demasiado verla sufrir por otro hombre. Le dolía verla preocuparse por Claire sin tener en cuenta cómo él estaba sufriendo. Ella fue desde que la conoció el centro de su vida, su eje, su motivo, tanto que se preguntaba si el cambio que él había experimentado como persona no se debía a la isla sino a ella.

Kate, siempre Kate. Durante 3 años la había extrañado tanto. Y ahora la tenía a unos metros y no era capaz de mirarla.

Qué sería de ella a partir de ahora? Qué sería de él? Y del resto de la gente a la que había aprendido a querer?

Claire parecía ausente, al igual que Miles. Tan solo Richard tenía una sonrisa permanente en su boca desde que habían despegado.

No podía pensar. No debía pensar. Iba a volverse loco. Dónde iban a aterrizar? Qué explicaciones darían? Y sobretodo, qué coño iba a hacer ahora con su vida? Sin dinero, sin familia, sin nadie que lo esperase…

Al menos ella tenía algo que hacer cuando llegasen a su destino sea cual fuere. Tendría que ayudar a Claire en su nueva vida. Debía ocuparse de ella para que fuera capaz de recuperar a su hijo.

Miles era un culo inquieto. Seguiría trabajando en lo suyo. Hablando con muertos. "Jodido listillo"

Pero él? Qué tenía él? Un pasado turbio y sucio al que ni de casualidad pensaba volver. Una hija a la que no tenía valor de buscar.

Decidió levantarse de ese puto asiento y hacer algo. La inactividad y la pasividad no era lo suyo. No quería pensar, y estar ahí quieto le estaba comiendo la sangre.

Fue a la cabina de mando y allí encontró a Lapidus relativamente tranquilo.

- Y qué "pecholobo"? Dónde vamos?- dijo forzando una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquila.

- A casa, vaquero- le respondió Lapidus devolviéndole la sonrisa.

A casa? Qué mierda de lugar era lo que este tipo llamaba casa? Él no tenía casa!

- Bien, explícame el plan porque no sé cómo coño vamos a explicar de dónde hemos salido, tio – su tono empezaba a transmitir nerviosismo

- Penelope Widmore. Ella es la solución a nuestros problemas. –dijo Lapidus con tranquilidad.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo James. Y con resignación se dirigió a su asiento. No le quedaba otra opción que dejar su vida en las manos de este hombre. Al menos él parecía que tenía un rumbo.

Fue incapaz de evitar dirigirle una mirada mientras se sentaba. Ella miraba al infinito. Su mirada estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Estaba sufriendo, él pudo percibirlo. Sufriendo porque había perdido al hombre que amaba. Le invadió una enorme necesidad de acercarse a ella, de consolarla, de abrazarla, de liberarla de esa pesada carga que era el dolor. Pero fue incapaz de acercarse. Por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron. Era tan hermosa… Así, despeinada, sucio su rostro por el polvo y las lágrimas era preciosa.

No pudo mantenerle la mirada. A pesar de que necesitaba calmar el dolor que ella sentía fue más fuerte el suyo propio, el pensar que ella sufría por otro hombre que no fuera él.

Y bajó los ojos tímidamente y volvió a su asiento.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOS

Siempre le había gustado volar. Su vida había sido un infierno, una necesidad constante de escapar de algo o de alguien. Y cuando volaba se sentía libre. Era como si se evadiera de la realidad que había en tierra.

Pero en esta ocasión, el vacío en el estómago que sentía cada vez que volaba desde el día que tuvo el accidente, era también un vacío en su corazón.

Y es que a Kate no le quedaba absolutamente nada.

Tarde o temprano aterrizarían en algún lugar. Poco le importaba dónde y qué explicaciones tendrían que dar. A ella eso le daba igual. No iba con ella. No sabía qué iba a pasar ni le interesaba, lo único que tenía seguro es que lo había perdido todo. Y que cuando bajara de ese avión, tan sólo le quedaba llevar a Claire con su hijo. A partir de ahí su vida se reducía a nada.

Se sentía completamente vacía. Como si le hubieran arrancado las entrañas. Pero qué esperaba? Su vida había sido un continuo despropósito. Siempre que había tenido que tomar una decisión había sido la errónea. Y esto la había llevado a la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Absolutamente sola. Y esto, sorprendentemente le dolía. Le dolía mucho.

Desde pequeña aprendió a no contar con nadie, a no necesitar a nadie. Estuvo sola cuando sufrió a Wayne. Nadie la apoyó, nadie la comprendió. Ni su propia madre. Y creció siendo independiente. Sin ataduras, sin problemas. Sin más preocupaciones que huir y mantenerse a salvo.

Pero cuando el maldito vuelo se estrelló en aquella isla algo cambió. Alguien la cambió. Y ese alguien estaba sentado a unos pocos metros de ella.

Sawyer, ese capullo arrogante al que todos odiaban los primeros días fue el único ser en la tierra que la entendía, que la aceptaba, que no necesitaba explicaciones, que no la juzgaba, que no quiso cambiarla, que la amó incondicionalmente.

No pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima mientras recordaba los momentos que había pasado junto a él en la isla. Sawyer era el único que la había hecho reír, que la había hecho sentirse libre a su lado, pero sobretodo, el único que la había hecho sentir.

Junto a él había sido feliz. Sin reproches, sin remordimientos. Él había sido la única persona que la había amado tal y como era. Con él nunca se sintió inferior, ni en deuda, ni sucia. Con él simplemente se había sentido una mujer amada. Y por eso le necesitó, siempre le necesitó. Dios mío! Lo tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

Se odiaba a si misma por no haber saltado detrás de él cuando abandonó el helicóptero. Quizá si lo hubiera hecho ahora no estaría en la situación que estaba. Quizá estaría sentada a su lado cogiéndole la mano y perdida en esos profundos ojos azules con esperanza. Con la esperanza de un futuro juntos.

Pero ella siempre tomó la opción equivocada. Siempre fue así. Y ahora lo tenía a apenas unos metros de distancia pero a kilómetros de su corazón. Sólo de ella era la culpa de que ahora él estuviera sufriendo por otra mujer. Otra mujer que murió porque ella decidió volver a su vida y destrozársela.

Lo supo cuando habló con él en el muelle. Supo que lo había perdido. Lo había perdido y había destrozado su vida. No se sentía con derecho a sentirse mal por haber perdido al hombre que amaba, pero si por haberle roto su vida, su vida con Juliet.

Cuando volvió a la isla lo encontró feliz, tranquilo, enamorado. Y ella otra vez había metido sus narices en medio y lo había estropeado todo. Solo que esta vez había destrozado al hombre que más amó en su vida. Y no podía con la culpa.

Se sentía el ser más despreciable del mundo. Primero Tom, luego aquel policía con el que incluso llegó a casarse, luego Sawyer, después Jack.

Jack. Probablemente habría muerto. Las heridas que tenía eran demasiado graves como para que hubiera sobrevivido. Le dolía, le dolía mucho pero no podía sentirse responsable de su muerte. Jack se empeñó en volver a la isla, en afrontar su destino. Había sido su elección. No fue culpa de Kate. Pero quizá si ella hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo feliz no hubiera querido volver. Lo intentó, intentó que funcionara pero todo fue en vano. Había una distancia entre los dos insalvable. Una distancia que ocupaba James.

Le había dicho que le quería. Le había dicho eso y había saltado por el acantilado huyendo de allí. Su instinto de supervivencia siempre había sido superior a ella. Y ante todo ella quería salir de la isla. Salir con James. Esta vez no iba a quedarse sentada viendo cómo el hombre que amaba se lanzaba al mar. Esta vez ella saltó con él. A pesar de que sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad para ellos dos. Tuvo que seguirlo. Aunque ahora viera que había cometido otra estupidez una vez más, porque si él siguiera sintiendo algo por ella en lo más profundo de su corazón, ella habría destrozado cualquier posibilidad de acercamiento al haber besado a Jack delante de él.

Le dijo "te quiero" y lo besó. Y no mentía, lo quería. No, no se arrepentía de haber hecho eso. No iba a justificarse. Jack había significado mucho en su vida. Al fin y al cabo James saltó de ese helicóptero dejándola sola. Y él también fue capaz de amar a otra mujer. "No estaba preparado para ser tu novio" Le dijo cuando llevaban a Ben herido hacia el campamento de Richard.

Cuánto daño le habían hecho esas palabras. Durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera de la isla siempre quiso pensar que saltó para salvarles la vida a todos. No quiso creer a Cassidy cuando le dijo que saltó porque era un cobarde incapaz de comprometerse. Pero esas palabras le confirmaron que no fue un héroe, sino un cobarde.

Un cobarde que luego si fue capaz de comprometerse con Juliet. Le dolía tanto eso… Pero qué esperaba? Ella nunca fue capaz de hacer feliz a un hombre. Nunca fue capaz de hacer feliz a nadie. Siempre arruinó las vidas de las personas que tuvo cerca.

Y aún así quiso criar a Aarón? Cómo coño pudo creer que iba a hacer feliz a ese niño Ella destrozaba todo lo que tocaba, pero con todo eso se aferró a él para intentar sobrevivir a lo que suponía haber perdido a Sawyer. Era un ser egoísta. Agarrarse a un bebé con uñas y dientes para recomponer su corazón era despreciable. Y así se sentía Kate, un ser despreciable. Nadie merecía la maldición de tenerla a su lado.

Y mientras pensaba todo esto se dio cuenta de que su rostro, sucio y demacrado, estaba bañado en lágrimas mientras Sawyer la miraba.

Él volvía a su asiento, y sus ojos se cruzaron durante un segundo. Ella buscó en sus ojos una salida al infierno que estaba viviendo, una esperanza. Pero él bajó sus ojos tímidamente y se acomodó en su asiento volviendo la vista hacia la ventana del avión.

No había nada. No había esperanza. No había futuro. Su vida estaba vacía y la del hombre que amaba también. Pero había una última cosa que debía hacer por él antes de desaparecer.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Aterrizaron en una pequeña pista privada donde les esperaba un de jeep para trasladarlos. Ese viejo trasto parecía haber sido sacado de una película de la guerra de Vietnam- pensó James.

Al parecer estaban en alguna isla del sudeste asiático, tampoco sabía exactamente dónde pero no importaba. Lapidus parecía tenerlo todo controlado. Y por una vez le pareció buena idea dejarse llevar.

Le vino bien sentir el viento en su rostro mientras avanzaban por una carretera polvorienta y sin asfaltar. Tanto tiempo deseando salir de aquella maldita roca para ahora sentirse tan vacío.

Debió ser él en lugar de Jack quien se quedara allí. Debió ser él quien muriera. Jodido Doc! Al final se había llevado toda la gloria y total para qué? Para que salieran de allí algunos que no tenían nada fuera? Al menos si él hubiera ocupado su lugar ella ahora podría ser feliz, aunque le partiera en dos esa idea. Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza o iba a volverse loco. Si el destino había querido que saliera de allí de una pieza debía ser por algo. " Dios! Qué coño hago pensando yo en el destino"- pensó. Sólo sabía que tenía una cosa que hacer, proteger a Kate. Como siempre había hecho. Evidentemente ella estaba sufriendo. Había perdido al hombre que amaba y ahora iba a perder a Aaron. Y él debía intentar que ella estuviera bien. Es lo que siempre le importó. Si saltó de aquel maldito helicóptero renunciando a ella era porque sabía que ella estaría mejor sin él. Él no se la merecía. Fuera de la isla no tenía nada que ofrecerle, nada que pudiera hacerla feliz. Por eso se quitó de en medio. Porque Jack la cuidaría. La ayudaría en sus conflictos con la justicia. Jack tenía dinero, contactos y una buena posición social. Sería más fácil si estaba con él librarse de una larga condena. Qué iba hacer con un tipo como él? Seguir huyendo? Seguir cometiendo delitos? No era eso lo que quería para ella. Quería lo mejor. Y lo mejor, aunque le doliera era Jack. Por eso saltó.

Pero ahora Jack no estaba. Y James no sabía cómo hacerlo pero debía protegerla, debía procurar que ella estuviera bien. Aunque fuera lejos de él. Y aunque tuviera que pedir ayuda a otros. Jamás lo hubiera hecho para él, pero por ella haría lo que fuera. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a conseguirlo pero ese propósito era lo que le mantenía sin derrumbarse.

Durante las dos horas que tardaron en llegar a un cuchitril que Lapidus llamaba hotel nadie dijo nada. Claire parecía un perrillo asustado, y apenas levantaba la mirada. Kate la tenía cogida de la mano constantemente, pero su mirada estaba perdida hacia fuera del vehículo. Miles tampoco dijo ni una palabra, cosa extraña en él. Y Richard era el único que seguía manteniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mañana tomaremos un vuelo a Los Ángeles. Estar preparados a las 08:00 para desayunar y abandonar el hotel. Ahora deberíais tomar una ducha y cenar algo. Ha sido un día muy largo. Tenemos que descansar- dijo Lapidus mientras repartía las llaves de las habitaciones.

La ducha fue reconfortante, muy reconfortante. Desde cuándo no se duchaba? Desde sus días en dharmaville! El agua caía en su rostro y era incapaz de cerrar el grifo. Le estallaba la cabeza de la cantidad de pensamientos que venían a su mente. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…

Decidió bajar al bar para despejarse un poco. Pidió una Heineken. No tenía intención de emborracharse pero después de haber estado bebiendo esa cosa asquerosa que llamaban cerveza Dharma se moría por beberse una buena birra de calidad. "Tal vez no haya sido tan malo salir de esa isla y no estar en el sitio del Doc"- pensó mientras degustaba esa maravilla bien fría.

Se sentó bajo un televisor pequeño que emitía imágenes en un idioma que no entendía. Pero aún así se quedó embobado mirándolo. No era capaz de recordar la última vez que había visto algo en un televisor. El mundo había seguido su curso y él no sabía qué había pasado en él. Jamás le importó mucho la política, pero por lo que veía parecía que había un presidente negro en USA! Quién lo iba a decir! Tres años y pico fuera y el mundo no era el que él había dejado.

Eh! No puedes dormir o qué?- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Kate se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba con una sonrisa. Llevaba una simple camiseta negra de algodón y unos vaqueros. Se la veía demacrada y cansada, pero aún así estaba tan hermosa como siempre.

Pecas! Este tío es el presidente?- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Si. Qué pasa? Eres racista?

Mi mejor amigo era coreano. No soy racista. Solamente me sorprende- dijo con tristeza.

Viendo que el recuerdo de Jin le había dolido Kate intentó cambiar de tema.

Vaya! Una Heineken! No vas a invitarme?- dijo volviendo a sonreírle

Claro! Lo apuntaremos en la cuenta de Lapidus!- dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la barra.

Volvió a la mesa con dos cervezas y sin tener claro qué decirle.

Y bien, has conseguido hacer algo con el pelo de Claire? – dijo para romper el hielo.

No, creo que tendremos que cortarlo cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles- contestó

Cómo está ella?- preguntó James

Bueno, no está bien. Está muy asustada. Pero es muy fuerte. Saldrá adelante. Tiene a su madre y a su hijo. Lo hará bien- los ojos de Kate se habían vuelto a entristecer al decir esto.

También te tiene a ti, Kate. Tú más que nadie puede ayudarla- dijo James mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella bajó la mirada centrándola en su cerveza. Ella sabía que no podía ayudar a nadie. Que no debía permanecer cerca de nadie que le importara porque no le haría más que daño. Pero no dijo nada. Simplemente bajó la vista y se quedó callada.

Estás bien, Kate?- dijo James levantándole la barbilla suavemente y obligándola a mirarle nuevamente.

Y tú, James? Estás bien? Tienes pensado qué vas a hacer cuando lleguemos a casa?- dijo ella con preocupación en su rostro

Sawyer forzó una sonrisa – Veamos qué tiene Lapidus preparado! Creo que tiene un plan. Y si no siempre habrá algo que hacer. Soy un hombre de recursos, pecas.

Ella sonrió. Sabía perfectamente qué tipo de recursos tenía, pero también sabía que no iba a volver a ellos nunca más. Lo conocía demasiado como para saber que el hombre que llegó a la isla no era el que tenía delante ahora. Al igual que supo cuando lo conoció que ese capullo era solo un personaje que se había inventado para evitar que nadie se le acercara y pudiera hacerle daño. Ella siempre supo que debajo de Sawyer había un ser frágil, herido, que se sentía culpable y que creía que no merecía nada bueno. Un tipo duro que había sufrido desde que era un niño. Un ser que ella amó cuando vio que merecía mucho la pena.

James, hay algo que tienes que hacer. Y yo puedo ayudarte. Es más, quiero hacerlo. Tienes que conocer a tu hija- dijo ella con tanta ternura en su voz que se le quebró

Fue ahora él quien bajó la mirada. Se levantó de la mesa. Se bebió de un golpe la cerveza y dijo mirándola fijamente:

Jamás. Y no vuelvas a mencionarlo- y salió del bar tan rápido como le fue posible


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como habían quedado, estaban todos puntuales en la puerta del hostal.

Miles estaba de buen humor y no dejaba de hablar de unos diamantes, de los proyectos que tenía, etc.…

Sawyer parecía ignorarle. Tenía esa expresión en la cara tan típica de él que recomendaba cerrar la boca porque le estaban incordiando y de un momento a otro parecía que iba a saltar. Pero por algún motivo James callaba y aguantaba estoicamente el torrente de palabras que brotaban de la boca de Miles.

"Si fuera otro le habría metido ya un puñetazo en toda la boca"- pensó Kate divertida.

Pero James callaba y trataba de ser cortés. Miles había estado 3 años codo a codo con él trabajando en la isla y por lo poco que sabía Kate también habían compartido confidencias, esperanzas,… Eran lo que se dice amigos. Junto a Jin se percibía que habían desarrollado unos lazos muy fuertes. Había tantas cosas que debieron haber pasado durante ese tiempo que ella ignoraba… No habían tenido tiempo de hablar, de contarse cómo habían sido sus vidas durante esos tres años, y algunas cosas prefería no saberlas pero otras, como la amistad entre Miles, Jin y James, le apetecía conocerlas.

No cruzaron palabra. Pero a Kate esto no le sorprendía en absoluto. James tenía muchas cosas buenas, pero el carácter no estaba entre ellas. Ella sabía con toda seguridad que al mencionarle a Clementine la primera reacción sería de rechazo. Pero también podría jurar que se había tirado toda la noche sin pegar ojo dándole vueltas al asunto y pensando en la posibilidad de ver a la niña. Y las ojeras de él, junto con su mal humor le confirmaban sus sospechas.

"Parece mentira que sólo hayamos compartido unos meses de nuestra vida y sea la persona más previsible del mundo para mí" – pensaba Kate sonriendo

Kate! Te estás enterando de lo que estoy diciendo?- dijo Lapidus algo molesto

Les había entregado pasaportes falsos. De momento iban a servir para llegar a Los Ángeles sin problemas y sin tener que dar ningún tipo de explicación. Más adelante ya se encargaría Penélope Widmore de mover algunos hilos y devolverles su identidad.

Si, si. Tranquilo. Me llamo Anne Thompson. Comprendido- dijo Kate molesta porque le había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

Así que Bob, eh? – dijo Kate dándole a James un pequeño codazo

Encantada, Bob- dijo sonriente

No se qué coño te hace tanta gracia, pecas. Bob es nombre de perro- dijo James cabreado.

Y de dibujo animado- dijo ella divertida con la situación. A Aaron le encanta Bob esponja.

Quién cojones es Bob esponja?- dijo él con cara de sorpresa

Sawyer, definitivamente tienes que ponerte al día. Sobretodo en cosas de niños- dijo ella dándole una palmadita en el hombro y subiendo al jeep riendo.

Pecas! Te dije que no volvieras a mencionar…

Si, si, ya se James- interrumpió ella riendo.

No hubo problemas a la hora de coger el avión. Y James lo agradeció. Lo último que quería era tener que salir corriendo entre la multitud hacia no sabía dónde. Estaba francamente cansado, ya que había estado toda la jodida noche sin pegar ojo pensando en lo que le había dicho Kate. Maldita mujer! Tenía la capacidad de volverle loco. En todos los sentidos. Pero esto era algo que le superaba. Qué se supone que pretendía? Que se plantara en casa de una niña a la que nunca había visto y le dijera; "Hola, soy papá"?

Definitivamente Kate estaba loca. Todo lo que había pasado había terminado por trastornarla. Claire parecía cuerda a su lado. Qué se suponía que iba a hacer él con una niña? Llevarla al cine y a comer hamburguesas? Por Dios! No sabía nada de niños!

Por no hablar de la madre de la criatura. Apostaba a que si Cassidy le veía asomar la nariz por su casa era hombre muerto.

Y con estos pensamientos, y venciendo su miedo a volar, se durmió plácidamente como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Al otro lado del pasillo Kate miraba a Claire. Parecía ausente mirando por la ventanilla del avión. Estaba nerviosa y no había descansado apenas durante la noche. Definitivamente necesitaría ayuda psicológica para superar el estado en el que se encontraba pero contaba con la ayuda de su madre y con Aaron. Ellos le darían las fuerzas necesarias para salir hacia delante. Kate la envidiaba. Ella jamás contó con el amor de su madre. Y aunque se preguntaba si Aaron la echaría de menos sabía que el niño estaría bien. Claire había luchado con uñas y dientes por ese niño y ahora no iba a ser menos.

Le había prometido a Claire ayudarla en esto, pero ella sabía que no la necesitaba. En cuanto la llevara con Aaron y su madre había terminado su cometido. Ella no podía regresar a la vida del niño de nuevo, simplemente porque volver a perderlo terminaría por romper su ya maltrecho corazón. De manera que en cuanto aterrizaran, acompañaría a Claire a casa de Caroline y se despediría de ella. Para siempre.

Al menos tenía un sitio donde ir. Tenía su casa, esa casa que compartió con Jack. La casa donde intentó en vano ser feliz. De momento le serviría de refugio mientras hacía lo último que le quedaba por hacer. Pero en cuanto terminase la vendería. No podía permanecer allí. Demasiados recuerdos. Demasiadas cosas que le dirían una y otra vez que no era capaz de echar raíces, que no era capaz de hacer feliz a nadie, que no estaba hecha para tener una vida normal y una familia. Demasiado dolor. Demasiado cerca de las personas que le importaban. Demasiado cerca de James.

Lapidus había dicho que al aterrizar irían a la casa de Penélope Widmore. Que ella tenía algo que proponerles. No sabía qué era, pero a ella no le importaba. Kate sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

Dirigió su mirada hacia James y sonrió. Dormía tranquilo. Su expresión, últimamente siempre crispada y tensa ahora estaba relajada. No había tenido muchas ocasiones de observarlo mientras dormía y se deleitó en ello. Observó su cabello cayendo ligeramente sobre su mejilla, su pecho alzándose suavemente, sus manos reposando sobre el brazo del asiento.

Añoraba los buenos momentos que habían pasado. Aquellas veces en que él se burlaba de ella y aparecían esos maravillosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Recordaba cuando la persiguió por la maleta que habían encontrado en las cascadas de la isla, cuando fueron a buscar al jabalí que le tenía atormentado, cuando cuidó de él al volver del intento de escapar en la balsa…

Ella siempre supo que debajo de esa fachada de hombre rudo y prepotente había un ser indefenso, falto de amor. Y ella lo entendió desde el primer momento. Y por eso se acercó a él cuando nadie en el campamento lo hizo. Y se enamoró de él. Porque no podía ser de otra manera.

Era el ser más terco que había conocido. Y ella sabía que no iría a buscar a su hija por sí mismo. Pero también sabía que si ella lo hacía y le llevaba a la niña, una vez que la tuviera delante no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, y cuidaría de ella. De manera que si él se negaba a hacerlo, ella lo haría. Es lo que le quedaba por hacer. Lo que le debía a él. La última cosa que podía hacer por él. No dudaba de que sería un gran padre. La niña lo adoraría, y él a ella. Sólo había que darle un empujón.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto un coche les estaba esperando. El chófer se presentó y dijo que iba a acompañarlos a la residencia de Penny.

Iban a subir al vehículo cuando Kate cogió a James del brazo.

- Yo no voy, James- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

- Qué dices, Pecas? Dónde vas a ir? – le respondió enojado

- Voy a llevar a Claire con su madre y con Aaron- dijo Kate

- Y tienes que hacerlo ahora? Por qué no vienes y escuchas lo que tiene que decirnos Penny?- contestó el algo enfadado ya

- James, tengo que hacer esto cuanto antes. Necesito hacerlo- dijo ella con una mirada desesperada

- Está bien, pecas. Voy contigo. Pero luego iremos a casa de esa mujer- asintió él.

- James, no tienes que venir. Tengo que hacer esto sola. Ten, esta es mi dirección. Estaré allí un tiempo. Solo prométeme una cosa. Si decides marcharte no lo hagas sin ponerte en contacto conmigo antes. De acuerdo?

- Espera aquí- dijo James. Y se dirigió hacia Lapidus. Estuvieron hablando un momento y el coche se marchó. James detuvo un taxi.

- Vamos, subid!- dijo mirando a Kate y Claire.

Una vez dentro, el taxista preguntó: A dónde desean ir?

- Dónde le diga la señorita- dijo James.

Kate dio la dirección al conductor y miró a James con resignación.

- No tienes que hacer esto sola. Me necesitas y lo sabes, pecas- dijo sonriéndole.

Y Kate le devolvió la sonrisa. Había vuelto al fin a ver esos preciosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas y se sentía aliviada tanto por haberlo visto sonreír de nuevo como por tenerlo a su lado en este momento.

Caía la noche cuando el taxi se detuvo delante del motel donde Caroline y Aaron se hospedaban. Llovía suavemente y Claire no era capaz de salir del coche.

- Vas a hacerlo bien, Claire. No tengas miedo. Tu madre te adora, ella te ayudará- decía Kate con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

- No puedo, tienes que venir. Aaron no me conoce. Yo no se qué hacer, que decirle. No se si voy a ser capaz de…

- Tienes que serlo!- dijo Kate agarrándola fuertemente de los hombros. Por tu hijo! Vas a hacerlo! Y vas a hacerlo bien! Así que baja del coche, toca a la puerta y después sólo sigue a tu corazón. Todo estará bien, Claire. Te lo prometo. Como te prometí que te traería con tu hijo

- Gracias Kate- dijo Claire respirando hondo y abriendo la puerta del coche.

Kate la vio marchar hacia la puerta. James la tomaba fuertemente de la mano. Pero ella se soltó y salió del taxi.

- Claire!- chilló

Claire se volvió.

- A veces tiene miedo por la noche. Tiene.. tiene pesadillas- Kate lloraba amargamente. Temblaba pero no era por la lluvia que la estaba empapando.

- Cántale. Cántale esa canción. Atrapa una estrella fugaz. Con eso se calma y se vuelve a dormir- las lágrimas resbalaban sin control por sus mejillas. Claire se acercó a ella y se fundieron en un largo abrazo.

Cuando se soltaron, Claire llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Caroline apareció y se abrazaron fuertemente. Después entraron y la puerta se cerró.

Kate era incapaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas. Notó que iba a caer cuando James la cogío por detrás y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

- Vamos, Kate. Volvamos al coche. Estás empapada- dijo ayudándola a caminar.

Dentro del taxi ella se acurrucó en su pecho y siguió llorando, ahora más suavemente. Él la abrazaba fuertemente y sostenía su cabeza con su mano.

- A esta dirección. – dijo James entregando al conductor una tarjeta con la dirección de Penny.

No cruzaron palabra durante el trayecto. No hacía falta. James sentía cómo se iba calmando, cómo su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más regular. Y Kate sentía los brazos de él a su alrededor y su pecho bajo su cabeza. Eso era lo único que a ella le servía. Lo único capaz de calmar su dolor.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Os estábamos esperando para cenar- dijo Penny recibiéndoles con una gran sonrisa

Tú debes de ser James- le tendió la mano que él aceptó

Kate, me alegro de verte. Estas bien?- dijo preocupada al ver sus ojos hinchados

Lo estará- dijo James. Ha sido duro. Pero es fuerte y saldrá de esta, verdad pecas?- dijo mirándola dulcemente

Kate le sonrió. Pero no dijo nada.

Penny les acompañó hacia el comedor. La casa era enorme, pero estaba decorada con muy buen gusto, y a pesar de ser una gran mansión tenía la calidez de un hogar.

La mesa estaba puesta. Y allí estaba el resto de los que viajaban con ellos.

La sopa caliente era una bendición para sus cuerpos.

Chicos- dijo Richard

Penny nos ha contado que Desmond está bien. Se han podido poner en contacto con ella. Parece que Ben y Hugo han conseguido salvarlo y comunicarse con ella- dijo a James y Kate

Comunicarse cómo?- dijo James extrañado

Bueno, no es tan complicado. Teníamos todo lo necesario para estar en contacto con la civilización- dijo Richard. Nosotros podíamos salir y entrar de la isla con el submarino, comunicarnos mediante radio y teléfono. Por lo visto han podido salvar la isla. El humo negro murió y la isla no se hundió finalmente. Jack pudo devolverle a la isla la luz.

Jack?- dijo Kate dejando de comer

Él está.. está bien?- preguntó

Richard bajó la mirada.

- Kate- dijo Penny- Jack estaba herido. Pudo salvar la isla, pero no pudo, no pudieron… Ben y Hugo encontraron su cuerpo en un campo de bambú- dijo Penny tristemente

- Vincent los guió hacia él- dijo Miles

Kate bajó la mirada. Notó como la mano de James agarró fuertemente la suya.

- No os preocupéis por mí. Ya lo sabía. Sabía que había muerto- dijo ella

Sus ojos buscaron los de James, que la miraba preocupado. Y ella esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- De veras, estoy bien- dijo suavemente

- De manera que Desmond está en camino no?- preguntó Miles para cambiar de tema dirigiéndose a Penny

- Si. Ha cogido el barco en el que el humo negro iba a abandonar la isla. Así que llegará en un par de días- sonrió Penny

- En cuanto terminéis de cenar debéis descansar. Las habitaciones están preparadas pero cualquier cosa que necesitéis no dudéis en decírmelo, de acuerdo?- dijo Penny

- Mañana cuando os levantéis hablaremos de lo que tenemos pensado- dijo levantándose de la mesa. Ahora si me disculpáis, voy a dormir a Charlie. No se duerme si no le leo un cuento- dijo sonriendo.

Kate se levantó con ella de la mesa. Yo también voy a ver si consigo descansar- dijo sonriendo

- Estás bien, pecas? –dijo James sin soltarle la mano todavía

- Tranquilo, Sawyer, estaré bien. Sólo necesito descansar - dijo sonriéndole.

- Si necesitas algo, si me.. si me necesitas- dijo él con la voz quebrada

Ella se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente. Lo se- dijo ella. Y se dirigió hacia la escalera que conducía a su habitación.

No había parado de llover. De hecho llovía ahora con mucha fuerza. Los truenos resonaban en la quietud de la noche.

James era incapaz de dormir. Había sido demasiado para él. No soportaba verla sufrir de esa manera. Kate estaba destruida y jamás la había visto así. Ella siempre tenía un plan, algo que hacer, aunque fuera insensato y loco. Pero verla derrotada era una cosa que no estaba preparado para ver.

Bajó al salón y se sentó en el sofá. Se sentía a gusto en esa casa. Era un hogar. El hogar que él nunca tuvo. Se sirvió un whisky, un MacCutcheon. Y pensó que tenía la cara muy dura al bajar así, con el pijama, sin camisa y al servirse una copa que valdría lo que él, sin duda, no podría pagar.

Sentía el calor del whisky en su garganta y era reconfortante.

Has pedido permiso para servirte eso? Dijo Kate mirándolo desde la puerta

Estaba muy hermosa. Llevaba un camisón de tirantes, por encima de las rodillas. Y se ocultaba tras el marco de la puerta. El pelo suelto caía sobre su pecho. Y su rostro sonreía transmitiendo una paz que no era normal en estas circunstancias.

James era incapaz de articular palabra.

Vas a conseguir que nos echen de aquí- dijo Kate sirviéndose una copa y sentándose a su lado

Bueno, ahora nos echarán a los dos- dijo James sonriendo

Yo tengo casa, pero tú estás jodido- dijo ella divertida

Tú tienes casa, pero yo tengo recursos- dijo James señalando su cuerpo

Y qué harías? Estafar a alguna señora rica para conseguirte un lugar donde vivir?- dijo Kate

Puede. O puede que simplemente me tengas de ocupa en la tuya- dijo él sonriéndole

Eso no te conviene. No te conviene en absoluto- dijo Kate bajando la mirada hacia su copa.

Ni a ti, pecas- dijo él mirando la suya.

Lo se- dijo ella apoyándose en su pecho y recostándose.

Dijiste que si te necesitaba..- dijo ella

Aquí estoy, pecas- dijo James

Él la abrazó y permanecieron así. Sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, sin decir ni una palabra hasta que ambos se durmieron.


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de nada quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que se toman el tiempo de leer las locuras de una skate ;) sobretodo a los que lo hacen en un idioma que no es el suyo. Se el esfuerzo que eso supone porque leí los fics de Leah Kate y aunque me costó mucho hacerlo desde aquí os los recomiendo porque son estupendos. También quiero dar las gracias a las chicas que han publicado una rewiew. Sois un apoyo muy grande :)

Por último, prometeros que actualizaré al menos un capítulo diario. Adelantaros que llevo escritos 30 de momento. Así que no creo que me pille el tiempo.

Saludos a todos y no dudéis en comentar lo que gustéis.

CAPÍTULO 7

Cuando Kate despertó se extrañó de hacerlo en su cama. Se sentía descansada y tranquila. Por lo visto, en algún momento de la noche Sawyer la había llevado a su habitación, y lo agradecía porque hubiera sido bastante incómodo que alguien los encontrara en el sofá durmiendo con una botella de whisky en la mesa.

Había dormido de un tirón y la tristeza y el dolor que la invadieron la noche anterior habían dado paso a una gran paz interior. Reunir a Claire con Aaron había sido una liberación. Se había quitado de encima un enorme peso que le provocaba constantes remordimientos. No volver a ver al niño era algo que le producía un dolor muy grande en el pecho. Sólo de pensarlo se le encogía el corazón. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo y ahora se sentía descansada porque había cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Claire. Por una vez en su vida sentía que había hecho algo bueno.

Si ahora lograba que James se encontrara con su hija quizá pudiera sentirse aún mejor y marcharse en paz consigo misma. Iba a ser difícil convencer a Cassidy. No lo dudaba, pero tenía fe en ella. Era buena persona y se tenían aprecio. Intentaría conseguirlo por todos los medios. Se lo debía a James. Un James que había estado a su lado en el peor momento de su vida. Sólo él había sido capaz de calmar su dolor. Ella no había tenido que pedirle nada, él supo que ella lo único que necesitaba era que la abrazase durante ese noche tan dura. Y siempre había sido así. Con él no eran necesarias las palabras. James sabía cuándo Kate estaba mal y qué es lo que tenía que hacer.

Se dio una ducha que le supo a gloria. Desde que salió de la isla la primera vez había aprendido a valorar cosas cotidianas, pero sobretodo las duchas. Era maravilloso abrir el grifo y sentir el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo y oler el jabón, el champú. No era una mujer que se maquillara ni se arreglara demasiado, pero la ducha era quizá lo que más echó de menos durante su estancia en la isla.

Se vistió con una camiseta gris de manga larga y unos vaqueros azules que Penny le había prestado. Y así, con el cabello húmedo bajó al salón.

Encontró a Miles y James en el sofá donde habían dormido charlando amistosamente. Al parecer, Miles le estaba enseñando algo a James que éste miraba maravillado.

- Serás hijo de puta!- dijo sonriendo a su amigo

- Es posible que lo sea, jefe. Pero esto va a salvar tu culo y el mío si las cosas se ponen feas- dijo Miles sonriéndole

- Eh, pecas! Mira lo que tiene este cabrón!- dijo James sonriéndole a Kate. El tipo habla con los muertos y Niki y Paulo le dijeron que había diamantes en su tumba! Qué te parece?- dijo enseñando a Kate los diamantes.

- Me parece que está muy mal robar a los muertos- dijo ella riendo

- No pensabas lo mismo cuando desenterraste a Marshall para quitarle la llave de aquel jodido maletín- dijo guiñándole un ojo

- Nos vinieron muy bien las pistolas que había dentro. Además, él no la necesitaba ya- dijo ella riendo

- Ni estos dos palurdos los diamantes- dijo Miles.

La sirvienta les interrumpió anunciando el desayuno.

Fueron a una sala que parecía ser utilizada para reuniones. La mesa estaba puesta con café, zumo y tostadas. Se sentaron a comer entre risas. Había un ambiente relajado. Richard se interesó por el estado de Kate, mientras Miles y James seguían conversando. Con todo lo que había pasado apenas un par de días atrás parecía increíble que todos estuvieran con ese humor. Se sentían esperanzados. Con ganas de empezar algo nuevo, ya que ninguno tenía ganas de continuar con sus vidas tal y como las dejaron antes de llegar a la isla.

Penny desayunó con ellos. Y cuando terminaron comenzó a hablar:

- Chicos, les he reunido aquí porque tengo que contarles muchas cosas. Y sobretodo porque os necesito. Bueno, os necesitamos. Hugo, Ben, Desmond y yo os necesitamos.

- Nos necesitáis?- dijo James extrañado. Creo que vivís bastante bien como para necesitar a una pandilla de desgraciados como nosotros. Ninguno tenemos nada que valga la pena- dijo seriamente.

- Escucha, James. No necesitamos cosas que tengáis. Os necesitamos a vosotros. Sois todos personas muy valiosas, aunque algunos no lo creáis. Y necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

La humanidad entera os necesita.

Mi padre, bueno, no vamos a andarnos con rodeos, era una mala persona. Desde que salió de la isla estuvo buscándola y persiguiéndola para conseguir dominar eso que la hace especial y utilizarla en su propio beneficio. Los poderes curativos, las propiedades electromagnéticas y todo lo que hace especial a la isla puede ser muy bueno en manos de personas con buenas intenciones, pero puede ser fatal si cae en manos de gente sin escrúpulos.

Hay demasiada gente que conoce la existencia de la isla. Y es muy peligroso dejarla al cuidado de únicamente dos personas.

Necesitamos repoblar la isla. Volver a fundar la iniciativa Dharma. Y mandar personas allí capaces de estudiar lo que hace a la isla especial. Científicos, médicos, geólogos, etc.

- Y dónde entramos nosotros, rubia? – dijo James intrigado. Nosotros no somos nada de eso.

- James, vosotros sois quienes mejor conocéis la isla. Sabéis de qué estamos hablando. En concreto tú y Miles habéis vivido durante más de tres años allí. Y Richard ni digamos. Queremos que os ocupéis de volver a crear allí un lugar para que la gente que tiene que trabajar allí pueda vivir cómodamente y con seguridad. A la vez que los controláis para que hagan su trabajo y no haya filtraciones a personas indeseables de lo que allí se va a hacer.

Queremos que tú te encargues de la seguridad. Tú y Miles. Richard se encargará de la logística. De llevar todo lo necesario, equipos informáticos, comunicaciones, suministros, etc. Hugo y Ben se encargarán de organizar a las personas que trabajen en la isla. Y por supuesto contamos contigo, Kate para que nos eches una mano allí o en nuestra sede aquí. Donde creas conveniente- dijo dirigiéndose a Kate.

No os pido una respuesta inmediata. Entiendo que ahora mismo estéis confundidos, desorientados. Sólo os pido que lo penséis. Es un trabajo muy duro. Pero muy necesario, y no hay nadie más cualificado para ello que vosotros. Ni nadie en quienes podamos confiar más. Y por supuesto, debéis saber que contamos con todo el dinero necesario para llevar esto a cabo. No tendréis que preocuparos por vuestro salario ni por vuestras necesidades. El aspecto económico no es problema en absoluto.

Bien- dijo James levantándose de la mesa. Como dices, Penny, es una decisión complicada. Pero por mi parte, prometo pensarlo.

Yo acepto- dijo Richard. No he hecho nada en mi vida más que ocuparme de esa isla y de las personas que allí estuvieron. Eso sí, te pediría trabajar desde aquí. Necesito ver el mundo. Al menos de momento. No estoy preparado para volver allí.

No es necesario que volváis- dijo Penny. No ahora. Pero de todos modos tener en cuenta que contaremos con medios de transporte para ir y volver libremente. Las cosas ya no son como cuando estuvisteis allí. No tenéis que estar atrapados. No hay peligro allí tampoco. Ya no hay monstruos ni tiene por qué haber muertes violentas.

Bueno, yo lo pensaré también- dijo Miles un poco confundido.

Kate?- dijo Penny mirándola

No cuentes conmigo. No tengo quiero tener nada que ver con eso. He salido de allí y lo único que quiero es olvidar todo aquello y rehacer mi vida.

Y diciendo eso dejó la sala y subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

James entró en el dormitorio. Se quedó de pié mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Kate- dijo. No podrías pensarlo un poco?

No tengo nada que pensar, James. No quiero pensar. Quiero olvidar. Necesito pasar página – dijo ella mirándole con tristeza

Sabes, pecas? Jamás pensé que contemplaría la posibilidad de volver allí o de trabajar para la isla de nuevo. Pero sabes? Al fin y al cabo no me parece tan mala idea. Podemos hacer algo bueno allí. Algo necesario. Yo nunca le he hecho falta a nadie. No he sido importante para nadie. Y allí hubo un tiempo en el que me sentí alguien. Y después de todo, es cierto que estuvimos muchas veces al borde de la muerte, pero también es verdad que pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida allí- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

La mirada de Kate se volvió dura al oír estas palabras y dijo:

Cuántas veces vas a reprocharme que fui yo quien te jodió tu maravillosa vida volviendo a la isla?- y cogió su bolsa dirigiéndose a la puerta

Kate!- dijo James. No me refería a… Quise decir que…- no era capaz de decirle que los mejores momentos de su vida fueron con ella. No le salían las palabras.

Estaré en mi casa, James. Creo que voy a intentar escribir. Siempre quise hacerlo. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Tú haz lo que creas que tengas que hacer- dijo ella con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

Sawyer la vio marchar escaleras abajo. No pudo detenerla. Le dolía verla marchar, pero en el fondo la entendía. Lo mejor para ella era lo que había dicho. Pasar página. Y borrar tanto dolor de su mente. Sólo esperaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo. En ese momento supo que sus caminos se separaban definitivamente. Y entendió que la única salida que tenía era aceptar la propuesta de Penélope.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

No se acostumbraba a la corbata. Le molestaba constantemente. Se sentía oprimido. Pero en el lujoso edificio donde se ubicaban las industrias Widmore hubiera sido inapropiado vestir con sus habituales vaqueros desgastados y sus camisetas de algodón.

A la mierda- dijo arrancándose la corbata fastidiado y abriéndose un par de botones de su camisa.

Le costaba seguir el ritmo de la civilización. Mientras Richard parecía fascinado por todo lo que había en el mundo real a él le parecía todo una gilipollez.

Desmond les había acompañado a comprar ropa. Y un coche nuevo con demasiados botones. Limitador de velocidad! Qué mierda era eso? Aún recordaba cuando era un chaval y conducía su vieja camioneta. No pasaba de 80 pero si lo hubiera hecho jamás se le hubiera ocurrido limitarle la velocidad. Y el aire acondicionado le agobiaba. Prefería abrir las ventanillas y que el viento golpeara su rostro.

Ahora también tenía un iphone, que no tenía ni idea de cómo usar. Se limitaba a coger y hacer llamadas. Los mensajes de texto le parecían perder el tiempo tocando la pantalla durante una hora.

Y el portátil, bueno. El portátil no estaba mal. Había cosas interesantes en Internet. Sin duda.

No es que antes de llegar a la isla no existieran estas cosas, pero James siempre fue un tipo que no necesitaba muchas cosas. Sencillamente no le habían hecho falta. No cuando lo único que hacía era estafar mujeres aburridas y ricas y perseguir al hombre que le había destrozado la vida.

Pero ahora era diferente. Tenía un lujoso despacho donde trabajaba duro. Durante muchas horas. Había que reconstruir Dharmaville y eso era más de lo que parecía en un principio. Organizaba viajes con materiales de construcción. Lapidus llevaba partidas de obreros que no entendían mucho y los reemplazaba rápidamente para que no hicieran demasiadas preguntas.

Desmond y Richard estaban buscando a las personas indicadas para establecerse en la isla. Era complicado porque tenían que ser brillantes en su trabajo pero tener una vida lo suficientemente vacía como para querer abandonarlo todo.

Cuando identificaban un posible candidato, antes de hablar con él, Miles y James se dedicaban a investigarlo en profundidad. Averiguaban hasta su número de pie, con tal de no cometer errores y meter en la isla a personas inapropiadas.

Había una mujer trabajando con ellos. Una mujer que le resultaba misteriosa pero inteligente a la vez. No tenía muy claro quién era pero sabía que estaba estrechamente ligada a Penélope. Se llamaba Eloise y aunque era una mujer de avanzada edad se conservaba bastante bien. No obstante, su mirada parecía que hubiera visto muchas cosas, que hubiera vivido mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Penny les había financiado una vivienda a cada uno. Mientras Richard y Miles habían comprado un bonito apartamento en un edificio en el centro James había escogido una casa de dos plantas en un barrio residencial. Tenía un pequeño jardín y una piscina donde descansaba cuando podía. No sabía por qué había elegido esa casa. Quizá porque le recordaba a la casa en la que vivió con sus padres.

Había sido una compra estúpida. Era demasiado grande para él solo. Esa casa era para una familia, niños, incluso un perro. Pero eso él no lo tendría nunca.

Aún así la compró. Y se sentía extrañamente bien en ella.

En definitiva, no había por qué sentirse incómodo. Tenía un buen trabajo. Desmond y Penny se habían ocupado de ellos. No les faltaba de nada. Y eran muy amables con ellos. Incluso se las habían ingeniado para que recuperasen sus identidades sin preguntas. El dinero lo podía todo. Así que por qué quejarse por llevar corbata?

Sr. Ford- dijo la secretaria abriendo la puerta. La señorita Austen desea hablar con usted. Le digo que pase o que está ocupado?- preguntó

El corazón de James dio un vuelco. No había sabido nada de ella desde hacía dos semanas. Desde que se marchó de la casa de Desmond. Qué hacía ella aquí? Necesitaría algo? Había pensado mil veces en llamarla, en ir a ver cómo se encontraba. Pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo. De todos modos sabía que estaba bien. Se había ocupado de seguirle el rastro y sabía que había estado en su casa. Quizá escribiendo, como ella dijo que haría.

Hazla pasar- dijo a la secretaria mientras se colocaba rápidamente de nuevo la corbata.

Vaya, vaya!- dijo ella riendo. Había un bonito brillo en sus ojos.

Sawyer con corbata y en un bonito despacho con secretaria y todo!- dijo divertida

La secretaria es guapa, el despacho no está mal, pero la corbata me da asco- contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Tú te lo pierdes, pecas. Esta gente paga muy bien, pero que muy bien- dijo ofreciéndole asiento.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la silla. Su expresión había cambiado un poco. Estaba tensa. Él en cambio se acomodó recostándose en su sillón y le preguntó intrigado:

Y bien? Has cambiado de opinión? Quieres trabajar para nosotros? Sería tu jefe, esa es la parte mala- dijo riendo

No, no. No he venido por eso- dijo ella bajando la mirada

Definitivamente se había puesto repentinamente seria. Algo pasaba.

Te ocurre algo Kate?- dijo él serio

Verás. No se como decírtelo James. Vas a cabrearte. Solo que es necesario que sepas esto y que no me interrumpas, por favor- dijo mirándole a los ojos fijamente

Suéltalo ya, pecas- dijo impaciente

Bueno, recuerdas que te dije que debías buscar a Clementine? Pues bien, como te negabas lo hice yo. Quise hablar con Cassidy para ver si había posibilidad de…

Maldita sea, Kate!- gritó levantándose del sillón y arrancándose la corbata de nuevo

Te dije que no te metieras en esto! Por qué coño tienes la puta manía de meter tus narices en mi vida!- definitivamente estaba muy cabreado

Te he dicho que no me interrumpas!- gritó ella

Que no te interrumpa? Que no te interrumpa?- dijo enfadado. Pero cómo tienes la cara de desaparecer y aparecer a tu puto antojo en mi vida? Qué coño te pasa, Kate? Que has hecho? Organizarme una barbacoa? Quieres que vaya a ver a Cassidy y le pida perdón por todo y le pida la custodia compartida o qué? En qué mundo vives?- su tono de voz era muy alto, y su mirada la fulminaba

Está muerta!- le gritó ella

Qué?- dijo él callando de pronto

Cassidy está muerta, James. Tuvo un accidente de tráfico cuando volvía de dejar a la niña en el colegio- dijo con la voz quebrada

James se derrumbó en el sillón. Sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos echando hacia atrás su cabello.

Ella avanzó hacia él. De rodillas cogió su rostro obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.

James, la niña no tiene a nadie. Está en un centro de acogida. Te necesita. Necesita a su padre.

Lárgate, Kate- dijo él con los ojos empañados

James, por favor. Piénsalo bien. No quieres que esa niña crezca sola, como tú lo hiciste. No quieres eso, James.

He dicho que te largues!- gritó mirándola furioso

Kate se levantó. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Dejó un papelito sobre la mesa.

Esa es la dirección del centro. Por si cambias de opinión- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

James se mantuvo inmóvil en el sillón. Agarrándose la cabeza como si fuera a estallarle.

Ella abrió la puerta, se giró y dijo:

Pensé que al menos tú habías sido capaz de superar tu pasado. Pensé que habías cambiado- dijo ella con profunda tristeza

Lárgate, Kate. Lárgate de mi vida- dijo él sin mirarla

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse dejó que se escaparan las lágrimas que había contenido durante todo el rato que ella había estado en la sala. Hija de puta- pensó

Sabía darle donde más le dolía. Le había dicho que no podía permitir que la niña llevara la vida que él había llevado.

Kate no tenía ni puta idea de la vida que él había llevado. Pero algo se imaginaba sin duda. Cuando sus padres murieron se sintió por primera vez solo en el mundo. Tenía ocho años y se pasó meses sin hablar en casa de su tío. Pero poco a poco aprendió a valerse por sí mismo. Aprendió a rebelarse contra la vida que le había tocado vivir. Y se convirtió en un chaval que empezó a resultar un problema. Tenía broncas constantes en el colegio. Su tía no le soportaba y decidieron llevarlo a un orfanato. Después de aquello ya no había retorno. Desconfiaba de todo el mundo y desafiaba a los que trataban de acercarse a él. Pasó por varias casas de acogida pero nadie fue capaz de soportarle. Finalmente, a los dieciséis años se escapó y se convirtió en un delincuente con un solo objetivo en la vida, matar a Anthony Cooper.

Y Kate había dicho justo lo que no quería oír. Quería esa vida para su hija?

Se secó las lágrimas con un gesto rápido. Se volvió a colocar la corbata y se dirigió al despacho de Penélope.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Había ido a su casa a cambiarse. Se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa azul oscuro. Pensó que para la niña sería peor ver un señor con traje y corbata. Quizá así le resultase menos violento, más cercano; por no mencionar que él también se sentiría mejor en una situación ya de por sí incómoda.

Tenía que esperar a que Penélope le dijera que ya podía recoger a la niña. Por lo visto había estado al tanto de las intenciones de Kate todo el tiempo. Y había agilizado los trámites.

Definitivamente esas dos mujeres lo tenían cogido por las pelotas. Lo tenían todo planeado. Y sabían exactamente cómo iba a reaccionar. Penélope incluso se permitió el lujo de sonreírle sin disimular cuando lo vio aparecer en su despacho.

Las mujeres siempre eran un problema. Kate siempre lo había sido, y ahora tenía una aliada. Y por si fuera poco estaba la niña. Si hubiera sido un varón quizá hubiera sabido cómo manejar la situación, pero era una niña. Una niña de la que no sabía absolutamente nada y con la que no tenía idea de qué coño hacer.

Se sirvió un whisky para hacer más llevadera la espera pero enseguida pensó que lo que le faltaba a la niña era ver que la recogía un tipo con greñas, mal vestido y que olía a alcohol. Así que tiró el whisky por el fregadero y pensó si había sido mala idea cambiarse de ropa.

Dudando entre volverse a cambiar o no oyó el teléfono que sonaba. Mierda! Era Kate.

James- dijo al otro lado del teléfono. Penny me ha llamado. Me ha dicho que…

Qué? Contenta?- dijo cabreado

Pues hombre si, claro. Pero quería decirte que, bueno, quería que supieses que no estás solo en esto, que si me necesitas…

No te necesito, Kate- dijo él colgándole el teléfono.

Esa mujer. Esa jodida mujer tenía la capacidad de volverle la vida del revés cada vez que le venía en gana. Había pensado que no volvería a verla y volvió a aparecer. Esta vez con una niña bajo el brazo. Qué quería? Que se hiciera cargo de la niña? Bien, lo haría. Y ahora qué pretendía? Pensaba ella quizá que no sabría apañárselas? Que necesitaría ayuda? Pues iba lista. Al fin y al cabo era una niña. No sería tan complicado. Compraría juguetes, algunas películas de dibujos. Le buscaría un colegio. Era solo una cría de 6 años. Y él tenía dinero. Dinero y una buena casa. No la necesitaba para nada. No la necesitaba en absoluto. Se las apañaría solo como siempre había hecho.

Se acordó de Michael y Walt. Michael no lo llevaba nada bien pero también es cierto que era un tío muy pesado y que el maldito crío era muy raro. Su hija no tenía por qué ser tan tocapelotas como Walt. Y él no era un imbécil como Michael. No sería tan difícil.

Y mientras se daba ánimos mentalmente sonó de nuevo el teléfono. La niña estaba lista. Podía recogerla. Le estaba esperando.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo. Por primera vez sintió miedo de verdad. Ni siquiera cuando Piquet le apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza delante de Kate pasó tanto miedo. En aquel entonces su vida no le importaba una mierda. Ahora era diferente, no era su vida la que estaba en juego. Era la de una niña. Una niña que le esperaba en un centro de acogida. Una niña que era su hija.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Paró su coche en la puerta del centro de acogida. Debía haber comprado algo para la niña. Un peluche quizá? Qué coño! Él no había comprado un peluche en su vida y no tenía ninguna gana de cambiar eso ahora!

Volvió a invadirle el miedo que había sentido en su casa. Quizá si tendría que comprarlos ahora.

No le gustaría. Él no le gustaba a nadie. Y no sabía ser amable. No era capaz de intentar caerle bien a la gente. Tenía la boca demasiado grande y soltaba lo que le pasaba por la cabeza sin pensarlo antes. Metería la pata. Dios! Esto iba a ser un desastre. Iba a cagarla seguro. Quizá la niña no fuera tan jodida como él cuando era pequeño. Quizá si la dejaba allí encontraría un hogar con una familia normal. Igual esto era una mala idea.

No, no podía consentir que su hija creciera creyendo que a su padre le importaba una mierda. Que era un puto cobarde que no había sido capaz de hacerse cargo de ella. Y no iba a dar el gusto a Kate de pensar que era un mierda. Iba a hacerlo e iba a hacerlo bien. Por una vez en su vida iba a hacer algo bien.

Sr. Ford- dijo la señora que le atendió amablemente. La niña está esperando en esa sala. Tómese el tiempo que necesite. Se que esto no debe ser fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Qué coño sabrá esta tía?- pensó él

Sawyer abrió la puerta y vio a la niña. Estaba sentada en un banco de madera. Los pies no le llegaban al suelo. Había pensado que los niños con seis años eran más grandes, pero claro, no tenía ni idea de niños. Llevaba una camiseta con dibujos, de color amarillo. Y unos vaqueros azules. No cabía duda de que era su hija. Era su vivo retrato. Los ojos grandes y azules como los suyos. La misma boca. El mismo cabello, aunque más largo y recogido en una coleta. Eso sí, la nariz era más pequeña. Era una niña preciosa. Y había una maletita a su lado.

Avanzó lentamente hacia ella. La niña lo miraba fijamente pero no se movió ni dijo nada.

Supongo que eres Clementine, no?- dijo él intentando esbozar sin éxito una sonrisa

Y tu quién eres?- dijo la niña mirándole extrañada

No, no te han dicho nada?- dijo él. Mierda! Las palabras no le salían apenas.

Me han dicho que haga la maleta porque iban a venir a por mi- dijo la niña meciendo sus piernecitas en el aire.

Bueno, entonces creo, creo que tendré que presentarme. Me llamo James. James Ford. Y soy yo el que viene a por ti porque… porque bueno, soy tu padre- consiguió al fin decir

La niña lo miraba en silencio. Con extrañeza. Estaba examinándolo de arriba abajo. Observaba sus ojos, su ropa, sus manos, pero no decía una sola palabra. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Se suponía que ahora la niña preguntaría algo, diría algo, incluso había esperado que llorara y no quisiera ir con él, pero no. Nada de eso. La niña estaba mirándolo. Obligándole a hablar cuando él no sabía que cojones decir.

Por qué tienes el pelo largo? Los papás no tienen el pelo largo- dijo finalmente la niña muy seria.

No te gusta? Bueno.. no se… no se por qué lo llevo así- dijo él extrañado. Jodida niña! Pensó. Cómo se le ocurre decir eso? Va a resultar que es más rara que Walt!

A dónde vamos?- dijo la niña

A mi casa. Bueno, a nuestra casa. Ahora es tu casa también. Creo que te gustará. Tiene piscina- dijo intentando sonreír.

No se nadar- dijo ella como avergonzándose

Te enseñaré- dijo él cogiendo la maletita de la niña. Vamos, vámonos de este sitio.

La niña bajó del banco y le siguió. No dejaba de mirarle. Y eso a él lo ponía muy nervioso.

Sólo tienes esto?- dijo él señalando la maleta.

Si- dijo la niña.

Tendremos que comprarte cosas- dijo él. Aquí no debe haber muchas.

No necesito muchas cosas- dijo Clementine

James le sonrió por fin. En eso se parecían. No necesitaban muchas cosas. Tuvo ganas de cogerla de la mano pero le dio miedo que la niña le rechazara. Al fin y al cabo era un extraño para ella. Así que caminaron juntos hasta el coche.

Puso su maletita en el asiento de atrás y le abrió la puerta delantera.

La niña lo miró extrañada:

No tienes sillita para niños?- dijo mirándolo seriamente

Sillita para niños?- dijo él

No lo había pensado. Creía que eras más mayor. Bueno, creo que tendremos que apañarnos con el cinturón hasta que compre una- dijo incómodo

Cuando la niña estuvo sentada con el cinturón puesto y él iba a arrancar el coche oyó algo que le dejó sin palabras:

Quiero ir a ver a mi mamá- dijo la niña

A tu mamá?- dijo él mirándola extrañado

Se que mi mamá está muerta. Me lo dijeron. Pero no me han dejado ir a su entierro. He oído que hay que ir a despedirse y a rezar- dijo seriamente.

Déjame hacer una llamada- dijo él

Salió del coche y llamó a Penélope. Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba Cassidy enterrada. Era importante para ella despedirse de su madre. Ni siquiera había podido ir a su entierro. Él si tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Lo recordaba con mucho dolor, pero imaginaba que de no haber podido ir también hubiera querido ir a despedirse a la tumba de sus padres. Por primera vez fue capaz de ponerse en lugar de la niña. Había perdido a su madre, y todo el dolor que sentía ella le recordó al que sintió él cuando perdió a sus padres.

Vamos, ya se dónde es- dijo volviendo al coche

Y condujo en silencio hasta el cementerio.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

En la puerta del cementerio James vio cómo la niña miró un puesto de flores sin decir nada.

Quieres que compremos flores? – dijo mirando a la niña

No tengo dinero. Mi hucha se quedó en casa - dijo ella

Bueno, yo si tengo. Supongo que puedo prestártelo- dijo él sonriéndole.

Le dio un billete de 20 dólares y le dijo:

Compra las que más te gusten. Y una cosa, cuando quieras algo, lo que sea, pídelo. Yo no se lo que te gusta, lo que necesitas. Tienes que decírmelo, vale?- dijo sonriéndole

Ya te he dicho que no necesito muchas cosas- dijo la niña seriamente

Lo se- dijo él. Pero prométeme que me dirás lo que necesitas

Prometido- dijo ella avanzando hacia el puesto de flores.

Caminaron hacia donde se suponía que estaba la tumba de Cassidy. Penny le había indicado y pronto la encontraron.

Es aquí- dijo a la niña.

La niña se quedó de pié mirando la inscripción. Únicamente ponía el nombre y la fecha de nacimiento y fallecimiento. Una sencilla cruz de piedra se alzaba en la cabecera.

James pensó que nunca supo que Cassidy fuera católica. Pero había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella, y ahora no podría averiguarlas. Cuando la niña fuera mayor y preguntara no podría decirle gran cosa. Podría decirle que la engañó, que la estafó y que gracias a eso terminó en la cárcel. Sentía como la culpa se iba adueñando de él.

Sabes rezar?- preguntó la niña mirándole a los ojos

No- dijo él casi sin que le saliera la voz de la garganta

Y qué digo entonces?- dijo Clementine

Supongo que debes despedirte de ella. Decirle que la quieres y que la echarás de menos- dijo mirándola a los ojos. De todos modos conozco un tipo que puede enseñarte a rezar, si es lo que quieres- dijo pensando en Desmond

Clementine se agachó y colocó las flores sobre la tumba. Justo delante de la cruz. Había escogido unas preciosas rosas blancas.

Te quiero mami. Te echaré de menos- dijo tranquilamente, sin soltar ni una lágrima.

Sawyer la miraba sobrecogido. La niña era fuerte. No lloraba. Sin duda había sufrido mucho pero parecía que fuera más adulta de lo que era. Esto estaba siendo demasiado complicado. Estaba fascinado con el comportamiento de la chiquilla pero hubiera preferido encontrarse una niña llorona y pesada. Para esto no estaba preparado. No sabía cómo hacerle frente. No sabía cómo ayudarla.

La niña se volvió, lo miró a los ojos directamente y le dijo:

- Podemos irnos ya. Gracias por traerme.

Y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. James la siguió, andando a su lado. Sin saber qué decir. Cuando de repente notó como la pequeña lo agarró de la mano. No se atrevió a mirarla. Siguió caminando con la manita de ella en la suya. Y la apretó con ternura sin soltarla hasta que llegaron al coche.

La niña sonreía ahora. Parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima. Cuando le puso el cinturón dijo: Y cómo es tu casa? Es grande?

Bueno, está bien. Te gustará- dijo él sonriendo

Y vives solo?- dijo la niña

Ahora ya no- dijo mirándola

Y no tienes mujer? Dijo la niña sorprendida

No- dijo él arrancando el coche

Y por qué?- continuó ella extrañada

Haces preguntas difíciles de contestar. Supongo que porque a las chicas no les gusta el pelo largo- dijo él divertido

Te lo puedo cortar- dijo ella. En el cole se lo corté a Michael Bishop. Su mamá se enfadó pero yo creo que quedó bien.

Ni lo sueñes, pequeña. No voy volver a dejar que ninguna mujer se acerque a mi con unas tijeras en la mano.- dijo riendo

Entonces no tendrás nunca novia- dijo la niña resignada

Y quién te ha dicho que quiera una? Además, seguro que habrá alguna a la que le guste mi pelo, no crees?- dijo dirigiéndole un guiño

Habrá que buscar una. Nos va a hacer falta- dijo la niña poniéndose seria

Por qué?- dijo él extrañado. Nos apañaremos bien. He vivido siempre solo. No me ha hecho falta nunca una mujer. Fíjate, incluso se cocinar- dijo orgulloso

La niña lo miraba incrédula

Sabes cocinar? Seguro?

Hago las mejores tortitas del planeta. Vas a poder comprobarlo, pequeña- dijo riendo

Y sabes hacer la cama? Y limpiar?- preguntó extrañada

Claro, niña. Qué te crees?- dijo él

Y sabes hacer coletas? No me gusta llevar el pelo suelto y no se hacerme la coleta- dijo ella preocupada

Bueno, no he hecho una coleta en mi vida pero puedo aprender, no crees?- la cosa empezaba a ponerse complicado. Cómo coño se haría una coleta? Menos mal que no había pedido una trenza. Eso ya sería demasiado.

Podemos contratar a alguien. Una mujer que se ocupe de esas cosas de niñas- dijo encontrando la solución.

Es que eres rico? – dijo la niña sorprendida

No, no soy rico pero ya te he dicho que puedo comprarte lo que necesites. Y si necesitas una mujer para que te haga la coleta o lo que sea puedo contratarla- dijo él

Sería más barato que encontraras una novia- dijo la niña muy seria

James la miró y soltó una carcajada. Le hizo gracia la lógica aplastante de la niña y que velara por las finanzas de su padre.

Hemos llegado, pequeña- dijo deteniendo el coche frente a la puerta de su casa.

La niña volvió a agarrar su mano mientras él le enseñaba el jardín y la piscina.

Quiero plantar cosas- dijo. No he tenido tiempo todavía. Vivo aquí desde hace poco. Si quieres podemos plantar flores o árboles, no?

Eso puede esperar. Tienes que enseñarme a nadar- dijo ella mirando la piscina.

Si, tienes razón. Eso es más urgente. Podrías caerte y..

No voy a caerme- dijo la niña enfadada. No soy tonta

Bueno, no he dicho que seas tonta, pero tienes seis años, podrías caerte- dijo él un poco avergonzado

No voy a caerme- repitió la niña

Entraron a la casa. Y le enseñó el salón, la cocina, y el piso superior donde había dos baños y tres dormitorios.

Este es el mío- dijo señalando su cuarto. Elige el tuyo.

Este- dijo ella entrando en el que había al lado del suyo.

Bien, tendremos que ir a comprar muebles hoy mismo. No hay nada porque no lo necesitaba pero ahora tendremos que comprarte una habitación. Y algo de ropa,- dijo abriendo la maleta y viendo que apenas había nada dentro.

Así que vámonos a comer algo por ahí y luego iremos de compras- dijo cogiéndola de la mano.

Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba tenerle la manita cogida. Le daba miedo que cayera por las escaleras. Y se sentía más seguro teniéndola agarrada.

Vamos a salir a comer fuera? No decías que sabías cocinar?- dijo ella

Y se. Pero no tenemos tiempo ni nada en la nevera. Habrá que comprar comida también- dijo él empezando a sentirse agobiado por todo lo que tenían que hacer esa tarde.

Oye- dijo la niña con gesto preocupado y tirándole de la mano hacia abajo

Dime- dijo él agachándose para ponerse a su altura.

Voy a vivir aquí contigo para siempre?- dijo mirándole a los ojos fijamente

Para siempre- dijo sonriendo Al menos hasta que encuentres un buen chico con el pelo corto y te cases con él.

La niña le sonrió. Y dijo: A mi me gusta el pelo largo. Y a continuación le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sawyer se quedó petrificado. Inmóvil bajo la escalera. Qué coño había sido eso? Le había dado un beso? Significaba eso que le gustaba? Cómo podía ser que le hubiera caído bien a la niña?

Vamos! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!- dijo la niña abriendo la puerta.

Eh! No tan rápido pequeña. Tenemos que ir a buscar a una persona que va a tener que ayudarnos. Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que comprarte- dijo un poco avergonzado

Pues vamos!- dijo ella tirando de él hacia el coche.

Seguro que es una mujer- dijo la niña riendo

Eres lista, pequeñaja-dijo él riendo.

Jodidamente lista, pensó. De ahora en adelante debía aprender a moderar su lenguaje.


	12. Chapter 12

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme. No sabéis lo gratificante que es ver que cada vez sois más. Es la primera vez que escribo algo y espero de corazón que os guste.

Saludos!

CAPÍTULO 12

James detuvo el vehículo frente a la casa de Kate. Sabía que probablemente iba a mandarlo a la mierda, después de cómo la había tratado esta mañana. Pero no tenía intención de disculparse. Ella se había metido en esto y ahora su deber era ayudarle.

Acudía a ella para que le dijera qué comprar. Esa era la excusa oficial. Pero en el fondo lo que James quería es que viera que era capaz de sacar a la niña a delante. Estaba seguro de que ella pensaba que no sabría hacerlo. No sin ayuda. Y quería demostrarle que podía. La niña incluso le había dado un beso. Eso era una buena señal. Quería que Kate supiera que lo estaba haciendo bien. No sabía por qué pero sentía esa necesidad.

Escucha- dijo a la niña. Quiero que me esperes aquí. Voy a buscar a una persona. Probablemente la conozcas. Se llama Kate.

Kate? La mamá de Aaron?- dijo la niña sonriendo

Bueno, es esa Kate. Pero realmente no es la madre de Aaron- dijo él confundido. Kate cuidaba de Aaron porque su madre estaba… bueno, estaba en un sitio del que no podía salir. Pero ahora la madre de Aaron volvió y está con él ahora. Aaron no está con Kate ya, y eso a ella la tiene triste, así que es mejor que no lo menciones. Entendido?- dijo mirando a la niña seriamente.

Dónde estaba que no podía salir?- dijo Clementine no entendiendo nada

Estaba en una isla. En realidad estaba en la misma isla que yo- dijo pensando que se estaba metiendo en un lío y que mejor hubiera sido no decir nada de esto.

Tú estabas en una isla? Con la mamá de Aaron? Qué era tu novia?- dijo la niña extrañada

Joder!- dijo él. Qué manía con las novias!- No, no era mi novia. Íbamos en un avión. Muchas personas. Entre ellos Kate, la madre de Aaron y yo. Y el avión se estrelló en esa isla. Y no vino nadie a buscarnos. Allí no había barcos ni nada con lo que salir, así que estuvimos allí atrapados. Luego conseguimos un helicóptero un pudieron salir unos pocos, entre ellos Kate y Aaron. Pero ni yo ni su madre pudimos salir. Así que estuvimos en esa isla tres años hasta que vinieron a rescatarnos hace un par de semanas- dijo fastidiado y pensando que la niña no habría entendido nada en absoluto.

Ah! – dijo ella. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Por eso no te había conocido aún, verdad? Por eso no habías venido a verme?

James suspiró hondo. Estaba en una situación complicada. Tenía dos opciones, mentirle a la niña o decirle la verdad. Se decantó por la segunda. No podía mentirle. Tarde o temprano la niña ataría cabos y sería peor. Además, se sentía incapaz de mirar esos preciosos ojos y decirle mentiras.

- Verás. Creo que ya eres mayor para comprender algunas cosas. Piensa lo que te he dicho. Hace tres años que cayó el avión en la isla. Y tú tienes seis- dijo un poco avergonzado

- Y dónde estuviste antes? Dijo la niña mirándole fijamente

- En la cárcel- dijo

- En la cárcel?- contestó Clementine. Los ojos se salían de sus órbitas Por qué estabas en la cárcel? A pesar de lo que le acababa de decir la niña no sentía miedo en absoluto, más bien estaba fascinada con la historia que le estaba contando.

- Engañaba a personas y les robaba su dinero- dijo él serio. Era mejor que la niña lo supiera todo desde el principio. No era capaz de mentirle. No quería engañarla a ella.

- Cuando tú naciste- continuó- yo estaba en la cárcel. Y cuando salí no tuve valor de ir a buscarte porque yo no era una buena persona. No era una persona capaz de cuidar de nadie, entiendes? Además, a ti te iba bien con tu madre y yo no pensé que me necesitaras. Pensé que te iría mejor sin mí.

- Y ahora no robas?- dijo la niña

- No, ahora no. Tengo un buen trabajo. – dijo respirando hondo. Parecía que a la niña no le importaba su pasado. Ella estaba tranquila. Como si le estuvieran contando un cuento. Se notaba que tenía curiosidad, pero no miedo o rechazo hacia él, como James había esperado.

- No te creo. Tu no eres malo- dijo la niña riendo

- Te he dicho la verdad, pequeña- dijo él serio.

- Tu no eres malo- dijo ella sonriendo.

Evidentemente la niña no quería creerle. Hasta cierto punto la entendía. Si tenía que vivir con él no querría pensar que estaba al lado de un delincuente. Así que James lo dejó estar. Había hecho lo que debía. Decirle la verdad. Si ella no quería creer eso sería por algo.

Bueno, voy a buscar a Kate. No le nombres a Aaron porque se pondrá triste, vale?- dijo abriendo la puerta del coche.

No tardes que tengo hambre- dijo la niña tranquila.

Realmente esto iba a ser complicado. Qué tipo de reacción era esa después de todo lo que le había contado?- pensaba James. Definitivamente la niña era rara. Rara de cojones. Incluso más que Walt.

Tocó el timbre de la casa.

Kate abrió la puerta y le miró con sorpresa.

No iba a permitirle decir nada. No tenía intención de discutir. Estaba preciosa. Pero no iba a permitir que ella manejara la situación como siempre hacía. Así que dijo:

Vístete. Vamos a comer algo y luego a comprar cosas para la niña- dijo serio

Está ella ahí en el coche? Dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos.

Si, y tiene hambre. Así que date prisa- dijo James serio.

Dame cinco minutos- dijo ella. Y su sonrisa iluminó su cara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír de esa manera.

James hizo el gesto de volver al coche pero Kate lo detuvo.

James!- dijo mirándoles sin dejar de sonreír.

Gracias!- dijo

Y dulcemente cogió su rostro entre las manos y le besó suavemente en los labios. A continuación, le volvió a sonreír y cerró la puerta dejándole en la calle.

James se quedó allí, en la puerta. Sin saber qué hacer. Definitivamente esta mujer le volvía loco. Había esperado una bronca, que le cerrara la puerta en las narices, cualquier cosa menos esto. Jamás fue capaz de entenderla. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres. Sabía exactamente qué pensaban, cómo iban a reaccionar. Y por eso era capaz de estafarlas y sacarles el dinero, pero con Kate eso no había funcionado nunca. Siempre le había sorprendido. Ella era imprevisible, y eso era precisamente lo que le atraía de ella. Que nunca la había podido manejar. Nunca la pudo tener bajo su control. Era indomable, y eso la hacía especial.

Volvió al coche y se sentó.

La niña parecía entretenida con su iphone. Y él agradeció que no hubiera visto el beso que Kate le había dado porque eso habría dado lugar a un montón de preguntas que no sabía cómo narices contestar.

Va a venir?- dijo ella

Creo que si- dijo James resignado. Se había rendido a estar entre dos mujeres a las que no entendía. Dos mujeres que le sacaban de quicio. Definitivamente hubiera sido mejor que su hija hubiera sido un niño- pensó


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Kate salió a los pocos minutos. Estaba radiante y su sonrisa iluminaba todo su rostro. Se había puesto una sencilla camiseta de algodón sin tirantes, blanca y de corte imperio que realzaba su escote. Y unos simples vaqueros.

Sus rizos caían sobre sus hombros.

No debía llevar más de 30 dólares en ropa y además no iba maquillada, pero aún así estaba preciosa- pensó James

Cuando Clementine la vio avanzando hacia el coche soltó su cinturón de seguridad y salió corriendo del vehículo.

Kate!- dijo saltándole al cuello

Hola, preciosa!- dijo ella abrazándola fuertemente

Pensaba que no ibas a venirte- dijo la niña sonriéndole- Él dijo que estabas enfadada- dijo señalando a su padre

Él dice muchas tonterías- dijo ella entrando en el coche y mirando burlona a James

James hizo un gesto de fastidio y dijo arrancando el vehículo- Bueno, no tenías hambre, enana?

No soy enana!- dijo la niña enfadada- No soy más alta porque tengo seis años!

Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que tu padre te llame de cualquier manera menos por tu nombre- dijo Kate divertida.- Es especialista en poner motes.

Eso, ve acostumbrándote, pequeñaja- dijo él

Y bien, dónde queréis comer, señoritas?- dijo mirándolas por el retrovisor. Se habían sentado detrás porque la niña no soltaba a Kate del cuello.

Hay un restaurante vegetariano cerca de aquí. A dos calles- dijo Kate. Hacen una parrillada de verduras exquisita.

James la miró sorprendido. Qué dices, pecas? Verdura? Los niños necesitan comer carne. En general las personas necesitan comer carne. Tu y tu rollo con las verduras- dijo suspirando- tú que dices, Clem?

No me gusta la verdura- dijo mirando a Kate.

Lo ves, pecas? – dijo el triunfante

Bueno, supongo que la mayoría gana- dijo ella resignada. Iremos a comer hamburguesas o perritos con salsa. Sanísimo para un niño.

Siiii! Y helado!– dijo Clementine aplaudiendo

James condujo el coche hasta un sitio adecuado para ponerse hasta arriba de colesterol. Al menos la niña no era una remilgada con la comida- pensó. Eso facilitaba las cosas.

Pidieron todo lo que a Clementine se le antojó. Y comieron mientras la niña y Kate parloteaban sobre las cosas que tenían que comprar. James miraba a su hija orgulloso. Tenía buen saque, y además modales. Parecía una mujercita comiendo. Realmente su madre había hecho un buen trabajo con ella.

Cuando Kate y James pidieron el café la niña pidió permiso para ir a jugar al parque de bolas.

Ve.- dijo él. Y si algún niño te molesta le das una buena patada en las pelotas y luego me avisas, entendido?

James!- reprendió Kate cuando la niña se fue.

Qué? Tiene que aprender a defenderse no?- dijo él extrañado.

Recuerdo que tú das buenas patadas, pecas. Incluso cabezazos- dijo riendo

Punto para ti- dijo ella sonriendo.

Y bien?- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

Y bien qué?- contestó manteniéndole la mirada

No piensas darme las gracias? No me negarás que la niña es un encanto- dijo Kate

Al fin y al cabo es hija mía- dijo él. Qué esperabas? Que fuera una niña llorona, malcriada y fea?- dijo riendo

Si, si, modesto, pero vas a darme las gracias y a disculparte por la pataleta de esta mañana o no?- dijo ella desafiante

Sabes perfectamente que no me disculpo. No es mi estilo- dijo él

Es buen momento para empezar a hacerlo no? – dijo ella sonriendo

Lo siento pecas pero tendrás que esperar. Te he invitado a comer y a pasar una maravillosa tarde con una niña estupenda y con su estupendo padre. Una disculpa sería demasiado pedir- dijo él con un guiño

Supongo que puede valer, de momento- dijo ella

Definitivamente Kate no esperaba más. Únicamente quiso fastidiarlo un poco. Ella sabía que en el fondo él estaba encantado con la chiquilla. Y el hecho de que hubiera ido a buscarla enseguida y que aparentemente se llevaran tan bien ya era suficiente para ella. Sin duda lo había hecho bien con la niña. Ella parecía feliz. Y eso era gracias a él. No es que pensara que James iba a meter la pata o a ser incapaz de asumir su responsabilidad, pero el que lo hubiera hecho tan rápido y de una manera tan buena la llenaba de orgullo.

Y el que hubiera ido a buscarla para comer y hacer las compras bien podía considerarse una buena disculpa. Él era así. Nunca pedía perdón, pero sus actos hablaban por sí solos. Y eso era más importante que mil perdones y excusas.

Se miraban a los ojos sonriendo, como intentando averiguar qué estaba pensando el otro. Ella se perdió en esos profundos ojos azules, y esos hoyuelos en su rostro. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás y el más terco también. Esa pose de tipo duro, y esa actitud chulesca resultaba muy cómica cuando ella lo desarmaba. Era muy divertido picarlo y dejarlo en evidencia. Él jamás le daría a ella la razón, ni las gracias, ni un perdón saldría de su boca, pero bastaba con que la mirase de la manera en la que ahora lo estaba haciendo para sentir que él la admiraba. Las palabras siempre habían estado de más entre los dos.

No se dieron cuenta de que Clementine estaba de pie, en la mesa, mirándolos fijamente hasta que la niña dijo a Kate: A ti te gustan los chicos con el pelo largo?

Demonio de niña!- dijo James levantándose de la mesa incómodo

A Kate le gustan morenos, con el pelo corto y aburridos- dijo saliendo hacia la puerta.

En serio? Dijo la niña mirando a Kate

Y a tu papá le gustan las rubias- dijo ella devolviéndole el golpe. Así que si estás intentando buscarle una novia, no cuentes conmigo- dijo riendo a la niña

La tarde fue eterna. Estuvieron en un montón de tiendas hasta que consiguieron comprar todo lo que necesitaban. Kate llevaba la voz cantante, y escogió ropa, calzado, toallas, ropa de cama, juguetes, un bonito dormitorio infantil, y un montón de cosas que James jamás pensó que serían imprescindibles para una criatura.

Eso si, él escogió un libro para la niña. Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Recordaba a su madre leyéndole ese libro cuando era pequeño, y pensó que sería buena idea aficionar a la niña a la lectura. Decían que era bueno para los críos leer.

No es un poco denso para una niña de seis años? – dijo Kate. A esta edad necesitan más dibujos y menos letras porque si no se aburren.

Bueno, es posible- dijo él algo confundido. Ni siquiera sabía si la niña sabía leer. No sabía tampoco a qué edad era normal que supieran leer. Vamos, no tenía ni idea de niños.

De todos modos me lo llevo- dijo incapaz de dar su brazo a torcer. Si no lo puede leer aún se lo leeré yo mismo.

Le vas a leer cuentos por la noche, Sawyer?- dijo Kate sorprendida y riendo

Dios mío! Esto es mucho más de lo que podía esperar de ti!- dijo ella dándole una palmada en el hombro. Estás hecho un padrazo!- dijo soltando una carcajada

A los niños les gustan esas cosas, pecas! Joder, que les lean y eso antes de dormir! No se de qué te ríes- dijo él cabreado

Claro, claro que les gustan esas cosas- dijo ella riendo. Lo que me hace gracia es que tú te preocupes de lo que le gusta a los demás

Qué pasa, pecas? Cómo no va a preocuparme lo que le gusta? Al fin y al cabo es mi hija no? Qué coño crees que soy, un animal o qué? - dijo el incapaz de comprender qué carajo le parecía tan divertido

Sabes, James?- dijo ella deteniéndolo y mirándole a los ojos mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Me alegro de haberla buscado. Me alegro mucho. Vas a ser un padre estupendo. Y poniéndose de puntillas volvió a besarlo en la mejilla.

Y van dos- pensó James divertido. Tal vez no había sido tan mala idea meter a la chiquilla en su vida.

Cuando se dirigían a dejar a Kate en casa la niña ya estaba dormida en el asiento de atrás. No habían cenado pero habían parado a merendar a mitad de la tarde, así que Clementine había caído rendida.

James bajó del coche para acompañar a Kate hasta la puerta y le dijo sonriendo:

Pecas, normalmente yo ahora le pido a las mujeres que me inviten a la última, pero claro, ahora llevo una niña de seis años durmiendo en el coche

No, la verdad que no sería muy buena idea ahora- dijo ella riendo.

Bueno, vas a llamarme o vas a volver a desaparecer?- dijo él más serio

No lo se, James- dijo ella mirando al suelo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Yo ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer- continuó. Ahora todos tenéis una vida aquí. Tenéis trabajo, Claire tiene a Aaron, tú ya tienes a tu hija. Es posible que haga un viaje o algo. No se, pero yo aún tengo que buscar mi sitio- dijo triste

Él le cogió la barbilla y levantó su rostro suavemente obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

Y quién te ha dicho a ti que tu sitio no está aquí, Kate? No crees que quizá tu sitio esté conmigo?- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Parecía que las lágrimas iban a aparecer en sus ojos. Parecía que iba a rendirse, pero finalmente dijo:

Eso, eso es imposible, James

Y entró en su casa cerrando la puerta y dejando fuera al hombre que más había amado en su vida y al que jamás podría olvidar.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Kate se apoyó contra la puerta de su casa. Permaneció en silencio hasta que oyó cómo el coche arrancó y comenzó a alejarse.

Fue entonces cuando rompió a llorar. Lloró amargamente, como aquel día en el muelle. Y por la misma razón. Porque le había perdido.

Pero en esta ocasión era aún peor si cabe, porque esta vez había sido ella la que había renunciado a él.

Habría sido tan fácil dejarse llevar. Hubiera sido muy sencillo quedarse junto a él. Habría tenido una familia junto al hombre que amaba. Y sin embargo había elegido quedarse sola de nuevo. Más sola que nunca.

Toda su vida había deseado ser libre y no tener que huir de la justicia. Poder establecerse en algún lugar. Echar raíces. Tener un hogar. Y ahora que nadie la perseguía se sentía peor que nunca. Lo había tenido todo en la mano, a solo una palabra. Pero no era posible. Tuvo que hacer lo que hizo.

Por una vez había hecho algo bien. Le había dado a James la posibilidad de tener a su hija, de criarla, de quererla, de tener un motivo para luchar en la vida. Después de haberle arrebatado a Juliet era lo mínimo que pudo hacer por él. Pero ir más allá no habría estado bien. Hubiera terminado jodiéndole la vida como siempre hacía. Y no quería eso para él. Debía dejarlo así.

Él estaría bien. Lo sabía. Con ella seguramente habrían empezado los problemas. Ella siempre traía problemas. Ella era un problema en si misma. Y habían pasado demasiadas cosas. No tenían ninguna oportunidad. No después de esos tres años en los que otra mujer había conseguido hacerle feliz. Ella no podía ni quería compararse con la dulce Juliet. No soportaría ser su sombra. Simplemente no estaba a su altura y no soportaría hacerle más daño a James. No se lo perdonaría nunca.

Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, pero eso no la consolaba.

Secó las lágrimas con las manos y se dirigió a la cocina. Se sirvió un whisky y se lo bebió de golpe.

Estaba realmente asqueroso pero necesitaba dormir. Quizá el alcohol la ayudase a olvidar todas las imágenes y pensamientos que acudían a ella.

Subió a su dormitorio con la botella en la mano. Buscó en su mesita de noche unas pastillas que el médico le había recetado cuando entregó a Aaron. Le ayudaban a conciliar el sueño.

Cogió dos y dando otro trago a la botella las tomó.

Beber de la botella le recordó a aquella noche en la isla en la que salieron a buscar al jabalí que la tenía tomada con Sawyer. Jugaron a un juego estúpido mientras bebían a la luz de la hoguera. Aquella noche ella le confesó que había matado a un hombre. Y a él no le había importado, no había hecho preguntas, no la había juzgado. Simplemente le dijo que él también.

Al contrario que a Jack, a Sawyer nunca le importó el pasado de Kate. Ambos sabían que habían hecho cosas muy malas, pero también eran capaces de comprenderse mutuamente. Siempre se habían entendido. Sobraban las palabras, sobraban las explicaciones, las justificaciones. Sólo importaba el presente.

Pero ahora era distinto. Habían salido de allí y había que mirar al futuro. Y ella, por el bien de él y de la niña, no debía formar parte de ese futuro.

Y cuando el alcohol y las pastillas hicieron efecto se durmió entre lágrimas.

James detuvo el coche frente a su casa. Había hecho el trayecto pensando en lo que había hecho. Había vuelto a cagarla.

Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido decirle a Kate lo que le dijo. No es que no hubiera pensado que ahora quizá pudieran tener una oportunidad, pero no tenía intención de decírselo a ella tan pronto. Era un bruto. Esa mujer había perdido al hombre que amaba y al niño que consideraba suyo el mismo día. Y él parecía un puto buitre esperando la oportunidad para lanzarse a por los restos sin respetar su dolor.

Ella se preocupaba por él, buscó a la niña. Y él lo único que hizo fue tirar el anzuelo a ver si pescaba. Se maldijo a si mismo por haber hecho lo que hizo.

Ella necesitaba ayuda, se había quedado completamente sola. Y él, en lugar de ofrecerle su hombro, su ayuda, su protección… Dios! Qué pensaría ahora ella de él? Que era un pervertido sin escrúpulos? Que estaba buscando una mujer para que lo ayudara a criar a la niña? Maldita sea! No era esa su intención. Se dejó llevar por la tarde que habían pasado. Parecían una familia. Una familia feliz. Durante toda la tarde había pensado que quizá, quizá pudiera ser que ella y él… Y se lo había soltado sin más. Sin pensar en ella, sin tener en cuenta que ella no… Dios! Maldito hijo de perra!- pensó odiándose así mismo.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar más. Había una personita detrás durmiendo que necesitaba su atención.

Salió del coche, abrió la puerta trasera y miró a la niña durante un minuto. Dormía plácidamente, con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro. No podía hundirse ahora. No podía salir a cualquier bar de carretera a emborracharse y a pegarse con el primer hijo de perra que le mirara mal. Era lo que solía hacer en estos casos. Era lo que hacía cuando se sentía mal. Pero ahora no podía pensar sólo en él. Ella estaba ahí, durmiendo. Y no se merecía tener un padre que fuera un jodido cobarde.

Cogió a la niña en brazos y entró a su casa.

La nena ni se movió. Estaba profundamente dormida.

No tenía aún los muebles, y la ropa y el resto de cosas estaban en el coche. Así que la subió a su dormitorio, le quitó los pantalones y los zapatos y la acostó en su cama.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama y la miró dormir. No pudo evitarlo y acarició un mechón de pelo que se le había soltado de la coleta.

Era preciosa y muy lista. Iba a darle problemas cuando se hiciera mayor. Tendría que ocuparse de los tipos que se le acercaran con malas intenciones. Cómo era posible que estuviera pensando en eso cuando sólo hacía unas horas que la tenía a su lado? Cómo era posible que sintiera lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo hacia aquella pequeña persona que tenía delante?

Sería realmente un buen padre, como ella le dijo?

Bien, no tenía ni puta idea. Seguramente metería la pata mil veces, como siempre hacía. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es de que lo iba a intentar con todas sus fuerzas. Él no iba a ser un cobarde como lo había sido su padre quitándose de en medio y dejándolo solo. No, él no. Quizá no fuera el mejor padre que la niña pudiera tener, pero era el que tenía y lo tendría siempre.

Y pensando esto se agachó, y extrañado de lo que estaba haciendo le dio un beso en la frente.

Clementine se giró hacia el otro lado, sin duda durmiendo, pero dijo:

-Buenas noches, papá

Él se levantó de la cama y marchando hacia la puerta contestó:

- Buenas noches, enana


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15

Había pasado apenas un mes desde que Clementine entró en su vida. Y definitivamente la había puesto patas arriba. La niña, algo tímida y triste al principio, había empezado a coger confianza y se había vuelto un torbellino y hacía falta mucha paciencia para mantener su ritmo.

Penélope la había matriculado en el mismo colegio al que iba su hijo Charlie, y aunque el niño era unos años menor congenió muy bien con Clem y se hicieron amigos muy pronto.

James había contratado a una vecina para que recogiera a la niña del colegio y la cuidase hasta que llegara él del trabajo. La señora Alice Preston tenía más de 60 años. Era viuda y no le venía mal un dinero extra. Además, la buena mujer estaba jubilada y se aburría bastante. A Clem le caía muy bien, y ambas se había cogido cariño enseguida, pero a James le fastidiaba mucho esta mujer porque tenía bastante mal genio y se pasaba el día diciéndole lo que tenía y no tenía que hacer con la niña. Tenía la manía típica de las mujeres, organizarle la vida a un hombre sin que él hubiera pedido nada. "James, trabajas demasiado, James comes basura, James deberías cortarte esas greñas, James necesitas una mujer,..."

La mantenía porque de haberla despedido la niña no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca, y porque para qué negarlo, tenía la casa en orden y nunca faltaba nada en la nevera. Ni siquiera cervezas, hasta el punto que James sospechaba que a la vieja le gustaban más que a él mismo.

A pesar de que se encontraba cada día más a gusto era evidente que la niña echaba en falta a su madre. Por las noches tenía pesadillas, y más de una vez se había había despertado bañada en sudor. Sawyer iba corriendo a la habitación de la niña en esos casos intentando calmarla. Le leía un cuento y la abrazaba hasta que se dormía. Pero se sentía impotente ante estas situaciones. Hubiera querido hablarle, decirle algo que la consolara, pero no sabía. No se le ocurría nada que hubiera hecho sentir mejor a la niña.

No obstante, la chiquilla de día se encontraba bien. Parecía contenta. James estaba todo el tiempo que el trabajo le permitía con ella. La llevaba al cine, al zoo, al parque de atracciones, estaba enseñándola a nadar y ella parecía disfrutar de todos esos momentos con su padre. Los primeros abrazos y besos habían pasado a ser habituales. Y poco a poco James había aprendido a vencer la timidez con la niña y ya no se contenía cuando le apetecía demostrarle su cariño. No por esto no dejaba de sentirse extraño ya que lo que nunca jamás hubiera hecho con otras personas, con la niña le salía natural.

Tenían charlas interminables, bueno, más que charlas eran interrogatorios que la niña le hacía. Preguntaba sin parar sobre cualquier cosa. Y James se quedaba sin palabras muchas veces porque no sabía qué responderle.

Esa tarde en concreto habían estado un rato paseando por la playa. Había salido pronto de trabajar y pensó que sería buena idea dar una vuelta por el muelle.

La niña le dijo:

Papá, es pronto mi cumpleaños o queda mucho?- dijo sonriéndole

Es que no sabes cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- dijo él extrañado

Yo no me acuerdo. Me lo decía mamá y me hacía una fiesta- dijo ella

Pues estamos jodidos!- dijo él intentando sin remedio contener los tacos

Papá!- recriminó la niña

Es que yo no se cuándo es tu cumpleaños, enana. Te dije que estaba en la cárcel cuando naciste- dijo él

Y ahora qué?- dijo la niña triste Ya no voy a cumplir años? Ni a tener fiesta?

Espera, espera. Creo que habrá alguna manera de averiguarlo. Buscando tu partida de nacimiento o algo así- dijo él pensando en alto. No te preocupes. Lo preguntaré y sabremos cuando es, vale?- dijo calmándola

De todas maneras, si lo dices por la fiesta podemos hacer una este domingo. Qué te parece?- dijo sonriéndole

Una fiesta sin cumpleaños? Y para qué?- dijo ella extrañada

Y quién te ha dicho que no hay cumpleaños? El domingo es el mío- dijo él.

Si?- saltó la niña contenta. Es tu cumpleaños?

Claro! A ver qué me regalas!- dijo él mintiéndole

Pensaré algo- dijo ella. Tengo que ver lo que tengo en la hucha y le diré a la señora Preston que me lleve a comprarte el regalo—dijo la niña pensativa.

Evidentemente no era su cumpleaños, pero si la niña quería una fiesta habría fiesta.

Desde que murieron sus padres no había celebrado su cumpleaños. Manda cojones que lo fuera a hacer ahora que ni siquiera lo era. Pensó divertido.

Tienes que invitar a tus amigos del trabajo- dijo la niña

Claro, claro y les repartiré caramelos- rió él

Va en serio!- dijo enfadada. Tienes que decírselo a todos.

Que si! Pesada!- dijo riendo

Papá- dijo la niña mirándole seria. Díselo a Kate también.

A Kate?- dijo él extrañado

No es tu amiga?- dijo la niña con una lógica aplastante

Si, bueno. Pero creo que no podrá venir. Me parece que se fue de viaje- dijo él disimulando lo incómodo de la situación.

No se ha ido- dijo la niña. Ella me llama por teléfono a veces.

Te llama por teléfono?- preguntó asombrado. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Creía que se habría marchado como dijo. Quiso averiguarlo pero no se atrevió a llamarla después de lo que había pasado. Se había acercado alguna vez por su casa intencionadamente pero no había visto movimiento. Parecía que se había ido.

Y qué te dice? Para qué te llama?- preguntó

Pues para ver si estamos bien- dijo la niña sin darle mucha importancia.

Así que invítala, vale? Ella me gusta- dijo sonriendo

James asintió con la cabeza confundido. No sabía si tendría valor para hacerlo.

Amaneció un precioso día. Soleado pero no demasiado caluroso. James dormía plácidamente cuando sintió que algo le caía encima.

Felicidades!- dijo Clementine subiéndose a la cama de un salto

Él levantó la cabeza, miró el reloj y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

Eh! Que son las ocho de la mañana! Nadie te ha enseñado que los domingos hay que dormir más?- dijo fingiendo enfado

Venga, levanta!- reía la niña Ten tu regalo!

Mi regalo?- dijo él quitándose la almohada de la cara. Me has comprado algo en serio?

Claro! Es tu cumple!- dijo la niña con una caja de colores envuelta con un lazo azul.

James se sentó en la cama. Se frotó los ojos y cogió la caja que le tendía la niña. Desde que cumplió ocho años no había recibido jamás un regalo de cumpleaños. Recordó aquel año en el que sus padres vinieron con una caja envuelta con un enorme lazo azul. Dentro había un precioso cachorro de pastor alemán. Le había costado mucho tiempo convencer a sus padres de que le regalaran un perro, y ese día fue uno de los más felices de su vida. Por desgracia el perro le duró muy poco, ya que cuando sus padres murieron, su tía dijo que el perro se "había escapado".

Venga! Ábrelo!- decía la niña impaciente

Verás, Clem- dijo él sintiéndose culpable. Deberías guardar esto. La verdad es que te mentí. Hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

No es tu cumpleaños?- dijo la niña decepcionada

No, enana. Pero querías una fiesta y bueno, pensé que sería buena idea hacer una. Después de todo lo que ha pasado creo te la mereces. Y bueno, no estuvo bien, pero la verdad es que te dije una mentira- dijo avergonzado

No está bien decir mentiras- dijo la niña seria

No, no está bien. Por eso te he dicho la verdad- dijo él

Bueno, ten. Ábrelo- dijo la niña volviendo a sonreír

Y no crees que es mejor guardarlo hasta que sea mi cumpleaños?- contestó él

No. Quiero que lo abras- dijo ella insistiendo

Está bien. Trae- dijo él riendo y cogiendo la caja

Yo quería comprarte un reloj, pero la señora Preston dijo que esto te gustaría más.

James abrió el paquete y vio un marco de color plateado con un dibujo. Era una casita, con una piscina y un hombre con el pelo largo que cogía a una niña rubia con manguitos.

En letras de colores ponía abajo "Felicidades papá"

Estos dos somos nosotros?- dijo él mirando el dibujo fijamente

Miraba el dibujo y no era capaz de decir nada. La jodida señora Preston había dado en el clavo.

No te gusta? – dijo la niña viendo que él no decía nada

Es, es muy bonito- dijo con la voz quebrada

Cuando James levantó los ojos del dibujo y miró a la niña ella supo que realmente le había gustado.

Anda, dame un abrazo, enana- dijo sonriéndole

Voy a ponerlo en el despacho. Para que lo vea todo el mundo- dijo él orgulloso levantándose de un salto de la cama

Y ya que me has despertado, me vas a ayudar a hacer el desayuno, vale?- dijo cogiéndola en brazos y haciéndole cosquillas

La niña reía a carcajada limpia. Y él pensaba que había valido la pena la vida de mierda que había tenido por vivir momentos como este.

Hicieron el desayuno y mientras comían la niña dijo un poco desilusionada:

Entonces no hay fiesta?

Claro que hay fiesta!- dijo él. Es más, tenemos que darnos una ducha y vestirnos rápido porque la gente viene a las once.

Pero si no es tu cumpleaños?- dijo ella sorprendida

Tranquila, los invitados lo saben- dijo él. Les he dicho que es una celebración.

Y qué celebramos?- dijo ella extrañada

Es una fiesta de bienvenida. A una enana preguntona y listilla que se ha colado en nuestras vidas- dijo guiñándole el ojo

La fiesta la había organizado Penny. Ella tenía experiencia en esas cosas. James ninguna. Si hubiera sido por él hubiera comprado algo de carne y unas cervezas y ya. Pero Penny había insistido en ocuparse de todo. Había encargado la comida, trajo camareros y cocineros de su casa, había decorado el jardín, etc.

James le había dejado hacer. Al fin y al cabo para él esas cosas eran un fastidio y a ella parecía gustarle. Eso si, en lo que no había querido transigir era en la lista de invitados. Penélope tuvo que conformarse con sólo unas cuantas personas, los que salieron de la isla, algunos niños compañeros de Charlie y Clem, y poco más. James no era un hombre sociable. No había hecho amistad con nadie desde que volvió de la isla. No se sentía a gusto con gente desconocida. Nunca tuvo amigos, así que llevarse bien con Miles, Richard, Desmond y Lapidus era más que demasiado. De modo que le pasó una lista muy pequeña de invitados a Penny entre los que no se encontraba el resto de personal de la oficina, ni padres del colegio, pero entre los que por supuesto, si estaba Kate.

Era una buena manera de escabullirse. Se aseguraba de que Penny la invitase pero evitaba tener que hacerlo él directamente.

Cuando fueron llegando los invitados y James vio que Kate no aparecía se acercó a ella para preguntarle.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16

Penny, ya estamos todos?- dijo James intentando no desvelar sus intenciones

Si- dijo ella despreocupada. Debías haberme dejado invitar a más gente eh?- dijo ella sonriendo

Y Kate?- Al final tuvo que descubrirse- No le dijiste?

Si- dijo ella algo nerviosa. La invité pero me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

Ah! Gracias- dijo él retirándose. Evidentemente Penélope no le estaba diciendo la verdad. Si hay algo de lo que podía presumir era de saber cuándo alguien estaba mintiendo y ocultando algo. Al fin y al cabo de eso trataba su anterior "profesión". No obstante, no quiso insistir y se dirigió a la cocina.

James- dijo Penny que le había seguido. Hay algo que creo que debes saber- estaba muy seria, cosa poco habitual en ella.

Dispara- dijo él cogiendo una cerveza y apoyándose de espaldas en la nevera.

Bueno, es complicado. Realmente no iba a decirte nada porque ella me lo pidió, pero creo que tendrías que saber…

Penny, qué coño pasa?- dijo él impaciente

La llamé- contestó ella. Y no me cogió el teléfono. Así que fui a su casa. No me abrió la puerta y pregunté a su vecina. Estaba allí. No se había marchado de viaje ni nada por el estilo. De manera que insistí. Y finalmente salió.

Y?- dijo James que estaba empezando ya a cabrearse

No está bien- dijo Penny.

Qué significa "no está bien"? Está enferma o que?- dijo él

Estaba borracha, James- dijo Penny

Pero qué dices?- dijo él sin entender nada

Está bebiendo, James. Tiene la casa hecha una porquería, hay botellas por todas partes. Está muy delgada. Y no quiso saber nada de mi, nada de nadie- dijo ella preocupada.

Gracias por decírmelo, Penny- dijo él saliendo de la cocina

James! Qué vas a hacer?- dijo ella siguiéndole.

Ocúpate de la gente. Voy a por ella- dijo saliendo de la casa.

Si había algo que había preocupado a James desde que la conoció era el bienestar de Kate. Siempre había sentido la necesidad de protegerla, de que estuviera a salvo, de que estuviera bien, aunque para ello tuviera que renunciar a ella. Pero esto no le entraba en la cabeza. Kate no era de las que se derrumban. Ella siempre había sacado fuerzas para luchar, para huir cuando era perseguida, para salir adelante. Esto no se lo esperaba. Quizá los golpes que había sufrido recientemente habían sido demasiado para ella. Y quizá él había estado demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta, o puede que hubiera sido demasiado orgulloso o cobarde como para estar pendiente de ella. O quizá el también estaba demasiado herido como para estar cerca de ella.

Pero esto había llegado demasiado lejos. Recordó cómo ella lo siguió por la selva cuando perdió a Juliet. James se refugió en su antigua casa, y sólo quería beber y olvidar. Pero ella se preocupó por él. Intentó ayudarle, Intentó cuidarle. Estuvo a su lado a pesar de que él la rechazaba.

Ahora le tocaba a él. Quisiera ella o no iba a sacarla de ese estado.

Detuvo el coche frente a la casa y bajó de él.

Llamó a la puerta, primero paciente y después fuertemente.

Kate! Abre la puerta! Se que estás ahí!- gritaba

No se oía nada. Quizá no estaba en casa. Pero James quería comprobar si lo que decía Penny era cierto.

Dio la vuelta a la casa y se asomó por la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina. Por la ventana estuvo comprobando que Penny decía la verdad. Varias botellas vacías en la mesa y el fregadero. Vajilla sucia. Y cristales en el suelo. Empezó a temer que hubiera tenido un accidente. Así que sin pensárselo dio un puñetazo al cristal de la puerta y abrió.

Para variar, podía haber pensado antes de actuar. Debió haber cogido una piedra o algo. Ahora la mano le sangraba abundantemente.

Mierda! – dijo cogiendo un rollo de papel y tapándose la herida.

Kate! Dónde coño estás?- dijo recorriendo el salón.

Ni rastro de ella. Solo botellas, ropa sucia, papeles por el suelo. Esto era peor de lo que esperaba.

Subió rápidamente a la segunda planta, y la encontró durmiendo boca abajo en la que imaginó que fue la cama de Aaron. Estaba agarrada a una especie de ballena de peluche. En la mesilla de noche había un frasco de pastillas abierto y una botella de whisky.

Maldita sea, Kate!- gritó él cogiéndole la cara intentando despertarla.

Kate! Despierta, coño! Kate!- gritaba desesperado.

Había sido capaz de tomarse esas pastillas? Qué coño era esto? La Kate que él conoció jamás hubiera intentado quitarse la vida! Ella siempre luchaba. No daba nada por perdido. Siempre tenía un plan. Era inquieta, indomable, fuerte, decidida, impulsiva. Ella no era esto. No podía haber sido capaz de… Si algo le llegara a pasar no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Kate! Háblame! Kate!- gritó dándole palmadas en la cara.

La zarandeó incorporándola y ella entonces abrió los ojos lentamente.

Sawyer, qué… qué coño haces? – parecía que estaba despertando

Qué coño hago, Kate? Qué coño has hecho tú?- gritó él

Estoy durmiendo. Lárgate y déjame en paz.- dijo ella volviendo a echarse

Una mierda! Levántate!- dijo él incorporándola nuevamente

Ella se sentó en la cama resignada. Lo miraba seria, con la mirada muy cansada. Había despertado completamente.

Qué has hecho, Kate? Qué es esta mierda?- dijo cogiendo las pastillas

Son pastillas para dormir- dijo ella

Y desde cuándo se toma esto con whisky?- dijo él enfadado

Desde cuándo eres médico?- dijo ella sin pensar lo que podía dolerle

Cuántas has tomado?- dijo él herido y bajando la mirada

Tomo dos por la noche. Lo indicado. No pensarás que… - dijo ella avergonzada al percatarse de lo inoportuno de su frase.

Kate- dijo él interrumpiéndola con la voz rota. Tienes razón. No soy médico. No soy él. Él ya no está. Pero si estuviera no le gustaría verte así. Y aunque debí ser yo el que palmara en esa puta isla, lamentablemente soy yo el que está aquí ahora. Y aunque te joda soy lo único que te queda. Y no voy a consentir que te hagas esto. Así que dúchate y vístete. Te espero bajo- dijo marchando hacia la puerta

James! -Llamó ella entre lágrimas

Pero él no se giró. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y salió al jardín. Necesitaba aire. Se estaba ahogando.

Kate se quedó un momento en la cama. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta. Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre le hizo daño. Tenía la capacidad de herirle donde más le dolía. Se sentía despreciable. James siempre estuvo a su lado. Siempre se preocupó por ella. Le prometió que la sacaría de la isla y lo hizo. A pesar del sufrimiento que estaba pasando por la muerte de Juliet. Y así se lo pagaba ella. No pensó lo que dijo. No era esa la intención. No estaba pensando en Jack cuando dijo eso. Pero siempre era igual. Decía sin pensar, hacía sin pensar. Y siempre se equivocaba.

Se metió en la ducha. No podía consentir que él se sintiera peor. Si había ido a ayudarla se dejaría ayudar. Lo haría por él.

James volvió al salón. Quería comprobar que ella estaba haciéndole caso y cuando oyó el grifo de la ducha correr se tranquilizó. Se merecía lo que le había dicho. Al fin y al cabo él la había herido muchas veces. Tenían la capacidad de hacerse daño, mucho daño. Recordó cuando él la acusó de inmiscuirse en su vida cuando volvió a la isla. Cuando la culpó de la muerte de Juliet.

Se apoyó en la puerta y vio una cómoda al lado.

Sobre ella había un marco con una foto. Era la foto de una familia feliz. Jack abrazaba a Aaron y ella lo cogía a él por los hombros. Sonreían.

Le dolió mucho más de lo que pensaba ver esto. Pero no supo si le dolía más por lo que sentía él al verla feliz con Jack o por imaginar lo que estaría pasando ella al haber perdido lo que tenía.

Oyó que ella bajaba la escalera y dejó rápidamente la foto en su sitio.

Intentó fingir una sonrisa.

Eso está mejor- dijo él

Tenemos una fiesta, por si lo habías olvidado- dijo mirándola.

Estaba excesivamente delgada. Y su rostro estaba marcado por unas profundas ojeras, producto sin duda del alcohol y las lágrimas.

Fue a su encuentro y le cogió las manos.

Estás muy flaca, pecas. Pero aún así preciosa. Como siempre- dijo sinceramente

Ella intentó una leve sonrisa y dijo triste- Gracias, James

Mira tu mano- dijo ella viendo que se había hecho daño- Creo que tengo algo para desinfectar- dijo preocupada.

No es nada- dijo él

Deja que lo mire- dijo ella

Tú tampoco eres médico- dijo él mirándola a los ojos


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Apenas hablaron durante el trayecto pero ambos estaban tranquilos. Kate estaba realmente agradecida de haber salido de aquella casa. Se sentía sin fuerzas pero él se las había dado obligándola a ducharse y ver el sol. Había ido a buscarla. Con él siempre se sintió segura. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, rescatándola de la miseria en la que se había sumergido. El sol calentaba su piel y era reconfortante.

Cuando llegaron a la casa notó cómo la alegría de sus amigos la contagiaba. Se volcaron con ella, le contaron los proyectos que tenían, el trabajo que estaban haciendo en la isla.

Clementine no la soltaba. Le contó cómo le iba en el colegio, lo que estaba aprendiendo, que su padre la estaba enseñando a nadar, le enseñó el dibujo que había hecho. No paraba de hablar.

Penny volvió a ofrecerle trabajo. Parecía realmente interesada en contar con su ayuda fundamentalmente para las entrevistas de las personas que iban a formar parte de la renovada iniciativa Dharma. El proyecto parecía atractivo, pero Kate no estaba muy segura de aceptar. El trabajo le parecía interesante, pero pensó que debía hablar antes con James. No sabía cómo le iba a afectar a él trabajar codo a codo con ella. Para ella eso significaría un acercamiento, peligroso y deseado a la vez.

El día que estuvieron de compras con Clem ella decidió alejarse de él. James había sufrido suficiente, y ella era dañina en si misma. Pero ahora, Dios mío!, lo necesitaba tanto. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, sentirlo pendiente de ella. Y eso sería peligroso, demasiado peligroso. Podía dejarse llevar, pero a dónde?

Ella no era Juliet. La mujer que él amo y con la que fue capaz de cambiar. La mujer a la que iba a pedir matrimonio. Ella no sería capaz de hacerle feliz. Ella le hería. Hacía un rato apenas que había vuelto a hacerlo.

Lo buscó con la mirada mientras charlaba con Penny. Estaba con Miles sirviéndose unas chuletas y ensalada. De repente sus miradas se acercaron y él se acercó a ella sonriendo.

Toma. Come que estás muy flaca- dijo tendiéndole el plato

Ya decía yo. Tú con ensalada- dijo ella sonriendo

Te he puesto cosas de estas verdes que comen los conejos pero tienes que comerte también la carne, entendido?- dijo serio

Veo que te estás tomando muy a pecho el rol de padre- dijo ella

Lo hago bien, creo- dijo él sonriéndole

Prometo que me lo comeré todo- dijo ella

Más te vale porque ese culito tuyo ya no es lo que era- dijo él con una sonrisa pícara

Oye!- dijo ella dándole una palmada en el hombro fingiendo enfado. Tú en cambio has echado barriguita, Sawyer

Es lo que tiene dejar de ir corriendo por la selva delante de un monstruo de humo- dijo él.

Hablando de selva. Finalmente vas a trabajar con nosotros o nos vas a dejar tirados?- dijo James sonriendo

Quieres que lo haga?- dijo ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos

Mañana a las nueve, pecas. Hay mucho que hacer- dijo sonriéndole

Estás seguro?- dijo ella seria

Te necesitamos- dijo él dándole un trago a su cerveza

Y yo- dijo ella. A las nueve, jefe

James le dio una gran sonrisa, esa que marcaba sus hoyuelos y que lo hacía tan terriblemente irresistible y se marchó hacia donde estaba Miles.

El día transcurrió muy tranquilo, entre charlas y bromas. Kate observaba la camaradería que había entre estas personas y se sintió feliz de ver cómo James se había integrado con ellos. Eran buena gente y tenían un proyecto noble y altruista. Vio como James estaba completamente entregado a Clementine. Cómo jugaba con ella. Cómo se preocupaba por ella. Y se sintió orgullosa de él y de ella misma por haberlos unido.

La niña era feliz. Estaba encantada con su padre. Se veía a simple vista que eran un equipo. Y todo esto la llenó de paz. Una paz que a lo largo de su tortuosa vida jamás había sentido.

Los invitados fueron marchándose al caer la tarde. Cuando Desmond y Penny se despidieron, con el pequeño Charlie somnoliento, Kate les pidió que la acercaran a su casa.

No te vayas- dijo James. Yo te llevo luego.

No he traído coche, James. Y no vas a dejar a la niña sola en casa- dijo ella

Pues te llevas mi coche y mañana me recoges. Así me aseguro de que llegues puntual al trabajo- dijo él sonriendo

Está bien- dijo ella- Así me haces algo de cenar. Tengo hambre y en mi casa no hay nada.

Se sentaron frente a la piscina. La noche era cálida y en el exterior había una brisa reconfortante.

Clementine se sentó en las piernas de James. Y siguió parloteando. No había callado en todo el día y parecía que no tenía intención de hacerlo cuando poco a poco se recostó en el pecho de su padre y se quedó dormida.

Siempre es así- dijo él riendo. Habla como un loro y en un segundo está durmiendo.

Está rendida- dijo ella sonriendo

Creo que será mejor que la acueste- dijo él levantándose. Vuelvo enseguida.

Ella se quedó disfrutando de la noche, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte que ella. Verlo arropando a la niña era algo que no tenía precio. Así que se levantó y los siguió en silencio.

James estaba acariciando el pelo de la niña y le dio un beso en la frente. La niña estaba medio dormida y le dijo:

Papá, no es verdad que te gusten las rubias no?- dijo medio en sueños

Qué sabrás tu enana?- dijo él sonriendo

Porque te gustan las morenas con pecas- dijo la niña

James sonrió y dijo bajito, tanto que Kate tuvo que agudizar mucho el oído para escuchar:

Pequeñaja del demonio! Me has pillado!- volvió a darle otro beso

La niña dormía ya plácidamente y James se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación.

Kate fingió llegar en ese momento, pero podría jurar que él se había dado cuenta que estaba allí hacía rato.

Anda, vamos a ver qué te apetece cenar- dijo un poco incómodo

Ella sonrió y le siguió sin decir nada.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

Un sándwich, pecas?- dijo él abriendo la nevera

Vale, pero deja que te ayude- dijo ella

Nada, nada- dijo él empujándola hacia el exterior. Ve a la piscina, y espera allí. Eres mi invitada.

Como quieras- dijo ella sonriendo. Pero no te pases que no tengo mucha hambre.

Ya, ya- dijo él fastidiado

Kate salió al jardín. La temperatura fuera era agradable. Llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos vaqueros que se le habían quedado algo grandes. Sin pensarlo dos veces se arremangó los bajos, se quitó las sandalias y se sentó en el borde de la piscina metiendo sus pies en el agua. Se quedó así mirando al cielo y volvió a invadirla la sensación de paz que la había llenado durante todo el día.

Cuando James apareció llevaba una bandeja con dos bocadillos enormes y dos refrescos.

A esto lo llamas tu un sándwich?- dijo ella abriendo el pan.

Llevaba huevo, bacon, queso, una hamburguesa y mayonesa.

Al tuyo le he puesto lechuga- dijo él. Come y calla, anda!

Sawyer, eres un auténtico cerdo comiendo- dijo ella riendo. Ahora entiendo lo de tu barriguita- dijo ella dándole un golpecito en el vientre.

Él se levantó la camiseta y se observó- Crees que es para tanto?- dijo algo serio

Ella reía.

Joder pecas, hay tantas cosas que no comía desde hacía tres años que no puedo resistirme- dijo él sonriendo. Van a ser los donuts. No quieras saber los que me como a lo largo del día. Hubiera vendido mi alma al humo negro en esa isla por comerme un donuts- dijo divertido

No es para tanto- dijo ella. Es cierto que has cogido algo de barriguita pero sigues estando aceptable- dijo sonriendo

Aceptable?- dijo él fingiendo enfado. Querrás decir irresistible, nena- dijo fanfarroneando

Creído- dijo ella

Deja de meterte conmigo y come, anda- dijo dándole un mordisco a su bocadillo,

Espero que a la niña le des otras cosas de comer que no sea grasa y más grasa- dijo ella sonriendo

Come en el colegio, así que no te preocupes que le dan verdura y esas cosas. Yo sólo le hago la cena y bueno, los fines de semana la consiento un poco pero ya sabes, a los críos les gustan estas cosas- dijo James. Acaso la ves gorda?- preguntó preocupado

No, no. Está estupenda- dijo ella sonriendo. Es más, tengo que reconocer que aunque siempre supe que la cuidarías bien, me ha sorprendido lo feliz que está. Te la has metido en el bolsillo en tiempo record- dijo ella. Pero claro, normal siendo irresistible como eres- dijo guiñándole un ojo

Gracias, Kate. Pero no es todo como parece- dijo poniéndose serio de repente. No creas que es feliz. Echa de menos a su madre. No dice nada pero lo se. Por las noches tiene pesadillas. Se despierta empapada en sudor. No quiere contar nada y yo no se que decirle. De día está bien, pero cuando la veo así no se que hacer- dijo él angustiado.

Eh!- dijo ella cogiéndole el brazo- Es normal que eche de menos a su madre. No puedes hacer más de lo que estás haciendo. Se le irá pasando poco a poco. No te agobies con eso. Lo estás haciendo fenomenal.

El problema es que debería decirle algo, pero no se me ocurre nada.- dijo él preocupado.

Tranquilo- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos. Dale tiempo.

En ese mismo instante oyeron un grito ahogado en la habitación. Era Clementine.

Déjame a mí, James- dijo ella levantándose y mirándole con tranquilidad.

Kate subió a la habitación y James la siguió. No quería inmiscuirse en lo que se suponía que iba a ser una conversación de chicas, pero quería oír si la niña le decía algo a ella. Así que se quedó en la puerta desde donde Clem no podía verlo

Cielo, qué te pasa? Has tenido una pesadilla?- dijo Kate abrazando a la niña

Clem temblaba y la abrazaba pero no decía nada.

Es duro eh?- dijo ella con ternura. Tu papá te cuida y te quiere, pero no puedes evitar echar de menos a mamá verdad?

La niña la miraba extrañada.

Entiendo lo que te pasa, cariño. Si le dices a papá que la echas de menos crees que él se sentirá mal y se pondrá triste, pero no es así. Él solo quiere ayudarte, y si estás mal tiene que saberlo para poder hacerlo. No tienes que sentir vergüenza de decirle lo que te pasa. Él lo va a entender.- dijo ella con suavidad

Es que no quiero que se ponga triste- dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos

Pero si te ve así y no le dices qué te pasa no puede ayudarte, y entonces se pondrá triste igualmente- dijo ella

Ya nunca voy a ver a mi mamá, verdad?- dijo la niña mirándola con los ojos más tristes que había visto nunca.

No cariño- dijo ella sintiendo su dolor. A veces perdemos a personas que queremos mucho, y eso nos hace mucho daño. Y nos sentimos muy tristes. Pero tienes que pensar que esas personas no se van del todo y sobretodo que no les gustaría vernos así. Siempre estarán en tu corazón mientras te acuerdes de ellas. No tienes que estar triste y cuando lo estés tienes que acordarte de cosas buenas que viviste con tu mamá. A ver, cuéntame algo bonito que te pasó con tu mamá, algo bueno que viviste con ella- dijo ella sonriendo

Me hizo un disfraz de bruja para Halloween. Y ella se hizo otro. Se pintó la cara y salimos a buscar caramelos. Cogimos muchos caramelos- sonreía la niña secándose las lágrimas.

Y os los comisteis todos?- preguntó Kate riendo

Todos- dijo ella riendo.- Y luego me dolía la barriga.

A que ahora te sientes mejor? A que ya no estás tan triste?- dijo Kate mirándola

No.- dijo la niña sonriendo.

Vale, pues entonces vamos a hacer una cosa- dijo cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola hacia la ventana.

Piensa que tu mamá está ahí arriba. En una estrella. Elige una- dijo señalándole el cielo.

Esa- dijo Clem. Esa que brilla tanto.

Bien, pues cuando tengas una pesadilla y te despiertes, o cuando te sientas triste mira su estrella y piensa en algo divertido que hiciste con mamá. Y cuando te sientas mejor le das las buenas noches y le pides que cuide tu sueño. De acuerdo?- dijo Kate

Lo haré- dijo la niña

Buenas noches, mamá- dijo mirando al cielo y sonriendo

Vamos a dormir? Preguntó Kate dándole un beso en la mejilla

Si- dijo ella devolviéndole el beso.

Acostó a la niña, la arropó y en pocos minutos dormía plácidamente.

Kate salió de la habitación despacio y cerró la puerta tras de si. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de James vio que brillaban especialmente.

Él puso una mano en su mejilla y la acarició. Eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo- dijo mirándola a los ojos con dulzura.

Ella sabía que si seguía mirándola así no podría resistirse a besarlo. Así que le sonrió.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y dijo:

Y eso que mi culo ya no es lo que era.

James la siguió sonriendo. Mujer del demonio! Pensó

Creo que es hora de marcharme- dijo Kate mientras salía al jardín. Llamaré a un taxi.

Llévate mi coche- dijo él dándole las llaves.- Y mañana pasa a las siete a por mí. Te haré el desayuno.

A las siete? Dios, sabes cuánto hace que no madrugo?- dijo ella riendo

Va siendo hora de que hagas algo, pecosa- dijo él sonriendo.

Kate- dijo él mientras ella se dirigía al coche- Estarás bien, verdad?

Tranquilo, voy a descansar para que mañana mi jefe no me tenga que reñir- dijo ella sonriéndole

Quizá sería mejor que te quedaras aquí, tu casa está hecha un asco. Puedes dormir en mi habitación, yo me arreglo bien en el sofá- dijo tímidamente

Estaré bien, James- dijo ella

Vale, oye, gracias por venir y por lo que has hecho allá arriba- dijo sonriéndole. Ha sido algo…

Ella no pudo resistirlo más. Se acercó a él. Y le besó dulcemente en los labios. Al principio fue una suave caricia pero en seguida se convirtió en un beso apasionado. Desesperado. James retrocedió temiendo perder el control y la miró a los ojos interrogándola con la mirada. Ella sonrió y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar se separó de él y subió al coche.

Gracias a ti- dijo ella arrancando el vehículo.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

James no había podido dormir casi nada. Había estado casi toda la noche pensando en qué coño significaba el beso que ella le había dado. Agradecimiento quizá? No entendía cómo estaba hablando de las personas que se habían ido y que estaban en las estrellas y toda esa mierda y segundos más tarde le había besado.

Evidentemente ella estaba pensando en Jack cuando le habló a la niña, así que a qué venía eso después? Y si no estaba pensando en Jack?

Definitivamente esa mujer tenía la capacidad de volverlo loco. Debería haber dormido y no haberse permitido pensar en ella. Ahora tenía todo el día por delante, con la cantidad de trabajo que había que hacer y un jodido dolor de cabeza que le acompañaría hasta la noche. Genial, gracias Kate- pensaba

Eran las siete y cuarto y ella no aparecía. Y si no venia? Y si había vuelto a beber o a tomar pastillas? No debió dejarla marchar.

Cogió su teléfono movil para llamarla cuando la vio avanzando hacia la casa por el jardín. Emitió un suspiro de alivio.

Llegas tarde- dijo serio

Buenos días- dijo ella sonriendo. No sabía qué ponerme.

Mujeres- gruñó él sirviendo el café

Había elegido bien. Llevaba una falda oscura un poco por encima de las rodillas que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Una blusa blanca entallada y una chaqueta de media manga del mismo color que la falda. Parecía una perfecta ejecutiva, aunque el toque de la Kate rebelde lo ponían sus rizos que caían sobre sus hombros.

Parece que no estás de humor esta mañana- dijo ella divertida. No has dormido bien?

No- dijo él

Pues yo he dormido de un tirón- dijo ella sonriendo. Y sin necesidad de pastillas.

Genial- dijo él

La muy… pensó el- me besa dejándome toda la noche rayado y ella duerme de un tirón.

Kate devoró los donuts. Parecía de muy buen humor. Y ya no tenía las ojeras de ayer. Estaba hermosa, y volvía a tener ese brillo en los ojos de siempre. Viéndola comer así se le olvidó la noche que había pasado.

Bueno, qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer? En la empresa, quiero decir- dijo ella.

Pues imagino que ayudar a Penny con los reclutas. Estudiar sus curriculums, sus historias, ver si encajarían en la isla- dijo él cogiendo una aspirina.

Suena interesante- dijo ella sin dejar de comer

Bueno, a veces lo es- dijo él sonriendo. No veas la cantidad de frikis que han presentado la solicitud.

Ya me imagino- dijo ella riendo. Te duele la cabeza?- preguntó ella al verlo tomarse la pastilla.

Kate- dijo él sin poder aguantarse. A qué vino lo de anoche?

Te refieres a..- dijo ella sorprendida por la pregunta

Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo él serio

Bueno, James. Fue… Me apeteció simplemente- dijo ella intentando escurrir la pregunta.

Te apeteció? Haces siempre lo que te apetece?- dijo él molesto

Qué quieres que te diga, James?- dijo ella sin saber que responder- Si te molestó te pido disculpas.

Lo que me jode es que después de todo lo que ha pasado sigues jugando - dijo él enfadado.

James, no es eso… No sé qué pasó. Dios! No digas que a ti no te apetecía tanto como a mi- dijo ella molesta

Cállate!- gritó él. No tienes ni idea de lo que me apetece. No tienes ni idea de mí. Te largaste de allí. No sabes lo que pasó en esos tres años en los que jugaste a la familia feliz. No sabes lo que pasé allí. No tienes ni puta idea de nada!

Se lo suficiente- dijo ella dolida. Se que estuviste jugando a las casitas con una mujer con la que sí estabas preparado para ser su novio- le escupió con toda la rabia que tenía dentro.

James se apoyó en la mesa y rió amargamente- Tú tampoco te lo montaste mal con el doctor y un niño que no era tuyo.

Punto para ti, Sawyer- dijo ella dolida. Cualquier mención a Aaron le dolía. Y él lo sabía.

James se arrepintió en el momento de haber dicho lo que dijo, pero fue incapaz de disculparse porque realmente se sentía dolido. Dolido porque realmente ella no tenía ni puta idea de lo que había pasado durante esos tres años. La había buscado sin perder la esperanza por toda la isla. Jin y él salían todos los días a recorrer la jodida selva. No pudo olvidarla nunca. Juliet había sido la salida fácil para mitigar su dolor. Y se sentía un ser despreciable por haberla utilizado.

Vámonos, se hace tarde- dijo él apartando esos pensamientos de su dolorida cabeza.

Subieron al coche y no dijeron ni una palabra en todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina Penny salió a recibirlos y James dejó a Kate con ella escabulléndose hacia su despacho.

Durante toda la mañana fue incapaz de concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Estuvo pensando en Juliet. Todo lo que él le reprochaba ahora a Kate lo había hecho él con Juliet. La había utilizado para intentar olvidar a Kate al igual que ella lo estaba utilizando para olvidar a Jack.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo empezó lo suyo con Juliet. Una noche en la que James había bebido demasiado ella estuvo a su lado, y él se aferró a sus brazos como si fuera lo único que podía mantenerlo en pie. Juliet jamás le pidió nada, jamás necesitó que le explicara nada. Ella simplemente estuvo ahí cuando James se hundía. Y poco a poco se convirtió en alguien indispensable para él. Finalmente James se dejó llevar. Y la quiso. La quiso por la bondad de ella, por su entrega incondicional. Pero había algo que no podía perdonarse así mismo y era que jamás le dijo la verdad. Ni siquiera cuando Kate regresó y Juliet le confesó sus temores. No tuvo valor para decirle lo que sentía. No quería hacerle daño a la única persona que había estado ahí cuando más la necesitaba. Esa mentira, esa falta de valor para decirle la verdad le hacía sentirse el ser más miserable del mundo.

Señor Ford- dijo la secretaría por el interfono- Le recuerdo que tiene una reunión a las diez en la sala de juntas.

Gracias, Laura.- dijo James. La verdad es que lo había olvidado. Penny se lo había comunicado cuando entraron a la oficina, pero sus pensamientos le habían ocupado toda la mañana y simplemente no se acordaba.

Se dirigió a la sala y aún no había llegado nadie. Por suerte, Laura estaba en todo. Se sirvió un café y se sentó a esperar a que llegasen sus compañeros.

Cuando fueron apareciendo y vio el gesto de Penny se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20

Penny se sentó presidiendo la mesa. Era una mujer que sin ser excesivamente guapa llamaba la atención por el brillo de sus ojos. James, que normalmente solía ser escéptico con las personas, en seguida se dio cuenta de que ese brillo y esa expresión de felicidad que irradiaba era sincera. Era una mujer enamorada. Y eso lo transmitía a la gente que la rodeaba. Sawyer podría ser un bruto en muchos temas, pero en lo que a mujeres se refería estaba doctorado. En su época de estafador se encontró en ocasiones con ese brillo en la mirada de su posible víctima, y entonces retrocedía porque sabía que no había nada que hacer. Este era el caso de Penny.

A pesar de no tener un contacto muy estrecho con ella Penny siempre le había ofrecido ayuda desinteresada. Y eso, que normalmente a James le habría hecho desconfiar de sus intenciones, no era así con ella. Simplemente creía que verdaderamente era honesta.

Por eso cuando vio que en su rostro había preocupación pensó que sucedía algo.

Chicos, os he reunido urgentemente porque ha pasado algo que debéis saber- dijo poniéndose en pie.

La cosa es grave?- dijo Richard

Bueno, no esperaba llegar a esto al menos de momento pero…- dijo ella sin atreverse a decirlo

Qué pasa? El nuevo Jacob se ha quedado sin suministros de barritas Apolo o qué?- dijo James sin poder evitar la broma.

No es grave por ahora- dijo Penny. Pero puede llegar a serlo- su rostro no se había relajado en absoluto ante el comentario de James.

Veréis, el grupo que quedó con vida en la isla, los que quedaron vivos tras la masacre del templo, han contactado con Ben y Hugo. Han visto que hay movimiento, que estamos reconstruyendo las casas, que han llegado obreros y por lo que parece se han puesto nerviosos.

Pero esos son unos pringaos!- dijo James. Apenas tienen lo que llevaban puesto.

Si, James- interrumpió Desmond- Pero son muchos. Unos cuarenta. Y no están de acuerdo con lo que estamos haciendo allí. Y ahora mismo de los nuestros allí hay dos.

Manda huevos que uno de "los nuestros" como dices sea la rata de Benjamin Linus- dijo Miles riendo.

No olvides que esa rata nos salvó la vida y gracias a él estamos aquí- dijo Lapidus

Punto para pecholobo- dijo James

Bien, chicos. De momento la situación está controlada. Esta gente se ha refugiado en el templo a la espera de la llegada del nuevo Jacob. No reconocen a Hugo como sucesor y creen que vendrá alguien a liderarlos.

Pero tenemos que acelerar el trabajo. Debemos establecer cuanto antes nuestra colonia allí, y sobretodo reforzar la seguridad.

Y ahí es donde entramos nosotros- dijo James mirando a Penny.

Exacto, James- dijo ella agradecida de que alguien ponga un poco de seriedad al asunto.

Necesitamos colocar cámaras por toda la isla. Cámaras que reportarán cualquier movimiento en lo que era el antiguo centro de seguridad de Dharma y que vosotros conocéis tan bien- dijo Penny mirando a James y Miles.

De este modo, si se produce cualquier movimiento extraño lo detectaremos con antelación- concluyó Desmond.

Bien, pues me pongo a ello.- dijo James. Organizo un pedido de cámaras y las envío para allá.

Eso no es todo- dijo Penny.

Me lo temía- dijo James recostándose en su asiento.

Necesitamos que algunos de vosotros vayan allí y las coloquen. No es seguro mandar a nadie que no sea de confianza a recorrer la isla. Podrían ver cosas, hacer preguntas. Además, tardarían mucho en realizar el trabajo. Necesitamos gente que conozca la isla.

Rubia, este no era el trato- dijo James sonriendo

James, sin duda eres la persona más indicada para esto, pero no estoy pensando en ti. No pretendo que vayas. Tienes una niña a la que acabas de conocer. No es buen momento- dijo ella mirándole seriamente. En realidad pensaba en Richard y Miles.

Bueno- dijo Miles. Pues me ha tocado. Cuenta conmigo. La civilización está empezando a tocarme las narices. Además, igual encuentro a alguna hostil que esté buena- bromeó Miles.

Richard?- Penny lo miró con seriedad

Mirad, siento mucho no poder ayudaros. No estoy preparado para volver. He pasado demasiado tiempo allí. Y a diferencia de Miles yo realmente me encuentro fascinado con todo esto. No puedo volver allí –dijo con tristeza.

Está bien, no hay problema- dijo Penny- Miles se apañará bien. Ben le echará una mano.

Voy con él- dijo Kate seriamente levantándose de la mesa

Qué?- gritó James poniéndose en pie también.

Genial!- dijo Miles riendo- Quizás no haga falta ninguna hostil.

Cállate! – le gritó James al que no le había hecho nada de gracia la broma- No vas a ir a ninguna parte!- le gritó a Kate.

He dicho que voy- dijo ella tranquila pero con una mirada fulminante

No, no vas! La seguridad es cosa mía y te digo que no vas!- dijo James fuera de si

No me digas lo que no puedo hacer!- al fin gritó ella.

Te digo lo que me sale de los cojones!- gritó él dando un puñetazo en la mesa

Chicos, por favor!- gritó Desmond intentando calmar el ambiente.

Conozco la isla y soy buena orientándome- dijo Kate- En unas semanas el trabajo estará hecho.

Pero es peligroso! En qué coño estás pensando, Kate? No acabas de oír que hay hostiles?- volvió a gritar James.

Esa gente no es peligrosa en absoluto, James. Por Dios, si son Cindy y algunos críos!- dijo enfadada.

Ni Miles ni yo tenemos nada aquí. Iremos nosotros. No se hable más- dijo Kate

Creo que es lo más sensato- dijo Penny- Lapidus os llevará mañana en el submarino. Tendremos el pedido con el material?- preguntó a James.

Lo tendrás- dijo James recogiendo sus cosas. Lapidus, haz sitio para tres en ese bote. Voy con vosotros- dijo serio.

James! Qué dices? Y la niña?- dijo Kate gritando

Penny se ocupará de ella. Son solo unas semanas- dijo él marchándose hacia la puerta.

Estás comportándote como un niño malcriado!- dijo ella golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

Un respeto, pecas. Recuerda que soy tu jefe- dijo él echándole una mirada que la dejó paralizada.

Cuando Penny y Desmond se quedaron solos en la sala ella tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Qué pasa Penny?- dijo Desmond extrañado

Sabes cómo van a terminar estos dos, verdad?- dijo ella sonriendo

Matándose uno a otro, supongo- dijo Desmond algo preocupado

No estaba pensando precisamente en eso- dijo ella riendo- Y acercándose a él le besó suavemente en la mejilla.


	21. Chapter 21

Antes que nada, volver a dar las gracias a todos los que os tomáis la molestia de leer los desvaríos de una loca como yo . Es muy gratificante ver que cada día aumenta el número de lectores. Espero que os esté gustando y que no os decepcione. Gracias de nuevo.

CAPÍTULO 21

El despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana y James quiso reventarlo contra la pared.

Había sido un día agotador, organizando el viaje, el equipamiento necesario, su maleta, la de Clementine. Había terminado a las doce de la noche.

A la niña la llevó a las ocho a casa de Penny. No quería que se diera el madrugón al día siguiente. Y la despedida fue dura para él. Esa niña había sufrido demasiado. No tenía nada en la vida mas que a su padre. Y la chiquilla temía que no volviera.

No obstante, entre Penny y él la convencieron de que sería durante poco tiempo. Además, todos los días se comunicaría con ella mediante videoconferencia. Podría verle y hablarían lo que hiciera falta.

James tenía una sensación de intranquilidad en el cuerpo, pero se convencía a si mismo de que estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Penny era una buena madre, y estaba completamente seguro de que la niña estaría bien con ella. Es más, se divertiría con Charlie y probablemente más que con un tipo como él. Serían sólo unos días, y aunque Penny no lo había empujado a ir, James sabía que era su responsabilidad. Qué tipo de jefe de seguridad era si no comprobaba que todo estaba correcto?

Además, no podía dejar sola a Kate. A pesar de estar muy cabreado con ella por lo jodidamente terca que era sabía que tenía que ir con ella.

Ya no había monstruos en la isla pero no podía consentir que se adentrara sola en la selva. Y ella estaba loca si creía que iba a hacerlo.

Se levantó de la cama y se dio una ducha. Al menos en Dharmaville habían vuelto a instalar la luz y el agua corriente, así que con suerte esta noche podría darse otra.

Volver a aquella isla. Dios mío! Hay que estar loco- pensó. Y todo por una mujer. Una maldita mujer que volvía a poner su vida patas arriba cada vez que se le antojaba.

Hola- dijo secamente James al entrar en el coche de Desmond cuando vino a recogerlo

Qué tal, James?- dijo él sonriendo

He tenido días mejores- dijo James cabreado

Te entiendo- dijo Desmond. No puedo imaginar lo que sería volver a esa isla de nuevo.

Kate estaba en el asiento delantero, junto a Desmond.

No tienes por qué hacerlo- dijo ella volviéndose y mirando a James a los ojos.

Cállate, anda- dijo él mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra. Únicamente James preguntó a Desmond qué tal había pasado la noche la pequeña y le tranquilizó saber que perfectamente. Había estado jugando con Charlie hasta tarde y habían dormido de un tirón.

Cuando llegaron al recinto privado y dotado de medidas extremas de seguridad Lapidus les esperaba sonriente en el muelle, delante de un submarino bastante más moderno que el que hubo en la isla.

Qué tal chicos? Dispuestos para la aventura?- dijo el piloto riendo

Tío, en serio que has aprendido a manejar este trasto?- dijo Miles preocupado

Tranquilo, chaval! Está todo controlado- dijo Lapidus

Los aviones no son seguros. Las turbulencias que se sufren al llegar a la isla harían que os estrellarais. Por no hablar de los radares que tendríamos que evitar- dijo Desmond

Casi prefiero jugármela con este tipo en este trasto que subirme a un maldito avión otra vez- dijo James gruñendo

Bien, adentro pues!- dijo Lapidus.

Estamos en contacto- dijo James dándole la mano a Desmond

Tranquilo, colega. Cuidaremos de ella- dijo Desmond sonriendo

Kate los miraba sin decir nada. Igual que miró a James durante todo el trayecto.

Esta vez no los sedaron. No hacía falta. No tenían por qué esconder el rumbo.

James se reclinaba en su asiento intentado dormir pero evidentemente no lo conseguía.

Estaba preocupado y Kate lo sabía pero entonces, por qué había insistido en ir? Sólo para fastidiarla?

Siempre era lo mismo. Cuando lo sentía más cerca, cuando creía que lo entendía y que era capaz de saber lo que pensaba entonces James hacía cosas como esta que la descolocaban.

Le hubiera gustado hablar con él tranquilamente. Explicarle las cosas. Escuchar sus argumentos. Eso hubiera sido lo racional. Pero con Sawyer las cosas eran de todo menos racionales. Ella sabía que cuando él estaba así, cabreado, lo mejor era dejarlo y esperar que se le pasara y volviera a llamarla pecas o a gastarle una broma.

De repente el submarino empezó a moverse de manera convulsiva. Daba unos saltos que les hubieran hecho chocar sus cabezas contra el techo de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad.

Kate se asustó. Se agarró a los brazos del asiento con fuerza y cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración.

De repente notó como la mano de Sawyer agarraba con firmeza una de las suyas manteniéndola contra el asiento.

Tranquila, pecas. Estamos llegando - oyó que decía.

A los pocos segundos el submarino se estabilizó.

Kate abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de James que la miraba divertido.

No querías emociones fuertes?- Dijo él sonriendo maliciosamente

Suéltame!- dijo ella retirando su mano de debajo de la de él

Odiaba que la viera vulnerable. No se permitía a si misma tener miedo pero mucho menos delante de él, y aún era peor cuando a él le provocaba esa sonrisita burlona.

Hemos llegado- dijo Lapidus saliendo sonriendo de la sala de mandos.

No ha estado mal, tío- dijo Miles que estaba blanco del susto.

Tienes mala cara, tío- dijo James riendo y quitándose el cinturón- Andando, nenas. Tenemos trabajo- dijo mirando a Kate y a Miles.

Podía saberse a qué se debía ese repentino cambio de humor?- pensaba Kate fastidiada.

James fue el primero en asomar su cabeza fuera del submarino. Se quedó observando la isla. De nuevo la isla. El paisaje no por ser familiar dejó de maravillarle. Realmente de no haber sido por los monstruos que destrozaban personas, por los saltos que te transportaban de año en año y por un montón de colgados que se dedicaban a secuestrar y matar personas, aquel lugar podría ser un paraíso.

Se respiraba una tranquilidad reconfortante. Y a James le invadió una extraña sensación de paz. Él no era un hombre creyente. Nunca había pensado en el destino y esas chorradas de las que se preocupaban Locke y Jack. A él todo eso siempre le había importado un carajo. Lo único que quiso siempre era salir de ahí. Y ahora que había vuelto, y se sentía bien, pensó que igual le estaba poseyendo el espíritu de Locke y estaba empezando a volverse loco.

Piensas salir ya o voy a tener que quedarme aquí viendo tu bonito culo todo el día?- dijo Kate enfadada. Estaba debajo de él en la escalera.

Ya te gustaría a ti, pecas- dijo él- Estaba comprobando que todo estaba bien- dijo justificándose y saliendo del submarino.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir, pero Kate la rechazó con un gesto de dignidad que a él le pareció divertido.

Miles en cambio se agarró a él tambaleándose y con un aspecto lamentable en su rostro. Realmente parecía que iba a vomitar en segundos.

Eres una nenaza!- dijo James riendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi le hace caer.

Al final del muelle Hugo y Ben les esperaban sonriendo.

Eh! – dijo James riendo. Mirad al gran hombre!

Hugo dio un fuerte abrazo a James levantándolo del suelo como solía hacer

Tío! Me alegro de verte!- dijo Hugo con esa expresión tan suya que le hacía casi cerrar los ojos cuando reía.

Kate se abrazó a Hugo con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía soltar una palabra. Solo le abrazaba sin soltarlo. Estaba descargando en su reconfortante humanidad toda la tensión que había acumulado desde no sabía cuándo.

Kate- dijo Hugo. No creía que fueras a venir- sus ojos le transmitían gratitud y cariño

James miraba la escena atónito. Pocas veces la había visto llorar. Y ahora no había motivo. O si lo había? Quizá ella había vuelto para asegurarse de que Hugo estaba bien. O tenían algo pendiente. Algo que sin duda tenía que ver con Jack.

Saludó a Ben con recelo. Evidentemente les había ayudado a escapar de allí y ya no era el hijo de perra que conocieron pero James no podía evitar recordar que una vez tuvo una pistola en su sien cuando fueron capturados y Ben no hizo nada por evitarlo.

James se había distanciado unos pasos de Hugo y Kate. Ahora hablaban pero no podía escuchar lo que decían. Tampoco le apetecía nada oírlo. Seguramente ella quería saber qué había sido de Jack. De manera que se adelantó un poco con Miles y Ben y dijo: Vamos, tenemos trabajo.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22

Se trasladaron a Dharmaville en una furgoneta. Cuántos años iban a durar esos malditos trastos? – se preguntó James.

La verdad era que le gustaban. Mucho más que el coche último modelo que había dejado en Los Ángeles. Estos chismes le daban sensación de libertad. Y sabían rugir cuando hacía falta, en cambio en su coche no sabía distinguir si estaba en marcha o se había calado. No se oía en absoluto el motor.

Hemos limpiado las casas, tíos- dijo Hugo señalando las rehabilitadas viviendas.- Aquella era la tuya, no Sawyer?

Paso, esa era demasiado grande. Me quedo con esta- dijo James señalando otra.

Kate sintió una punzada en el estómago. Era evidente que esto estaba siendo duro para él.

También hemos preparado una cena especial- dijo Hugo sonriendo

En realidad la he preparado yo- dijo Ben riendo- Hugo únicamente es capaz de abrir los botes de mantequilla de cacahuete y esparcirlos en una tostada.

Vaya, vaya- dijo Lapidus. Esto si que es una sorpresa!

Si me habláis ahora de comida puedo mataros- dijo Miles

Nos vemos en media hora- dijo James. Nos distribuiremos el trabajo

Había vuelto a cambiar de humor. Evidentemente, pensó Kate, el recuerdo de lo que fue su hogar con Juliet le afectaba. Pero qué esperaba? La noche que recogieron a Clementine él le había insinuado que quizá deberían darse una oportunidad, pero claramente aquello fue un espejismo. No la había olvidado. Y Kate se sentía mal por ello. Aún cuando sabía que jamás podrían estar juntos le dolía demasiado verlo sentir algo por una mujer que no era ella. Y más cuando parte de la culpa de que esa mujer ya no estuviera en su vida la tenía ella.

Sawyer se sentó en la cama y dejó su mochila a su lado. Todo esto le recordaba a Juliet. Y a la mentira que le hizo vivir. Jamás fue sincero con ella. Y se arrepentía de ello como nunca se había arrepentido de nada en la vida. Si al menos hubiera muerto sabiendo la verdad… Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver atrás y ser sincero… Pagaría por volver a tenerla delante y por una vez en su vida pedir perdón. Perdón por haberla engañado. Por haberle dejado creer que la amaba y que era la única mujer en su vida.

Juliet lo sabía. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que James jamás olvidó a Kate. Pero él se lo negó hasta el último momento.

Deseó olvidarla. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no hubo manera. Todos los días la tuvo presente. Cuando las cámaras detectaban alguna presencia a él le daba un vuelco el corazón deseando que fuera ella. Cuando rastreaban la isla siempre tuvo la esperanza de encontrarla en algún lugar. Miraba el mar esperando su regreso.

Y ahora ella estaba allí. Y de qué servía? Había vuelto por Jack. Porque necesitaba saber. Necesitaba llorarle. Y James respetaba eso. Como respetó la despedida y el beso que ella le dio cuando escaparon de la isla. Pero eso no significaba que no le partiera en dos.

Y aún así él seguía empeñándose como un imbécil en seguirla, en protegerla. Tenía esa necesidad de estar a su lado, de ponerla a salvo. No debió haber venido. Debió dejarla afrontar su dolor. Respetar su decisión. Pero simplemente no era capaz de hacerlo. Aunque eso supusiera una tortura para él.

Sawyer!- oyó cómo Hugo le hablaba desde la puerta del dormitorio. Estás bien, tío?

Si, claro. Estoy un poco cansado- dijo James avergonzado de que le hubiera encontrado sentado en la cama pensando.

La cena está lista. Te estamos esperando- dijo Hugo algo preocupado

Vamos. A ver qué ha preparado ese cabrón de Linus. Apuesto a que es conejo- dijo intentado sonreír.

Conejo, tío?- dijo Hugo no entendiendo la broma

Pregúntale. Es especialista en matar conejitos- dijo pasándole un brazo por el hombro

Oye, tío, las cosas están bien, no?- dijo Hugo- Quiero decir… Bueno me he enterado que eres padre y que lo llevas bien y tal, pero bueno… He visto que con Kate…

Mira, tío- interrumpió James. Que ahora seas un semidios no quiere decir que tengas carta blanca para meter las narices donde no te importa. Entendido, amigo?

Vale, tío- dijo Hugo sonriendo- Sólo quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo. Soy el mismo de siempre. Darle un trago a una botella de agua mugrienta no me ha cambiado para nada. De acuerdo?

De acuerdo- dijo James sonriendo- Vamos a comer que tengo hambre.

Ben se había esmerado. Había hecho pollo al horno acompañado de patatas y estaba sorprendentemente sabroso. Incluso había hecho una tarta con algún tipo de cosa extraña para James que Kate llamó arándanos.

Eso si, la cerveza patética de siempre. Menos mal que James había traído alguna que había guardado en su mochila. Había que ponerla en la nevera- pensó

Habían devorado la cena. Incluso Kate, que parecía haber recuperado el apetito repentinamente. Cosas de la isla- dijo Hugo.

A Miles, en cambio, los poderes curativos de la isla no parecían haberle hecho efecto y no había acudido a la cena. Se encontraba bastante mal y habían decidido dejarle descansar.

Bueno chicos, vamos a organizarnos un poco- dijo James- He pensado que vosotros podéis ocuparos del perímetro de Dharmaville. Para empezar. Hay que revisar las cámaras que hay donde están las vallas sónicas. Y la que no funcione reemplazarla.

No funciona ninguna- dijo Ben- Ya lo hemos comprobado

Bien, Lapidus ha traído más que suficientes- dijo James- Mañana os ocupáis de eso. Creo que os dará tiempo. Yo iré con Miles a la Hidra. Creo que con poner unas cuantas en la costa sobrará. Una vez que comprobemos que no hay nadie allí vigilando el acceso a la isla será suficiente.

Es bastante improbable que haya nadie allí- dijo Ben- Los hostiles están en el templo. No tienen medio de viajar hacia la Hidra.

Mejor. Un problema menos- dijo James- Hemos traído una zodiac. Creo que por la noche podremos estar de vuelta.

Hugo, necesito que te quedes en la cabina de seguridad para comprobar que las cámaras funcionan. Te llamaré cuando las vayamos colocando- dijo James mirando a Hugo.

Necesitaréis un walkie. Los móviles no funcionan. Creo que es por el electromagnetismo- dijo Hugo.

Y tenemos?- dijo James

Tenemos- dijo Ben. Mañana quedamos temprano y preparamos lo que necesitéis. Algo de comida, las cámaras y quizá deberíais llevar armas.

Armas?- dijo James- No se supone que esto ya no es peligroso?

No lo es, Sawyer- dijo Hugo sonriendo- Ben es un poco exagerado

Bien, pues mañana nos vemos aquí a las seis. Tenemos que aprovechar la luz del día- dijo James levantándose de la mesa.

Kate había permanecido escuchando atentamente toda la conversación. James parecía tener perfectamente controlada la situación. Se desenvolvía como pez en el agua en este terreno y evidentemente sabía lo que hacía. Después de todo había sido un acierto que viniese.

Se sentía orgullosa de él. En el campamento de la playa apenas colaboraba con nadie, y ahora dirigía la operación con soltura. Seguía siendo el mismo terco insoportable de siempre pero en algo había cambiado. Ahora la gente le respetaba. Y ella no podía dejar de admirarlo.

No os quedéis mucho rato de palique. Mañana tenéis trabajo- dijo James mientras abandonaba la casa.

Kate se quedó un rato charlando con Hugo. Hurley no podía creer que James estuviera ejerciendo de padre y se reía con cada anécdota que Kate le contaba. Ella por su parte disfrutaba contándole la relación tan estrecha que se había establecido entre padre e hija y los ojos le brillaban.

Y bien?- dijo Hugo mirándola tranquilamente. A qué estáis esperando?

Esperando a qué, Hugo?- dijo Kate extrañada

Kate, no intentes negármelo. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro- dijo Hugo sonriendo

Hugo, hay cosas que no pueden ser- dijo ella bajando los ojos

No me digas eso- dijo él sin dejar de sonreír- Vi tus ojos cuando él saltó de ese helicóptero. Y vi los suyos cuando regresamos. Con eso me basta.

Oye- dijo ella sonriendo y dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Que creía que no ibas a seguir los pasos de Jacob y organizarle la vida a la gente.

Sabes que quiero lo mejor para vosotros- dijo Hugo- Sólo es eso.

Bueno, va siendo hora de dormir- dijo ella levantándose de la mesa

Hugo se quedó sentado mirándola salir y no pudo evitar decirle:

Kate, si es por Jack estoy seguro de que él querría que…

Ella le interrumpió- Esto no es por Jack

Y salió de la casa.

La noche era cálida pero soplaba una agradable brisa.

Cuando Kate se dirigió a su casa vio a Sawyer en el porche de la suya. Apoyado en la barandilla. Estaba tomando una cerveza.

Ella le miró y le saludó con la mano. Su mirada era triste. James le devolvió el saludo levantando la cerveza a modo de brindis.

Si miraron durante unos segundos que parecían eternos.

El mismo sitio, los mismos gestos, los mismos sentimientos. El mismo miedo de aquella vez volvió a impedirles acercarse, aunque como en aquella ocasión, ambos se morían por hacerlo.


	23. Chapter 23

Muchas gracias Gabism por tu comentario. Me parece que eres muy valiente al leer algo en un idioma que no es el tuyo jajaja. Se lo que eso supone porque he leido varios fics en inglés y me cuesta mucho. Así que agradezco tu esfuerzo y me alegro mucho que te guste. Cualquier cosa que no entiendas por el idioma pregúntamela. Porque se que hay cosas que pueden resultar difíciles, sobretodo las palabras malsonantes jejejeje. No te preocupes que he entendido tu rewiew perfectamente . Es verdad que en un momento como este me parecía necesario hacer esto porque nos robaron lo skate al final de una manera muy fea. Y no te preocupes porque pronto, muy pronto, estarán juntos. Gracias de nuevo y un abrazo.

CAPÍTULO 23

A la mañana siguiente James se levantó de mejor humor. Le vendría bien pasar el día al aire libre. Eso y el trabajo físico le apetecía más que sentarse en un despacho con traje y corbata y estar todo el día pegado al teléfono.

Cogió algo de comida de la nevera y un par de cervezas que se tomaría con Miles cuando terminaran el trabajo. No pensaba llevar nada más porque con las cámaras tenían suficientes cosas que transportar.

Salió de la casa y se quedó extrañado de ver a Kate sentada en los escalones de su porche.

Y Miles?- dijo- No quiero que se nos haga tarde. Tengo que llamar a Clem esta noche que ayer ya no se pudo.

Miles no viene. Ha estado toda la noche vomitando. Hugo está con él ahora- dijo ella seria

Entonces? Dijo él confundido- No va a darme tiempo a…

Voy yo contigo- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo y poniéndose en pie.

Ni lo sueñes- dijo él cabreado de nuevo.

Cállate, Sawyer! Y ponte en marcha si quieres llegar a tiempo para hablar con Clem- dijo ella andando hacia el muelle.

Es que no escuchas? He dicho que no vienes- dijo él cogiéndola del brazo

Ella le lanzó una mirada que le atravesó. A qué tienes miedo, Sawyer?- dijo burlona

James se quedó paralizado. Le soltó el brazo y vio como ella seguía avanzando segura de si misma.

Mierda, pecas! – dijo siguiéndola- Es que siempre haces lo que te da la puta gana?

Lo intento- dijo ella sonriendo

Maldita sea!- y la siguió hasta la zodiac blasfemando

Kate se sentía bien. El aire fresco de la mañana, el olor a mar. Ese viaje le recordó al que hicieron de vuelta cuando escaparon de la Hidra. En aquella ocasión Sawyer cantaba una estúpida canción, pero ahora estaba enfadado. Con el ceño fruncido con esa expresión que sin duda pretendía meter miedo a quien la contemplara pero que a ella le resultaba extrañamente divertida.

Siempre le gustó picarle. Meterse con él y desarmarle. Llevarle al límite y sacarlo de sus casillas. Era muy estimulante. Pero había veces que el juego se le iba de las manos y terminaba hiriéndole. Sawyer era un tipo complicado. Parecía que le importaba todo muy poco, que nada le afectaba. Pero había cosas que tenía muy dentro y que sin duda le hacían daño.

Ella iba delante. James iba atrás, manejando el motor de la zodiac. Kate le miró volviendo su cabeza. Seguía con ese gesto de cabreo que a ella le resultaba gracioso.

Es que no piensas dirigirme la palabra en todo el día?- dijo ella sonriéndole

No tengo nada que decir- dijo él

Estaremos en silencio entonces- dijo ella decepcionada porque no entraba en su juego.

Mejor- dijo él fingiendo desinterés.

Llegaron en pocos minutos a la isla. Con la pequeña canoa habrían tardado horas. Al menos se había ahorrado el trabajo de remar- pensó James.

Comenzó a descargar el material que habían llevado en silencio. Kate cogió su mochila y se quedó mirándole enfadada.

Bueno, que? Vas a hacerlo tu todo? Porque si es así podrías haberlo dicho y me hubiera evitado el madrugón!- dijo mirándole fijamente

Qué?- dijo él cabreado. Quién coño se ha empeñado en venir?

Y qué querías que hiciera? Dejarte venir solo?- dijo Kate desafiándole con la mirada. Si tienes que recorrer la isla, on tu sentido de la orientación, entro de tres semanas seguirías dando vueltas sobre tus pasos, diciendo tacos y buscando la lancha!- ella quería parecer enfadada pero no podía evitar divertirse con la situación. Sawyer era muy, muy torpe en la selva. Se perdía siempre. Aún recordaba cómo le siguió durante horas mientras él intentaba encontrar el rastro del jabalí acosador.

Qué crees, que no iba a apañármelas sin ti?- dijo él cabreado. Lo hice durante tres años, guapa, y bastante bien, por cierto.

A Sawyer le irritaba que ella se burlara de él. Su orgullo era incapaz de soportarlo. Y por alguna razón intuía que a ella no le gustaba que hiciera referencia a esos tres años. Quizá se sentía culpable por haberse marchado dejándolos allí tirados. De manera que dijo esto último completamente consciente de que iba a molestarla.

Ya- dijo ella efectivamente disgustada. Si que te las apañarías bien cuando no os quisisteis largar a pesar de tener oportunidad de hacerlo.

Ya- dijo él mientras continuaba recogiendo las cosas. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación así que intentó cortarla guardando silencio.

Dime, Sawyer- dijo ella curiosa. Tan bien se estaba aquí que no querías salir? Incluso sabiendo que Ben iba a gasearos a todos?

Realmente Kate tenía curiosidad por saber esto. No podía ser por Juliet. Podían haber salido juntos. Él podía incluso haber evitado la tragedia de sus padres. Podía haber matado a Anthony Cooper muy fácilmente.

Jin buscaba a Sun- dijo él agachando la mirada torpemente. No perdió la esperanza de que ella volviera.

Ni él tampoco. Pero no pudo decírselo a ella. La esperó durante esos tres interminables años. Imaginaba que ella estaba fuera buscando el modo de volver a por él. Fue un imbécil. Ella estaba viviendo con Jack en una bonita casa mientras él la buscaba por toda la isla desperdiciando la oportunidad de ser feliz con una mujer que lo amaba de verdad y que fue capaz de darlo todo por él.

James levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente pensando todo esto. Ella mantuvo la mirada y vio algo que le dio miedo. Vio el dolor por la mención de Sun y Jin. Pero también vio algo parecido al rencor. Dolor mezclado con ira quizá. Sería posible que no se estuviera refiriendo a Jin cuando dijo que no perdió la esperanza de que ella volviera? Sería posible que era él quien la buscaba a ella?

Probablemente estaba viendo algo que no era real, sino lo que quería ver.

James- dijo suavemente apoyando su mano en su hombro

Venga, tenemos trabajo- dijo él empezando a caminar.

Estuvieron colocando cámaras a lo largo de la costa rodeando la isla. Lo hacían enfocando al mar de manera que se pudiera ver si alguien llegaba a la isla. Estaban en comunicación con Hugo que iba diciéndoles si la visibilidad era buena o no.

La tarea les ocupó toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde. Únicamente pararon durante un rato para comer algo, pero no se dirigieron apenas la palabra.

Cuando volvieron al punto de partida solo faltaba dar un repaso a las instalaciones de Dharma que había en el interior, cerciorarse de que no había nadie allí y colocar alguna cámara por si acaso.

De momento no creían que fueran a necesitar habitar esta zona. Pero cuando llegaran los científicos es posible que resultara útil.

Se dirigieron a las instalaciones a través de la selva. Sawyer caminaba rápido, delante de ella. A Kate esto le resultaba extraño, ya que siempre que habían tenido que andar él se situaba detrás de ella, bien para proteger su espalda o para mirarle el trasero. Kate no lo sabía del todo con certeza. Pero ahora era como si tuviera prisa por terminar con todo esto. Había estado tenso todo el día. En realidad llevaba tenso desde que ella le besó. Y Kate estaba cansándose de esta situación. Sus enfados duraban generalmente poco tiempo. Pero en esta ocasión no era así. Y eso le preocupaba.

Kate intuía que la cosa iba a empeorar, ya que se estaban acercando cada vez más a un lugar que a ambos necesariamente les tenía que afectar.

Todo lo que pasó en aquellas jaulas fue extremo. Habían hecho el amor pensando que era la primera y la última vez que lo harían. Fue la primera vez que Kate se entregó a un hombre completamente, en cuerpo y alma. La desesperación, el miedo y la impotencia que sentía de perder al hombre que amaba habían conseguido que ella se abandonara completamente en sus brazos. Sin reservas. Y fue hermoso. Lo más hermoso que hubo en su vida. Pero al mismo tiempo, en aquel lugar, vivió un momento que jamás podría olvidar. Que la marcaría por siempre. Ver a James de rodillas, vencido, a punto de dar la vida por ella fue realmente desgarrador.

Kate hizo sufrir a muchas personas en su vida. Algunas incluso murieron siendo ella responsable directa o indirectamente. Pero en esta ocasión era él. Era él quien iba a entregar su vida a cambio de la de ella. Y si algo le hubiera pasado Kate jamás se lo hubiera podido perdonar. Jamás hubiera podido seguir con su vida como lo hizo las demás veces.

Habían llegado a aquel lugar. Kate iba sumida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que había parado de caminar. Estaba allí, de pie, entre las dos jaulas con la mirada perdida.

Ocurre algo?- preguntó James con el ceño fruncido. Había parado al no escuchar los pasos de Kate tras los suyos.

Es… es este lugar- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada- Me enferma.

Te enferma?- dijo él enfadado

Y a ti no?- dijo ella extrañada- Por Dios, Sawyer! Estuviste a punto de morir justo aquí!- dijo ella señalando el punto justo donde James estuvo arrodillado.

He olvidado eso- dijo él

Y realmente lo había hecho. No recordaba ese lugar como el sitio donde pudo haber muerto. Para James esas jaulas eran el sitio donde por primera vez había hecho el amor con una mujer. Se había acostado con muchas mujeres. No era capaz de recordar con cuántas. Pero aquello era sexo, o mejor dicho trabajo. Aquella noche había sido diferente. Se había entregado a ella completamente. Olvidándose de sí mismo. Y en aquel lugar dijo por primera vez a una mujer que la amaba.

Si había estado a punto de morir no era importante. Eso había pasado muchas veces en esa isla. Pero lo que pasó en aquella jaula fue único.

Evidentemente para ella no había significado lo mismo.

Cansado de la situación que estaba resultando demasiado incómoda, entró en la jaula y trepó hacia arriba para comprobar el estado de la cámara que había en una esquina.

Esto está roto- dijo- Pásame una que voy a cambiarla.

Kate lo miró irritada. Para qué vas a poner una cámara ahí?- dijo cansada

Pues porque enfoca todo el paso hasta el edificio- dijo él mientras retiraba la cámara dañada.

Y no es mejor ponerla en la puerta del edificio- dijo ella desde fuera de la jaula

Kate, cállate y pásame la puta cámara- dijo cabreado

Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?- dijo ella gritando- Llevas días enfadado y no entiendo por qué! Si tienes algo que decir suéltalo de una vez!

Dame la puta cámara!- gritó James desde lo alto de la jaula

Cógela tu mismo!- gritó Kate.

Se quitó la mochila y la lanzó contra la jaula con toda la rabia que tenía dentro, pero con tan mala suerte que impactó contra la puerta cerrándola sin remedio.

Kate se quedó paralizada. Intentó abrir pero la puerta no cedía. Buscó por el suelo la llave. Jack les sacó de allí con una llave. Quizá la tiró después y estaba cerca pero no vio nada. Se quedó mirando a James que seguía en lo alto, inmóvil, mirándola con furia. Acababa de encerrarlo en aquella jaula.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 24

Se puede saber qué coño has hecho?- gritó él bajando de un salto desde donde estaba.

Se ha cerrado, no puedo abrirla- dijo Kate nerviosa intentando abrir inútilmente la puerta

En qué cojones estabas pensando!- estaba furioso

James, tiene que haber algo con lo que pueda abrir esto- ella seguía tirando de la puerta nerviosa

Qué coño! Busca la llave! Tiene que estar por aquí, no creo que Jack se la llevara de recuerdo- dijo él cada vez más impaciente

Vale, vale. Voy a ver si la encuentro- dijo Kate mirando el suelo por alrededor.

James la observaba desde la jaula con la ira en sus ojos. Era buscar una aguja en un pajar. No podía creerlo. Otra vez encerrado allí dentro.

Kate! Has traído un arma?- preguntó

No- dijo ella triste. Lo siento, dijisteis que no era necesario.

Pues lo era, coño!- gritó él

James cogió el walkie y se comunicó con Hurley: Hugo! Estoy encerrado en la puta jaula. Tenéis que venir con una pistola para reventar la cerradura esta de mierda- dijo cabreado pero intentando moderar el tono.

Qué dices tío? Encerrado en la jaula? Cómo ha podido pasar eso?- contestó Hugo al otro lado del aparato

Mejor no preguntes y venir aquí tío!- dijo él perdiendo los nervios

Tío eso no es posible. Son las siete de la noche. Sólo tenemos una canoa y tardaríamos horas en llegar allí. Eso sin contar que Miles está enfermo y tendría que ir Ben o yo, con lo que igual te pudres allí antes de que lleguemos- el tono de Hugo parecía divertido

Y Lapidus? Que coja el puto submarino!- James no daba crédito.

Se ha marchado esta tarde a por materiales, tío- dijo Hugo que evidentemente estaba disfrutando con la situación

Materiales? Me cago en la puta! Quieres decir que tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que Miles deje de potarla?- James estaba realmente cabreado

Pues, tío…. Creo que si- dijo Hugo. Bueno, seguro que se te ocurre algo que hacer. Además tenéis comida. No es el fin del mundo, tío- definitivamente a Hugo le hacía gracia todo esto.

No es el fin del mundo?- dijo James cabreado- Vale tío! Esta me la vas a pagar. Por muy dios que seas, que lo sepas!- y diciendo esto apagó el trasto.

Escucha, Sawyer- dijo Kate- Puedo ir yo a la isla con la lancha y traer un arma. Tardaría un buen rato pero...

Claro! Buena idea! Cuántas veces has llevado una lancha, Kate?- dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos

En realidad ninguna, pero creo que…

Deja de decir tonterías!- interrumpió él- No tienes ni idea de manejar ese trasto.

Pero puedo intentarlo- dijo ella intentando ser de ayuda

Claro! Y puedes perderte, o pasarte cualquier cosa viniendo aquí de noche en una barca que no sabes como coño se usa!- dijo él

No creo que sea tan difícil- dijo ella nerviosa

Olvídalo!- dijo él- Lo único que faltaba es que mañana tuviéramos que buscarte en medio del mar.

James suspiró profundamente, como intentando calmar su ira. Poco a poco la resignación fue adueñándose de él y Kate vio cómo dejó descansar sus brazos a través de las rejas y apoyó su cabeza en ellas mirando hacia abajo.

Parece que no hay opción, James- dijo ella cogiéndole una mano- Pero Hugo tiene razón. No es para tanto.

Eso lo dices porque tú estas ahí fuera- dijo él más tranquilo.

Oye- dijo ella sonriendo- Voy al edificio a ver si encuentro algo con lo que sacarte de ahí o al menos algo que sea útil para pasar la noche.

Qué dices? Vas a meterte ahí dentro sola?- dijo él otra vez irritado

No pasa nada, Sawyer. Ahí no hay nadie- dijo ella sonriéndole

Kate!- dijo él cogiéndola del brazo- No vas a ir. Si hay alguien por ahí yo estoy aquí metido. No te das cuenta que no podría hacer nada?- la desesperación se podía ver en sus ojos.

Tranquilo, James. No va a pasarme nada. Y se cuidarme sola- dijo ella sonriéndole

No vayas!- gritó él mientras ella se alejaba

Volveré pronto- dijo ellas mientras se encaminaba hacia el edificio.

Maldita sea!- dijo él en voz alta. Esta mujer siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana.

Kate apareció a los pocos minutos. Iba cargada con un cubo lleno de cosas y un par de mantas en el brazo.

Mira lo que he encontrado!- dijo sonriendo

Una llave- dijo él irónico

Mira. Jabón, una esponja y algunas mantas- dijo pasándole los objetos por entre las rejas.

Puedes sacar agua de ahí, no?- dijo divertida. Recuerdas cómo se hacía?

Creo que podré hacerlo- dijo él cabreado

Puedes lavarte mientras yo voy a ducharme allí dentro- dijo ella sonriendo. No podía evitar sentirse así. Al fin y al cabo muchas mujeres hubieran dado lo que fuera por tener un hombre como este metido en una jaula- pensó divertida

Genial!- dijo él. Tú puedes ducharte ahí dentro y yo aquí como un guarro- dijo resignado

Deja de quejarte, Sawyer- dijo ella riendo- Al fin y al cabo no será tan horrible. Es solo una noche.

Vale, vale- dijo él cogiendo las cosas- Ahora vete. Al menos quiero un poco de intimidad.

Tranquilo. No tengo ningún interés en verte desnudo- dijo ella riendo

Ya, ya. Pues venga. Lárgate- dijo él fastidiado.

Kate se dio una ducha rápida. No quería entretenerse demasiado porque sabía que él estaría inquieto si ella tardaba. Así que salió con una toalla en la mano intentando secarse el cabello y se dirigió a las jaulas.

Lo que vio la dejó paralizada.

James estaba completamente desnudo. De espaldas a ella. Se estaba echando un cubo de agua en la cabeza para aclararse el pelo.

Se quedó mirando sin poder moverse ante el espectáculo que tenía delante de sus ojos.

Las piernas fuertes, bien formadas. El trasero prieto y firme. Esa espalda inabarcable. Sus brazos musculosos pero no en exceso. No pudo evitar que lo que estaba viendo la impresionase. Recordó las veces en las que él la amó, y cómo ella se había aferrado a esos brazos como si fueran lo único que valía la pena en la vida.

James había terminado y se estaba poniendo los pantalones.

Kate reaccionó y retrocedió sobre sus pasos. No quería que James la viera allí mirándole desnudo.

Estas visible?- gritó ella para disimular

He terminado- dijo él ignorando por completo que ella le había visto

Estaba buena el agua?- dijo ella sonriendo mientras él se ponía la camisa

No me la he bebido, pecas- dijo él que estaba aún cabreado pero bastante menos.

Bueno, corro peligro si entro ahí?- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

Peligro? En qué sentido?- dijo él burlándose de ella

Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no vas a estrangularme por haberte encerrado- dijo ella riendo

Tendrás que arriesgarte- dijo él- Y si te doy tanto miedo quédate ahí fuera.

Lo menos que puedo hacer es cenar contigo- dijo ella trepando por la jaula.

James la miraba maravillado. Ella siempre había sido así. Impetuosa. Valiente. Vio como en unos segundos se coló por la reja superior por la que evidentemente el no cabía.

Y bien?- dijo ella cuando saltó en el interior- Lo vas a hacer o no?- le desafiaba con la mirada

Se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacerte, pecas- dijo él- Pero de momento prefiero pensar cuál es la que te mereces.

Cenemos mientras piensas- dijo ella abriendo la mochila. Evidentemente era mejor disipar la tensión sexual que estaba percibiendo en él.

Kate extendió una de las mantas en el suelo y se arrodilló sobre ella. Sacó unos sándwiches de su mochila y una botella de agua.

James la miraba hipnotizado. Estaba hermosa con el pelo mojado. Una simple camiseta de algodón de manga corta que se ceñía a su cuerpo y unos vaqueros eran capaces de provocar ese efecto en él. No podía imaginar qué sentiría si un día la viera con un bonito y lujoso vestido.

Realmente no era necesario. Él la amaba como fuera. Con vaqueros, sucia, con el pelo revuelto. Era siempre lo mismo. Siempre que la miraba sentía lo mismo.

Vamos!- dijo ella dando una palmadita en la manta. No puedo creer que no tengas hambre- dijo sonriéndole

Ella ni imaginaba el hambre que sentía, pero no exactamente de comida.

Tengo una sorpresa- dijo él de repente sonriendo- Aunque no creo que sea lo mejor para una alcohólica en rehabilitación- dijo mientras sacaba las cervezas de su mochila.

Sawyer!- dijo ella riendo- No soy una alcohólica!

Una cena no es una cena sin algo como esto- dijo él sentándose a la improvisada mesa.

Comieron con ganas lo poco que había. El día había sido duro y estaban hambrientos. El ambiente además se había relajado bastante. La ducha y la comida contribuyeron a ello.

Cuando terminaron, Sawyer ofreció una cerveza a Kate tendiéndole la lata.

A ti te parece normal llevar cervezas en una mochila?- dijo ella sonriendo

A ti te parece normal no llevar un arma en la tuya?- dijo él- Lo cierto es que las traje desde casa. No suele haber muchas distracciones en este lugar. Espera!- dijo entusiasmado- También tengo donuts.

Vamos, que te has llenado la mochila de alcohol, dulces y no has metido una pistola o algo útil. Qué más llevas ahí, revistas porno?- dijo ella riendo

Pues fíjate, de eso no llevo- dijo él un poco fastidiado

Bueno, espero que la próxima vez lleves cosas más útiles- dijo ella continuando con la broma.

Vale, entendido. Soy un desastre- dijo él- Creo recordar que era otro el que siempre llevaba cosas útiles en la mochila. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no pusiste lo necesario en la tuya o por qué te empeñaste en venir.

El semblante de Kate se oscureció. Otra vez James se había tomado el comentario a mal.

Me empeñé en venir porque te hubieras perdido, ya te lo dije- dijo ella seria.

Venga, pecas! Ni siquiera alguien como yo se pierde en este sitio tan pequeño- dijo él tenso.

Dime, a qué has vuelto a este lugar? Qué tienes que hacer aquí tan importante?- continuó

Vine porque es parte del trabajo que me animaste a aceptar- dijo incómoda

Qué has vuelto, a poner flores en la tumba del doc?- dijo molesto

Y tu James? Por qué has vuelto tu? Porque no hacía falta. Penny lo dijo. Nos bastábamos nosotros- dijo ella enfadada

Volví a asegurarme de que no se te volviera a ocurrir la idea de tirar una bomba en un agujero y reventar todo esto- dijo cabreado

No se yo quien tiene más peligro de los dos con las bombas- dijo ella recordando el incidente del submarino.

Eso fue un duro golpe para él. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la puerta de la jaula. Apoyó los brazos en los barrotes con la mirada perdida hacia el exterior.

Kate entendió enseguida que el comentario había sido demasiado fuerte. James la había sacado de quicio con sus referencias a Jack. Y volviendo a recordarle que por su culpa murió Juliet. Pero aún así no debió haber dicho eso.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a él despacio. Apoyó su mano en su espalda y la cabeza en su hombro y dijo:

Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir haciéndonos daño?- dijo suspirando

No lo se- dijo él- Creo que no sabemos hacer otra cosa mas que joder a los que nos rodean- dijo con tristeza.

Y aún así míranos. Seguimos persiguiéndonos el uno al otro. Intentando que funcione algo que no va a funcionar. Fingiendo que podemos ser buenos amigos- dijo ella

Ella se puso entre los barrotes y el cuerpo de él obligándole a mirarla a los ojos

A qué estamos jugando, James?- dijo mirándole fijamente

Yo nunca he jugado. Jamás. Y nunca he pretendido ser tu amigo- dijo él. Su mirada dura la acusaba- A qué juegas tu, Kate?

Ella no pudo soportar sus ojos clavándose en ella y bajó la cabeza.

Dime- dijo él de nuevo. Por qué has venido? Por qué volviste la primera vez? Por qué me seguiste por toda la isla cuando Juliet murió?- su tono de voz era alto pero sereno

James, no… déjame!- dijo ella intentando escapar de la presión de su cuerpo contra los barrotes.

James la acorraló y ahora sí gritó: Contéstame! Por qué volviste? Por qué?

Porque te amo!- gritó ella clavando sus ojos en los de James

Sawyer la miró extrañado. Intentando adivinar si sus ojos decían la verdad. Retrocedió asustado por lo que veía en ellos. Dolor, mucho dolor. Las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas, pero la veía serena. Con una tristeza inmensa pero serena.

Mientes- dijo él intentando eludir la verdad que le estaba cayendo encima con todo su peso- Vi cómo le dijiste a Jack que le querías no hace mucho. Lo vi delante de mis narices.

Claro que se lo dije- dijo ella- Se lo dije porque era verdad. Jack era una buena persona. Me amaba. Siempre me apoyó. Intentó ayudarme. Pero no lo amé, James. Y por eso no fui capaz de hacerlo feliz. Dios sabe que lo intenté. Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas porque se lo merecía, Sawyer. Pero lo único que conseguí es que se volviera loco, loco de celos porque él sabía la verdad. Nunca pude olvidarte. No pude, James- ella lloraba pero se sentía aliviada de poder explotar y sacar todo lo que durante tantos años había torturado su corazón.

Cállate, Kate. Basta- dijo él dándole la espalda. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

No, ahora vas a escucharme. Ahora vas a tener que oír esto. No es lo que querías? No querías saber la verdad? Maldito cobarde!- dijo ella agarrándolo del brazo y poniéndolo frente a ella.

De qué tienes miedo? Gritaba- Por eso saltaste de ese helicóptero? Por miedo?

James volvió a bajar la mirada. No soportaba ver el dolor y la manera en que sus ojos lo acusaban.

Cassidy me lo dijo. Yo pensaba que habías saltado para salvarnos. Que eras un héroe. Pero ella me lo dijo. Me dijo que eras solo un cobarde incapaz de comprometerse, incapaz de sentir. Por qué Sawyer?- ella gritaba. Sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas. Por qué saltaste?- volvió a gritar.

No soy un cobarde, Kate- dijo él con la voz quebrada- Pero tampoco un héroe que se sacrificó por el grupo. Lo hice por ti. Solo por ti.

Por mi?- dijo ella enfadada- Me abandonaste! Sabías que la policía iría a por mi y me abandonaste!- gritaba

Y qué coño creías que podía hacer yo?- gritó él- Yo era un hijo de puta con antecedentes. Sin un puto duro. Un estafador de mierda! Qué tipo de vida ibas a llevar conmigo?

Y por eso tomaste esa decisión tú solo?- gritó ella- No crees que yo tenía derecho a elegir la vida que quería llevar?

Pensé que Jack era lo mejor para ti. El te amaba- dijo derrotado

Me hiciste tanta falta- dijo ella venciendo su cuerpo contra los barrotes. Lloraba- Cuando volví aquí y te vi con ella yo…

James se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. No podía soportar verla así. No podía soportar la culpa que sentía por haberle hecho tanto daño.

Lo siento, Kate- dijo con los ojos empañados. Lo siento tanto.

Ella le miró fijamente, serena. Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Has dicho "lo siento"- dijo ella

Las manos de James recorrían su cara. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Transmitiendo una enorme ternura. Finalmente la besó. Con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos abandonándose a ese beso. Recibiendo el calor de su cuerpo y de su boca.

James bajó su mano a la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia si. Abrazándola como si se le fuera a escapar, como si quisiera que no se apartara jamás de su cuerpo. La sintió frágil, indefensa, abandonada a sus caricias, a sus besos. La intensidad creció entre ambos.

Kate le desabrochó torpemente la camisa dejándola caer al suelo. Sus manos recorrían su pecho, su espalda, sus brazos.

James recorría su cuello con sus labios mientras sus manos exploraban su pecho. Ella dejó escapar un gemido y se aferró a él con desesperación, con toda el ansia que había sentido durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Era ya noche cerrada. En una isla desconocida. Una isla que había conseguido que dos personas torturadas por sus pasados se entregasen sin reservas el uno al otro. Una isla que había sido capaz de liberar de sus cargas por un momento a dos amantes.

Una isla que presenciaba como Kate y Sawyer, dormían abrazados dentro de una jaula.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 25

James despertó con una sensación extraña. Le dolía todo el cuerpo de haber estado durmiendo medio apoyado en unos barrotes. Sacudiendo la cabeza se dio cuenta de lo que le había inquietado. Kate no estaba ahí dentro.

Se levantó torpemente. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido. Y miró hacia fuera de la jaula.

Ni rastro de ella.

Kate- llamó

No hubo respuesta.

No había que alarmarse- pensó- Quizá había ido a ducharse o a buscar algo de fruta para desayunar.

Joder! Por qué no le había avisado?- pensó empezando a cabrearse. No soportaba el hecho de que estuviera por ahí sola. Ya no había monstruos pero la selva era peligrosa. Había jabalís sueltos y puede que hasta osos polares. Y ella no llevaba ni siquiera un arma. Mierda! No podía haber esperado? Tanta hambre tenía?

Llamó a Miles por el walkie.

Tío, dónde coño estas?- dijo

Remando jefe. Estoy cerca- contestó una voz fatigada al otro lado.

Cuánto tardas?- dijo impaciente

Calculo que unos diez minutos- dijo Miles

Pues date prisa!- dijo James enfadado.

Vale, tío! No hace falta que me des las gracias por remar como un idiota durante dos horas!- contestó Miles.

Kate!- gritó ahora James

Y si ella había huido de allí porque se arrepentía de lo que había pasado aquella noche? Ella le dijo que lo amaba, vale. Que siempre lo había amado. Pero Kate era impredecible. Era muy capaz de haber dicho aquello y desaparecer de su vida al día siguiente.

Él no le había dicho nada de lo que sentía. No fue capaz de confesarle que él también la había esperado, que la había buscado. No pudo darle explicaciones de lo que Juliet había significado en su vida. Era incapaz de decir en voz alta que se sentía despreciable por haber engañado a esa mujer que se entregó a él sin pedir nada. La culpa que pesaba sobre él por no haber sido sincero era demasiado grande.

Quizá debió haberlo hecho. Puede que ella pensara que lo que había pasado entre ambos no había significado nada para él. Es probable que se sintiera herida por haberle abierto su corazón, por haber destapado su alma sin recibir respuesta por su parte.

Maldita sea! Dónde estaba? Tenía que salir de ahí como sea.

Kate!- gritó desesperado tirando de las rejas

Sawyer!- escuchó decir a Kate acercándose con Miles- Qué te pasa?- dijo mirándolo extrañada

Qué me pasa? – dijo furioso- Donde coño te has metido?

He ido a buscar algo de comer- dijo ella sin entender el enfado de él

Y no puedes decírmelo? Me dejas aquí tirado como un imbecil?- contestó él

Oye, relájate, quieres?- dijo ella

Vaya- dijo Miles- Pensé que al menos habríais arreglado vuestras diferencias durante la noche, pero veo que no.

Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que este lugar es peligroso para andar sola por ahí?- dijo él mirándola furioso.

Por eso has traído un arma, verdad?- dijo ella enfadada

Chicos, chicos, calma- dijo Miles intentando interceder.

Cállate y sácame de este puto agujero!- dijo James

Dios mío, Sawyer, eres insoportable- dijo ella

No haber venido- dijo él

Miles cogió el revolver que había traído y disparó a la cerradura. Inmediatamente James salió de allí y echó a andar hacia el muelle.

Larguémonos de aquí- dijo cabreado. Y esta mierda de jaulas hay que tirarlas abajo.

Mejor habría que ponerles unas cortinas- pensó Kate sonriendo.

Subieron a la lancha y engancharon la canoa en ella. No era seguro, según James, dejarla ahí. James iba sentado atrás, manejando el motor. Kate y Miles iban delante. Ella disfrutando la travesía, Miles con el gesto descompuesto.

Siento no haber podido venir anoche- dijo Miles disculpándose- Creía que me moría. Nunca he soportado ir en barco o cualquier cosa que se le parezca.

No tiene importancia- dijo Kate sonriéndole- Estuvimos bien, verdad James?- dijo mirándole con una sonrisa burlona.

Sawyer se quedó sin saber qué contestar.

Anda, ven aquí- dijo indicándole a Kate que se sentara junto a él- Tienes que aprender a manejar este trasto. Puede que algún día te sea útil.

Kate se sentó a su lado pero en absoluto estaba escuchando todo lo que James le estaba diciendo. Se dedicó a poner la mente en blanco y oír su voz tranquila y grave, a mirar sus ojos azules como el mar, a observar sus manos deslizarse sobre el timón.

Sawyer seguía explicándole con paciencia cómo se arrancaba el motor, dónde estaba el depósito de gasolina, qué tenía que hacer para girar, hasta que se percató de que ella no estaba haciéndole ningún caso. La miró y vio como ella lo miraba sonriendo con el gesto de una niña inocente que jamás ha roto un plato en su vida.

Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?- dijo molesto

Tú- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Yo?- dijo él frunciendo el ceño

Si, tú y los cabreos que te coges tu solo- dijo

La hubiera besado allí mismo, para borrar esa sonrisita maquiavélica que tenía y para dejarla sin aliento, pero Miles estaba mirándolos con interés. Así que dijo:

Peor para ti si no te has enterado de nada.

Kate volvió a su sitio y se dejó envolver por la brisa de la mañana. Se sentía realmente bien esta mañana. Se había quitado de encima una carga que la oprimía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había sido capaz de decir todo lo que sentía y eso la reconfortaba. James tenía un carácter del demonio, pero era a ella eso le parecía adorable.

James siguió manejando la embarcación en parte enfadado por la manera en la que ella conseguía siempre burlarse de él y en gran parte aliviado de que todo lo que había pensado al despertar fuera un error. Ni había huido ni le había sucedido nada malo. Debía hablar con ella. Quizá más tarde sería un buen momento. No podía permitir que volviera a escaparse de su vida. No ahora que había vuelto a ella. Necesitaba decirle que la amaba, a pesar de la culpa que sentía, a pesar del miedo de no ser lo mejor para ella, a pesar de todo la amaba y la necesitaba.

Y es que James tenía miedo. No era algo habitual en él. Había estado a punto de morir muchas veces, se había enfrentado a monstruos, fieras, tipos de la peor calaña, pero nunca tuvo el temor que tenía ahora. Todas las personas que habían significado algo en su vida estaban muertas. Sus padres, sus amigos, Juliet… Y se sentía responsable de esto. Meter a Kate en su vida era algo inevitable. No podía renunciar a ella. No otra vez. Y menos después de lo que le había dicho ella. Pero no podía evitar sentir miedo a que ella fuera la siguiente en esa lista.

Durante el resto del trayecto Miles les contó que Lapidus saldría hacia Los Ángeles de inmediato para recoger a los nuevos reclutas. Penny finalmente había encontrado a los candidatos adecuados y llegarían al anochecer.

Al fin!- dijo James- Necesitamos poner esto en marcha de una vez.

Hugo y Ben estaban preparando la bienvenida. Una sencilla cena donde se presentarían. Además había que revisar las cabañas y para eso contaban con la ayuda de Rose y Bernard, que finalmente habían accedido a trasladarse a Dharmaville bajo la promesa de que no iban a dedicarse a perseguir monstruos en la selva ni a explotar bombas.

Cuando llegaron a la isla principal se dirigieron a las viviendas donde estaban Ben y Hugo esperando.

Vaya! Pero si son Stan Laurel y Oliver Hardy en persona que nos dan la bienvenida- dijo James sonriendo.

A pesar de que generalmente Hugo se tomaba bien las bromas de Sawyer su rostro parecía preocupado.

Penny quiere hablar contigo- dijo Hurley

No dejáis ni respirar- dijo James resignado- Eh, pecas. Ve a descansar. Luego te veo- dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida.

No tardes- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y se marchó hacia el centro de seguridad donde habían instalado los equipos de comunicaciones.

Kate se disculpó del resto y se dirigió a su casa.

Estaba rendida. El día anterior fue duro. Estuvieron prácticamente todo el día trabajando sin descanso. Y la noche fue deliciosamente agotadora.

Se quitó la ropa y la dejó tirada en el suelo del baño. Y se abandonó a una larga y reconfortante ducha.

Cuando se decidió a salir de debajo del chorro de agua se envolvió en una toalla y se miró al espejo. Se sentía mejor que nunca. Se veía hermosa, segura de si misma. Era el efecto que provocaba que el hombre que amaba se hubiera deshecho en atenciones con ella la noche anterior. Que la hubiera hecho sentirse como una diosa.

Miraba su reflejo en el espejo y veía a una mujer radiante, feliz, y sin un atisbo de tristeza, culpa o dolor en sus ojos.

Se vistió rápidamente pensando que debía hablar con él. No podía esperar más. No tenía intención de presionarlo, pero por primera vez en su vida necesitaba saber dónde estaban. Cuando se conocieron ninguno de los dos pensaba en el futuro. Ella huía de su pasado, y él buscaba al hombre que destrozó el suyo. El futuro no estaba en sus vidas. No hicieron nunca planes. Nunca hablaron del mañana.

Pero ahora era distinto. Kate sentía la necesidad de saber si James quería intentar algo. Ahora tenían toda la vida por delante. Ella no tenía que huir, y James había terminado con su pesadilla de niño. Era hora de mirar hacia delante. Y la prueba más importante de que había esperanza para ellos era Clementine.

No sabía qué iba a decirle pero salió de su casa para ir en su busca.


	26. Chapter 26

Muchas gracias Lucía por lo que me dices. Y por tragarte todo de un tirón jajaja Tú si que mereces un pedestal ;) La verdad que cuando acabó la serie me quedé bastante chafada por muchas cosas. No sólo por cómo se cargaron la relación tan intensa de Kate y Sawyer, sino por casi todo en general. Ha sido una lástima que hayan desperdiciado la mejor serie que yo he visto por no se que motivos. Así que empecé a escribir. Y nunca lo había hecho, y mucho menos publicar nada. Pero me animaron unas chicas del foro de lostiegirls y como les gustaba pues seguí con ello, y creo que han creado un monstruo jejeje

No te preocupes que por supuesto que lo voy a terminar. Espero que os siga gustando. Y de nuevo muchas gracias a todas por leerme. En especial al gran grupo de brasileñas que cada día son más. Esas si que tienen mérito por leer en un idioma que no es el suyo.

Besos a todas

CAPÍTULO 26

Eres tu- dijo él al abrir la puerta- Pasa, Kate. Iba a hablar contigo ahora mismo.

Su rostro estaba serio. No había rastro del enfado de la mañana pero en cambio había algo más preocupante.

He venido a hablar de… Bueno, de lo que pasó anoche, James- dijo ella tímidamente.

Kate, no tengo tiempo ahora- dijo dirigiéndose al dormitorio. Estaba nervioso.

Oye, James, no sé por qué te has enfadado esta mañana pero…- dijo Kate impaciente

Lo de esta mañana ha sido una tontería, Kate. Olvídalo- dijo él mientras abría el armario.

Los ojos de Kate se abrieron asombrados. Estaba haciendo la maleta.

Pero qué haces?- dijo nerviosa- Te vas a ir? Así sin más?- No podía ser. No podía abandonarla de nuevo.

James la miró a los ojos con una expresión que ella no supo descifrar.

Al fin dijo: - Clem está en el hospital.

Qué?- dijo ella aterrorizada- Qué ha pasado, James?

Bueno, no lo tengo muy claro aún- dijo James visiblemente nervioso- Penny dice que ha tenido fiebre y tosía bastante, así que la llevó al médico. Los medicamentos no funcionaban y han decidido ingresarla para hacerle algunas pruebas.

Pero no es grave, verdad?- dijo ella intentando transmitirle calma

No creo, espero- dijo él dudoso- Pero entiende que tengo que ir allí. Estaré más tranquilo.

Claro, claro- dijo ella

Me marcho ahora mismo aprovechando que Lapidus va hacia allí para recoger a los reclutas- dijo cerrando la maleta- Volveré en cuanto pueda.

Quieres que vaya contigo?- dijo ella acercándose a él y cogiendo su mano.

Gracias, pecas. Pero te necesitamos aquí. Esta noche viene esa gente y es mejor que te ocupes de eso. Que los instales, que se sientan cómodos, pero sobretodo que los vigiles. Penny dice que están limpios pero no está demás que los observes con cuidado. Ten en cuenta que no sabemos quiénes son- dijo preocupado

No te preocupes por eso, James- dijo ella sonriendo suavemente- Tu ve con tu hija. Seguro que no es nada. Los niños tienen fiebre constantemente.

Escucha- dijo él sin relajarse- El submarino estará aquí hasta que pueda volver a por mi. Bajo ningún concepto dejes que salga de aquí sin ti. No te quedes incomunicada en esta isla con desconocidos. Lapidus tiene orden de no moverse de aquí para nada. Pero si por cualquier cosa tiene que hacerlo prométeme que irás con él- dijo preocupado.

Te lo prometo- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

De acuerdo- dijo él más tranquilo- Y Kate, no hagas tonterías. Ten cuidado, vale? Miles cuidará de ti-

Lo tendré- dijo ella aferrándose a su mano- Márchate tranquilo. Y por favor, llama cuando sepas algo.

El la atrajo contra sí abrazándola fuertemente. Después la miró a los ojos sonriendo levemente y le dijo: - Hablaremos cuando vuelva, pecas.

Y la besó profundamente. Como si quisiera llevarse ese beso consigo.

Suerte, James- dijo ella mirándole con tristeza.

Sawyer se marchó fuera de la casa. Kate lo siguió hasta el porche. Una vez allí el volvió a besarla y se marchó con el rostro preocupado.

Ella se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la niña estuviera bien, que él volviera pronto. Pero no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento. Sintió el mismo vacío en su corazón que la vez en la que él saltó del helicóptero.

Cuando James se perdió de vista Kate fue directa al centro de seguridad, donde estaba Ben.

- Comunícame con Penny- dijo ella firme.

- Kate, esto no tiene buena pinta- dijo Ben visiblemente afectado

- Comunícame- dijo ella impaciente

Cuando el rostro de Penélope apareció en pantalla Kate pudo confirmar sus sospechas. No era un simple resfriado.

- Qué está pasando?- dijo Kate directa

- Kate, no lo sabemos exactamente. Están haciéndole todo tipo de pruebas. Puede que incluso sea una fuerte gripe, pero los médicos quieren asegurarse.

- Cómo está ella? – dijo preocupada

- Con fiebre, nauseas, le duele todo el cuerpo y le cuesta respirar. Puede que esto sea solo un susto- dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

- Espero que tengas razón, Penny- dijo ella sin poder calmarse- Llama cuando sepas algo, por favor.

- Tranquila, Kate. Estaremos en contacto- dijo sonriendo levemente

- Kate, en cuanto a los reclutas…

- Penny, perdona si esto suena duro, pero me importan una mierda ahora mismo los reclutas- dijo seria

- De acuerdo, Kate. De todos modos, suerte- dijo Penny

Salió al exterior y se sentó en los escalones del edificio. Estaba angustiada a pesar de que aún no tenía motivos reales para estarlo. Probablemente sería una gripe fuerte. Aaron tuvo fiebre millones de veces, y jamás se preocupó tanto como ahora.

Debía pensar en positivo. Pero no podía calmar la inquietud que sentía. No podía pasar nada malo ahora. No ahora. James no se merecía otro golpe más. Si a la niña le llegara a pasar algo él no podría superarlo. Y ella no sabría cómo ayudarle a hacerlo.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando vio como Hugo se sentaba a su lado sonriendo.

Saldrá bien- dijo tranquilo

Eso no lo sabes, Hugo. O si?- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

No, no lo se, Kate. No puedo ver el futuro ni nada de eso. Esto no me ha cambiado tanto.- dijo él- Pero solo te digo que tengas fe.

Hugo la abrazó y ella se sintió reconfortada en esa humanidad llena de bondad.

Anda, ven a echarme una mano con la cena. Te servirá para distraerte- dijo sonriendo

Hugo, odio cocinar- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

Pues son muchos. Si no me ayudas tendrán hambre, se irán y estaremos como al principio- dijo Hugo.

Está bien, está bien- dijo ella sonriendo- Te ayudaré.

Eso está mejor- dijo Hugo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

Y se dirigieron hacia el comedor para preparar la bienvenida.

Pasaron el día trabajando duramente. Por lo visto Penny había conseguido reclutar un gran número de personas y prepararon ensaladas, carnes, pescados, sopas, incluso postres. Decidieron hacer un buffet para que cada uno escogiera lo que más le apeteciese. La idea era que se sintieran cómodos. Hugo le contó que los que estaban a punto de llegar eran gente que, como ellos cuando llegaron a la isla, no tenían nada fuera que valiese la pena. Personas que necesitaban dar un giro a sus vacías vidas. Pero al contrario que ellos, esta vez tuvieron oportunidad de elegir libremente. Es más, Hugo le dijo que tenían vía libre para salir cuando quisieran, así como de abandonar definitivamente el trabajo.

Parecía ser que había gente de todo tipo. Gente con estudios y gente sin ellos. Pero todos eran válidos y serían de utilidad. De todos modos, y a pesar de que el sueldo era atractivo, Hugo pretendía que llegaran a ser una gran familia. Como los antiguos miembros de Dharma. Una comunidad que trabajase con un fin común y noble.

Kate intentó sumirse en la tarea y en las palabras de Hugo para intentar calmar los nervios que sentía. James habría llegado a Los Ángeles. Y estaba deseando que se pusiera en comunicación con ella. Ben se había quedado en el centro de seguridad haciendo guardia. Pero hubiera querido quedarse ella, a pesar de que probablemente esto hubiera incrementado su inquietud.

Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que Ben iba a aparecer en cualquier momento por la puerta, sonriendo. Y que ella correría hasta la pantalla para ver el rostro sonriente de James, con sus hoyuelos marcados diciéndole: La niña del demonio! Tiene gripe!

La puerta se abrió. Pero en lugar de Ben apareció Lapidus. Su gesto era extraño. Entre preocupado, nervioso y asustado.

Han llegado- dijo- Están en la sala de reuniones.

Bien- dijo Hugo sonriendo- Vamos allá- dijo cogiendo a Kate de la mano.

Kate siguió a Hugo pero se acercó a Lapidus.

Habéis llegado bien, Frank?- dijo nerviosa.

Si, Kate. Todo bien- dijo serio.

Y James? Se ha marchado hacia el hospital?- dijo incapaz de entender el gesto de Lapidus.

Claro, Kate- dijo intentando tranquilizarla- Te llamará pronto.

Hugo abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Era un edificio al que habían bautizado como club social. Hurley había puesto juegos de mesa, música, una mesa de billar y una de ping-pong. También había unas dianas para jugar a los dardos e incluso una barra de bar.

Era como un bar, pero más acogedor. Más familiar. Era un sitio que habían acondicionado para que los habitantes de la isla pudieran relajarse de las tareas diarias.

Lo que vio Kate allí la dejó completamente paralizada. Se quedó de pie sin moverse, mirando a esas personas incrédula. Debía tratarse de un error producto de los nervios. Una alucinación.

Kate- dijo Hugo sacándola de ese estado- Increíblemente Hurley sonreía feliz.

Qué? Qué significa esto?- dijo Kate con la voz entrecortada

Míralo tu misma- dijo Hugo tendiéndole una carpeta.

Kate se obligó a apartar sus ojos de esas personas que la miraban intrigados y comenzó a mirar el papel que le dio Hugo.

Era una lista. La lista de los reclutas. Le recordó levemente a Jacob con sus listas.

Y pudo cerciorarse de que no estaba loca. Ahí estaban los nombres de los nuevos habitantes de la isla:

Boone Carlyle

Shannon Rutherford

Charlie Pace

Ana Lucía Cortez

Sr. Eko

Elizabeth Smith

Danielle Rousseau

Alex Rousseau

Karl Martin

Naomi Dorrit

Charlotte Lewis

Daniel Faraday

Michael Dawson

Juliet Burke

Sayid Jarrah

Jin Kwon

Sun Kwon

Ji Yeon Kwon

Jack Shephard


	27. Chapter 27

Me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado. Y gracias por las rewiew que animan mucho. Espero que os sigan enganchando. Os prometo un capítulo al día. Pero os aviso que vienen algunos momentos intensos jejejeje

Por supuesto estoy a vuestra disposición para aclararos cualquier duda que tengáis aunque creo que próximamente se aclarará todo.

Gracias de nuevo, es fantástico para mí que lo estéis leyendo.

CAPÍTULO 27

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Habían vuelto. Eran ellos. Todos los que murieron en la isla por una u otra causa estaban allí. Delante de sus narices hablando tranquilamente entre ellos.

Parecía que no se conocían y se estaban presentando. Sayid hablaba con Ana Lucía con el gesto algo serio, desconfiado como él era. Boone parecía estar calmando a Shannon que se veía fastidiada por algo. Danielle acariciaba el pelo de Alex mirándola con cariño. Jin llevaba a su hija dormida en brazos y Sun parecía triste. Y allí estaba Jack, hablando amigablemente con Juliet. Ambos sonreían.

Cómo era posible que estas personas estuvieran aquí? Ella misma había presenciado la muerte de alguno de ellos. Había asistido a sus funerales. Les había llorado. Casi no podía sostenerse en pie. Quiso salir corriendo de allí, pero su necesidad de respuestas fue mayor que el miedo.

Hugo las tenía. Le había ocultado todo esto. Con qué razón? Y Penny? Ahora se daba cuenta de que había intentado decirle algo esta mañana pero ella estaba demasiado preocupada por Clem como para escucharla. Sabría esto James? Lo sabía y se lo había ocultado? No, no era posible. James no podía estar al tanto de esta locura. Es más, si lo hubiera sabido no habría permitido que esto estuviera pasando. Pero qué estaba pasando realmente?

Qué diablos significa esto?- dijo Kate finalmente mirando a Hugo a los ojos

Kate- dijo Hugo con el gesto preocupado- Luego te lo explico. Ahora debemos presentarnos. Nos están mirando.

Presentarnos? Qué es toda esta locura? Es cosa tuya Hugo?- dijo Kate temblando

Kate, disimula y sígueme el rollo- dijo Hugo volviéndose hacia los recién llegados.

Ella volvió la mirada atrás y vio que Miles se tapaba la boca con una mano para disimular el asombro que le provocaba lo que estaba viendo. Ahora entendía el gesto de Lapidus. En cambio Ben parecía serio pero no sorprendido. Estaba al tanto de todo esto.

Bienvenidos!- dijo Hugo levantando la voz. Bienvenidos a todos, amigos!

Me llamo Hugo Reyes y ellos son Benjamin Linus, Kate Austen, Miles Straume y a Frank Lapidus ya lo conocéis.

El grupo parecía curioso. Algunos de ellos incluso emocionados. Otros, en cambio, no parecían muy a gusto con la situación.

Kate se sentía realmente mal con todos esos ojos sobre ella. La miraban intrigados. Sin duda no la reconocían. Pensó que debía disimular, intentar sonreír. Pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Los reclutas fueron presentándose uno a uno. Dijeron sus nombres, de dónde procedían y qué tarea iban a desempeñar en la isla. No prestó atención. Ella los conocía perfectamente. Conocía sus vidas, sus profesiones, su lugar de procedencia, incluso sabía cuándo y en qué circunstancias habían muerto. Dios mío! Esto era una locura! Por qué tenía que estar pasando por esto sola? Necesitaba hablar con Sawyer. Le necesitaba a su lado.

Cuando terminaron las presentaciones Hugo distribuyó a los equipos de trabajo. Danielle, Charlotte, y Faraday formarían un grupo de investigación científica. Jin, Ana Lucía, el Sr. Eko y Boone entrarían a formar parte de la seguridad junto con Miles, el equipo médico estaría formado por Jack, Juliet y Sun. Sayid y Naomi trabajarían en el centro de comunicaciones, Michael y Karl se ocuparían de las construcciones y el mantenimiento, Shannon se encargaría de la tienda que suministraría lo necesario a los habitantes de la isla, y Charlie, Libby y Alex se ocuparían de la cocina.

Todo esto parecía un sueño, un sueño extraño y desconcertante. No era posible. Quizá alguien le había echado algo en la comida y estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

El grupo se dispersaba y seguían hablando entre ellos. Kate notó cómo Hugo la cogió del brazo y la acercó hasta ellos.

Se acercó al grupo que formaban Shannon, Boone, Alex y Danielle y la presentó. Se dieron la mano y a Kate parecía que le quemara la mano de Danielle en la suya. Sonreían y hablaban de tonterías, de lo bonita que era la isla, del calor que hacía, pero Kate era incapaz de articular palabra. Miro a Alex a los ojos y la dulzura de esa niña la invadió. Esa criatura estaba viva. Viva y feliz con su madre. Quizá esto no fuera tan malo. Pero qué era esto exactamente?

Tenía que salir de allí. Hugo se acercaba ahora a Jin y Sun y ella notaba cómo sus ojos empezaban a empañarse. No podía llorar allí mismo. No podía hacerlo.

Hugo, discúlpame. Voy a llamar a Sawyer- dijo sin darle opción a retenerla.

Intentó abrirse paso ante la gente. Con torpeza porque no notaba que las piernas la respondiesen. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir al exterior y las lágrimas caían por su mejilla alguien la agarró del brazo:

- Señorita Austen, se encuentra bien?- dijo Jack mirándola a los ojos

Ella le miró fijamente. Cómo era posible que no la recordase?

- No- acertó a decir- Voy a…

- Quizá pueda ayudarla, soy médico- dijo Jack ofreciéndose

- Gracias, pero… Lo siento- dijo ella saliendo al exterior con toda la rapidez con la que era capaz.

Corrió hacia la sala de comunicaciones. Tan rápido como pudo. Se sentó en la mesa y encendió el equipo. Estaban en conexión directa con los teléfonos móviles que llevaban. Marcó el código de James sin pensar.

Maldita sea, Sawyer! Coge el teléfono!- gritó estallando en lágrimas. Tenía el movil apagado.

Lloraba y maldecía al mismo tiempo. Desesperada. Impotente marcaba una y otra vez el código de James cuando de repente oyó que alguien se acercaba por detrás y le ponía una mano en el hombro.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO 28

No crees que no deberías hacer eso?- dijo Hugo con calma

Kate lo miró fijamente- James no está al tanto de esto, verdad?

No, claro que no- contestó Hugo- Y no creo que sea el mejor momento para decírselo. Por qué no esperas a que la niña esté mejor?

Tenía razón. En qué estaba pensando para llamarlo y contarle todo lo que estaba pasando? Su hija estaba enferma. Eso era lo único importante ahora. Y por mucho que ella necesitara de él debía ser fuerte y ser un apoyo para él, no una fuente de problemas.

Llevas razón, Hugo- dijo resignada- Será mejor esperar.

Hugo se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano con fuerza.

Kate, esto es maravilloso. Un milagro. Un regalo para estas personas del que podemos disfrutar- estaba alegre, lleno de paz y dicha.

Hugo, yo no entiendo nada. Esto no puede ser verdad, no es natural- dijo ella nerviosa.

Hemos vivido muchas cosas antinaturales aquí, Kate- dijo Hugo- Deberías estar acostumbrada a ver cosas que no son normales. Paralíticos que andan, enfermos de cáncer que se curan, humos que poseen personas muertas, estanques iluminados…

Pero Hugo, estas personas murieron. Cómo puedes explicar que estén aquí como si no hubiera pasado nada? Como si no nos conocieran?- dijo Kate incrédula

No puedo explicarlo, Kate- dijo Hugo- Ojala pudiera. Pero si puedo contarte cómo han llegado aquí.

Ella suspiró y se dispuso a escuchar a Hugo.

Pusimos una oferta de trabajo en varios sitios. Necesitábamos personas de todo tipo. Eso ya lo sabes. Y estuvimos haciendo una selección. Penny se encontró con estos candidatos. Y no pudimos entenderlo, de manera que investigamos sus trayectorias. Por lo visto algo pasó cuando murieron. Quizá no debieron morir, quizá al caer aquí se produjo una doble línea temporal y una de ellas desapareció cuando murieron en esta isla quedando la otra como única.

Quieres decir que en el momento del accidente nos desdoblamos? Que significa eso, que ahora hay otro yo por ahí fuera?- dijo Kate sin entender nada

No, porque tu no has muerto. Quizá tú cumpliste tu cometido aquí o te queda aún por cumplir. Quizá ellos no lo cumplieron del todo y por eso tienen una segunda oportunidad- dijo Hugo intentando explicarse.

Así que para ellos el accidente nunca se produjo- dijo Kate- Y siguieron sus vidas.

Exacto- dijo Hugo aliviado de que entendiera dentro del caos que significaba todo esto.

Siguieron sus caminos. Jin y Sun tuvieron una niña, Charlie siguió intentando retomar su carrera musical, Sayid continuó buscando a Nadia, todos ellos siguieron con sus vidas. Pero ninguno consiguió lo que buscaba. Jin seguía trabajando con su suegro, y su matrimonio estaba a punto de romperse, Charlie sigue enganchado, Libby estaba ingresada en un psiquiátrico, Boone sigue sacando a Shannon de los líos en que se mete, Ana Lucía no ha superado la pérdida de su bebé…

Y Rousseau? Cómo explicas eso?- dijo ella

Ella siguió con sus investigaciones cuando estaba embarazada. Tuvo a Alex pero su pareja murió. Ella nunca tuvo un padre- dijo Hugo.

Y Jack?- preguntó tímidamente

Jack no superó la muerte de su padre ni su divorcio. El bebía y perdió su trabajo en el hospital- dijo Hugo con tristeza.

Conozco la historia- dijo ella.

Y ahora están aquí. Por alguna razón- dijo Hugo- No pudimos rechazar sus ofertas. Si estaban ahí era por algo.

Entiendo- dijo ella resignada.

Hugo- preguntó nerviosa de repente- Y John? Está vivo John Locke? También quiso volver?

Hugo suspiró preocupado.

Si, Kate- dijo serio- Desde el principio quiso volver. Ha insistido mucho. No sabes cuánto. Pero no nos hemos atrevido a traerlo. No sabemos qué puede pasar si lo hacemos. Sería muy arriesgado.

Dios mío! Todo esto es una locura- dijo ella impotente y al borde del llanto.

Kate, míralo desde otro lado. Míralo como un regalo. Como una oportunidad nueva. La ocasión de hacer las cosas bien. De que estas personas puedan ser capaces de tener una vida feliz. Acaso no te alegra ver a Sun y Jin con vida? A Jack, a Charlie, a Sayid?- dijo Hugo volviendo a sonreír- Todos los quisimos, los lloramos, y ahora podemos tenerlos de nuevo.

Quisimos a otras personas. A estas no las conocemos, Hugo. Y superamos sus pérdidas. Esto es empezar de nuevo, remover el dolor, la culpa- dijo ella triste.

Había pensado que tenía una oportunidad. Una ocasión de ser feliz con el hombre que amaba. Formar una familia con una niña encantadora. Y de nuevo parecía que el destino jugaba con ella. No quería ni pensar lo que podía pasar cuando James viera a Juliet. Iba a perderlo de nuevo. Y no estaba preparada para esto. No ahora que había vuelto a recuperarlo. Se sentía mal por desear que estas personas estuvieran muertas y enterradas, pero ella sabía que esas presencias, esos fantasmas resucitarían sus miedos, la culpa, el dolor, y todo eso daba al traste con sus esperanzas.

Hugo- dijo de pronto- No quiero esto. Quiero irme de aquí.

Quizá si le decía a James que se fueran de Los Ángeles para siempre había una oportunidad. No le contaría nada. Simplemente le diría que confiara en ella. No sabía si él aceptaría pero iba a intentarlo. Si pudieran marcharse con la niña lejos, muy lejos, quizá el destino que quería atraparles no les alcanzarse. Tenía que hacerlo. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Kate, no puedes huir de esto- dijo él

Vas a retenerme aquí?- dijo furiosa

No, no voy a hacer eso. Pero piensa que escapar no es la solución. Tarde o temprano acabarás encontrándote con todo esto- dijo Hugo.

Voy a hacer lo que sea para defender mi felicidad y la de James- dijo firme- Te ruego que lo mantengas al margen de esto, Hugo. No puede saberlo. Tienes que hacerlo por mí.

Kate, te estás equivocando y lo sabes- dijo suspirando

Hugo, por Dios! Te lo ruego!- suplicó ella

No tienes que hacerlo. No voy a ser yo quien le diga nada de esto. Pero recuerda lo que te he dicho. Si este es tu destino, nuestro destino, tarde o temprano te verás obligada a hacerle frente- dijo Hugo completamente convencido de sus palabras.

A la mierda con el destino!- gritó enfadada

El equipo de comunicaciones emitió un sonido. En la pantalla del ordenador apareció el rostro de James. De pronto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y enmudeció. No había vuelto a ver esa expresión en su rostro desde que el submarino explotó con sus amigos dentro.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 29

James, que ha pasado?- preguntó aterrorizada

Él bajó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban empapados. Las ojeras destacaban en su rostro desencajado. Jamás había visto esos hermosos ojos tan tristes.

Kate, podrías venir?- dijo con la voz quebrada- Te necesito.

James, por favor, qué pasa?- dijo ella desesperada

Se muere, Kate- dijo finalmente- Mi niña, se muere, Kate.

Qué dices, James? Eso no puede ser, por Dios!- ella no podía dar crédito. Eso no podía estar pasando. Maldita sea, no podía ser!

Está en coma. Tiene leucemia- dijo sin levantar la mirada del suelo- Tienes que venir, Kate, por favor. No puedo con esto.

Ella se quedó mirando la imagen de ese hombre al que amaba más que a su propia vida. Ese hombre fuerte y arrogante que ahora estaba derrotado y hundido ante la tragedia que estaba pasando.

En un segundo recordó las palabras de Hugo. Y comprendió lo que había que hacer. A pesar de que eso pudiera significar perder la oportunidad de huir. Perderlo a él. Pero prefería perderlo a ver cómo esa niña moría. Prefería perderlo que verlo así.

James, escúchame- dijo finalmente- Mírame James!

Él levantó la mirada confuso ante el tono imperativo de Kate.

Tienes que traerla- dijo firme

Qué?- dijo él extrañado

James, tráela! – repitió

Kate, no entiendo- dijo él nervioso

Si no hay nada que los médicos puedan hacer quizá la isla pueda- dijo pensando lo absurdo de sus palabras.

Kate, si la trasladamos ahora puede ser peor- dijo él dudoso

Qué puede ser peor que lo que está pasando, James?- dijo ella- Escucha, esto puede ser una locura. Pero es la única oportunidad que tiene. Aquí se ha curado mucha gente, James. Quizá esté loca, quizá me esté equivocando pero te juro que si fuera mi hija lo intentaría.

Los ojos de James se encendieron. La estaba creyendo. Impensablemente estaba contemplando la posibilidad. Kate notó cómo estaba pensando algo. Cuando James tenía una idea y pensaba llevarla a cabo tenía esa expresión en su cara.

Escúchame, voy a organizarlo aquí. Dile a Lapidus que salga para acá inmediatamente. Y preparad la clínica que hemos montado allí. Ha llegado el médico?- preguntó

Si, James. El médico y su equipo están ya aquí- dijo ella resignada a que finalmente el destino la hubiera alcanzado.

Pues que viaje con Lapidus- dijo él- Por si surge alguna complicación en el trayecto.

Escucha- dijo ella- Dame el número del médico de la niña. Los pondré en contacto para que le explique el estado de Clem.

Buena idea- dijo James visiblemente nervioso pero con la esperanza en sus ojos- Mientras iré a casa a coger algunas cosas.

James, yo voy para allá también- dijo ella

Gracias, pecas- dijo él esbozando una sonrisa- Estamos locos, pero es la única salida verdad?

Creo que es la única opción que tenemos, James. No hay nada que perder- dijo ella deseando que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

No tardes, pecas- dijo él

Saldrá bien, James. Tiene que salir bien. Sólo ten fe- dijo ella con los ojos empañados.

Ojala tengas razón- dijo él suspirando.

Hugo la miraba. Tenía los ojos a punto de estallar pero un brillo de orgullo por lo que ella había hecho en su mirada.

Has hecho lo correcto, Kate- dijo Hugo

No se si es lo correcto, Hugo. Pero es lo único que se podía hacer- dijo ella confundida- Solo espero que esa niña llegue aquí de una pieza y que la isla haga su trabajo.

Rápidamente su cabeza se puso en funcionamiento. No había tiempo que perder en sentimentalismos. Cogió el número del doctor de la niña y se lo tendió a Hugo.

- Llama a Jack. Explícale la situación y que hable con ese médico. Voy a hablar con Lapidus para irnos cuanto antes. Ah! Y Hugo, después habla con Juliet para que tenga aquí todo preparado, de acuerdo?- dijo mientras salía de la sala.

- Tranquila, Kate. Tendremos todo listo para cuando volváis- dijo Hugo

- En 15 minutos en el muelle- dijo Kate marchándose a buscar a Frank

Kate esperaba impaciente en el muelle junto a Frank. Debían darse prisa. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto y tenía un millón de dudas. Si la niña moría en ese submarino ella no se lo perdonaría nunca. Pero Dios mío, la pequeña no podía morir. Era una niña despierta, inquieta, fuerte como una roca. No era justo. No era justo que el destino se cebara en esa criatura inocente. Y no era justo que James tuviera que pasar por eso. Si había hecho algo en el pasado ya había pagado suficiente. No se merecía este golpe.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Cómo iba James a reaccionar al ver a Jack? Al verlos a todos! Esto era una locura. Una locura que no importaría si la niña se salvara. Santo Dios! Le iba a estallar la cabeza.

Ya vienen. Voy arrancando- dijo Frank metiéndose en el interior del submarino al ver a Hugo y Jack.

Señorita Austen, esto es una auténtica locura. Es consciente, no?- dijo Jack muy serio.

Lo se. Pero es la única salida que tenemos- dijo ella

Está bien, ustedes deciden. Pero es mi obligación como médico advertirle de los riesgos que supone trasladar a una criatura en ese estado- dijo él

Lo sabemos, Jack- dijo Kate- Pero dime, tiene alguna opción si la dejamos allí?

Jack agachó la cabeza y dijo: - Lamentablemente ninguna si le soy sincero.

Entonces vamos- dijo Kate entrando en el submarino- Y Jack, por favor, no nos hables de usted.

Está bien, Kate. Vamos- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

El viaje fue una tortura para Kate. Los nervios y el movimiento del submarino le hicieron pasar una travesía horrible. No quería pensar. No sabía que iba a decirle a James cuando llegasen. Y rogaba para que la niña estuviera con vida. Tenía que haberse ido con él cuando se fue. Tuvo la intuición de que algo pasaba, de que no era una simple gripe. Pero quiso ser racional y no asustar a James más de lo que estaba.

El submarino se movía mucho y ella sentía nauseas. Y un dolor muy grande en el pecho porque nadie le sujetaba fuertemente la mano. Se sentía muy sola en aquel lugar bajo el mar.

Cuando llegaron a la base en Los Ángeles, Richard les esperaba en un coche. No pareció sorprenderse en absoluto al ver a Jack. De hecho, por lo que hablaron, Jack lo conoció cuando fueron contratados.

Richard les indicó que la habitación de la niña era la 815 de la octava planta. Y Kate no supo interpretar si eso era un signo de buena o mala suerte. Tampoco le merecía la pena detenerse a pensar eso en este momento.

Jack, por favor, puedes esperar aquí fuera un segundo?- dijo Kate cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación.

Desde luego- dijo Jack- Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Esperaré aquí.

Penélope estaba en el pasillo y Kate le dijo en voz baja:

- Le has dicho algo de esto? Haciéndole un gesto señalando a Jack

- No he podido, Kate. No me he atrevido- dijo suspirando

- Dios mío, Penny! Cómo es posible que no le hayas dicho nada?- dijo desesperada.

- Esto no ha sido idea mía, Kate. Hugo se empeñó en llevarlos. Ni Desmond ni yo estuvimos de acuerdo. Esperamos hasta el último momento para ver si se echaba para atrás- dijo ella disculpándose

- Y crees que no teníamos derecho a saber esto?- dijo enfadada- Habéis jugado con nosotros de una manera cruel, Penny

- Íbamos a decíroslo. De veras, Kate. Pero pasó lo de Clem y no tuve valor- Penny estaba avergonzada- Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Kate respiró hondo, intentando tomar fuerzas. Y entró con gesto firme.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO 30

Cuando Kate entró en la habitación James estaba sentado en un taburete junto a la cama de Clementine. Tenía la mano de la niña entre las suyas y la miraba sin pestañear. Parecía que estaba intentando transmitirle la fuerza y el calor de sus manos al cuerpo inmóvil de la pequeña.

Clementine estaba intubada, pálida y llena de cables que se pegaban a su cuerpo y que sin duda la mantenían ligada a la vida.

Kate! Gracias a Dios que has venido!- dijo James levantándose y abrazándola fuertemente.

Durante horas había estado en contacto con una piel que prácticamente no tenía vida. Una mano hermosa pero inmóvil y que no respondía al tacto. Por eso el contacto con Kate fue reconfortante. Sentir su calor, el latido de su corazón contra su pecho. Por un segundo pensó que todo era una pesadilla y ella le había despertado del mal sueño.

James- suspiró ella sin saber que decir

Pecas, no tenemos tiempo. El médico dice que le quedan horas. Quizá sea una tontería hacer esto. Quizá debemos dejarla morir en paz- sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas y no era algo que Kate estuviera acostumbrada ni mucho menos a ver. James era un hombre fuerte poco dado a expresar sus sentimientos, especialmente el dolor. Normalmente cuando estaba dolido transformaba eso en ira, pero en esta ocasión estaba completamente roto.

Escúchame bien- dijo ella muy firme- No puedes rendirte ahora. No puedes hacerlo.

Kate, esto no tiene sentido…

Sawyer!- ella levantó la voz- No voy a consentir que tires la toalla, que te quedes ahí mirando sin hacer nada y pases el resto de tu vida preguntándote si hubiera funcionado.

El hombre que yo amo no se rinde nunca, me oyes? Nunca!

La seguridad y la firmeza que ella mostraba fueron como un bofetón en la cara para él. Era lo que necesitaba. Ella era lo que le hacía falta para luchar hasta el final.

Se secó las lágrimas con un gesto rápido y dijo:

Vamos. No hay tiempo que perder- dijo.

Espera, James. Hay algo que tienes que saber- dijo ella tímidamente

Qué ocurre?- contestó extrañado

Voy a ir al grano porque no tenemos tiempo- dijo ella recuperando la firmeza.

James, los nuevos reclutas.. Verás, parece una locura, pero…- esto no era fácil a pesar de haber estado pensando todo el viaje en las palabras correctas.

Pecas, qué coño importan ahora los reclutas?- dijo él que no entendía nada.

Son ellos. Han vuelto- dijo finalmente

Ellos? Quiénes?- dijo James empezando a impacientarse.

Todos, los que murieron en esa isla. Sun, Jin, Boone, Shannon, Eko, Sayid…Jack, Juliet- dijo sin fuerzas

James la miraba desconcertado. Se había vuelto loca?

Kate, no se qué tipo de broma es esta pero no tiene gracia en absoluto- dijo James

No es una broma. Es largo de explicar pero por una vez en tu vida hazme caso- dijo ella impaciente- Estas personas están allí. Es más, Jack está ahí fuera. Ha venido para trasladar a Clem, pero no recuerdan nada. No nos recuerdan. Así que preséntate, no digas nada y haz lo posible para que no sospechen nada. Ya te lo explicaré más tarde.

James la miraba desconcertado. No podía ser que ella estuviera bromeando en un momento como ese y sobre un tema tan delicado. Pero… qué coño?

Kate, no se qué te pasa pero esas personas que has nombrado están muertas. Enterré yo mismo a alguno de ellos, y otros murieron por mi culpa! Te has vuelto loca?- dijo desesperado como si quisiera que recobrara la cordura.

James, vámonos. Recuerda lo que te he dicho- dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

Era inútil que siguiera intentando explicarle algo que no tenía sentido ninguno. Lo mejor era que lo viera él mismo.

Jack, por favor. Puedes pasar?- dijo invitándolo a entrar

Este es James, el padre de Clementine- dijo presentándolo

Jack Sheppard- dijo Jack estrechándole la mano

Gracias a Dios Jack estaba más interesado en la niña y se acercó rápidamente a comprobar su estado, porque de no haberlo hecho habría visto la expresión de James.

Se había quedado paralizado. Mirando fijamente a aquel hombre que le estrechó la mano como si nada hubiera pasado, esa misma mano que estrechó poco antes de que él muriera.

Inmóvil, con el rostro desencajado, buscó los ojos de Kate. Ella lo miraba con firmeza. Se acercó tímidamente a él. Cogió su mano y le dijo al oído: - Haz lo que te he dicho.

Sujetaba su mano con fuerza, como si supiera que él estaba a punto de caerse. Como si quisiera despertarlo del estado de shock en el que se hallaba.

James- dijo Jack- Puedo tutearte, verdad?

Sawyer acertó a asentir con la cabeza.

No se qué pretendéis con esto, tendréis vuestras razones, pero mi obligación como médico es decirte que sacar a la niña de aquí es una locura- dijo seriamente.

Lo sabemos, Jack. Pero como te he dicho antes no tenemos otra opción- intervino ella para evitarle el trago a James.

Bien, si vamos a hacerlo hagámoslo ya- dijo Jack- Está todo dispuesto.

Los enfermeros entraron en la habitación y en un segundo sacaron a la niña hacia fuera con las máquinas que la mantenían con vida.

Crees que los equipos que hay en la isla serán suficientes o necesitamos algo?- dijo Kate preocupada.

No, no- dijo Jack- Hay todo lo necesario. Estamos muy bien equipados.

Efectivamente no habían escatimado en cuanto a tecnología médica se refería. Había todo lo que pudiera hacer falta. La antigua enfermería era ahora un pequeño hospital.

Jack subió a la ambulancia con la niña. Y por supuesto James se negó a ir en el coche con Richard, de manera que se sentó detrás, junto a Jack. Kate temió que sucediera algo entre ellos, que James dijera algo inapropiado, pero no había manera de meterse ahí dentro, así que tuvo que ir con Richard en el coche.

Jack- dijo Sawyer finalmente mientras iban hacia el embarcadero- Crees que tiene alguna posibilidad?

James no entendía que hacía él allí, pero si había algo que reconocerle a Jack era que evidentemente era un buen médico. Y que jamás se rendía. Hacía lo imposible por salvar la vida de sus pacientes. De manera que no importaba nada, solo la niña. Ya pensaría en todo esto más tarde. Ahora no valía la pena. La vida de su hija estaba en juego.

Honestamente, James- dijo Jack con el semblante serio- Tal y como se encuentra solo podemos esperar un milagro. Y déjame decirte que por desgracia, los milagros no existen. No creo en ellos.

James bajó la cabeza y cogió la mano de la niña colocándose entre las suyas.

- Yo necesito creer- dijo con la voz quebrada

Jack lo miraba sin saber qué decir. No conocía de nada a este hombre pero evidentemente lo debía estar pasando francamente mal.

Oye- dijo para aliviar la tensión- Qué tiene ese lugar para que queráis llevarla allí? Me han dicho que es un sitio con algunas particularidades pero no se de qué tipo exactamente.

Puede que lo descubras, Jack- dijo James mirándole con tristeza- Y es mejor que lo hagas tu mismo.

Jack lo miraba extrañado. Se había apuntado a esa oferta de empleo porque ningún hospital daba trabajo a un cirujano alcohólico y adicto a las pastillas. Le pareció algo diferente, algo incluso estimulante. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba y oía las cosas extrañas que decía esta gente, cuando veía que lo observaban con un gesto indescriptible, y cuando hacían cosas tan raras como esta, más se convencía de que se había apuntado a una especie de secta hippie cuyos miembros estaban completamente zumbados.

Durante el trayecto Jack estuvo pendiente todo el rato de Clementine. Y Sawyer no se separó de la niña en ningún momento.

Kate estaba sentada a un par de metros y observaba la situación con inquietud. Pero poco a poco fue tranquilizándose. Estaba segura de que James no entendía nada, pero veía que el interés por la niña había hecho que aparcara sus dudas. Sawyer era así. Un superviviente. Una persona que se adaptaba con una facilidad envidiable a todo tipo de situaciones. Era un hombre práctico ante todo. Cuando tuvieron el accidente se montó su tienda, se procuró los objetos que podían serle útiles y se marcaba metas concretas. Fundamentalmente salir de la isla sano y salvo. Nunca perdió el tiempo intentando descifrar los misterios de la isla. No se preguntaba qué era el humo negro ni por qué había osos polares, ni habitantes hostiles. Simplemente sabía que había que evitarlos para salvar el pellejo y eso hacía.

Lo mismo sucedió cuando viajaron en el tiempo y acabaron en Dharmaville. Se adaptó a la situación perfectamente y mientras otros gastaban sus energías en averiguar cómo habían llegado a parar ahí, Sawyer se hizo un hueco entre esas personas y se procuró una vida estable.

Ahora su meta era que la niña se curase. Poco le importaba cómo podía suceder eso o cómo esas personas estaban allí. De manera que ahí estaba él. Al lado de la niña hablando con Jack. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Definitivamente era asombrosa la capacidad que tenía de adaptarse al medio y a situaciones que a otros podrían haber vuelto locos.


	31. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO 31

Llegaron de madrugada. Aún no había amanecido pero la claridad del sol empezaba a hacerse hueco en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hugo les esperaba en la enfermería y estuvo hablando con Jack del estado de la pequeña.

James se sentó en una silla, a los pies de la cama esperando a que terminaran de instalarla.

Era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero esto estaba haciendo mella en él. Kate se arrodilló delante de él y cogió sus manos.

Cuánto hace que no duermes?- dijo suavemente

No pienso hacerlo hasta que no despierte- dijo él sonriéndole levemente

Al menos deberías comer algo, James- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

No tengo hambre, pecas- dijo él acariciándole la mejilla

Hazlo por mi- dijo ella- Deja que me sienta algo útil.

Eres más útil de lo que crees- dijo él mirándola a los ojos

Ella le sonrió y se levantó- Te traeré algo, vale?

Vale, como quieras- dijo él resignado.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. James podía ver y oír cómo Hugo hablaba con Jack. Parecía que no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Que hubieran vuelto hacia atrás de nuevo. Era increíble verlo allí, de una pieza. Nunca se habían llevado bien, era cuestión de piel. Cuando se conocieron, Jack era el chico bueno y Sawyer el chico malo. Jack asumió el papel del líder del grupo, el héroe. Y Sawyer el suyo. Ser un capullo arrogante, egoísta y odioso. Intentar competir con él hubiera sido una estupidez. Y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Cuando Kate entró en juego la tensión aumentó entre ellos. Pero tuvo que reconocer que ambos se respetaron. Siempre lo hicieron, como si en el fondo se admirasen mutuamente. Jack respetó su despedida en el helicóptero, y James la suya poco antes de abandonar la isla.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. James era un tipo respetado por los que lo conocían, y Kate le había dicho que le amaba. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo iba a afectarles el hecho de que hubieran vuelto. Ni siquiera habían dejado las cosas claras entre ellos. No habían hablado.

Se apartó el cabello de la cara agarrándose la cabeza obligándose a no pensar. Todo esto estaba siendo demasiado. Y la niña no reaccionaba. Podía perderlas a las dos. Podía quedarse sólo de nuevo.

Entonces la vio. Juliet se incorporó a la escena. Preguntaba a Jack por la niña. Jack le hablaba en término médicos que él no comprendía del todo. De repente Juliet se percató de que James la estaba mirando. Se acercó. Con esa sonrisa dulce con la que tantas veces intentó calmar su dolor.

Debes ser James- dijo ella sentándose al borde de la cama, delante de él.

James asintió con la cabeza. Incapaz de hablar. Con los ojos nublados.

Yo soy Juliet- dijo dulcemente

Juliet tendió su mano y James la estrechó manteniéndola unos segundos. Quería comprobar si era real. Si su pulso latía. Si no era un fantasma.

Te he traído…- Kate se interrumpió al contemplar la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Sabía que este momento iba a llegar pero no estaba preparada para verlo. Se sentía ridícula con la bandeja.

Kate- dijo James retirando la mano torpemente. Se sentía extrañamente estúpido. No quería que ella pensara nada que no debía pensar.

Te he traído donuts y algo de café- dijo ella tímidamente- Lo siento, Juliet, no sabía que estabas aquí. Habría traído más.

No te apures, Kate- dijo Juliet mientras revisaba las constantes de la niña- Hugo ha dicho que Ben nos traería el desayuno.

Hay algún cambio?- dijo Kate dejando la bandeja en una mesita

No, ninguno- dijo Juliet- Sigue estable.

Juliet acariciaba el cabello de Clementine.

Es preciosa- dijo mirando a James

Él la miró sin saber qué contestar. Realmente la niña era preciosa pero verla así, sin prácticamente vida le rompía el corazón.

Juliet se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro que fue como un cuchillo en el pecho de Kate.

No puedo imaginar lo que estás pasando- dijo Juliet- Pero puedo jurarte que haremos lo imposible por ella.

Lo se- dijo James.

Juliet se marchó hacia la puerta cuando James le dijo:

Juliet, me alegro de que estés aquí.

Kate tenía las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. Pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Se volvió de espaldas y empezó a servir el café.

Se acercó a él tendiéndole la taza, con el rostro triste.

El la cogió sin retirar la mirada de la niña y dio un pequeño sorbo.

Kate se sentía invisible. Como si no existiera. Decidió salir. Necesitaba aire.

Cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta James la llamó

Te marchas?- dijo

Necesito un poco de aire. Será un minuto- dijo ella.

Kate- dijo James mirándola a los ojos- Te quiero, lo sabes, verdad?

Lo se- dijo ella sonriéndole con tristeza.

Y en verdad lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Pero le agradecía mucho que se lo hubiera dicho en un momento como este. Necesitaba oírlo.

Se sentó en las escaleras de la enfermería, con el café entre las manos. Resultaba gratificante el calor que desprendía porque la brisa de la mañana era fresca.

Intentó relajarse. Respirar hondo. Llenar sus pulmones de aire mientras le pedía a Dios que Clem se despertase. No sabía rezar pero dejó que la luz del amanecer la invadiera. Miraba al cielo que empezaba a clarear.

De pronto oyó los gritos de James. Llamaba a Jack.

Tiró el café y entró corriendo, con miedo. Jack y Juliet estaban sobre la niña. No podía ver nada. James le cogió la mano fuertemente. La miró y sonrió.

Ha despertado- dijo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO 32

Juliet había incorporado a la niña en la cama sujetándola por detrás.

Ven- es mejor que lo hagas tú- dijo dirigiéndose a James.

Clem estaba asustada. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Inquietos. Tenía un tubo en la boca y no podía hablar.

James se sentó y la agarró desde atrás.

Tranquila pequeña. Estoy aquí- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo intentando calmarla.

Kate sonreía mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin control. Se sentó al lado de la niña y le cogió la mano apretándosela fuertemente.

Escucha, Clementine- dijo Jack mirando a la pequeña. Te voy a quitar el tubo que tienes en la boca. Te dolerá un poco y te dará tos, pero se te pasará en un segundo. Cuando cuente tres tienes que intentar soplar fuerte, me has entendido?

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

Uno, dos y tres! Sopla, sopla!- decía Jack

Clementine tosió durante unos segundos pero pronto se calmó. Su padre la abrazaba y la sostenía.

Estoy enferma?- dijo la niña mirándolo a los ojos

Un poquito solo, cielo. Pero ya estás mucho mejor, verdad?- dijo James mirando a Jack

Jack se pasaba las manos por la cabeza mirando las máquinas.

Yo no entiendo nada- dijo finalmente

No se trata de entender, se trata de creer- dijo Hugo desde la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando ocurren cosas maravillosas como esta no es necesario entender nada- dijo Juliet sonriendo a Jack- Simplemente hay que disfrutarlas.

Pero se ha curado o no?- dijo James impaciente

Bueno, tengo que hacerle algunas pruebas, pero las constantes son normales, la temperatura también, la saturación pulmonar es buena… Tengo que hacerle una analítica y un scanner pero… - Jack no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Me vas a pinchar?- dijo la niña con los ojos como platos

Estallaron todos en una carcajada. La criatura estaba aterrorizada porque la fueran a pinchar y había estado a punto de morir.

Eh!- dijo James cogiéndole la mano- No vas a tenerle miedo a una aguja de nada, no? Mi chica es una niña valiente, verdad?

Es mejor que salgáis- dijo Juliet- Le haremos las pruebas y os avisamos, de acuerdo?

Vale- dijo la niña resignada- Pero tengo hambre. Podré comer luego?

Claro, cielo- dijo Kate acariciándola. Cuando los médicos te dejen Hugo te hará lo que más te guste.

Hamburguesa con queso y patatas?- dijo Hugo

Será mejor que le prepares algo más ligero- dijo Jack sonriendo a Hugo

James le dio un montón de besos a la pequeña. La niña lo abrazaba sin querer soltarse.

Escucha- dijo susurrándole al oído- Si se portan mal contigo me lo dices y les pateo el trasero.

Papá- dijo la niña mientras James se encaminaba hacia la puerta cogiendo a Kate de la mano- No te vas a ir otra vez, verdad?

Nunca más, oyes? Nunca más nos separaremos.- dijo mirándola fijamente.

Sawyer salió al exterior. Notó cómo el aire fresco llenaba sus pulmones. De repente sintió que todo el cansancio acumulado de los días pasados se le echó encima. Se apoyó contra una de las columnas del porche y respiró hondo. Había paz en su rostro. Bendita isla.

Hugo se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un apretón que lo dejó sin aliento.

Tío! Lo hemos conseguido!- decía feliz

Eh! Vas a romperme la espalda- dijo James riendo

Kate les miraba feliz.

Voy a hacerle algo de comer. Y a darle la noticia a todo el mundo!- dijo mientras se marchaba

Eh! No le gustan las verduras, tío!- le gritó Sawyer

A nadie le gustan!- respondió

Ves como eres un bicho raro, pecas?- dijo James sonriéndole

Anda, ven aquí- dijo cogiéndola de la mano y atrayéndola hacia si.

Se fundieron en un largo y cálido beso y permanecieron abrazados mirándose a los ojos.

Te debo la vida de mi hija- dijo él

No me debes nada- le contestó Kate sonriendo

Si no fuera por ti, ahora …

Sssss- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo poniendo un dedo en sus labios- No pienses eso.

Sólo quiero que sepas que mientras viva voy a agradecerte esto- dijo James volviéndola a besar esta vez apasionadamente.

Se sentaron en un banco y Kate se recostó en su pecho. Le gustaba estar así, oyendo sus latidos.

Sabes?- dijo ella- Esa niña es muy especial para mi. Cuando estuve fuera tuve mucho contacto con ella. Al fin y al cabo era lo único que me quedaba de ti. Y sois tan parecidos…

A ella también le gustas- contestó James sonriendo- Creo que vais a formar un buen equipo. Aunque a mí eso me traerá problemas.

Problemas?- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

Si. Problemas. Dos mujeres aliadas contra un hombre al que tienen cogido por las pelotas. Mal asunto- dijo él riendo- Cuando sea mayor te contará a ti las cosas y tú le guardarás el secreto. Y yo seré un gilipollas que no se enterará de nada y comerá verduras.

La mención a un futuro juntos sobresaltó a Kate. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

James, ni siquiera hemos hablado de nada desde la otra noche- dijo

Hace falta?- dijo él acariciándole el cabello

Ella le miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Realmente no hacía falta. Sobraban las palabras.

No- dijo Kate sonriendo y volviéndole a besar suavemente

Me siento como si me hubieran pasado por encima tres osos polares y un humo negro me hubiera machacado contra los árboles por toda la selva- dijo James que ciertamente no había dormido durante días

Escucha, deja que me ocupe yo de Clem- dijo ella- Tú deberías ir a descansar.

Prefiero esperar a ver qué dice Jack- dijo James

Los resultados tardarán unas horas- dijo Kate- Yo le daré de comer y estaré con ella. Ve a dormir y no seas pesado, anda.

Kate…- protestó levemente

Hazle caso, James- Juliet habló desde la puerta de la enfermería- El scanner es completamente normal. Falta conocer el resultado de la analítica pero apuesto a que está sana.

Está bien, vosotras ganáis- dijo el levantándose del banco- Al menos me dais permiso para despedirme de ella?

Claro!- rió Juliet

A Kate le molestó que les hubiera interrumpido. Y mucho más para apoyarla. Sabía que no debía sentir enemistad por ella. Pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca le gustó esta mujer.

Juliet se sentó al lado de Kate. Parecía contenta.

Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos?- preguntó

Bueno, en realidad… Es complicado- dijo Kate sin saber qué responder.

Sabes?- contestó Juliet- Te envidio. Parece un buen hombre.

Kate no sabía qué decirle. No estaba preparada para tener este tipo de conversaciones con ella.

Bueno, lo es. Pero tiene un carácter del demonio- acertó a decir.

Si, se nota- reía Juliet- Pero parece manejable.

Kate se puso seria.

No me gusta manejarle. Me gusta como es- dijo firme. Y era cierto. Adoraba a Sawyer tal y como era. Nunca quiso cambiarle. Sus arranques de mal humor eran parte de su encanto. En cambio, se notaba que Juliet era de las que cambiaba a los hombres. Cuando volvió a la isla James no parecía el hombre que conoció. Y eso le sorprendió mucho.

Bueno, está tranquila- dijo James saliendo de la enfermería- Voy a descansar un rato.

Kate se levantó y se acercó a él.

Te despierto antes de cenar?- dijo ella

De acuerdo, pecas- contestó

Espera, te acompaño. Voy a llamar a Penny para contarle lo de Clem- dijo Kate

Es cierto, estará preocupada- dijo James fastidiado por haberlo olvidado.

Apenas eran las siete de la mañana. Caminaban en silencio por Dharmaville cuando vieron a Jin que se acercaba hacia ellos.

James se quedó parado. Con la emoción contenida en su gesto. Notó que Kate le cogió la mano y le dijo al oído: Disimula, vale?

Jin le tendió la mano presentándose. James parecía haberse quedado sin habla. Fue su primer amigo. Compartieron tres años de sus vidas en un lugar y una época a la que no pertenecían. Fueron muchos ratos de conversaciones interminables, de confidencias, de esperanzas… Cuando murieron en el submarino James pasó uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Evidentemente sintió mucho la muerte de Sayid y Sun, pero ese coreano era su amigo. Es primer tipo con el que habló sin reservas. Y él fue el responsable de su muerte. Tenerlo delante era algo inexplicable. Se sentía como si algo así como un Dios le hubiera perdonado por tirar de aquellos malditos cables. Como si le dieran otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Pero no podía evitar sentir lástima de que no le recordara, de que todo lo que habían compartido se hubiera ido a la mierda.

No te conozco de nada, pero soy padre y me han contado lo de tu hija- decía Jin con dificultad para expresarse. Hablaba mejor cuando murió- Espero que se recupere pronto.

Está mucho mejor- dijo James visiblemente emocionado aunque intentando disimular

Me alegro mucho- dijo Jin sonriendo- Me marcho, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa…

Gracias, tío- dijo James.

Cuando empezaron a caminar de nuevo James tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Me cago en la puta!- dijo medio en broma medio en serio- Me estoy volviendo una nenaza o que?

Kate se reía. Debía ser duro para él todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero debía ser peor que no pudiera ocultarlo.

Tienes sentimientos. Reconócelo- dijo ella riendo

Qué va!- dijo él siguiéndole la broma

En el fondo eres un blandito- dijo ella picándolo

Un blandito, nena? Ven conmigo a hacer la siesta y verás lo blandito que soy- dijo atrayéndola hacia si

No estabas cansadísimo?- decía ella con picardía

Bueno, no es para tanto- dijo él acariciándole los rizos que caían sobre su rostro

Olvídalo, Sawyer- dijo ella dándole una palmada en el trasero y alejándose- Duerme y descansa. Cansado no me sirves.

Serás…?- dijo él viéndola marchar.

Esta noche no te escapas, pecas- Pensó mientras se metía en su casa. Realmente estaba hecho una piltrafa humana. Necesitaba darse una ducha y dormir unas horas. Y necesitaba hablar con Hugo. Tenía que intentar entender qué significaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero todo eso podía esperar hasta la noche. Ahora Clem estaba bien. Eso era lo importante.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPÍTULO 33

Cuando Sawyer abrió los ojos eran casi las seis de la tarde. Mierda!- exclamó en voz alta.

Tenía pensado dormir un par de horas pero estaba tan cansado que olvidó poner el despertador.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió en dirección a la enfermería a toda prisa sintiéndose el peor padre del mundo por dormir durante horas mientras la niña estaba en esa clínica.

Cuando entró en la habitación se calmó un poco. Evidentemente Clem estaba perfectamente. Estaba cenando y Kate estaba con ella

Eh! Mira, al fin ha despertado- dijo Kate riendo

Papá- dijo la niña saltando de la cama hacia su cuello

Dios! Parece que estás bien eh?- dijo James al ver la fuerza de la niña

El médico guapo dice que mañana podré irme- dijo Clem

Guapo? Acaso ves guapo a ese tipo?- dijo James notablemente molesto

Me gusta!- dijo la niña sonriendo- Es guapo y simpático.

Lo que faltaba- dijo él resignado- La niña me ha salido fan del doc.

Kate sonreía con malicia.

Qué estás comiendo?- preguntó James al ver el plato

No se- dijo ella- Me lo ha traído ese señor con los ojos de rana y la señora china.

Se refiere a Ben y Sun- dijo Kate sonriendo

Me gusta Ben- dijo Clem

La verdad es que es igual de guapo que Jack- dijo James sonriendo

Nooo- reía Clem- Pero es simpático.

Y adorable como un peluche- dijo James con sarcasmo.

Kate dice que estamos en una isla- dijo la niña mientras comía con apetito

Es cierto, en la isla misteriosa de la que te hablé- dijo él como si estuviera contándole un cuento.

Entonces no podemos salir de aquí?- dijo ella sin rastro de preocupación

A James le cambió el gesto que se ensombreció de pronto.

Bueno, si salimos puede que vuelvas a enfermarte. Así que lo mejor será que nos quedemos- dijo mirando a Kate

Genial!- dijo Clem- No tendré que volver al cole.

Eh! No tan rápido, enana. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que estudies.. No te vas a escapar- dijo James

Vaya- dijo la niña fastidiada

Señorita, va siendo hora de dormir. Has terminado todo?- dijo Juliet desde la puerta.

Si- dijo la niña mirándola con recelo.

Bueno, entonces será mejor que te despidas y descanses, de acuerdo?- dijo retirándole el plato.

No vas a leerme mi libro?- dijo Clem mirando a Sawyer.

Mierda! No he traído el libro- dijo fastidiado- Se quedó en Los Ángeles.

Si te sirve puedo contarte un cuento hasta que te duermas- dijo Kate- Se muchos.

Vale- dijo la niña sonriendo

James parecía fastidiado. Él no sabía contar cuentos. Le leía por las noches pero no se podía imaginar a sí mismo inventándose un cuento, y los que conocía le parecían idioteces. Qué tipo de niña iba por un bosque con una caperuza roja? No iba a contarle esa basura a su hija.

James, podemos hablar un momento mientras?- dijo Juliet

Claro. Vuelvo ahora mismo, enana- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

La niña miró cómo se marchaban y dijo a Kate bajito para que no pudieran escucharla:

- No me gusta ella

- No te gusta?- preguntó Kate sorprendida- Por qué?

- Porque manda mucho- dijo Clem seria- Y porque me habla como si fuera un bebé.

Kate sonrió. No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Se alegró de tenerla de aliada si surgían problemas.

Verás, Clem- dijo intentando hacer lo correcto- Juliet es buena persona. Se alegró mucho cuando te curaste.

- Bueno, pero no me gusta- dijo firme

- Pues deberás acostumbrarte a ella. Vamos a vivir aquí, al fin y al cabo. Y ya te digo que tiene buen corazón. A lo mejor es que no está acostumbrada a tratar con niños- dijo disimulando

- Pero prefiero que me des tú la comida- dijo la niña

- Claro. Tú por eso no te preocupes. Mañana mismo vengo a darte el desayuno- dijo acariciándole el cabello.

- La señora china si me gusta. Dice que tiene una niña pequeña y que se va a quedar esta noche conmigo- dijo Clem

- Y tu papá se quedará también. Solo vamos a cenar y a hablar con Hugo un ratito y luego vendrá aquí contigo- dijo Kate sonriendo.

- Vale, entonces cuéntame el cuento- dijo acurrucándose en la cama

Y como siempre hacía, en unos segundos estaba dormida plácidamente.

Era una delicia ver a esa criatura dormir tranquilamente. Se sentía orgullosa de la decisión que había tomado. Por una vez en su vida había hecho algo bien. La niña estaba curada. Aunque eso significara que James estuviera ahora hablando con Juliet de algo que no podía saber qué era. Aunque tener que quedarse en esa isla pudiera significar perderlo.

Kate sentía miedo. No podía evitarlo. Aunque él le dijo que la quería. Aunque le hubiera hablado de una vida juntos. La presencia de Juliet iba a traerle problemas. Eso lo sabía. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer fácilmente. Esta vez no iba a huir. Eso se había terminado. Iba a defender su felicidad a toda costa.

Y se levantó dispuesta a interrumpir esa misteriosa conversación.


	34. Chapter 34

CAPÍTULO 34

Escuchó voces en una habitación algo alejada de la de Clem. Estaban hablando de la niña. Al parecer estaba perfectamente. No había rastro de la enfermedad y los dos parecían felices por las noticias.

Kate se acercó a la puerta para oír mejor sin ser vista.

Verás, James. Quería comentarte algo- dijo Juliet abriendo un cajón.

He estado cotilleando un poco todo esto. Me dijeron que tenía que investigar sobre un problema que se produce aquí durante la gestación de las mujeres. Sabes algo de eso?- dijo ella con curiosidad

Bueno, algo- dijo él confundido- Creo que morían antes de llegar al tercer trimestre del embarazo.

Eso parece- dijo ella hojeando un cuaderno- Verás, he encontrado esto. Es el trabajo de una doctora. Por lo visto estuvo estudiando el fenómeno, y estaba bastante avanzada en el tema.

Juliet estaba leyendo su propio trabajo. James se puso nervioso. Eso no debía estar ahí, a no ser que Hugo y Ben lo hubieran dejado a propósito para facilitarle la tarea- pensó.

Realmente no se…- dijo él sin saber qué decir

Firma como J.B. qué casualidad! Mis mismas iniciales y una letra idéntica a la mía- dijo ella riendo- No la conociste o oíste hablar de ella?

No, no- dijo él nervioso- No se a qué te refieres. Vete a saber el tiempo que lleva eso ahí.

Pues es curioso porque esto no debe tener muchos años. Menciona avances bastante recientes. Pero he encontrado un diario personal de la misma mujer, y data de los años setenta. No es extraño?- dijo sonriendo.

A Juliet parecía que le divertía el asunto pero francamente, James estaba empezando a sudar. No tenía ni puta idea de que Juliet estuviera escribiendo un diario personal. En qué maldito momento se le ocurriría hacer eso?- pensaba

Los diarios personales no deberían leerse, no crees?- dijo él desviando la conversación

Demasiado tarde- dijo ella riendo- Es muy interesante. Tenía un romance con un tal Jim. Estaba muy enamorada, pero la pobre sabía que él pensaba en otra mujer.

Juliet, por qué me cuentas todo eso?- dijo empezando a impacientarse.

Tienes razón. Sólo quería saber si tenías datos del problema de las mujeres, y sobretodo si conocías el paradero de esta científica. Quizá me sería útil hablar con ella- dijo ella avergonzada.

La verdad que no tengo idea de quién puede ser. Ni tampoco del problema de las mujeres. Se lo mismo que tú- dijo él serio.

Quizá deberías estudiar ese trabajo a fondo y continuarlo. Pero el diario personal no creo que te sirva de mucho.

Sawyer cogió el diario de las manos de Juliet y salió de la habitación visiblemente molesto.

Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con Kate que estaba sorprendida de que hubiera salido tan rápido.

Venía a buscarte para cenar- dijo tímidamente.

Pues vamos- dijo él agarrándola de la mano y saliendo hacia el exterior.

Me estabas espiando?- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su casa.

No- contestó ella dudando- Bueno, si. Un poco.

Un poco?- dijo él

Para qué has cogido el diario?- dijo ella

No cambies de tema. Me estabas espiando- dijo él molesto.

Si, vale. Te estaba espiando- dijo ella empezando a impacientarse- Para qué has cogido el diario?

Para que no ate cabos. Te parece suficiente explicación?- dijo James.

Me parece que quieres leerlo- dijo ella deteniéndose delante de él y mirándole fijamente.

Y qué si quiero hacerlo?- dijo él retándola con la mirada- Acaso te molesta eso?

Claro que me molesta- dijo ella enfadada.

James se quedó mirándola unos segundos. No entendía la actitud de ella pero parecía que estaba preocupada, enfadada, quizás celos?

Tómalo entonces. Si te molesta guárdalo tú- dijo finalmente.

Ella miró el diario. No esperaba esa reacción. No quería que él leyera eso, pero ella tampoco quería tenerlo. Si lo tenía no podría evitar leerlo, y no quería saber nada de lo que ponía allí. No quería conocer esa historia. La historia del hombre que amaba y otra mujer. Era demasiado.

No, no lo quiero- dijo Kate finalmente- No me pertenece.

A mi tampoco- dijo James- No quiero tenerlo. Pero evidentemente su dueña no puede tenerlo. Es peligroso. Así que qué hacemos, Kate?

La estaba desafiando. Kate lo sabía. Pero todavía no sabía si realmente él lo quería y estaba haciendo todo esto para que fuera ella la que se lo diese o si efectivamente no le interesaba el diario.

Que lo guarde Hugo- dijo ella finalmente.

Muy bien. Buena idea- contestó James- Vamos a cenar o que?

Kate sabía que ese diario no estaría mucho tiempo en manos de Hugo. Uno de los dos ser haría con él tarde o temprano. Recordó cómo ella empleó la misma táctica que estaba empleando ahora James cuando encontraron la maleta en la cascada. Fingir que no le interesaba para que él no le diera importancia.

Habían pasado tres años y seguían jugando al gato y al ratón. Solo que ahora no iba a volverla a engañar como cuando lo hizo para quedarse con las armas que guardaba John Locke. Y ahora no era en absoluto divertido. Había sentimientos muy fuertes de por medio. De manera que tomó una decisión.

Creo que me lo voy a quedar- dijo Kate maliciosamente- Hugo lo leería. Ya sabes lo cotilla que es.

Está bien- contestó él- Pero no me gustaría que lo leyeras, Kate- dijo tímidamente

Kate se conmovió ante la actitud de él y se sintió culpable. Definitivamente él no estaba jugando. No le había mentido. No quería tenerlo. No quería recordar algo que, evidentemente le hacía sentirse mal. Algo que le hacía daño.

James- dijo ella dolida- Crees que debemos deshacernos de él?

Haz lo que quieras, Kate- dijo marchándose a su casa y dando un portazo.

Kate caminó hacia el muelle inconscientemente. No quería saber. No quería volver atrás. Debía superar el temor que sentía. Debía ser capaz de pasar página o todo aquello terminaría por destruir la posibilidad de ser feliz con el hombre que amaba. Quiso respetar la decisión de James. Y sabía que si conservaba ese diario no sería posible.

De manera que lo lanzó al mar. En el mismo sitio donde él lanzó un día el anillo de compromiso que iba a darle a Juliet. Lo lanzó con fuerza y se quedó mirando cómo desaparecía bajo las aguas.

Sawyer abrió la nevera y cogió una cerveza. Le dio un trago y se maldijo así mismo por haber cogido el jodido diario. Ahora ella lo tenía. Y lo leería.

Siempre intuyó que no fue capaz de hacer feliz a Juliet. Ella sabía lo que él sentía por Kate, a pesar de que jamás dijo nada ni preguntó nada. Pero tener esa certeza por escrito le dolía. Ahora sabía que además de ser responsable de su muerte lo era de que hubiera sido desdichada. A pesar de que James intentó amarla, a pesar de que tuvieron una vida tranquila y sosegada, ella fue desgraciada. Se sentía mal por haberla utilizado de esa manera. Y se sentía peor al saber que Kate se enteraría de eso. Prefería que ella creyese que la olvidó durante ese tiempo a que supiera que había utilizado a una mujer sin importarle que ella sufriera.

Había pensado que tenían una oportunidad. Que podían pasar página, tener una vida nueva, juntos. Pero el hecho de que ellos hubieran vuelto lo complicaba todo. Y además no tenía la opción de largarse de allí con ella. No podía arriesgar la vida de Clementine. Estaba atrapado. Y tampoco era justo para ella obligarla a permanecer para siempre en ese lugar. Tenía la sensación de que la historia iba a repetirse. Ella se marcharía y él se quedaría allí, sufriendo su ausencia.

Salió al exterior. Necesitaba tomar el aire, y echó a caminar hacia el muelle. Entonces la vio. Ella estaba allí, sentada. Con la mirada perdida.

Kate se giró al oír sus pasos.

Lo he tirado- dijo- Creo que es lo mejor.

James se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Sólo necesitaba sentirla cerca.

James- dijo ella suavemente- Necesito saber si el hecho de que ella haya vuelto cambia las cosas.

Las ha cambiado para ti?- preguntó él mirándola a los ojos

Contéstame- dijo ella

Que hayan vuelto lo cambia todo, Kate. Nos va a afectar de alguna u otra manera. Pero nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti- dijo seriamente.

Ella suspiró aliviada y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Necesitaba oírlo- dijo

Kate, hay algo… - dijo él pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros- Has pensado que no puedo salir de aquí?

Lo se- dijo ella

Y eso no supone un problema para ti?- dijo James

James, yo no tengo nada fuera de aquí. No tengo familia ni nada que me importe. Lo único que necesito es estar a tu lado. No importa dónde- dijo ella firmemente.

Sawyer sonrió- Necesitaba oírlo- dijo

Te quiero, pecas- dijo suavemente.

Y yo- contestó ella besándolo dulcemente.

Bueno, creo que no estará tan mal- dijo James sonriendo- Al fin y al cabo esto se ha convertido en un paraíso. Podremos estar tranquilos aquí, no crees?

Ella se reía.

Ni lo sueñes! Tú y yo llevamos la palabra problemas escrita en la frente- dijo divertida.

Joder, pecas. Has roto toda la magia- reía él

Hablando de problemas- dijo ella sonriendo- Hugo quiere que vayamos a su casa después de cenar. Quiere que hablemos. Parece que Jack quiere respuestas. No ha entendido lo de Clem. Se está haciendo muchas preguntas.

Uff!- suspiró James desganado- Qué cansino Jack con sus preguntas! A mí si me va a tener que responder Hugo a unas cuantas preguntitas. A ver por qué cojones ha tenido que traer a ese tipo a esta isla? Es que son ganas de joder. Como si no hubiera más médicos- dijo sonriendo

Ella le dio una palmadita en el hombro mientras se levantaba.

Anda, vamos a cenar. Tengo hambre- dijo sonriendo- Y no estés celoso, no tienes motivos.

No estoy celoso- dijo él

Ya- reía ella

Al menos yo no te espío, pequeña Mata-Hari- dijo James

No te estaba espiando- dijo ella protestando

Mentirosa- dijo él

Y se marcharon mientras seguían bromeando hacia el comedor. Quizá tampoco fuera tan complicado como parecía- pensaba James- Quizá si podrían ser felices en ese lugar.


	35. Chapter 35

CAPÍTULO 35

Cuando llegaron al comedor era casi de noche. Miles estaba allí y cuando vio a James le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Eh! Tío. Me alegro mucho de lo de la niña- dijo riendo- Fui a verte cuando me enteré pero te habías ido a dormir.

Si tío, estaba reventado- contestó sonriendo.

Eh! Has visto esto? Toda esta gente aquí?- dijo Miles en voz baja.

James miró a su alrededor y vio a Charlotte y Naomi en una esquina mareando un plato con el tenedor con desgana, como si no les gustara la comida, a Boone y Shannon charlando divertidos tomando el postre, a Michael cenando con Ana Lucía y Sayid. No los había visto a todos, y le seguía impactando verlos ahí, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Esa tía, la morena de allí- dijo Miles- Está buena eh?

Se llama Ana Lucía, y tiene un genio del demonio- dijo James sonriendo- Te hará picadillo, tío.

Joder- gruñó Miles

No te gusta más la rubia esa?- dijo señalando a Shannon- Es un poco tonta pero tiene buenas piernas.

Oye!- dijo Kate dándole una palmada en la espalda- Vais a estar hablando de lo buenas que están las tías en toda mi cara?

Coño, pecas- dijo James sonriendo- Solo trato de buscar una chica apropiada a mi amigo. Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti- dijo burlón

Ya- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- Vamos a comer. Es tarde.

El comedor era muy parecido a los que suele haber en los colegios. Había una barra con los platos expuestos donde los comensales podían servirse lo que más les gustara.

Cogieron un plato cada uno y empezaron a inspeccionar la comida.

Detrás de la barra Libby charlaba con Hurley, mientras Charlie servía la comida con desgana.

Parece que por primera vez en su vida el gordito se interesa más por otra cosa que por la comida- dijo James sonriendo a Kate

Es una oportunidad para él de continuar lo que empezó- dijo Kate divertida

Tiene que ser una putada eh?- dijo James- Empezar de cero otra vez a camelarte a la chica. Si tuviera que empezar a conquistarte otra vez….

Qué? Pasarías?- dijo ella sorprendida

Hombre, no. Pero prefiero estar donde estamos. Empezar de nuevo significaría estar semanas sin sexo- dijo guiñándole el ojo

Pervertido- rió ella- Pero sabes? Podrías haber hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Más fáciles?- dijo sorprendido- A qué te refieres?

Pues por ejemplo, la escenita de la tortura por los inhaladores- sonreía ella- Si me hubieras pedido un beso te lo habría dado. Te hubieras ahorrado ese terrible sufrimiento.

No te creo- dijo él desconfiado- Si te hubiera pedido un beso me habrías mandado a la mierda.

Por qué crees que era la única en el campamento que se acercaba a ti?- dijo ella riendo

En serio?- dijo el sin poder creerlo

Completamente en serio- dijo ella sonriendo- Nada más verte dije: guau!

Te estás quedando conmigo, verdad?- dijo él- Si no hacías más que tocarme las pelotas!

Bueno, pensé que esa era la técnica adecuada con un tipo como tú. Y mira, acerté- dijo ella mientras comía.

De todos modos, no me vas a negar que lo de la tortura fue un golpe de efecto para que cayeras rendida a mis pies- dijo él

Fue una gilipollez- dijo Kate riendo

Una gilipollez que sirvió para que te dieras cuenta de que Jack no era un santo varón sino un tipo capaz de permitir que torturasen a un pobre hombre inocente e indefenso- dijo James sonriendo

Así que lo hiciste por eso?- dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos

Por eso y por el beso- dijo James guiñándole el ojo

Dios! Eres retorcido eh?- dijo ella riendo

Pero te gusta- dijo él sonriendo con picardía

Pobre hombre inocente e indefenso! Eso no te pega nada!- reía ella burlándose

Eh tíos!- dijo Hugo acercándose a la mesa- Cuando terminéis de ligar como críos de instituto tenemos que hablar.

Qué pasa, tío? Que como la rubia te ha cortado el rollo nos lo quieres cortar tu a nosotros?- dijo James fastidiado

En realidad, bueno- dijo Hugo bajando la voz- No me lo ha cortado. Mañana nos vamos de picnic- dijo sonriendo

Eh! Enhorabuena- dijo Kate dándole una palmadita en el hombro

A ver dónde la llevas. Ten cuidado no vaya y encuentre su propia tumba- dijo James con una sonrisa maligna.

Tío! Crees que estarán ahí? A pesar de que ellos estén…- dijo Hugo confundido

Si no lo sabes tú…- dijo James sin dejar de comer- A mi no me preguntes. Nadie me ha explicado nada. Simplemente he llegado y me he encontrado con la noche de los muertos vivientes.

Sabes?- continuó divertido- Lo que sería un puntazo es llevar a Miles ahí. A ver que le dicen los no muertos!

James, no tiene gracia- dijo Kate a la que en el fondo le había hecho gracia la broma.

Pues como no me lo tome a cachondeo…- dijo él

Bueno, vámonos. Tenemos asuntos que tratar- dijo Hugo levantándose

Vamos, pecas- dijo dándole la mano- Tenemos audiencia con su majestad el rey de la isla.

Tío- dijo Hugo en voz baja mientras iban hacia su casa- Lo de Miles, me parece una idea genial-

En serio?- dijo James sorprendido

Hablaré con él- contestó Hugo

James soltó una carcajada- Esto es de locos, tío!

Se sentaron en el pequeño saloncito. Hugo había dicho que aquello era una reunión del consejo de sabios, y a James aquello le hizo gracia. Estaban Miles, Lapidus, Ben, Hugo, Sawyer y Kate. Los únicos en aquella isla que conocían la verdad. O al menos la intuían.

Están empezando a hacer preguntas- dijo Hugo

Jack está empezando a hacer preguntas- puntualizó James fastidiado

Jack ha empezado, pero cuánto tiempo crees que tardará Sayid en hacerlo?- dijo Hugo- Y Daniel? Daniel no es ningún idiota y en poco tiempo se dará cuenta de que este lugar no es normal.

Juliet también pregunta- dijo Kate

Lo que quiero es que nos pongamos de acuerdo en qué cosas podemos contar y qué no- dijo Hugo

Para el carro, tío!- Interrumpió James- A mi de momento me tienes que explicar cómo han llegado ellos aquí. He estado calladito hasta ahora porque tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, pero quiero saber a qué estamos jugando.

Bueno, la verdad es que no lo tenemos muy claro pero creo que puedo hacerme una idea de lo que ha pasado según los datos que tenemos- dijo Hugo

Estas personas no subieron al avión. Nunca llegaron a esta isla. Hemos estudiado sus trayectorias y hay pruebas de que han estado viviendo ahí fuera. Continuando con sus vidas. Vidas, que por cierto, no estaban muy bien antes de subir a ese avión y siguieron empeorando- continuaba Hugo

Bueno, empeorando- interrumpió Sawyer- He visto a Jin y dice que tiene una hija. No es que aquí les fuera mejor.

No es así de simple, Sawyer. Jin siguió trabajando con el mafioso de su suegro y Sun intentó abandonarle un par de veces sin éxito. Su matrimonio era un desastre y Jin estaba amargado por lo que tenía que hacer para el Señor Paik. De manera que cuando vieron el anuncio de este lugar pensaron que podían darse una oportunidad donde el suegro no pudiera encontrarlos- dijo Hugo

Y Juliet?- siguió preguntando James- Ella no tuvo que ver nada con ese avión. Igual que Rousseau.

Lo de Rousseau es sencillo. La expedición en la que iba cuando se toparon con la isla nunca naufragó. Siguieron su camino. Ella dio a luz pero el padre de Alex murió pronto. Siguió trabajando pero tenía problemas con la niña. Necesitaba un padre. No se llevaban bien. En cuanto a Juliet- continuó Hugo- nadie fue a buscarla para traerla aquí. Seguía trabajando para el capullo de su ex marido. Y lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada para salvar la vida de su hermana, aunque pudo ser madre antes de morir. Eso ella no pudo superarlo. Necesita hacer algo por otras mujeres. Por eso está aquí.

Y el sobrino?- preguntó Kate

Lo ha dejado con su abuela un tiempo. Pero la intención es volver con él cuando acabe aquí- continuó Hugo

Si es que vuelve- dijo James- No crees que si murieron ya una vez aquí es posible que vuelvan a hacerlo?

No lo se, tío- dijo Hugo con el rostro ensombrecido- Eso no podemos saberlo.

Habrá que vigilar a Boone. El fue el primero- dijo Ben

Y crees que vale la pena jugársela de esa manera?- dijo Kate- Qué vamos a hacer, sacrificar a Boone y si muere sacar al resto de aquí? Me parece francamente lamentable todo esto.

Vale, Kate- dijo Hugo- Es algo que pensamos en su momento, pero por eso precisamente no hemos traído a John Locke. Él fue el responsable de esa muerte y de alguna más. De todos modos si os paráis a pensar las cosas, aquí han venido estas personas voluntariamente, no como pasó la primera vez. Y el que estén vivas y hayan vuelto no tendría sentido si fuera para volver a morir.

Y nosotros, tío?- continuó James- Se supone que tenemos que morir aquí también como ellos o que?

Pues no lo se, Sawyer- contestó Hugo empezando a impacientarse con tanta pregunta.

Y Widmore? Sigue vivo fuera ese tipejo?- siguió James

No, tío. Él no sigue vivo- contestó Hugo

Y por qué estos si y Widmore no?- preguntó James

Joder, tío!- dijo Hugo- Luego dices que Jack hace preguntas. Supongo que porque no merece otra oportunidad.

Entonces si Don Limpio está vivo es que sí la merece- continuó James- Por qué no le habéis traído?

Francamente, tío. Por miedo. Mira en lo que acabó convertido- dijo Hugo

Hugo, yo seré muy bruto- siguió James- Pero si es por esa razón tampoco teníais que haber traído a Michael. Mató a dos personas.

Tiene razón- puntualizó Miles

Mira, Hugo- dijo James seriamente- John Locke no era ningún asesino y ningún tipo peligroso. Siempre quiso estar aquí. Lo entendió todo desde el principio. Y quiero recordarte que dio su vida para conseguir que volvierais aquí. Si estás donde estás es gracias a él. No lo confundas con el monstruo porque no es justo.

Nos hemos dejado guiar por Eloise- dijo Hugo finalmente- Ella nos dijo quién debía volver. Y ya no hay que darle más vueltas. Está hecho. Ahora hay que ver qué les decimos.

Escucha una cosa, Hugo- dijo James- Estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto que no se nos haya consultado nada de esto en absoluto. Pero a partir de ahora no más secretos ni historias. Ten en cuenta que no tengo la opción que tenéis vosotros de salir de aquí cuando os de la gana. Así que espero que esto sea lo más parecido a un hogar para mi hija. Entendido?

Tienes mi palabra, tío- dijo Hugo tendiéndole la mano.

Bien, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es reunir a esa gente y contarles nuestra historia. Con pelos y señales pero omitiendo sus nombres- dijo James

Todo?- dijo Ben sorprendido

Todo- contestó firmemente James- Si han venido aquí para ayudar, para investigar tienen que saber qué pasó aquí. De qué serviría haber traído a Faraday si no le decimos lo de la luz esa ni lo de los viajes en el tiempo?

Es peligroso, James- dijo Ben- Podrían atar cabos.

Tarde o temprano lo harán- dijo Kate

Mira, Ben- dijo James- Yo paso de esas historias del destino pero no creo que hayan venido aquí para hacer cuatro casitas y largarse. Aquí hay algo más. Y creo que tienen derecho a saber a qué están jugando. El derecho que no tuvimos nosotros. El que no les dieron a ellos la primera vez.

Tienes razón, tío- dijo Hugo- De esa manera tendrán la opción de largarse libremente. Mañana tras el almuerzo los reunimos y les contamos la historia. Van a flipar, tíos!- sonrió Hugo.

Se pirarán de aquí corriendo- dijo Miles riendo

Espero que tengáis el detalle de obviar algunos aspectos de mi trayectoria- dijo Ben sonriendo- O alguno me pegará un tiro.

Si no te lo he pegado yo…- dijo James riendo- Por cierto, una última pregunta.

No, dios!- suspiró Hugo

Por qué coño habéis metido a Charlie en la cocina? Tiene un aspecto lamentable- dijo James

Eso lo arreglaremos pronto- dijo Hugo sonriendo

Define "arreglaremos pronto"- dijo James intrigado

Bueno, estamos intentando localizar a Claire. Para que venga- dijo sonriendo

A Claire?- dijo Kate enfadada- Me dejo la vida para sacarla de aquí y queréis volverla a traer? Estáis locos si pensáis que lo hará.

Kate- dijo Hugo sonriendo- Tú por qué estás aquí?

Ella se quedó sin palabras. Efectivamente si estaba ahí y no tenía intención de largarse era por el hombre que amaba.

Quizá ella también elija volver- dijo Hugo- Hay que darle la opción. Es cuestión de que elija su camino libremente.

Estará definitivamente loca si vuelve aquí por el pequeño Bon Jovi este- dijo James

Cállate, Sawyer- dijo Kate sonriendo- Empiezo a pensar que lo hará.

Bueno, tíos. Me piro a ver a la enana- dijo Sawyer

Te acompaño- dijo Kate


	36. Chapter 36

CAPÍTULO 36

Caminaban en silencio hacia la clínica. Muchas preguntas habían quedado en el aire. Cuestiones que Kate no se había planteado hasta que no las pronunció James en voz alta.

Crees realmente que pueden morir otra vez? Preguntó finalmente

Pues no lo se, pecas. Sólo preguntaba- dijo él confundido

Sería mejor que se marcharan de aquí- dijo ella

Y no crees que aunque lo hagan si deben morir morirán igualmente? Como lo hizo el padre de Alex- dijo James

Dios, James. Esto es una locura- dijo Kate suspirando

De todos modos quizá mañana se marchen. Yo lo haría en cuanto me empezaran a hablar de un humo negro malísimo que revienta a las personas- dijo él riendo

Cómo puedes tener ese sentido del humor?- dijo ella divertida

Pues porque si no te lo tomas así acabarás loca, o alcohólica, o adicta a las pastillas- dijo él sonriendo

Volvía a aparecer el Sawyer de siempre, el tipo práctico que no se complicaba la vida con preguntas que no tenían respuesta. Lo único que le interesaba era hacer de aquel lugar un hogar para la niña. Y ponerle un toque de humor a la difícil vida que les había tocado. Esa actitud reconfortaba a Kate y la hacía sentirse segura y a salvo.

Llegaron a la clínica y se asomaron a la habitación de Clem. La niña dormía plácidamente. Sun leía un libro a su lado. Al verles se levantó de la silla y se acercó a hablar con ellos.

Duerme como un bebé- dijo sonriendo

Eso no será malo?- preguntó James preocupado- Ha estado varios días en coma.

Estar en coma no es descansar- dijo Sun- Es bueno que duerma. Tiene que reponer fuerzas.

No ha vomitado la comida ni se ha sentido mal?- preguntó Kate

No- sonrió Sun- Es una niña muy fuerte. Mañana os la podréis llevar. Está muy recuperada. Esta noche Jack decidió que se quedase por precaución pero realmente tampoco era necesario.

Ve a descansar, Sun- dijo James- Yo me quedo con ella.

De ninguna manera!- dijo ella- Eres tu quien debe descansar. Mañana esta niña volverá a dar mucha guerra. Además tengo que controlarle las constantes y anotar los datos. Ve tranquilo. Es mi trabajo.

Escucha, si ocurre cualquier cosa, si se despierta, cualquier cosa..- dijo James

Estará bien- dijo Sun empujándolo al exterior- No va a pasarle nada.

Bueno, tú avísame- dijo él

Tranquilo. Descansa- dijo despidiéndose de ellos.

Da gusto verla así, durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado- dijo Kate sonriendo cuando salieron al exterior.

Ocurre algo?- Preguntó al ver que James estaba serio y absorto en sus pensamientos

No se, Pecas. Crees que esto es lugar para criarla?- contestó

Lo importante para ella es estar contigo. Y esto le va a encantar. Es un precioso lugar para que crezca un niño- dijo Kate intentando tranquilizarle

Y cuando sea mayor? Querrá salir, conocer gente de su edad…- dijo él preocupado

Cuando sea mayor tomará sus propias decisiones, como hacen todos los niños aunque no se hayan criado en una isla. Y a ti probablemente no te gustarán, pero no tendrás más remedio que aceptarlas- dijo ella serena.

De momento tenemos que preocuparnos de darle todo lo que necesita aquí- dijo Kate- Hay que buscarle una profesora, traer material escolar. Es más, Ji Yeon lo necesitará también. Y quien sabe si en un futuro no habrá más niños en este lugar.

Hablas de montar una escuela aquí?- dijo James volviendo a sonreír.

Claro- dijo ella- Ahora son pequeños. Cualquiera podría enseñarles teniendo comunicación con el exterior. Hay métodos y programas en Internet.

Cualquiera?- dijo sorprendido- Yo no podría. Esos enanos preguntan demasiado.

Mañana preguntaremos a los que han llegado, y si no traeremos a alguien- dijo ella- Pero no te preocupes por esas cosas. Lo importante es que Clem está bien.

Tienes razón, pecas- dijo pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

Y ya que tenemos la noche libre… Te apetece una copa en mi casa?- dijo James sonriendo con picardía.

Qué pasa? Ya no temes que me vuelva alcohólica?- dijo ella riendo y empujándolo hacia el interior de su casa.

Si quieres pasamos de la copa y vamos a lo siguiente- dijo él besándola dulcemente

Mejor trae esa copa- contestó ella riendo y echándose en el sofá- Hay que disfrutar este momento. No tenemos prisa, nadie va a matarnos mañana y no estamos en un agujero lleno de barro.

James llenó dos copas de vino y le acercó una a ella bebiéndose la suya de un trago.

Toma, bebe. Yo si tengo prisa- dijo sonriendo

Ella reía mientras James se sentó a su lado y empezó a besarla dulcemente en el cuello.

Estás loco, sabes?- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

No vamos a tener muchas noches como esta cuando vuelva la mocosa- dijo él sonriendo- Quiero aprovecharla.

Entonces cállate- dijo ella besándolo apasionadamente

Poco a poco los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad encendiendo el deseo en ambos.

James quitó la camiseta de ella y admiraba su belleza mientras la acariciaba. Mientras, Kate desabrochaba lentamente los botones de la camisa de él y enterró su cabeza en su pecho besándolo con dulzura.

James la levantó y la condujo hacia el pequeño dormitorio. La dejó con cuidado en la cama y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo llenándola de besos. Ella cerró los ojos y se abandonó a esa sensación que la invadía completamente.

Mierda, pecas!- exclamó de pronto James- No tengo, bueno….

No tienes que?- dijo ella sorprendida

Ya sabes- dijo él fastidiado- Condones

Cállate, anda- dijo ella riendo y besándolo con pasión

Espera, espera- interrumpió él- Podemos tener un problema.

Un problema?- dijo ella sorprendida

Si, ya sabes. Podría ir a la enfermería disimuladamente a coger alguno- dijo él pensativo

Qué dices, James? – dijo ella algo enfadada- A la enfermería ahora?

Anda, ven aquí- dijo ella pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Kate, esto es serio. No podemos jugárnosla- dijo él mirándola fijamente.

Tanto problema sería, Sawyer?- dijo ella definitivamente enfadada

Acaso no te lo parece?- dijo él sorprendido

Siempre lo mismo- dijo Kate levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose

Eh, pecas- dijo él intentando calmarla- No te das cuenta de que no sabemos si habría problemas durante el embarazo?

Tú eres el problema, James- dijo ella acusadora- Nunca es buen momento. Tengo que resignarme a criar hijos de otras mujeres toda la puta vida? Primero Aaron, ahora Clem? Es que no tengo derecho a tener uno propio?

Y no podemos esperar a que se solucione el problema? Tiene que ser ya?- dijo él sin comprender el enfado de ella

Si me la quiero jugar es problema mío- dijo ella enfadada

Y mío, coño!- dijo él perdiendo los nervios- Crees que quiero ver cómo te mueres por no querer esperar un poco?

No pensaste en eso el otro día en las jaulas. No se a qué viene tanto miedo ahora- dijo ella

Cómo?- dijo él sorprendido- Crees que estás…?

Cómo crees que voy a saberlo? Ha sido hace días. Crees que tengo una bola de cristal o qué?- dijo Kate enfadada

Dios, Kate. Eso no pudo haber pasado- dijo James asustado

Y si pasó que?- dijo ella- Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con "el problema"- dijo remarcando la frase

James no podía pensar en esa posibilidad. Le asustaba demasiado.

Kate, en serio. No creerás que estás…- dijo mirándola a los ojos

James, vete a la mierda- dijo ella marchándose de la casa.

No era posible. Ella no podía estar embarazada. Pero lo cierto es que se dejaron llevar en aquella ocasión. James ni siquiera pensó en esa posibilidad. No podía haber pasado. Ella podía morir si eso había sucedido. Y sería culpa de él. Por inconsciente. Por no pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería para ella.

Si ella estaba embarazada tendría que marcharse. Y eso supondría pasar el embarazo sola. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Tener un hijo con ella sería lo mejor que podría pasarle, pero no de esa manera. Quería estar con ella, cuidarla, mimarla. Ver nacer al bebé. Y no dejarla sola con todo eso.

No. Eso no podía haber pasado. Esperarían a que se solucionara el problema. Había tiempo. Ella era joven. Y tendría que entrar en razón. Debía comprender que no era el momento.

Sawyer no entendía por qué Kate se había enfadado tanto. Al fin y al cabo él se estaba preocupando por ella. Hubiera preferido que se dejara llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría traerles?

Mujeres- pensaba. No había quien las entendiera, y menos a Kate. Ella siempre actuaba sin pensar. Y eso muchas veces le trajo problemas. Pero ahora ella ya no estaba sola. Y si era él quien tenía que poner la cabeza en algunos asuntos lo haría. Era lo mejor que sabía hacer, cuidar de ella.


	37. Chapter 37

CAPÍTULO 37

La ducha iba calmando el monumental enfado que sentía. Poco a poco notaba como los músculos de su cuello iban relajándose bajo el chorro de agua.

Kate no había pensado nunca en ser madre. Es más, rechazó la idea cuando estuvo viviendo con Jack. Pero ahora era diferente. No había pensado en la posibilidad de estar embarazada hasta que pronunció esas palabras minutos antes, y al hacerlo sintió un enorme deseo de estarlo. Un deseo irracional porque evidentemente James tenía razón. Aunque le costara reconocerlo y jamás lo hiciese ante él. Ciertamente sería un problema pero no podía dejar de desearlo. Tener un hijo con él sería algo que la llenaría de felicidad. Y ver cómo James se comportaba con Clem, el cariño con el que la cuidaba y la trataba no hacía más que reforzar ese pensamiento.

De pronto su cuello volvió a tensarse. Había ruido fuera, en su habitación. Cogió rápidamente una toalla y salió de la bañera envolviéndose en ella.

Pero qué coño estás haciendo?- dijo sorprendida al ver a Sawyer que estaba colocando su ropa en el armario.

Mudarme- dijo él tranquilamente

Mudarte? Aquí?- dijo ella enfadada

Si, mudarme. Mi casa es muy pequeña. Aquí al menos hay dos dormitorios. Uno para Clem y uno para nosotros- dijo él sin inmutarse.

Estás loco?- gritó ella- Acaso te he dicho que vengas?

Pecas, las parejas viven juntas. No te explicaron eso de pequeña o que?- dijo él sonriendo como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Sawyer, lárgate de aquí pero ya! No tengo ganas de bromas ni tonterías. No se si te has dado cuenta pero estoy bastante cabreada contigo ahora mismo- dijo ella

Vale, nena. Hemos tenido una bronca- dijo él tranquilamente- Pero eso es normal. Y más en nuestro caso. Qué esperabas, que nuestra relación iba a ser como la de los Ingalls?

Quién coño son los Ingalls?- dijo ella cada vez más irritada

Pecas, el matrimonio de la casita de la pradera. Por Dios! No has visto esa serie?- dijo él burlón.

No, no la he visto!- gritó ella

Ala, acuéstate- dijo él desvistiéndose- Es tarde.

Pero… Piensas dormir ahí? En mi cama?- dijo sorprendida

Nuestra cama, pecas- puntualizó él exhibiendo una enorme sonrisa

Estás completamente loco- dijo ella

Y tu un poquito nerviosa, no cielo?- dijo él burlándose de ella

Kate estaba alucinada. Viéndolo ahí, en su cama. Tumbado tranquilamente con los brazos bajo la cabeza y sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. No sabía si tenía más ganas de matarlo o de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Está bien. Que descanses- dijo cogiendo una camiseta y una almohada

Pecas! A dónde vas?- dijo él

Al sofá!- gritó ella desde el salón

Pero es muy pequeño, nena. Mañana te dolerá la espalda!- decía él desde el dormitorio

Es mi problema!- dijo ella tumbándose en el sofá.

El muy….! Pensaba Kate- Está disfrutando la situación. Pero iba listo si pensaba que iba a ser tan fácil que se le pasara el cabreo.

Ciertamente el sofá era pequeño. Y Kate tuvo que encoger las piernas para poder tumbarse. No encontraba la postura. Normalmente dormía boca abajo pero aquí era imposible. El silencio de la noche y el cansancio empezaban a hacer mella y poco a poco vio como el sueño la invadía.

Voy a darme una ducha- dijo James desde la puerta. Se había levantado y había encendido la luz. Evidentemente con la intención de despertarla.

Y?- dijo ella levantando la cabeza y mirándole seriamente.

Que no se dónde están las toallas- dijo él sonriendo

Pues has revuelto el armario. Seguro que las has visto- contestó Kate

Ay! Es verdad, pecas. Espero que no estuvieras durmiendo- dijo riendo

Kate se tapó la cabeza con la almohada desesperada. No tenía la intención de dejarla dormir, eso estaba claro. La estaba provocando descaradamente pero ella no tenía intención de entrar al trapo. Ya se cansaría él.

Oyó como corría el agua en el baño. Poco después escuchó cómo salía y apagaba la luz. Unos minutos más tarde Kate volvió a relajarse de nuevo. Parecía que se había dormido.

Tienes galletas?- otra vez en la puerta con la luz encendida

Maldita sea! Es que no piensas dejarme en paz?- Kate finalmente no pudo contenerse

Tengo hambre, pecas- dijo mientras revolvía entre los cajones de la cocina

Kate se sentó en el sofá. Con las piernas cruzadas y la almohada tapándose la cara. Era inútil. No pensaba dejarla en paz.

Tú crees que es normal el numerito que estás montando- dijo ella finalmente resignada

Y tú crees que es normal dormir en esa mierda de sofá?- dijo él sonriendo

Es mejor que hacerlo con un neandertal- contestó ella sin poder evitar sonreír

Si fuera un neandertal te hubiera hecho el amor hace un rato sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría traerte- dijo él poniéndose serio de pronto

James- dijo ella suspirando y recostando la cabeza hacia atrás- No tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo.

Yo tampoco- dijo él sentándose a su lado- Sólo quiero que sepas que me encantaría tener un hijo contigo. Pero entiende que no es el momento. Tendrías que irte de aquí. Estar sola con todo eso, ahí fuera. O si te quedaras podrías morir.

La miraba con cariño, con una gran ternura.

Quizá pronto den con una solución. Tenemos tiempo. No podemos jugárnosla de esa manera- decía James mientras le apartaba con suavidad un rizo rebelde que caía por su rostro

Se que tienes razón- dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla

Pero lo deseo tanto…- dijo con la voz quebrada

Lo siento, pequeña. Lo siento tanto- dijo él atrayéndola hacia su pecho y abrazándola- Siento no poder hacerte feliz, que estemos aquí atrapados de nuevo. No es justo para ti. Quizás deberías pensar…

James- dijo ella mirándolo con ternura- Yo he tomado la decisión de estar aquí, contigo. Es lo que me hace feliz. Lo único que quiero.

Kate…

Nunca voy a irme. Quiero que lo sepas. Jamás voy a marcharme de tu lado. Pase lo que pase- dijo ella firmemente

James cogió el rostro de ella entre sus manos, mirándola intensamente para ver si había el más mínimo signo de duda en sus ojos. Pero entonces comprendió que la decisión de Kate era firme y estuvo completamente seguro de que no volvería a marcharse. Sintió una enorme paz en su corazón pero también una punzada de miedo porque esa mujer a la que tanto amaba se ponía en sus manos. James se juró que la haría feliz a cualquier precio.

Algún día, Kate. Te juro que haré lo que sea para que algún día podamos tener todos los niños que quieras- dijo con la voz rota

Ella sonrió porque tenía la certeza de que lo haría. Y le besó dulcemente en los labios. James la estrechó contra su cuerpo con fuerza mientras la levantaba en el aire.

Ella se aferró a él rodeando su cintura con sus piernas.

Una vez en el dormitorio los besos subieron de intensidad y la ternura dio paso a la pasión y la urgencia de sus cuerpos.

Sawyer!- dijo ella de pronto mirándolo a los ojos- No empieces lo que no puedas terminar- dijo sonriendo

Y quién dice que no voy a terminar?- dijo guiñándole un ojo y mostrándole unos preservativos

De dónde has sacado eso?- dijo ella riendo

De la clínica- contestó él- Le he dicho a Sun que iba a echar un vistazo a la niña y disimuladamente…

El jefe de seguridad robando- reía Kate- Debería darte vergüenza.

Debería- dijo él volviéndola a besar apasionadamente


	38. Chapter 38

CAPÍTULO 38

Cuando Kate se despertó el sol lucía en plenitud. Debía ser bastante tarde. Se acurrucó bajo la almohada y estiró el brazo para localizar a James pero no lo encontró.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Había sido una noche larga. Debía levantarse pero decidió quedarse un ratito más ahí. Quizás James estaba haciendo el desayuno.

Agudizó el oído para ver si podía escuchar algún ruido en la cocina o en el baño, pero no había signos de movimiento en la casa.

De pronto oyó la puerta y alguien corriendo hacia el dormitorio que se abalanzó sobre ella sin darle tiempo a quitarse la almohada de la cabeza y ver quién era.

Kate!- gritó Clem- Me han dejado salir!

Vaya!- dijo ella riendo- Ya está aquí la princesa!

James estaba en la puerta del dormitorio contemplando la escena con una sonrisa.

Buenos días- dijo ella sonriéndole

Buenos días, dormilona- contestó

Kate levantó las sábanas y metió a Clem debajo abrazándola fuertemente.

Oye- dijo a Sawyer- Por qué no vas a prepararnos un desayuno de esos que sabes hacer tú mientras nosotras tenemos una conversación de chicas?

Vaya, pronto empezamos a marginar al hombre de la casa- dijo él sonriendo

Anda, se bueno. Tenemos hambre- dijo Kate poniendo carita de niña inocente

Si, tenemos hambre- dijo Clem imitando el gesto de Kate

Menuda pareja- dijo él- Lo dicho, problemas. Vais a traerme muchos problemas- dijo mientras se marchaba hacia la cocina.

Oye pequeñaja, te encuentras bien de verdad?- dijo Kate

Muy bien- dijo la niña sonriendo

En serio? No te duele nada, ni te cuesta respirar ni nada?- dijo sorprendida

Nada- dijo Clem

Entonces ven, voy a contarte algo- dijo cubriendo sus cabezas con las sábanas

Es un secreto?- dijo Clem emocionada

Bueno, no. No es un secreto. No tienes que ocultarlo pero es algo que no sabe nadie aún y quiero que seas la primera en saberlo- dijo divertida

Venga! Suéltalo ya!- dijo la niña ansiosa

Dios! Eres igualita que tu padre- rió Kate.

Verás- dijo ella sonriendo- Tu papá y yo, bueno… vamos a vivir aquí contigo, juntos- Era más difícil de lo que había pensado explicarle esto a una chiquilla de seis años.

Vamos, que sois novios- dijo Clem sonriendo

Eso- dijo Kate aliviada

Ya era hora- dijo la niña

Y te parece bien?- dijo Kate sorprendida

Claro- dijo Clem sonriendo- Me gustas. Y ahora vas a ser como una mamá, verdad?

Bueno, tú tuviste una mamá que te quiso mucho y no debes olvidar, pero si quieres yo puedo hacer lo que hacen las mamás. Digamos que puedo ser una mamá suplente. Te parece?- dijo Kate

Me parece bien- dijo Clem con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su preciosa carita

Señoritas! El desayuno!- llamó Sawyer desde la cocina

Me das un beso?- dijo Kate sonriendo a la niña

Muchos, muchos besos- dijo ella riendo y cubriéndole la cara

Dios mío, Sawyer qué es esto?- dijo Kate poniendo un gesto de desaprobación ante el desayuno que había preparado

Por qué le llamas Sawyer?- dijo Clem sorprendida

Lo hace cuando está enfadada o no le gusta algo que he hecho- dijo James sonriendo

Esto es asqueroso!- dijo Kate al ver un plato con bacon y huevos

Pecas, esto es un desayuno potente- dijo él empezando a comer

La niña no debería comer esto. Ha estado enferma- dijo ella preocupada

He estado- dijo Clem sentándose a la mesa- Ahora ya estoy bien.

Me pondré mejor un café- dijo Kate

Y no vas a comer nada?- dijo James sorprendido

No, no me apetece. Tengo el estómago un poco revuelto y esto no es precisamente lo mejor- dijo ella mirando con desgana la mesa

Te diría que si te encuentras mal vayas a ver a Jack, pero casi mejor me acerco luego por la tienda a ver si hay manzanilla- dijo él bromeando

Qué tonto eres!- dijo ella sonriéndole

Así que ahora sois novios- dijo Clem mirando a su padre son la misma sonrisa burlona que él solía poner

Se lo has dicho?- dijo el con cierto pudor

Claro- dijo Kate- Como no iba a hacerlo?

Bueno, y qué te parece, enana?- preguntó James a la niña

Me parece que si no te llegas a dar prisa ese médico guapo te la hubiera quitado- dijo la pequeña sin dejar de comer.

Kate soltó una carcajada. Esta niña era un demonio!

Oye, pequeñaja! Yo soy más guapo!- dijo James ofendido

Menos mal que has sido rápido- dijo Clem sonriendo

Entonces, te parece bien?- dijo James

Claro- dijo la niña- Ya te lo dije. Ella me gusta. Y me gusta que viva con nosotros. Aunque solo cocina verduras.

Oye!- protestó Kate sonriendo

Eso es verdad- dijo James- Va a ser un problema.

Cocina tú- dijo Clem

No pienso comer esa porquería todos los días- dijo Kate- De vez en cuando sólo. Y tampoco voy a consentir que os alimentéis con esas cosas. Así que comeréis verduras.

La cosa se pone complicada- dijo James sonriendo a la niña

Ya pareces una mamá- dijo Clem resignada

Algún día me lo agradecerás- dijo Kate dándole un beso en la frente

Por cierto, James. Hay que buscarle una cama a Clem, y un armario y por supuesto ropa. No tiene nada- dijo Kate mientras recogía la mesa.

Bueno, traje algo de ropa. Está en mi casa. Iré a recogerla y más tarde veré qué podemos hacer con el dormitorio- dijo él- Pero antes quiero ir a hablar con Juliet.

Con Juliet?- dijo Kate sorprendida- Para qué?

Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche?- dijo James- Pues eso, quiero ver cómo va el tema.

Quedamos en que lo dejaríamos aparcado- dijo ella seria

Ya, pero habrá que saber si avanza o no- dijo él intentando que Clem no se enterase de lo que estaban hablando

No me gusta la idea de que hables con ella de eso- dijo Kate finalmente

Pero habrá que hablarlo no?- dijo James sorprendido

Con ella?- dijo Kate nerviosa- Crees que eso es normal?

Pero de qué hay que hablar?- preguntó Clem que había presenciado intrigada toda la escena pero no había sido capaz de entender nada

De nada, Clem- dijo Kate- Es una tontería.

Kate, yo es que no te entiendo- dijo James nervioso- Quieres o no quieres?- dijo haciendo un gesto evidente.

No quiero que hables con ella. Y no voy a ser el conejillo de indias de esa mujer. Si hay que hablar algo lo haré yo, en su debido momento- dijo firmemente sin levantar la vista de los platos que estaba fregando.

Está bien- dijo James visiblemente enfadado- Iré a por la ropa. Cuando quieras terminamos esta conversación- dijo saliendo de la casa.

Kate seguía fregando sin atreverse a enfrentar la mirada curiosa de Clem que seguía en silencio sentada a la mesa.

De pronto la niña se levantó y le tocó la pierna.

Por qué estás enfadada?- dijo seria

No estoy enfadada, cielo- dijo Kate mirándola a los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa

No me engañes- dijo la niña

Kate se agachó y le dio un abrazo. Ves como no estoy enfadada?- dijo sonriéndole

A ti tampoco te gusta Juliet, verdad?- dijo la niña muy seria

No es que no me guste, Clem- dijo ella sin saber cómo explicarle lo que sentía. Al fin y al cabo tenía seis años.

Entonces qué es lo que te tiene triste?- dijo Clem

Cielo, eres muy pequeña para comprenderlo. Es solo que tengo miedo de…

No tienes que tener miedo de nada- dijo Clementine interrumpiéndola- Mi papá te quiere mucho, yo lo se.

Kate abrazó a la niña y la serenidad de la pequeña la tranquilizó. Esto estaba siendo demasiado. Sabía que tenía unos celos estúpidos. Que no debía sentir ningún temor. Pero no podía evitarlo. La sola idea de imaginarlos hablando le ponía nerviosa. Habían compartido tres años juntos. Tres años en los que ella había estado fuera negándose a sí misma lo que sentía. Intentando ser feliz con otro hombre. Había lazos entre ellos dos que ella no podía adivinar y no quería ni imaginar. Si algún día Juliet recordaba… No debía pensar eso. Podía tirar por tierra lo que tenía. Debía controlarse. Pero no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo.


	39. Chapter 39

CAPÍTULO 39

Cuando Sawyer entró en la casa Kate estaba tomando otro café sentada en el sofá.

Y Clem?- dijo al no verla

Está dándose una ducha- contestó Kate con una sonrisa tímida- Dice que puede sola.

Si, es bastante independiente- dijo James con el gesto serio

Has traído la ropa?- preguntó Kate

Si- contestó James

Kate se levantó y se acercó a él cogiéndole las manos.

Oye, siento lo de antes. La verdad es que …

No te entiendo, Kate- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- Si quieres que tengamos un niño lo primero sería ver qué posibilidades hay, qué podemos hacer… Pensé que era importante para ti. Por eso quise hablar con ella.

Lo sé, lo se- dijo ella- Pero me da reparo que vayas a decirle que queremos intentarlo. Es una situación extraña, James

Ella no recuerda nada, Kate. Qué importa entonces?- dijo él

Me importa a mi, James- dijo ella- Es muy violento.

Para mi tampoco es fácil, Kate- dijo él mirándola con intensidad- O crees que lo es?

Kate suspiró hondamente.

Ella siempre va a estar entre nosotros, verdad?- preguntó Kate con tristeza

Estará si te empeñas en ello, Kate- dijo James- Jack también podría estarlo pero he decidido no meterlo en esto. Si estás conmigo será porque quieres. Deberías pensar que si yo tuviera alguna duda no estaríamos juntos.

Soy una estúpida- dijo ella mirando al suelo

Una estúpida por la que daría mi vida sin pensarlo un segundo- dijo él levantándole el rostro para obligarla a mirarlo

Lo se- dijo ella con la voz quebrada

James la besó con toda la ternura del mundo. Y ese beso fue más que suficiente para Kate.

En el exterior del centro de comunicaciones Sayid limpiaba su arma sentado en los escalones. Realizaba la tarea con minuciosidad, pero su mente parecía que estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí.

Qué tal, tío?- dijo Hugo acercándose a él

Sayid lo miraba con desconfianza. Cuando se apuntó a esta locura sólo pensaba en olvidar. Y pensó que una isla sería el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Necesitaba con urgencia limpiar su espíritu. Se sentía sucio tras todo lo ocurrido en la guerra. Había hecho cosas que jamás podría perdonarse. Y buscar a Nadia no era la solución. No se sentía digno de ser feliz junto a ella si la encontraba. Llevaba tantos años buscándola sin éxito que ahora no tenía claro si sería capaz de liberarse de toda la culpa que arrastraba y hacerla feliz.

Pero lo que ocurría en este lugar lo desconcertaba. Esta gente lo miraba de una manera extraña. Diría incluso que con cariño. Como si lo conocieran y lo apreciaran. Evidentemente no sabían nada de su pasado, de otro modo jamás lo hubieran aceptado aquí.

Ya ves, pasando el rato- contestó con desgana

Te encuentras a gusto entre nosotros?- preguntó Hugo

Sois un poco raros, pero si. He estado en peores lugares que este- dijo Sayid sonriendo

Lo se- contestó Hugo devolviéndole la sonrisa- Se que no ha sido fácil, Sayid, pero créeme si te digo que las cosas van a cambiar.

Sayid lo miró intrigado. Este tipo era especialmente amable con él. Y no entendía por qué le decía estas cosas. Qué sabía él de su vida?

Después de comer vamos a tener una reunión para explicaros algunas cosas- continuó Hugo- Van a ser complicadas de entender, tío. Incluso pensaréis que estamos locos. Pero te pido que nos des una oportunidad. Que te la des a ti mismo.

Os escucharé- dijo Sayid sin saber qué más decir

Recuerda algo, tío. Eres dueño de tu vida y de tu destino. Puedes cambiar las cosas cuando quieras- dijo Hugo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Sayid lo observó mientras se alejaba. Definitivamente este tipo estaba completamente loco. Pero no podía dejar de resultarle un tío simpático y extrañamente cercano.

Sawyer había ido en busca de Michael aprovechando que Kate había decidido llevar a Clem a pasear por la zona y a presentarle a sus nuevos vecinos. Necesitaba que lo ayudase a trasladar algunos muebles que había encontrado en el almacén y que servirían para hacerle una habitación agradable a Clementine.

Trasladar todo aquello y montarlo en el dormitorio había sido una tarea dura porque hacía demasiado calor ese día. Pero finalmente habían terminado. Aquello estaba listo para que Clem pudiera dormir esa misma noche. Aunque evidentemente James tenía la intención de mandar a Lapidus a por las cosas que había de ella en Los Ángeles. Ahora que iban a quedarse tendrían que traer todo lo que quedó allí, tanto de la niña como de Kate. Él no necesitaba mucho más de lo que tenía allí.

Toma, nos la hemos ganado- dijo James lanzándole una cerveza a Michael.

La verdad que hoy hace calor, tío- dijo Michael sonriendo.

Se sentaron en el porche a tomarse el merecido descanso.

Este lugar es así, calor infernal de día y frío de noche- dijo James sonriendo

Sabes? Yo también tengo un hijo- dijo Michael

Lo se, tío. Aquí lo sabemos todo- dijo James con una sonrisa- Dónde lo has dejado?

Con mi madre. No es fácil- dijo con el gesto ensombrecido- No nos adaptamos. Cuando murió su madre me hice cargo de él pero no lo conocía. Ni él a mi tampoco. Y es complicado. Creo que no le gusto.

Bueno, tío. Si te sirve de consuelo yo hará un par de meses que conozco a Clem- contestó James- Y si te soy sincero no se si la conocería si su madre no hubiera muerto. Pero ahora no me separaría de ella por nada en el mundo.

Ya, pero es distinto. Walt es… diferente- dijo Michael- Es un niño muy raro.

Y crees que Clem es normal?- dijo James sonriendo- Los niños son raros, tío. Es cuestión de intentarlo. Podrías traerlo aquí. Un tiempo, aunque sea. Si esperas demasiado para acercarte a él puede que cuando lo hagas sea tarde.

Hablas en serio?- dijo Michael

Bueno, es tu problema, tío- dijo James- Solo te digo que lo pienses. Si no tienes contacto con él no vas a arreglar las cosas.

Quizás tengas razón- dijo Michael pensativo- Lo pensaré, tío.

Kate y Clem volvían de su paseo. La niña se lanzó encima de su padre al ver que estaba allí.

Papá!- mira- Le enseñaba un montón de semillas que tenía en la mano.

Mira cómo se ha puesto- sonreía Kate- Se han empeñado ella y Ji Yeon en ayudarnos con el huerto.

Dios, Clem!- dijo Sawyer mirándola- Tienes barro hasta en las orejas.

Tengo ya listo mi cuarto?- preguntó ella

Claro. Te dije que lo tendrías no?- contestó él orgulloso

Gracias!- dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Voy a la ducha.

Y salió corriendo hacia dentro.

Bueno, chicos. Yo os dejo. Creo que también necesito una ducha- dijo Michael sonriendo

Piensa lo que te he dicho, tío- dijo James despidiéndose de él

Lo haré- contestó con una sonrisa

Qué le has dicho?- preguntó Kate curiosa

Cosas de chicos, pecas- contestó el con un guiño

Ah! Muy bonito- dijo ella riendo

Le he dicho que se traiga a Walt. Dice que no se llevan bien y que lo dejó con su madre- dijo James más serio

Has hecho bien- dijo Kate besándolo suavemente en los labios- En realidad lo estás haciendo todo muy bien. Creo que te mereces un premio.

Un premio? Mmmm suena bien- dijo él sonriendo- Qué tipo de premio?

No se, qué quieres?- dijo ella con picardía

Tú que crees?- dijo él acercándola y besándola de esa manera que sólo él sabía hacer.

Perdón, no quería interrumpir- dijo Juliet tímidamente.

Estaba ahí, en el porche. De pie con algo en la mano y un gesto de ligera tristeza en el rostro.

Juliet- dijo James levantándose sorprendido

Venía a hablar con Kate- dijo ella

Conmigo?- preguntó confusa

Si. Verás, he estado también con Sun. Bueno, quería darte esto. Sería bueno que las tomaras- dijo Juliet poniendo un frasco de pastillas en su mano.

Qué es?- preguntó Kate

Son anticonceptivos. Debes tomar una al día. A la misma hora siempre. Es importante que lo hagas. No sería nada bueno un embarazo ahora- dijo seria

A propósito de eso- interrumpió James- Estás avanzando en el tema?

Creo que si. Pero de momento no podemos arriesgarnos. Es mejor que las tomes- dijo Juliet

Gracias, Juliet- dijo James- De todos modos si hay avances, o si necesitas algo háznoslo saber, de acuerdo?

Lo haré. De hecho quiero hacer algunas cosas y necesitaré hacer algunas pruebas a todos en general. Pero ya os lo diré en su momento- dijo Juliet- Bueno, me marcho. Y perdón por la interrupción.

No te preocupes- dijo James

Adiós- dijo Juliet marchándose.

Kate permanecía en pie. Con el frasco de pastillas en la mano. Pensativa.

Vas a tomarlas?- preguntó James

Es lo que debo hacer, no?- contestó ella metiéndolas en el bolsillo de su pantalón

Bien- dijo James entrando hacia la casa- Voy a ver si Clem ha terminado. Necesito una ducha.

James- Kate lo detuvo- Qué le pasa?- preguntó

Qué le pasa a quién?- contestó él

A Juliet. Estaba seria. Normalmente sonríe. Qué crees que le pasa?- dijo Kate

Puede ser porque la última vez que la vi fui bastante grosero. Le quité ese maldito diario de las manos- dijo él

Crees que es por eso?- preguntó ella

No lo se, Kate. No he hablado con ella desde entonces. Y creo que tampoco te haría gracia que fuera a preguntarle, así que si tanto te interesa ve tú a hablar con ella- dijo James molesto.

Kate decidió quedarse un rato en el porche. Se preguntaba qué le pasaba a Juliet. Quizá simplemente le resultaba violento lo que había venido a hacer y la conversación que habían tenido, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa expresión de tristeza que había en su rostro.

Sacó el bote de pastillas y lo miró indiferente. De ninguna manera pensaba tomarse eso. No de momento.


	40. Chapter 40

CAPÍTULO 40

Fueron a almorzar al comedor. Había bastante gente porque después de aquello tenían una importante reunión. Habían decidido dejar a las niñas con Rose. Se llevaba bien con ellas. Rose nunca tuvo hijos y Clem y Ji Yeon eran dos criaturas que por la edad, podrían ser sus nietas. De manera que las acogió con gran entusiasmo.

A las niñas ella les gustaba, porque ninguna había disfrutado de una abuela cariñosa y complaciente, así que estaban encantadas de pasar la tarde con ella y con Bernard. Habían convenido que la conversación que les aguardaba no sería apropiada para ellas y que lo mejor sería que pasaran la noche con la pareja, puesto que la cosa podía alargarse bastante.

James estaba visiblemente nervioso. No era fácil lo que tenían que contar a esta gente. Sobretodo iba a ser complicado que no les tomaran por locos. Pero lo peor de todo es que probablemente, iban a salir a la luz cosas que se habían superado. El pasado turbio de muchos de ellos. Las cosas que habían hecho y que no querían recordar. Para colmo, Kate estaba muy rara. Apenas había probado bocado.

No has comido nada, pecas- dijo él mientras se dirigían a la sala de reuniones

No me encuentro bien- dijo ella

Apenas has desayunado y ahora no has comido. Si sigues así debes ir a ver a Jack- dijo él con seriedad.

Son los nervios. No me gusta nada esto, James- dijo ella con inquietud

Ni a mi, pero es necesario- dijo él pasándole el brazo por el hombro- Pronto pasará y podremos continuar con nuestras vidas.

Se sentaron en círculo. A James le hizo gracia porque parecía una terapia de una panda de locos o algo por el estilo. En cierto modo era eso, una terapia y una panda de locos.

Cuando Hugo empezó a hablar lo hizo desde el principio. Les contó el accidente de avión. Cómo sobrevivieron y se organizaron los primeros días. Cuándo empezaron a ver cosas extrañas. Les habló del humo negro. De los otros. Les explicó la vida de Ben, les habló de Jacob, de Charles Widmore, de la iniciativa Dharma. Les contó cómo y quiénes lograron salir de allí. Qué pasó con los que quedaron. Cómo volvieron. Cómo pudieron deshacerse del humo negro y finalmente qué habían decidido hacer en esa isla y por qué.

Los presentes les miraban con interés. El relato había durado horas pero nadie había interrumpido. No parecía que les creyeran locos. Simplemente estaban alucinados. Sobretodo Daniel Faraday que parecía fascinado. Todos tenían una expresión de curiosidad infinita. Todos excepto Juliet, que miró durante todo el relato a James de una manera intensa que le incomodó especialmente.

Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?- dijo finalmente Hugo para romper el silencio que se había creado cuando terminó de hablar

Yo- dijo Charlie- Qué os fumáis? Parece bueno- dijo sonriendo

No pudieron evitar reírse.

Bueno, es normal que penséis que estamos locos o fumados, tío- dijo Hugo sonriendo- Ojala fuera eso.

Lo que habéis contado es francamente increíble- dijo Sayid- Tenéis alguna prueba de que es cierto?

Tenemos pruebas- dijo Hugo- Podéis venir a ver los restos del avión, el campamento que creamos, y quizá haya más cosas que podéis ver. Pero la prueba más evidente de que esto es real son Rose y Clementine. No tenéis por qué creernos si os decimos que Rose tenía cáncer, pero Jack es médico y puede deciros que esa niña no tenía salvación posible.

Bueno- interrumpió Jack- Eso es cierto, pero aunque no haya explicación para su curación eso no implica que se deba a esta isla.

Entonces simplemente podéis o no creernos- dijo Ben- Os hemos contado esto para que vuestro trabajo sea útil. No sirve de nada estar haciendo experimentos si no sabéis a qué os enfrentáis. Y porque además, nos parecía justo que supierais dónde estáis. A estas personas nadie les dijo nunca nada.

Es que es difícil de creer esas cosas, tíos. Viajes en el tiempo?- dijo Boone

No, no- interrumpió Faraday- Eso es posible. He estado trabajando en ello. Quiero ver ese lugar, esa rueda. Y voy a necesitar algunas cosas más para poder estudiar el electromagnetismo de la zona.

Faraday estaba emocionado ante el reto que tenía ante si.

Quizás ese electromagnetismo sea la causa que provoca los problemas en las gestantes. No crees, Juliet?- dijo Jack

Es posible- contestó ella absorta en sus pensamientos

Lo que no entiendo yo es por qué en los animales no hay esos problemas- dijo Charlotte- Se habrían extinguido si los hubiera.

Para dar respuestas a todo eso estáis aquí- dijo Ben- Si es que os interesa.

Se veía claramente que muchos de ellos estaban interesados. Era un reto. Y ya estaban haciéndose preguntas, pidiendo materiales. Estaba funcionando, pensó Hugo.

En cambio había otros que evidentemente no entendía qué hacían allí. Charlie, Ana Lucía, Sayid, Eko… De manera que Hugo decidió intervenir.

Es posible que algunos de vosotros no entendáis cuál es vuestro papel en todo esto. Qué hacéis aquí. No sois científicos, ni médicos, ni expertos en nada. Pero quiero que os fijéis en los que estamos aquí- dijo señalando a Kate, Sawyer, Miles…- Nosotros tampoco éramos nadie. No sabíamos nada. Éramos seres desgraciados, sin rumbo. Y aquí lo encontramos, aún a costa de perder mucho. Creo que esta isla es algo más que un lugar con propiedades científicas especiales. Creo que es un lugar mágico. Que os puede ofrecer esperanza. Una nueva vida. Y os pido por favor que le deis una oportunidad. Que os la deis a vosotros mismos.

James cogió la mano de Kate y la apretó con fuerza. Estaban emocionados. Todo lo que había dicho Hugo era cierto. Y efectivamente ellos eran la prueba de ello.

Bien- dijo Ben- Creo que lo mejor es que cada uno piense en lo que acaba de oír. Que reflexionéis y que decidáis si os quedáis o no. No hay prisa.

Empezaron a levantarse y comenzó un revuelo de conversaciones. Daniel acorraló a James. Necesitaba respuestas que él evidentemente no tenía.

Quiero marcharme- dijo Sayid acercándose a Hugo- Lo antes posible.

Está bien, Sayid. No voy a retenerte. El submarino llegará mañana. Trae a una maestra y refuerzos para la cocina. Podrás marcharte en cuanto llegue si lo deseas.

Ya te he dicho que lo deseo- dijo Sayid

Quizá cambies de opinión- sonrió Hugo

Sayid se marchó pensando que definitivamente era lo mejor que podía hacer. Estos tipos estaban locos.

Kate- dijo James acercándose a ella- Voy con el pirado este a tomar una cerveza- dijo señalando a Daniel.

Creo que la necesito para aguantar sus preguntas- sonrió- Vienes?

No, mejor te espero en casa. No me encuentro bien- dijo ella sonriéndole

Hazte algo de cenar- dijo él- No tardaré vale?

Eso nunca se sabe con Daniel- rió ella

Kate entró en la casa. Era noche cerrada ya y ciertamente tenía hambre. No había comido nada prácticamente durante todo el día.

Abrió la nevera y observó con desgana lo que había. No le apetecía nada pero se preparó un sándwich con lechuga y una lata de atún. Cogió un vaso de zumo y se sentó en la mesa.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa sin Clem y sin James. De pronto comenzó a sentirse mal. Notó como un sudor frío invadía su cuerpo y un zumbido taponaba sus oídos. Después las nauseas. Acudió al baño como pudo y vomitó todo lo que había comido. Las piernas le temblaban y era incapaz de moverse.

Poco a poco pudo levantarse. Se empapó el rostro de agua y se miró al espejo. Una sonrisa apareció en su reflejo y su cara se iluminó.

Se echó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó el frasco de anticonceptivos.

Sin dejar de sonreír vació su contenido en la taza del water y tiró de la cadena.

Definitivamente no iba a tomar eso. Podía hacerle daño a su bebé.


	41. Chapter 41

CAPÍTULO 41

James estaba saturado. Daniel le había acribillado a preguntas. Cosas que él no sabía ni podía explicar. Simplemente pudo contarle lo que había pasado. Cómo fueron los fogonazos, lo que vio del pasado, cómo empezaron a sangrar y cómo una mujer murió a causa de ellos. Omitiendo, por supuesto, que fue Charlotte.

Había conseguido librarse de él y ahora sólo tenía ganas de llegar a su casa y ver a su chica. No se había encontrado muy bien durante el día y quería cerciorarse de que había cenado algo. El día había sido duro para ellos. Demasiados recuerdos. Demasiada tensión. Tan solo quería abrazarla.

James, podemos hablar un momento?- Juliet lo detuvo mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Es urgente, Juliet? La verdad que estoy cansado- dijo él.

No es urgente, pero es importante. Y creo que tarde o temprano tenemos que tener esta conversación- dijo ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos

Está bien- dijo él- Sentémonos aquí

Tomaron asiento en un banco del pequeño jardín que había en el centro de las viviendas. La noche era cálida pero James sentía un escalofrío en el cuerpo que no podía evitar.

Eras tú, verdad?- dijo ella- Jim, el hombre del diario de esa mujer.

James se quedó sin habla. Podía sospechar que ella lo pensara. Por cómo lo había mirado durante toda la tarde. Había que ser estúpido para no imaginárselo, más cuando les habían contado que él había vivido tres años en la misma fecha en la que se escribió el diario.

Bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo y simplemente fue capaz de asentir.

Por eso me lo quitaste de esa manera, verdad?- continuó ella

Viviste con esa mujer pero en realidad no pudiste olvidar a Kate- dijo Juliet con tristeza.

Ahora ya lo sabes, Juliet- dijo James- Ya sabes el tipo de hombre que soy.

James, se el tipo de hombre que eres- dijo ella cogiéndole la mano- Y no deberías torturarte por eso. No podemos obligar al corazón a sentir algo que no siente.

Yo la convencí para que se quedase. Necesitaba algo a lo que agarrarme- dijo él con la voz quebrada- Y la engañé hasta el último segundo de su vida. No tuve valor de ser sincero con ella. Y ahora está muerta. Por mi culpa, Juliet.

Ella lo sabía, James- continuó ella- Lo supo desde el principio. Y aún así decidió quedarse por si misma. Cometió un error. Y continuó con él hasta que Kate regresó. Entonces comprendió que lo mejor sería dejarte ir. Dejarte ser feliz. No se puede atar a una persona al lado de otra a la que no ama.

Juliet, tu no lo entiendes- dijo James con los ojos empañados- A veces cuando miro a Kate no puedo evitar pensar que mi felicidad ha sido a costa de la vida de otra persona.

Ella querría que fueras feliz, James- dijo Juliet- Estoy segura de ello. Tienes que dejar toda esa culpa atrás.

Los ojos de ella de un azul intenso estaban al borde del llanto.

No sabes las veces que he deseado tenerla delante tan solo un momento para poder pedirle perdón- dijo James mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Juliet cogió el rostro de James entre sus manos y lo miró profundamente. Con una dulzura enorme. Y sonriendo le dijo:

-Te perdono, James

Y después de darle un suave beso en los labios se marchó tranquilamente hacia su casa.

Sawyer se quedó allí sentado. Por primera vez en su vida sintió verdadera paz. Pero las lágrimas caían sin control empapando su rostro.

Permaneció allí durante mucho tiempo. Mirando hacia el cielo. Dando rienda suelta a todo lo que había reprimido en su corazón. Y el llanto era reconfortante. Limpiaba su rostro y su alma. Ella había recordado. De alguna manera había pasado. Y lo había perdonado. Todo lo que ella había dicho era exactamente lo que necesitó escuchar desde que murió para poder seguir adelante con su vida.

De pronto vio a Kate delante de él. Con el gesto preocupado. Llevaba un pijama y se cubría los hombros con una pequeña colcha. Los rizos de su cabello suelto caían por su rostro sin control. Y la vio más hermosa que nunca.

James, qué ocurre?- dijo ella preocupada

Nada, cielo. Estoy bien- dijo intentando sonreír.

Pero estás llorando- dijo ella sentándose a su lado y secándole las lágrimas

No preguntes, Kate- dijo él- Esta noche no. Sólo ven aquí.

Y se mantuvieron allí, bajo las estrellas, abrazados. Sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. El latido de sus corazones. Corazones llenos de esperanzas por una vida nueva y libre de culpas.


	42. Chapter 42

CAPÍTULO 42

Cuando Kate fue consciente de que estaba empezando a despertar notó un ligero cosquilleo en su rostro. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio cómo James, inclinado sobre su brazo le estaba apartando un rizo de la mejilla.

Buenos días- dijo ella

Él sonrió. Tenían un brillo especial en su mirada aquella mañana. Nunca le había visto los ojos de un azul tan limpio, tan intenso.

Ella sonrió volviendo a cerrar los ojos de nuevo- Qué haces?- dijo riendo

Mirarte- dijo él

Es temprano, duerme un poco más- dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho

Son las ocho, pecas. Tengo que ir a por Clem antes de que acabe con ese par de viejecitos inocentes- dijo James suspirando

Mmmm- gruñó ella besándolo tiernamente- Estaría aquí todo el día

Si no durmieras tanto podríamos haber echado uno en vez de haber estado mirándote durante una hora- dijo él riendo

Sawyer!- protestó ella- Esto era un momento romántico

El la besó de nuevo, esta vez profundamente.

Tengo que irme- dijo fastidiado- Hoy vuelve Lapidus con un montón de chismes y con dos nuevos reclutas.

Oh, vaya tienes que irte- dijo ella mirándolo con picardía

No, no hagas eso- dijo él sonriendo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el baño.

Que no haga el qué?- dijo ella con el deseo en sus ojos

Vuelve a dormirte- dijo tirándole encima una almohada

James abrió el grifo de agua fría y metió su cabeza debajo apoyando las manos contra la pared. No podía creer que se hubiera vuelto un tipo asquerosamente responsable y hubiera desperdiciado una oportunidad como esta.

De pronto notó cómo los brazos de Kate rodeaban su cintura desde atrás abrazándose a él.

Dios, Kate!- protestó riendo

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente colocándola entre la pared y su cuerpo. La miraba fijamente mientras su mano acariciaba su rostro empapado.

No puedes decirle a una chica que la has mirado una hora mientras dormía y luego largarte- dijo ella sonriendo

Creo que los viejos sobrevivirán un rato más- dijo él besándola apasionadamente

El agua fría no servía de nada.

Cuando James se marchó Kate resistió las ganas de volverse a dormir y decidió preparar el desayuno. Si lo hacía James volverían a comer cosas asquerosas y no tenía el cuerpo para eso. Puso a hacer el café mientras exprimía unas naranjas para hacer zumo.

Si como pensaba, estaba embarazada, debía cuidarse y comer sano. No sabía cómo decírselo a James. Pero había decidido no hacerlo todavía. Eso provocaría un conflicto que no se sentía con fuerzas de soportar ahora mismo. Sentía una alegría profunda, un orgullo interno enorme y tenía muchas ganas de compartirlo con él. Pero era realista y sabía que ésta no iba a ser una feliz noticia. De todos modos debía confirmar sus sospechas, pero no podía hacerlo sola. Únicamente dejando pasar el tiempo, pero eso era arriesgado, muy arriesgado. Sintió una punzada de temor en su corazón. Y si finalmente estaba jugándose la vida? Debía despejar la duda, pero no tenía valor para ir a ver a Jack y mucho menos a Juliet.

En el fondo no creía que fuera necesario, tenía la certeza de estar esperando un hijo. Un hijo de James. Nada podía enturbiar la alegría que le suponía eso.

La pasado noche lo encontró llorando en medio del jardín. Sólo lo había visto llorar de esa manera cuando Clem estuvo al borde de la muerte. Pero respetó su silencio. No quería hablar y ella no se sintió con derecho a presionarlo.

Al principio pensó que tenía algo que ver con Juliet. Ella lo había estado mirando de una manera muy extraña durante la reunión. Temió que hubiera descubierto algo, o aún peor, que por alguna razón hubiera sido capaz de recordar. Pero cuando llegaron a casa descartó esa idea de su mente.

James parecía distinto. Parecía feliz, como si se hubiera desahogado. Quizá había reprimido demasiados años esas lágrimas que brotaron entonces sin control. Puede que desde su infancia. Y aquella noche habían hecho el amor de una manera especial. Con mucha ternura, con devoción. Él se entregó a ella completamente, sin la impaciencia habitual. Y le regaló una de las experiencias más maravillosas de su vida.

Definitivamente no sabía qué había desencadenado todo eso pero no le importaba. Tenía plena confianza en él y si tenía que contarle algo lo haría cuando estuviera preparado.

Hola, Kate- dijo Clem que había vuelto con James

Qué te pasa, cielo?- preguntó Kate asustada

La niña tenía mala cara y estaba seria.

Le pasa que no ha dormido en toda la maldita noche- dijo James molesto- Han estado jugando y molestando a Rose y Bernard. Y ahora tiene sueño. Qué te parece?

Me parece muy mal, Clem- dijo Kate intentando parecer enfadada también

Es que había un ratón y queríamos cogerlo por si tenía frío- dijo Clem disculpándose

Un ratón?- dijo Kate sorprendida

Si, un ratón pequeñito y queríamos taparlo- dijo Clem

Esta niña es un demonio- dijo James- Y se ha ido a juntar con la otra que parece que es peor que ella.

Bueno, señorita. Ahora a desayunar y a trabajar- dijo Kate ocultando una sonrisa- Si tienes sueño te aguantas. Alex vendrá pronto a por vosotras para poneros deberes.

Clem se sentó a la mesa sin rechistar y tomó el zumo mientras Kate le ponía mantequilla a las tostadas.

Si no os portáis bien Rose y Bernard no volverán a quedarse con vosotras, y cuando nosotros tengamos algo que hacer os encerraremos en el calabozo que hay allá abajo- dijo James serio a la niña

James!- le regañó Kate

Hay un calabozo?- dijo Clem con los ojos de par en par- Quiero ir allí!

Kate reía ya sin poder evitarlo.

Qué te he dicho?- dijo James resignado- Es satanás. No le tiene miedo a nada.

Ahora en serio, Clem- dijo Kate a la niña- Debes pedirle disculpas a Rose y Bernard. Son mayores y no pueden estar sin dormir por culpa de unas niñas traviesas.

Ya me he encargado de eso- dijo James

Entonces si me porto mal iré a ese calabozo?- dijo la niña emocionada

Oh, Dios mío, James, Qué has hecho?- dijo Kate riendo

Maldita sea!- dijo él- Corre a la ducha pero ya!

Cuando la niña se marchó James y Kate sonreían.

Es mejor que la metas en ese calabozo hoy mismo, o la liará hasta que lo hagas- dijo Kate

Demonio de niña!- reía él

No te quejes. Es igual que tú- dijo ella sonriendo

Kate comía con apetito unas tostadas con mermelada y a James no le pasó desapercibido esto.

Parece que estás mejor, no?- dijo satisfecho

Tengo apetito- dijo ella- Y esto es mucho mejor que tu desayuno de ayer

No está mal- dijo él hincándole el diente a una tostada

En cuanto venga Alex tenemos que ir al muelle. Lapidus no debe tardar- dijo James

Está bien- dijo Kate- Quiero ver a quién ha traído Hugo esta vez.

Yo ya lo se, pecas- dijo sonriendo burlón

Suéltalo!- dijo ella

No. Es una sorpresa. En realidad son tres sorpresas- dijo misterioso

Venga, vamos! Dímelo!- protestó ella

He dicho que no- dijo él muy digno

Y si te amenazo?- dijo ella burlona

Con qué? Con meterme en el calabozo?- dijo él riendo

O con una semana sin sexo- dijo ella sonriendo malignamente

Eso no lo vas a cumplir- dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Es un farol

Un farol, eh?- dijo ella sonriendo- Ya me lo dirás dentro de una semana.

De todos modos- dijo James- Una semana sin sexo no es tanto. Puedo soportarlo perfectamente.

Ya- rió ella- Eso sí que es un farol

Buenos días- dijo Alex desde la puerta

Pasa, Alex- dijo Kate- Clem se está vistiendo.

Quieres desayunar?- preguntó James

No, gracias. Ya he desayunado- dijo Alex sonriendo

Gracias a ti por hacerte cargo de esos pequeños monstruos hasta que llegue la maestra- dijo James

Hoy no te darán mucha guerra- dijo Kate- Por lo visto no han dormido en toda la noche persiguiendo un ratón.

Si ves que tienen sueño déjalas dormir un rato- dijo James sonriendo- Pero no mucho, sino esta noche no habrá quien pegue el ojo.

Creo que podré arreglármelas- dijo Alex divertida

Cuando llegaron al muelle Hugo y Sayid estaban allí. Al parecer Sayid había decidido marcharse esa misma mañana, en cuanto el submarino volviera. Aunque era una mala noticia Hugo parecía feliz. Posiblemente porque ninguno más se iba de momento.

Sayid, te marchas?- preguntó Kate triste

Si, Kate- dijo él- Me alegro mucho de haberos conocido pero creo que aquí no hago nada. Tengo algo pendiente y creo que Hugo me dijo las palabras que necesitaba oír.

Hugo sonreía.

Le animaste a irse?- dijo James sorprendido

Le dije que tenía que encontrar a quien buscaba, no que se fuera- dijo Hugo

James sonrió. Ese jodido new Jacob estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Sayid, quizás si te esperaras un poco encontrarías sentido a todo esto- dijo Kate apenada

Mirad, ahí viene- dijo Hugo

El submarino emergía de las aguas lentamente. De pronto la tapa superior se abrió y Lapidus apareció a la vista. Dio la mano a una mujer que salió un poco aturdida de allí dentro. Una vez en el muelle empezó a caminar lentamente hasta que de repente se paró en seco.

Sayid dejó caer su mochila al suelo y permaneció de pie petrificado. Los ojos empezaron a empañársele.

Kate miraba a Hugo y James que se sonreían mutuamente como un par de compinches. De pronto se fijó en la mujer que veía y la reconoció. Era la chica que una vez acompañó a Sayid a casa de Hugo. En una fiesta de cumpleaños cuando volvieron de la isla. Una fiesta que nunca se había producido ahora. Porque estaban en otra realidad. Aquella mujer nunca se casó con Sayid y no murió asesinada.

A qué esperas, Sayid?- dijo Hugo sonriendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda

Sayid empezó a caminar despacio, avanzando hacia Nadia. La había buscado por todo el mundo y la tenía allí, a sólo unos metros de distancia. Años de un lugar a otro, recorriendo los cinco continentes, y la había encontrado en aquella isla.

Sayid!- gritó Nadia corriendo hacia él

Nadia- dijo él casi sin emitir sonido alguno

Se fundieron en un largo y emotivo abrazo . Las lágrimas cubrían ambos rostros y sus labios se encontraron. No importaba que hubiera personas desconocidas observándolos. No importaba nada en absoluto. Estaban juntos. Juntos para siempre.

Es la nueva maestra. Mola eh?- dijo Hugo sonriendo

Kate rodeó la cintura de James y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Valía la pena la sorpresa, verdad pecas?- dijo sonriendo

Idiota- dijo sonriendo y besándolo en los labios con dulzura

Tíos, cortaros un poco. Todos comiéndose la boca aquí delante de mí. Un respeto!- dijo Hugo

Sayid y Nadia volvían abrazados hacia ellos.

Va a ser que no te vas, eh?- dijo James

Va a ser que no, tío- dijo él estrechándole la mano- Hugo, no se cómo has podido hacer esto, pero quiero que sepas que…

Te lo mereces, tío- interrumpió Hugo.

Kate se soltó del brazo de James. Había visto algo. James caminó detrás de ella. Del submarino salió una mujer rubia con un niño. Caminaban de la mano hacia ellos. Sonriendo.

Aaron!- gritó Kate lanzándose a abrazar al niño- Aaron cariño!- dijo estrechándole contra su pecho.

Las lágrimas salían sin control y Kate abrazaba al niño sin soltarlo.

James la miraba emocionado. Temía que esto le doliera, que le hiciera daño. Así se lo dijo a Hugo cuando éste le contó que iba a traerlos. Pero cuando ella levantó su rostro y lo miró, el miedo se disipó.

Gracias, James- dijo con la voz quebrada

No me las des a mi- dijo él- Dáselas a Santa Claus- dijo señalando a Hugo

Bienvenida, Claire- dijo James abrazando a la chica.

Claire estaba hermosa, radiante. La mirada perdida y temerosa de antes había dado paso a un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

James- dijo ella sonriendo- Me alegro tanto de veros.

Vamos, vamos a tomar algo. Tengo muchas ganas de contarte todo- dijo Hugo cogiéndola de la mano.

Quiero ver a Charlie- dijo ella emocionada- No podré creerte hasta que no lo vea.

Allí estará, en el comedor- dijo Hugo

Y marcharon hacia allí. Kate llevaba a Aaron en brazos y James la cogía por la cintura. Ella lo miraba con los ojos empañados pero con una sonrisa que le llenaba el corazón. Por un momento pensó que ella tenía razón. Se merecía tener un hijo propio. Un hijo de ambos. Quizá algún día pudieran caminar así con una criatura suya entre sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron al comedor Hugo les dijo que esperaran. Iba a por Charlie.

Kate dejó a Aaron con James y abrazó a Claire.

Te veo estupenda- dijo Kate sonriendo

Gracias, Kate. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho- dijo Claire sonriendo- Es un niño estupendo. Nos va francamente bien.

Lo sabía- dijo Kate con sinceridad

Yo también te veo espléndida- dijo Claire guiñándole un ojo- Hugo me ha contado

Hugo siempre tan discreto- protestó James

Me alegro mucho- dijo Claire cogiendo las manos de los dos- Las cosas son como siempre tuvieron que ser.

Hugo apareció con Charlie. Parecía disgustado de que le hubieran interrumpido su trabajo. Tenía mejor aspecto que días atrás. Evidentemente el tratamiento que Jack le estaba suministrando estaba haciendo efecto.

Charlie- dijo Hugo sonriendo- Quiero presentarte a tu nueva compañera de trabajo. Se llama Claire.

Claire se levantó y no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

Charlie se quedó confuso, mirándola sin entender nada.

Por qué llora, tío?- preguntó a Hugo en voz baja

Está emocionada, es fan tuya. De tu grupo- dijo Hugo que había pensado en la excusa perfecta.

Vaya- dijo él orgulloso- Así que me conoces- dijo a Claire

Te conozco, Charlie- dijo ella con la voz quebrada- Y me alegro tanto de verte.

No es el sitio en que nadie esperaría encontrar a una estrella del rock eh?- dijo él algo avergonzado

Es el sitio perfecto- dijo ella tendiéndole la mano

Charlie cogió su mano y sintió algo especial. La chica era preciosa y sus ojos brillaban emocionados. Al fin y al cabo aquello no iba a estar tan mal como parecía.

Charlie- dijo ella- Puedo abrazarte?

Claro- dijo él confundido

Y se fundieron en un abrazo cálido y eterno. Charlie no entendía nada. Generalmente las fans del grupo lo eran de su hermano, no de él. Pero aquello, por muy confuso que fuera, era hermoso. Y en aquel instante decidió que debía quedarse en aquella isla.

Kate y James caminaban hacia su casa. Iban en silencio, cogidos de la mano y sonriendo. Había sido hermoso lo que habían visto aquella mañana. Y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper la magia del momento.

Se sentaron en el porche y contemplaron el jardín. Boone y Shannon caminaban con unas cajas en las manos y reían. Eko y Michael tomaban una cerveza bajo un árbol. Miles y Ana Lucía se dirigían entre risas hacia el bar.

Aquello estaba bien. Era extraño pero estaba bien. Ese lugar les había vuelto a reunir. Y no importaba cómo, por qué y para qué.

Te ha gustado la sorpresa, pecas?- susurró James al oído de Kate mientras olía su cabello

Ha sido precioso, James- dijo ella acariciando su rostro

Entonces, olvidamos lo de la semana sin sexo?- dijo él guiñándole un ojo

Sawyer!- rió ella- Eres imposible!


	43. Chapter 43

CAPÍTULO 43

Kate se despertó sobresaltada. Eran casi las doce del mediodía. No podía haber dormido tanto y a pesar de eso se sentirse tan cansada.

Durante los últimos días se había encontrado francamente mal por las mañanas. Tenía náuseas prácticamente todos los días y ya no sabía qué excusa ponerle a James. Él había estado insistiendo para que fuera a ver a Jack. Estaba preocupado y ella lo sabía. Pero no era capaz de decirle nada. Temía su reacción y todo lo que tenían que enfrentar. Probablemente la obligaría a marcharse y eso era lo último que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Kate, qué haces aún en la cama?- preguntó James desde la puerta- Sigues mal?

No, no- dijo ella sonriendo- Sólo tenía sueño.

He ido a buscarte por ahí y no te he visto. Pensé que te habrías levantado hacía horas- dijo él sentándose en la cama.

Lo siento- dijo ella- Esta mañana cuando te has ido he pensado quedarme un ratito más en la cama y al final me he dormido.

Kate, no puedes seguir así- dijo con gesto preocupado- Tienes que ver a Jack.

Estoy bien- protestó ella acurrucándose en su pecho- Sólo estoy cansada.

Llevas semanas cansada- dijo James acariciándole el pelo- Quizás necesites unas vitaminas o algo, yo qué se…

Deja de preocuparte. No hay motivo- dijo ella

Escucha, si lo prefieres busco a Juliet y que se acerque un momento, vale?- dijo James

No quiero ver a Jack ni a Juliet, James. Déjalo estar- dijo Kate

Ni siquiera has desayunado, verdad?- preguntó él

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Voy a traerte algo. Quédate aquí- dijo él saliendo hacia la cocina.

Kate se sentía mal por ocultarle el verdadero motivo de su malestar. Estaba preocupado por ella pero si le decía la verdad sería aún peor.

Volvió al poco rato con un zumo y un sándwich. Kate tenía hambre y empezó a comer mientras él la miraba.

Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome comer?- dijo ella sonriendo

Voy a esperar un rato a ver si te sienta bien y luego me marcharé. Estamos haciendo un inventario de lo que necesita Faraday.

Puedes irte, James- dijo ella acariciando su mano- Estoy bien.

Kate, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, verdad? Esto es por algo que haya pasado? Estás nerviosa por algo?- dijo James con gesto serio

Por algo como qué? Debería estarlo?- preguntó ella sorprendida

Bueno, no se, quizás has oído algo, o alguien te ha dicho algo- continuó nervioso

Algo como qué? Acaso hay algo que yo no se, James?- preguntó ella inquieta

Bueno, esa noche que me viniste a buscar ahí fuera… No preguntaste nada. Es referente a eso?- dijo él preocupado

No pregunté nada porque no querías que lo hiciese pero evidentemente algo pasó, verdad?- dijo ella

Si, pasó- suspiró él

James, estoy empezando a preocuparme. Dime lo que tengas que decirme- dijo ella nerviosa

Es Juliet- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- Aquella noche estuvimos hablando. Y no se cómo ha pasado pero ha recordado, Kate. Lo sabe todo.

Dios mío, James!- suspiró ella

Pensé que te había dicho algo y por eso estabas así- continuó él

No, no ha hablado conmigo- dijo ella apartándose los cabellos de su cara

De todos modos tenía que decírtelo- dijo James mirándola

Kate bajó la mirada. Estaba temblando. Sabía que tenía que hacer la pregunta pero le daba miedo sólo de pensarla.

Esto cambia las cosas entre nosotros?- dijo en voz baja

Eh!- dijo él levantándole el rostro- No cambia nada. Nada. Entiendes, pecas?

Entonces no importa, James- dijo mirándole a los ojos- No importa mientras tú estés bien.

Yo estoy bien, Kate- contestó James- No se si ella lo estará. No he vuelto a hablar con ella desde entonces.

Mira, puede que esto suene egoísta pero a mi me importa cómo estés tú- dijo Kate

Kate, las cosas no son así- protestó él- Si ella lo está pasando mal, por vernos…

Solo tiene que marcharse, James. Ella puede hacerlo, tú no- interrumpió ella

Entiendo que no le tengas simpatía, Kate pero no deberías…

Kate se levantó de pronto y se encerró en el baño.

James la oyó vomitar de nuevo. Esto ya empezaba a ser serio.

Kate!- gritó desde fuera- Kate abre la puerta!

Déjame en paz!- gritó ella desde dentro

Muy bien, tu lo has querido- pensó James mientras salía de la casa decidido a buscar a Jack.

Llegó a la clínica nervioso. Sobretodo por la actitud de ella. No había manera de hacerla entrar en razón. Era terca como una mula.

Encontró a Juliet sumergida en unos libros.

James- saludó ella con una sonrisa

Está Jack?- preguntó él

No, no está. Ha ido al almacén a ver si necesitamos algún medicamento. Ocurre algo?- dijo Juliet

Bueno, verás, es Kate- dijo él- No ha estado bien últimamente.

Qué le pasa?- preguntó ella

Se siente cansada constantemente, duerme demasiado y vomita prácticamente todos los días- contestó James

Cuándo vomita?- preguntó Juliet

Normalmente por las mañanas- contestó él- Crees que puede ser por las pastillas que le diste?

Las está tomando?- preguntó Juliet

Si- dijo él- Bueno, me dijo que las tomaría.

Entiendo- dijo ella

Recuerdas cuándo ha tenido el último período?- preguntó Juliet

El último qué?- dijo James sorprendido

La regla, James- dijo Juliet sonriendo

Un momento- dijo él- No creerás que…

Cuándo la ha tenido?- insistió ella

Dios!- dijo él sentándose en una silla y agarrándose la cabeza entre las manos

No la ha tenido, verdad- dijo ella acercándose a él

Maldita sea, Juliet!- gritó él desesperado- Una sola vez, una sola vez no tomamos precauciones!

Aquí es más que suficiente con una sola vez- dijo ella

Qué ocurre?- preguntó Jack alarmado al ver a James fuera de si

Creo que es posible que Kate esté embarazada- dijo Juliet

Joder!- dijo Jack apoyándose en la mesa

Mira que os dijimos que tomarais precauciones, que esto es peligroso. En qué estabas pensando, James?- dijo Jack visiblemente enfadado- Es que no tienes cabeza?

Mira, Jack- dijo James acercándose a dos milímetros de su cara muy alterado- No me toques los cojones o te parto la cara.

Eh, eh, eh! Basta!- dijo Juliet interponiéndose entre ambos

Tenemos un problema. En realidad no sabemos siquiera si lo tenemos. Hay que hacerle las pruebas y tomaremos una decisión al respecto- continuó ella

Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Kate irrumpiendo en la consulta

Cuéntanoslo tú, Kate- dijo James mirándola furioso

Kate, James ha venido a decirnos lo que te pasa y creemos que es posible que estés en estado. Es probable eso, Kate?- dijo Juliet con un tono de voz suave que intentaba calmar la situación

Ella buscó la mirada de él y encontró ira en sus ojos. Aún así lo miró desafiante y dijo firme:

-Estoy casi segura

Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Eh? A qué coño estabas esperando?- dijo James furioso

No te lo dije porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar- dijo ella serena

Kate, James tiene razón- dijo Jack- Estamos perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso. No has debido esperar.

Un tiempo para qué?- dijo ella mirando a Jack- No hay nada más que hacer que esperar.

Lo primero es confirmar tus sospechas- dijo Juliet tranquilizándola

Está bien, Juliet- dijo Kate- Hazme las pruebas.

Siéntate aquí. Te haré una analítica. Será un momento- dijo Juliet

Kate se sentó y miró a James mientras Juliet le sacaba sangre. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Ella sabía que se lo iba a tomar así, pero no por saberlo de antemano le dolía menos. Se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo terrible y la estuvieran juzgando por ello. Como si volviera a estar en el banquillo de los acusados.

Bien, esto ya está- dijo Juliet sonriéndole- Tardaremos un ratito. Por qué no vais a casa y luego vamos a deciros los resultado?

No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no los tengáis- dijo James

Está bien, como queráis, pero poneros nerviosos no va a solucionar nada- dijo Juliet

Juliet y Jack se marcharon con la muestra al laboratorio.

Kate se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

A dónde coño crees que vas?- gritó James furioso sujetándola por el brazo

A tomar el aire ahí fuera! Puedo?- contestó ella enfadada- Y suéltame! Me estás haciendo daño.

James retiró la mano rápidamente. Como si le quemase el brazo. No se había dado cuenta de que podía estar apretándolo. Salió al exterior, avergonzado y se sentó a su lado.

James, esto no es sólo culpa mía- dijo ella en voz baja- En verdad, no es culpa de ninguno de los dos.

Te equivocas. Es culpa mía- dijo James- Aquella noche ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar…

A mí tampoco, James- dijo ella con tristeza- Sólo pasó. No hay que darle más vueltas.

Por qué no me lo dijiste, Kate?- dijo él lamentándose

No quería preocuparte- dijo ella con los ojos empañados

Dios mío, Kate!- dijo abrazándola- Cómo no voy a preocuparme?

Ella se apoyó en su pecho y lloró desconsolada.

Lo siento, James- decía entre lágrimas

Eh! Tranquila, nena. No llores- dijo él tratando de calmarla.

Tampoco es el fin del mundo- dijo James- Tienes que largarte de aquí. Yo quizás pueda escaparme cuando llegue el momento.

Kate levantó la mirada firmemente dejando de llorar.

- No pienso irme, James- dijo seriamente- Ya te lo dije una vez. No voy a marcharme pase lo que pase.

Estás loca?- dijo James con los ojos desorbitados- Quieres morir?

- No voy a dejarte aquí. No voy a arriesgarme a que esa rueda se mueva por cualquier cosa y vuelva a perderte. Es mi última palabra, James. No voy a volver a separarme de ti.

- Kate!- dijo él sujetándola por los brazos- No tienes otra opción. No tenemos otra opción. Tienes que irte!

Los resultados ya están- dijo Jack desde la puerta

James se levantó rápidamente. Mirando a Jack como si estuviera suplicándole por su vida. Kate permaneció sentada. Serena.

- Estás embarazada- dijo Jack como si estuviera diciéndole que le quedaban 3 meses de vida

James parecía que hubiese visto al demonio. En cambio, Kate sonreía.


	44. Chapter 44

Muchas gracias, Gabism! Me alegro de que te esté gustando ;) No puedo contarte nada jejeje pero si has llegado hasta aquí seguro que puedes esperar a ver qué pasa ;)

Estoy muy contenta con el apoyo que me demostráis. Espero que lo que falta os siga gustando.

CAPÍTULO 44

Pasad- dijo Juliet- Es mejor que hablemos aquí dentro.

James se sentó en una silla derrotado, con la mirada perdida en el suelo de la habitación. Kate estaba lejos, apoyada en la mesa de la consulta. Se sentía mal, muy mal. Como si fuera un grano en el culo de todos ellos. Y eso la cabreaba. Siempre había odiado que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, que le organizaran la vida. No se lo había permitido nunca a nadie, y ahora eran tres las personas que lo intentaban hacer. La rebeldía se apoderó de ella y levantó la cabeza desafiante, orgullosa. No tenía por qué avergonzarse de nada.

Sabes de cuánto tiempo estás?- dijo Juliet cogiéndole la mano y apretándola con fuerza.

Parecía mentira que aquella mujer que debería odiarla fuera la única que le estaba mostrando apoyo y afecto en ese momento en el que tanto lo necesitaba.

Casi dos meses- dijo Kate

Bien- dijo Jack- Estamos a tiempo

A tiempo de qué?- dijo Kate mirándolo desafiante

De practicar un aborto. Lo haremos hoy mismo- dijo Jack muy firme.

Eh, eh, eh! Estás hablando de mi hijo, gilipollas!- James se acercó a Jack con furia

Kate sintió que el orgullo la invadía. Había pensado alguna vez en la posibilidad de que James pensase que la solución seria deshacerse del bebé. Pero igual que sabía que cuando se enterase de la noticia iba a entrar en cólera, descartó esa idea enseguida porque sabía a ciencia cierta que esa no sería una opción para él.

No te das cuenta de que es la única salida que tenéis?- gritó Jack sin amedrentarse- No has visto que no piensa marcharse de aquí?

Jack, olvídate de eso. No pienso hacerlo- dijo Kate tranquila

Ya has oído a la señora- dijo James firmemente

Sois un par de necios- dijo Jack furioso

Es nuestro problema- dijo James mirándolo con ira

También el mío!- gritó Jack- Es mi paciente!

Y es mi mujer!- gritó James en su cara

Eso debías haberlo pensado antes de firmar su sentencia de muerte!- le escupió Jack en la cara

James no se contuvo. Le soltó un puñetazo que impactó directo en la cara de Jack que inmediatamente empezó a brotar sangre.

Jack se levantó rápidamente y empezó una lucha sin tregua. Juliet intentaba interponerse y Kate la sacó de en medio de un tirón.

Déjalos!- le gritó- O saldrás herida

Pero van a matarse!- gritó Juliet desesperada

No, no van a hacerlo- dijo Kate extrañamente tranquila- Créeme, no lo harán.

Los golpes se sucedieron durante algún tiempo. Mientras las fuerzas duraron. Poco a poco el cansancio dio paso a la extenuación hasta que ambos se rindieron sin pizca de fuerzas. Jack quedó tendido en el suelo. Buscando aliento. James recostado contra la pared, respirando con dificultad.

Entonces fue cuando Kate se acercó a James, se agachó frente a él y le intentó apartar los cabellos de su rostro ensangrentado.

Kate, lo siento- dijo mirándola suplicante

Se lo ha merecido- dijo ella seriamente.

Te duele?- dijo Kate al sentir el sobresalto de James mientras le curaba las heridas del rostro

Sobreviviré- dijo él ligeramente avergonzado.

Se habían marchado a su casa. Mientras Juliet se ocupaba de Jack.

Eso te pasa por comportarte como un niño- dijo ella sonriendo

El guardaba silencio, dejándola a ella limpiarle las heridas sin oponer resistencia.

Me duele aquí- dijo él levantándose la camisa.

Kate lo examinó con cuidado. Tenía un enorme moratón en el costado, a la altura de la costilla.

Puedes respirar sin dificultad?- preguntó ella

Creo que si- contestó James

Entonces no creo que sea grave. Aunque de todos modos Jack debería hacerte una placa. Puede que tengas una costilla rota- dijo Kate con tranquilidad

Ese hijo de puta no va a volver a ponerme una mano encima- dijo él enfadado

Lo harás, James. Y te callarás la bocaza- dijo ella firmemente- Ese hijo de puta solo intenta hacer lo que cree que tiene que hacer, al igual que tu y que yo.

Estás loca si crees que…- dijo James

Estamos todos locos- interrumpió ella sonriendo levemente

Kate no voy a consentir que haga lo que quiere hacer- dijo él cogiéndole la mano con fuerza

Ni yo, James. Es lo último que haría en el mundo- dijo ella sonriendo- Y estoy orgullosa de que defiendas de esa manera la vida de nuestro hijo

James la miraba con profunda ternura y con temor

Y tu vida, Kate? Déjame que haga lo mismo con tu vida y márchate de aquí, por Dios!- dijo suplicando.

Escúchame bien- dijo ella cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos- Esto es o todo o nada. No voy a irme. Va a salir bien. Lo se.

La seguridad que ella tenía no tranquilizó a James en absoluto. Tenía que pensar algo. No podía consentir que se jugase la vida de esa manera. Prefería perderla para siempre antes de verla morir. Eso no podría soportarlo y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Disculpad, necesito hablar con vosotros- dijo Juliet desde la puerta

Juliet, pasa por favor- dijo Kate sonriendo levemente

Estaba sintiendo una extraña cercanía con ella de pronto.

Estás bien?- preguntó Juliet mirando a James

Pega como una nena- dijo él con desgana

Tiene aquí un moratón pero no creo que sea nada- dijo Kate mostrándole la herida del costado

Juliet se agachó y tocó la zona. James dio un respingo de dolor.

Sobrevivirás, pero parece que tienes una costilla rota- dijo Juliet- Te haré unas placas después.

Y Jack?- preguntó James fingiendo desinterés- Está bien?

Sobrevivirá tambíen. Me ha mandado a ver cómo estaba ese hijo de puta inconsciente- dijo Juliet sonriendo a Kate

Cabrón!- dijo James en el fondo aliviado

Son así de idiotas los dos- dijo Kate sonriendo- La misma historia de siempre.

Te ha dicho que he recordado?- dijo Juliet mirando a Kate con simpatía

Si- dijo ella sonriendo

Juliet- dijo James- Estoy intentando hacerla entrar en razón. Dile que se tiene que largar de aquí cuanto antes.

En realidad he venido a eso- dijo ella- Creo que podemos intentarlo, Kate.

En serio?- dijo Kate sin poder creerlo

Bueno, evidentemente lo mejor sería que te marchases. Pero cuando recordé todo el pasado estuve pensando en lo último que hice. En la medicina que fabriqué para Claire. En aquel momento estaba trabajando en los animales de la isla. Ellos no tenían problemas para reproducirse y había descubierto que era por una hormona que segregaba el cuerpo de las hembras y que neutralizaba los efectos del electromagnetismo que dañaba al feto- Juliet parecía emocionada al hablar de todo esto.

-He estado trabajando con Charlotte y Daniel. Y creo que podemos elaborar de nuevo ese medicamento. Lo tendremos listo en unas tres semanas a lo sumo, y los problemas empiezan a manifestarse más tarde. Así que es posible que lo consigamos como lo hicimos con Claire.

Quieres experimentar con ella?- dijo James indignado

James, parece que no quieres darte cuenta de que ella ya ha tomado una decisión - dijo Juliet seriamente- Está en su derecho de hacerlo, y esto puede salvar muchas vidas.

Hagámoslo- dijo Kate esperanzada- Confío en ti, Juliet

Juliet le cogió las manos apretándolas con fuerza.

Eres muy valiente- dijo sonriendo con admiración- Vamos a lograrlo, Kate. Y esto no solo va a servir para las mujeres de la isla. Esto es algo muy grande para todas las mujeres. Mujeres que murieron por querer tener hijos. Como mi hermana- dijo con tristeza.

Gracias, Juliet- dijo Kate con los ojos empañados y abrazándola con sinceridad

Estáis locas- dijo James sin poder creer lo que veía - Locas como cabras- dijo mientras salía de la casa dando un portazo.


	45. Chapter 45

CAPÍTULO 45

James se dirigía hacia la clínica. A pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía de ver a ese hijo de puta tenía que hablar con él. Quería saber si era cierto que había posibilidades de llevar a cabo con éxito el embarazo. No terminaba de confiar en Juliet. Estaba claro que tenía buena voluntad, pero quizás estaba cegada por las ganas de solucionar el problema de las mujeres, el problema de su hermana, y Kate iba a pagar ese entusiasmo con su vida.

Jack siempre había sido un tipo práctico. Un gilipollas, pero práctico al fin y al cabo. Al menos hasta que Locke le llenó la cabeza de pájaros y de historias sobre el destino. Pero eso fue después. Ahora era el Jack del principio. El cabezón que conoció y que creía que lo sabía todo por tener una carrera de medicina. El que se creía Dios, capaz de imponerse a su voluntad y decidir sobre el destino de las personas. Pero era el terco que se empeñaba hasta el final en salvar la vida de sus pacientes, en intentar lo imposible. Y aunque tuviera que soportarlo, eso era lo que necesitaba Kate en esos momentos.

Cuando entró en la clínica, por supuesto sin llamar a la puerta, vio que Hugo y Sayid estaban allí con Jack. Observándole las heridas.

Se quedó parado sin saber qué decir. Parecía que le había dado su merecido al doctor. Tenía una herida en la boca que evidentemente Juliet había suturado.

Eh, tío! Creo que ha sido suficiente para los dos, no?- dijo Hugo preocupado

No he venido a pelear- dijo James serio

-He venido a hablar con él- dijo señalando a Jack

- Deberías disculparte antes- dijo Jack levantándose de la silla donde estaba

- Hazlo tu primero- dijo James mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Jack lo miró intensamente, y finalmente le tendió la mano que James estrechó.

Tienes mal aspecto- dijo mirándole la sutura de la cara

Tú también- dijo Jack mirándole el ojo que tenía hinchado

Esto está peor- dijo James levantándose la camisa y mostrándole el moratón

Jack lo miró examinando con cuidado la herida.

Ven- dijo finalmente- Te haré una placa.

James se quitó la camisa a regañadientes y se colocó en la máquina.

Ese corte tiene mal aspecto- dijo mientras le hacía la radiografía.

Juliet ha hecho un buen trabajo, sólo han sido unos puntos- dijo Jack

Ya está. Puedes bajar- dijo Jack mientras examinaba la placa

Qué? Cuánto me queda de vida?- dijo burlón mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

Mucho, por desgracia- dijo Jack sonriendo- Apenas tienes una fisura. Bastará con que no hagas esfuerzos durante unas semanas.

No he venido aquí por esta mierda- dijo James

Juliet ha venido a hablar con Kate. Dice que ha encontrado una manera de solucionar el problema. Cree que podemos intentarlo- continuó mirando a Jack

Es eso cierto, Jack?- preguntó Hugo esperanzado

Ha estado trabajando duro- dijo Jack- Es posible que haya dado con algo. Pero sinceramente, James, si fuera mi mujer no me arriesgaría en absoluto. Tiene que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

James bajó la cabeza y suspiró abatido.

Crees que no va a funcionar?- preguntó Hugo

No estoy diciendo eso, Hugo. Es posible que funcione. Pero también es posible que no lo haga. Sólo digo que si sale de aquí no se arriesga, y si se queda es posible que muera- dijo Jack

Entonces no hay más que hablar- dijo James- Hay que sacarla de aquí.

Eso va a ser complicado- dijo Hugo

Aunque haya que atarla y meterla en ese puto submarino- dijo James decidido

James, ella es una mujer adulta. Ha tomado una decisión difícil, como todos hemos tenido que tomar alguna vez en nuestra vida- dijo Hugo con tristeza

Tienes que sacarla de aquí- dijo Sayid firmemente mirando a Sawyer- Haz lo que sea, dile lo que sea. Pero no arriesgues su vida.

Sayid- dijo James mirándolo con tristeza- No se que cojones hacer. Es muy terca.

Dile que no la amas, que no quieres ese hijo. Miéntele. Pero sálvale la vida- dijo Sayid firmemente- Yo lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar.

No va a creerme- dijo James desesperado

Tendrás que arreglártelas- continuó Sayid

Tío, eso no es una solución- dijo Hugo

Es lo único que me queda- dijo James resignado- Perderla o verla morir.

Y si saliera bien? Y si funcionara como lo hizo con Claire?- dijo Hugo

Y si no, Hugo?- gritó James

Y si muere? Y si los pierdo a los dos por mi puta culpa?- continuó desesperado

Los perderás de todos modos si no la apoyas en esto- dijo Hugo seriamente

Estoy dispuesto a eso mientras sigan con vida- dijo James con firmeza

Es lo más sensato. Espero que esta conversación no salga de aquí- dijo Jack mirando a Hurley

De pronto oyeron una tremenda explosión en el exterior. Salieron corriendo hacia fuera y vieron una de las casas en llamas. Shannon gritaba desesperada, de rodillas, delante de la casa.

Boone!- chillaba sin consuelo

Llegaron en seguida junto a ella y la apartaron de las llamas. Habían acudido un montón de personas ante el estruendo.

Sawyer cogió a Shannon por los hombros y la zarandeó para que reaccionara.

Está dentro, Shannon? Gritaba para que contestase

Shannon no podía responder sólo lloraba desesperada.

Está Boone dentro?- gritó James de nuevo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz

Estaba en la cocina- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada- Algo explotó…

James la soltó y se dirigió hacia la casa. Si Boone moría la historia se repetiría y todos lo harían. Debía sacarlo de allí.

James!- gritó Kate desesperada agarrándolo del brazo

James, por Dios no entres!- dijo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas

Él la miró sin saber qué decir, la besó como lo hizo aquella vez en el helicóptero y de una sacudida se soltó de su mano entrando en la casa. Jack y Sayid fueron tras él.

James!- gritaba Kate mientras Hugo la sujetaba

El humo no les dejaba ver con claridad dónde estaba Boone en ese momento. Shannon había dicho que en la cocina. Así que James se dirigió hacia allí quitándose la camisa y tapándose la boca con ella.

Por aquí!- gritó

Encontraron a Boone atrapado por una viga de la vivienda que había cedido.

Jack le tomó el pulso rápidamente.

Está vivo!- gritó- Hay que quitarle esto de encima!

Los tres intentaban deshacerse de la viga pero era imposible. La nevera había caído sobre ella y no podían levantarla.

Hay que quitar la nevera!- gritó Sawyer

Sayid y James levantaron el frigorífico rápidamente, y a continuación pudieron sacar a Boone de lo que le mantenía atrapado. Pero las llamas eran cada vez más intensas y se hacía imposible salir por la puerta.

Por aquí!- gritó James rompiendo el cristal que había encima del fregadero

Jack, tienes que salir. Lo levantaremos y debes cogerlo. Luego saldremos nosotros- gritó James

Jack asintió y de un salto se plantó en el exterior de la casa, por la parte trasera.

Sayid y Sawyer levantaron a Boone con cuidado y se lo entregaron a Jack. A continuación saltaron ambos rápidamente hacia fuera abandonando la casa en llamas.

Jack examinaba a Boone con satisfacción. Se pondría bien.

De pronto Sawyer lo agarró del brazo con fuerza.

Dile que he muerto!- le gritaba James

Qué dices?- dijo Jack incrédulo antes esas palabras.

No nos puede ver. Dile que he muerto!- gritaba con los ojos desorbitados

No, no puedo hacer eso, James- dijo Jack mirándolo fijamente

Tienes que hacerlo, Jack!- decía furioso

No servirá de nada- dijo Jack bajando la cabeza- No se irá. Se quedará aquí por tu hija.

Tienes que intentarlo!- gritó desesperado

Sawyer! No servirá de nada- dijo Jack

James se quedó parado de pronto. Nadie lo llamaba así salvo ella en alguna ocasión. Jack no podía saber que ese era el nombre que utilizaba antes.

Cómo me has llamado?- preguntó sorprendido

Sawyer, la conozco bien. No servirá de nada. No se irá!- dijo Jack nervioso

La conoces bien?- dijo James incrédulo

La conozco y lo sabes perfectamente, Sawyer- dijo Jack sonriéndole

De pronto la casa explotó de nuevo derrumbándose completamente.

Al otro lado de la casa Kate emitió un grito profundo, desde lo más hondo de sus entrañas. Y se derrumbó en el suelo, de rodillas. Abrazando a Clem que había acudido junto a toda la gente ante el desastre que estaba ocurriendo.

Vámonos de aquí. Necesita oxígeno- dijo Jack cogiendo a Boone en brazos y saliendo hacia el patio donde estaba todo el mundo.

Kate lloraba desconsolada abrazando a la pequeña. Shannon estaba tirada sobre las rodillas de Kate sin poder contener las lágrimas.

De pronto Jack apareció tras las ruinas. Cargando con Boone. Juliet corrió hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza. Shannon hizo lo mismo.

Kate se irguió mirando con el corazón encogido. Rezándole a un dios en el que nunca había creído. Y de pronto lo vio. James avanzaba junto a Sayid. Tras Jack. Andaba con dificultad y se detuvo para toser.

Para Kate el tiempo se detuvo mientras lo veía acercarse despacio, con torpeza. Todo el mundo fue a abrazarles a felicitarles por lo que acababan de hacer.

Kate veía el gesto de James, de ligero fastidio. Nunca le gustaron los aplausos de los demás, no le interesaba ser un héroe. Sonrió mientras las lágrimas se derramaban a lo largo de su rostro. Se levantó y corrió hacia él. Abrazándolo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.


	46. Chapter 46

La respuesta a la gran pregunta que planteabas, Sulietgirl próximamente jejejeje Pero ya te adelanto que no estaba fingiendo ;). En cuanto a lo que dices que te gustaría ver, tus deseos serán cumplidos!

En realidad, chicas, lo tengo ya escrito casi todo, así que espero que se cumplan vuestras expectativas y os siga gustando.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, se que me repito, pero supone una alegría enorme. Y sobretodo a las que dedicáis vuestro tiempo para dejar rewiews. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias!

CAPÍTULO 46

Dios mío, James!- sollozaba Kate abrazándolo con fuerza- Gracias a Dios!

Ella y Clem se aferraban a él desesperadas.

James las agarraba como si se las fueran a arrebatar. Besó a la niña con fuerza tranquilizándola y calmando su llanto.

Después cogió a Kate y la besó apasionadamente.

La falta de oxígeno le provocó un golpe de tos.

Jack!- gritó Kate

Estoy bien- dijo él dirigiéndose a Jack que atendía a Boone- Ocúpate de él.

Boone empezaba a reaccionar y Shannon lloraba de emoción junto a él. Nadia y Sayid descansaban abrazados al lado de ellos.

Sawyer se incorporó y se dirigió a Michael y Jin.

Apagad esa mierda!- dijo firmemente

Hay que buscarles una casa- dijo dirigiéndose a Hugo

Tranquilo, James. Nos ocupamos de eso nosotros. Ve a descansar- dijo Ben

James!- llamó Jack mientras se marchaba sostenido por Kate

Hablamos, tío- dijo sonriendo

Cuando quieras, doc- contestó él

Llegaron a casa y James se sentó en el sofá. Intentando que el aire entrara en sus pulmones de nuevo.

Te traeré agua- dijo Kate corriendo hacia la nevera

Clem lo miraba preocupada. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a su padre débil. James se percató de la intranquilidad de la niña y entonces se dio cuenta de la locura que había estado a punto de cometer. Esa criatura hubiera pensado que su padre había muerto.

La cogió en brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho.

Cielo, no te preocupes. Estaré bien en un ratito- dijo besándole la frente

Prométemelo- dijo ella mirándolo inquieta

Te lo juro, pequeña- dijo sonriendo

Kate volvió con una toalla empapada y un vaso con agua fresca. Comenzó a limpiarle la cara y le tendió el vaso.

Preferiría una cerveza- dijo intentando sonreír

Kate estaba seria. No tenía gracia el asunto. Había estado a punto de perder la vida.

James poco a poco recuperaba la respiración. Iba encontrándose mejor a cada momento y vio el alivio en el rostro de la niña.

Estoy bien, Clem- dijo sonriendo- Deja de poner esa cara de susto.

James, te dije que no entraras. Te lo supliqué- dijo Kate

Siento que hayas pasado un mal rato, pecas, pero….

Un mal rato?- gritó ella- En qué estabas pensando?

Estaba fuera de si.

Clem, por qué no vas con Rose un ratito. Luego iré a buscarte- dijo James a la niña con calma.

Pero papá…- protestó la pequeña

Hazme caso, cielo- dijo él mirándola con cariño- Iré a por ti después

James se levantó y acompañó a la niña al jardín. Le dio un beso y volvió a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si. Su semblante se había vuelto serio.

- No me gusta que grites delante de la niña, Kate. No es bueno para ella vernos así- dijo molesto

- Y crees que es bueno ver como su padre se mete en una casa en llamas?- gritó ella enfadada- Sabes el rato que ha pasado esa niña? Tienes idea de cómo temblaba?

Kate…- protestó James

No, no tienes ni idea!- interrumpió ella- Porque no estabas ahí. Era yo la estaba con ella mientras tú jugabas a ser un héroe!

Vamos, Kate, no me jodas! Sabes perfectamente que no me metí ahí por eso!- dijo James enfadado

Entonces por qué te metiste? Te dije que no lo hicieras!- gritó ella

No puedo ver eso y quedarme parado, Kate!- gritó James- Qué coño quieres que te diga! Esta gente es mi responsabilidad. Es mi jodido trabajo. Es que no te das cuenta de que si ese chaval llega a palmarla hubiera empezado todo otra vez?

Eso no lo sabes- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente- Y no me hables de responsabilidad. Esto no es como cuando llegamos aquí por primera vez. Ahora tu responsabilidad es tu hija y el bebé que esperamos.

Esto si que es bueno- rió James amargamente- Me hablas a mí de responsabilidad y eres tú la que se empeña en quedarse aquí y jugarse la vida. Me hablas del bebé y no te das cuenta de que él también morirá!- gritaba James

Lo hago por nosotros! Lo hago por ti!- gritó ella

Yo no te he pedido que te quedes!- gritó James cogiéndola por los hombros- Si quieres hacer algo por mí lárgate! Lárgate, por Dios!

James se derrumbó apoyándose contra la pared. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por la desesperación y la voz rota.

Sabes lo que he estado a punto de hacer ahí dentro, Kate?- dijo mirándola con tristeza- Le he dicho a Jack que te dijera que había muerto. Iba a pirarme a la selva para que te fueras de aquí. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera pensé en el daño que le iba a hacer a Clem. Ha tenido que ser ese imbecil el que me hiciera pensar en ella.

James, por favor- Kate estaba sobrecogida. Con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas.

Sabes qué hemos estado hablando antes, Kate?- continuó él con desesperación- Sayid me dijo que te dijera que no te quería, ni a ti ni al niño, en tal de que te largaras. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque hubiera sido inútil. No puedo mentirte. No me creerías.

Tienes razón- sonrió ella amargamente- Hubiera sido una tontería. No te hubiera creído.

Crees que es justo eso, Kate? Que esté pensando locuras para salvarte la vida?- dijo él gritando de dolor de nuevo- No crees que ya tengo demasiadas muertes a mis espaldas como para tener que llevar la tuya? La tuya y la de nuestro hijo, Kate!

Kate se acercó a él, sin poder controlar las lágrimas. Cogió su rostro entre sus manos y susurró:

Lo siento, mi amor. Lo siento. Me marcharé cuanto antes- dijo besándolo con dulzura.

Gracias - dijo él sin reprimir las lágrimas abrazándola con fuerza.

Te voy a echar tanto de menos- lloraba ella aferrándose a él como si se lo fueran a arrebatar para siempre

Esto no es el final, Kate- dijo James intentando tranquilizarla- Hablaremos todos los días. Incluso creo que podría estar allí cuando el bebé nazca. Tienes que ser la chica valiente de siempre. Eres muy fuerte, nena- sonreía entre lágrimas

Y si ocurre algo? Y si la isla se vuelve a mover y te pierdo de nuevo?- decía ella llorando

Eso no va a pasar, pecas. Y si pasa me encontrarás otra vez. Estoy seguro de eso- dijo con firmeza.

Estarás bien aquí, verdad?- dijo Kate mientras acariciaba su rostro- Te apañarás con Clem?

- Me las arreglaré bien. Prometo darle verduras- sonrió con tristeza- Y te prometo que no me meteré en líos.

- James, me esperarás esta vez?- dijo ella con dolor en la mirada

- Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el sorprendido

- Ya sabes- dijo ella avergonzada- Juliet está aquí y bueno, entiendo lo que pasó, pero ahora no soportaría que algo ocurriese y…

- Escúchame bien, Kate- dijo él con firmeza- Te esperaré como te esperé aquella vez. No hubo un solo día que no te buscara, que no pensara en ti. Jin y yo salíamos todos los días a recorrer la isla. Sin importar nada. Todos los días, Kate. Jamás perdí la esperanza de verte regresar. Sabía que tarde o temprano volverías. Nunca te olvidé. Nunca dejé de amarte.

- Y entonces, James?- preguntó ella- Juliet? No la amabas?

- No, Kate. No la amé- dijo James avergonzado- La quise porque es una gran persona. Y porque fue mi apoyo, mi tabla de salvación cuando pensaba que habíais podido morir, cuando no tenía fuerzas. Nunca pidió nada. Nunca hizo preguntas ni reproches. Pero no la amé. Aunque lo intenté no pude hacerlo. No pude sacarte de mi cabeza.

- Por qué no me habías dicho nada de todo esto, cariño?- dijo ella acariciando su rostro viendo cómo le estaba costando decirle la verdad.

- Porque me avergüenzo de eso, Kate. No estuvo bien. La utilicé- dijo James mirándola a los ojos- Cuando ella murió no pude perdonármelo, pero ella lo ha hecho. Me lo dijo la otra noche. Me perdonó y me dijo que quería que fuera feliz. Y eso, Kate, no sabes lo que significó para mí. Fue como si me quitaran una carga de encima. Desde entonces puedo mirarte a los ojos sin remordimientos. Así que no temas, eres la única mujer que habrá en mi vida. No voy a cometer otra estupidez. Pase lo que pase- dijo con serenidad

-Me alegro mucho de que te hayas liberado de eso- dijo Kate abrazándolo- Ha sido muy noble de su parte.

- Lo se- dijo él mientras acariciaba su cabello

- No debe ser fácil para ella ahora que ha recordado- dijo Kate con sinceridad

- Ahora te preocupa?- sonrió James- El otro día dijiste que se largara si lo pasaba mal.

- Hoy me ha ofrecido su ayuda, James y la he creído. Nunca me ha caído bien, lo reconozco. Siempre ha sido tan perfecta, tan segura de si misma, tan racional… Pero hoy la he sentido cerca. He sentido que estaba conmigo, que me entendía- dijo Kate

- No ha sido siempre así, Kate- dijo James- Ella me contó que era una mujer sin personalidad. Sometida a su ex marido para el que trabajaba. Incapaz de rebelarse. Pero cuando la trajeron aquí eso cambió. Tuvo que ser fuerte. La isla le dio la valentía que le faltaba. Este maldito lugar nos ha cambiado a todos- dijo sonriéndole

- Quizás debas hablar con ella, James- dijo Kate con seriedad- Asegurarte de que está bien. Lo haría yo misma pero creo que sería violento para ella.

- Vaya pecas- dijo divertido- Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Si tienes corazón!

- Idiota- rió ella dándole una palmadita en el brazo

- Lo haré, si es lo que quieres- dijo sonriendo- Pero creo que está bien. No te has fijado cómo se ha lanzado a los brazos de Jack cuando ha salido del incendio?

- Cómo iba a fijarme en eso?- dijo ella sorprendida- Rogaba a Dios que salieras de ahí por tu propio pie!

- Pues a mí no se me escapó el detalle- dijo él guiñándole el ojo

- En serio? Juliet y Jack?- dijo ella sonriendo

- Qué pasa? Te molesta eso, pecas?- dijo James con una sonrisa burlona

- Claro que no- dijo ella riendo- Pero me sorprende, la verdad.

- No debería- dijo James sonriendo ampliamente- Ambos son médicos, personas racionales y responsables. No delincuentes que viven al límite como tú y como yo

- Quizás tengas razón- dijo ella pensativa- Pero crees que hay algo entre ellos?

- No tengo idea, pecas. Pero he oído comentarios por ahí. Están juntos todo el día y todas las noches van a tomar algo al bar. Hugo dice que se cuece algo- dijo James divertido

- Parece que no estoy al tanto de las novedades de la isla- dijo Kate riendo

- Normal, te has pasado los últimos días durmiendo, pecas- contestó él

- Eso es por el embarazo- dijo Kate sonriendo

James puso su mano en el vientre de ella. Intentando localizar al pequeño ser que crecía en su interior.

- Has visto lo que dice tu madre, enano? Que por tu culpa no se entera de los cotilleos de la isla- dijo sonriendo

- Enano o enana- puntualizó ella con ternura.

- Olvídate de eso. Ya está bien de tanta mujer. Este es un niño. Tendrá pecas, pero será un niño- dijo orgulloso

Ella sonrió y le abrazó con dulzura.

James en cambio, tenía el gesto triste. No retiró la mano de su vientre durante el abrazo. No tendría oportunidad de verlo crecer dentro de ella. Ni de notarlo moverse. Pero no dijo nada. Debía ser fuerte, por ella. Por los dos.


	47. Chapter 47

CAPÍTULO 47

Kate salió de la casa. Iba a por Clementine mientras James se daba una ducha. La niña se había marchado preocupada y ya había sido bastante por hoy para una criatura tan pequeña. No había duda de que había creado un vínculo muy estrecho con su padre y debió ser duro para ella verlo a punto de morir. Además, había que contarle las novedades. Decidieron que Kate se marcharía a la mañana siguiente. No había razón para esperar más. Y la niña debía saberlo y saber por qué lo hacía.

Vio a Jack que se dirigía hacia su casa.

Kate- saludó con una gran sonrisa- Está Sawyer en casa? Está bien?- preguntó

Si, está en la ducha- contestó ella

De pronto se percató de algo.

- Perdona, Jack. Cómo le has llamado?- preguntó incrédula

Jack sonrió ampliamente.

- He recordado, Kate- dijo- Todo. Ha sido mientras asistía a Boone. Me vino su imagen a la cabeza. Del día en que murió y no pude hacer nada por él.

Kate sonrió mirándole a los ojos y le abrazó. Le alegraba que él hubiera recordado, que estuviera vivo, pero sobretodo verlo así, feliz. Por primera vez veía a Jack feliz. Sin el gesto atormentado que era tan habitual en él.

- Kate, escúchame- dijo de pronto poniéndose firme- Tienes que irte de aquí.

- Tenemos que volver…, ahora tienes que irte… Jack, no te aclaras!- reía ella

- Esto no es una broma- dijo serio

- Lo se, Jack. Me voy mañana- dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza

- Es un alivio oír eso- dijo Jack sonriendo de nuevo- Y vete tranquila, cuidaré de ese terco. Aunque nos liemos a puñetazos de vez en cuando para no perder las buenas costumbres.

- Jack, a propósito de James. Quiero que sepas que…

- Lo supe desde el momento en que volvimos y vi como os mirabais- interrumpió Jack sin perder la sonrisa- Y déjame decirte que en el fondo fue un alivio. Siempre supe lo que había entre vosotros. Igual que sabía que mi final estaba aquí. Él cuidaría de ti, Kate. Y sobretodo, te haría feliz. Yo no pude, no supe hacerlo.

- No fue culpa tuya, Jack. Yo no pude olvidarle- dijo ella con tristeza

- Yo tampoco es que ayudara mucho, obsesionado y alcohólico- sonrió él- Pero ahora eso ya no importa, Kate. Las cosas son como deben ser. Todos tenemos una nueva oportunidad de ser sinceros, de hacer las cosas bien, de ser felices.

- Me alegro mucho de verte así, Jack- dijo ella con sinceridad

- Y yo de perderte de vista mañana- dijo él riendo

- Por cierto- continuó Jack- Sabes si alguien más ha recordado a parte de Juliet?- preguntó

- Creo que no- sonrió ella- Pero mejor pregúntale a James. Es el que está al tanto de todos los cotilleos de la isla. Me ha contado que tu y Juliet..- dijo guiñándole el ojo

- A ese cabrón no se le escapa un detalle- dijo Jack riendo

- Entonces, es cierto?- preguntó ella sonriendo

- Bueno, nos estamos conociendo- dijo Jack riendo- En realidad no!- rió- Ya nos conocíamos. Pero la verdad es que por primera vez en mi vida me siento capaz de intentar algo- dijo sincero- Es como si no tuviera cargas, como si me hubiera quitado todo lo que me pesaba.

- Me alegro de veras, Jack. Sabes que te deseo lo mejor- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Cuidarás de él, verdad?

- Sabes que lo haré- dijo Jack sonriendo

- Gracias, Jack- dijo Kate mientras se alejaba.

Jack llamó a la puerta. Al poco tiempo apareció James con una cerveza en la mano.

- Quieres una?- dijo James

- Me vendrá bien- sonrió Jack

- Qué tal está Boone?- preguntó James

- Bien, bien. Está en casa de Charlie. Hasta que arreglen una vivienda para ellos- contestó Jack

- Me alegro- contestó James

- Kate me ha dicho que se marcha mañana- dijo Jack

- Ha costado convencerla. No te imaginas cuánto- dijo James

- Se lo terca que es- sonrió Jack- Y se que esto va a ser duro para los dos pero es lo que hay que hacer.

- Lo se, lo se- dijo James con seriedad

- Verás, James. He venido a darte las gracias. Por sacar a Boone de ahí, por haberlos sacados a todos en ese avión, por cuidar de ella- dijo Jack

- No hay de qué, doc- dijo James- Y bien, ahora que has recordado, qué planes tienes?

- No tengo planes- sonrió Jack- Y es un alivio. Sencillamente creo que me quedaré por aquí a vivir tranquilo.

- Tranquilo en este sitio, tío? Has visto lo que hemos hecho hoy?- dijo James sonriendo

- Este sitio tiene algo- rió Jack

- Maldita sea si lo tiene!- contestó James riendo también

- También quería decirte que Juliet y yo vamos a darnos una oportunidad- dijo Jack sonriendo con timidez

- Vienes a pedirme permiso o algo?- sonrió James burlón

- En realidad no. Pero quería que lo supieras por mí- contestó Jack

- Mira, Jack- dijo James- Nunca hemos sido los mejores amigos del mundo, la verdad. Pero si consigues hacer feliz a esa mujer conseguirás hasta caerme simpático. Ella se lo merece.

Jack rió dando un trago a su cerveza. Estaban sentados en las escaleras de la casa, tomando una cerveza tan tranquilos con el cuerpo magullado por la pelea que habían tenido hacía nada. La situación, cuanto menos, era divertida.

Clementine y Kate regresaban. La pequeña saludaba agitando la mano.

- Tienes una hija preciosa, y muy lista- dijo Jack

- No hace falta que me hagas la pelota, doc. No me apetece machacarte la cara ahora- sonrió James

- Lástima- sonrió Jack- Pensaba devolvértelas todas

- En sueños, tío- dijo dando un trago a la cerveza

- Vaya, vaya- dijo Kate sonriendo- Me tranquiliza veros así, como dos colegas tomándose una cervecita y charlando amigablemente.

- Somos dos tipos civilizados, pecas- sonrió James

- Seguro que si- rió ella

- Bueno, yo me marcho- dijo Jack levantándose- Si no te veo mañana, que vaya todo bien, Kate

- Gracias, Jack- Sonrió ella

- Me vas a ahogar, pequeñaja- dijo James a Clem que se había agarrado al cuello de su padre sin soltarlo.

- Ya estás bien?- dijo la niña sonriendo

- Claro! Qué esperabas?- contestó él riendo

Kate se sentó al lado de James y le cogió la mano mirando a Clementine.

- Cielo, tenemos que contarte algo muy importante- dijo con seriedad

- Qué es?- dijo la niña preocupada

- Es una noticia buena y una mala- siguió Kate- La buena es que vas a tener un hermanito. Papá y yo vamos a tener un bebé.

- En serio?- dijo la niña con los ojos muy abiertos- Es genial!- dijo riendo

- Si que es genial- dijo Kate sonriendo- Pero hay un pequeño problema. Y es que aquí no se puede porque no es seguro. En la ciudad hay más hospitales por si ocurriera algo, así que voy a marcharme hasta que el bebé nazca.

- Pero aquí hay una clínica y médicos- dijo la niña protestando

- Clem, a ninguno nos hace gracia esto, pero es mejor para los dos que estén fuera de aquí- dijo James con seriedad- No queremos que les pase nada, verdad?

- No quiero que te vayas- dijo la niña muy seria

- Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, cielo. Pero es lo mejor. Además, no será mucho tiempo. Para Navidad estaré aquí. Y te traeré el mejor regalo que puedas tener. Un hermanito a quien cuidar- dijo Kate sonriendo.

- Te voy a echar de menos, mucho- dijo Clem abrazándola con fuerza

- Y yo a ti, pequeña- dijo Kate emocionada- Prométeme que te portarás bien, y que cuidarás de papá, vale?

- Prometido- dijo la pequeña

- Y prométeme también que comeréis verdura aunque sea de vez en cuando- dijo Kate sonriendo

- Prometido- dijo Clem sonriendo de nuevo

- Eh! Eso no lo prometas!- protestó James haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña

Anochecía, y aunque parecían una familia feliz que contemplaba la puesta de sol entre risas, Kate y James se miraban con una profunda tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.


	48. Chapter 48

La verdad Gabism es que estos capítulos son muy tristes. Me gustó mucho escribirlos, pero creo que acabé deprimida jejeje De todos modos creo que éste os gustará. Es muy tierno.

Besitos y no os deprimáis. Seguid leyendo que todo tiene arreglo jejeje

CAPÍTULO 48

Se ha dormido ya- dijo Kate cerrando con cuidado la puerta del dormitorio de Clementine- Es increíble la facilidad con la que lo hace- dijo sonriendo

James estaba sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida.

Kate se sentó sobre sus rodillas y le apartó un mechón de pelo que caía rebelde ocultando sus ojos que lucían tristes y cansados esta vez.

En qué piensas?- preguntó ella conociendo de antemano la respuesta

En que tendrás que hacer la maleta- mintió él

No pienso hacerla- contestó ella- Así siento de verdad que esto es temporal y que pronto volveré.

Buena idea- dijo él sonriendo levemente

Tendrás que buscar una casa más grande. Si es un niño necesitaremos otro dormitorio- dijo ella intentando animarlo

Dalo por hecho- contestó James

Pasará pronto- dijo Kate apoyando la cabeza de él en su pecho- Cuando menos te des cuenta volveré. Intenta mantenerte ocupado, eso hará que el tiempo pase más deprisa.

James no contestó. Estaba oyendo latir su corazón, respirando su olor. No quería pensar en lo que haría mañana, cuando ella se fuera, para ocupar su tiempo. No quería pensar en mañana. Quería mantener este momento en su memoria. Retenerlo todo.

Yo me dedicaré a gastar tu dinero- dijo ella sonriendo- Compraré cosas para Clem, para el bebé, para la casa…

Y para mi nada?- dijo el sonriendo

No dices que necesitas pocas cosas?- dijo ella divertida

Es verdad, con que volváis de una pieza es más que suficiente- dijo James acariciando su espalda

Eso no lo dudes- dijo ella sonriendo- No vas a librarte de mi. Si te largas de aquí para darme esquinazo te perseguiré por todo el mundo.

Lo mismo te digo. Si se te ocurre liarte con algún médico de esos tocapelotas que te gustan saldré de aquí y te traeré aunque tenga que atarte- dijo James sonriéndole

Tranquilo. Dentro de un par de meses estaré gordísima, y los únicos médicos que se me acerquen lo harán con un ecógrafo en la mano- contestó Kate riendo

Apuesto a que gorda y todo seguirás estando preciosa- dijo James con tristeza pasando su mano por su vientre.

Quiero pedirte algo antes de irme, James- dijo Kate seria de repente- Necesito que me jures que si algo va mal aquí me lo contarás. Si hay algún problema, cualquier cosa. Júrame que no me vas a ocultar nada.

Te lo juro, pecas- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Hay algo que yo también quiero pedirte- dijo James echándose la mano al bolsillo trasero y sacando una pequeña cajita de color rojo.

Kate se tapó los ojos nerviosa y dijo sin mirar:

No, no, no! Tienes que ponerte de rodillas para hacerlo!-dijo riendo

Pero qué demonios!- dijo James- Sabes lo que voy a decirte?

Eres un desastre, James- dijo ella riendo- Dejaste esos pantalones tirados en el suelo, y pensé que eran para lavar. Así que los cogí y revisé los bolsillos por si habías dejado algo dentro. Entonces lo vi.

Maldita sea!- protestó él con una sonrisa

Vamos, vamos- dijo ella impaciente- Ahora no te eches atrás. Ponte de rodillas y di lo que ibas a decir.

De acuerdo- gruño él mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella

Kate Austen- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Quieres ser mi esposa?

Ella cogió la cajita con los ojos empañados. La abrió muy despacio, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a romperse. Y sacó el anillo con mucho cuidado. Era de oro blanco. Y tenía dos filas de pequeños diamantes en la parte superior. Se quedó mirándolo maravillada. Era precioso, elegante pero nada ostentoso. Recordó el disgusto que tenía Sun cuando perdió su anillo de bodas. Entonces Kate la consoló diciéndole que era simplemente un objeto, que el amor era algo más que un anillo. Pero ahora comprendía que era más que eso. Ese anillo representaba el vínculo inseparable que tenía con James. Era un compromiso, una promesa, una vida juntos. Y no podía haber mejor momento que ese para recibirlo.

Se lo puso despacio sin dejar de mirarlo y entonces supo que nunca se lo quitaría.

Vas a contestar o me has hecho montar todo este numerito para decirme que no?- dijo James sonriendo de rodillas todavía

Me casaré contigo, James Ford- dijo ella sonriendo entre lágrimas- Será lo primero que haga cuando vuelva. De hecho, bajaré vestida de novia de ese submarino. Así que ve buscando alguien que nos case porque no pienso dejarte escapar.

Está hecho, pecas. Eko lo hará- dijo James sonriendo

Eko?- dijo ella sorprendida

Claro! Es cura- dijo divertido- Asesino y traficante pero cura al fin y al cabo. No puede ser de de otro modo. Un tipo así es quien tiene que casar a un par de delincuentes como nosotros- dijo James riendo.

De dónde lo has sacado?- dijo Kate mirando el anillo

Lapidus lo trajo cuando llegaron Claire y Nadia- contestó él- Lo elegí por Internet.

Es precioso, James. Realmente precioso- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

Y bien, piensas levantarte de ahí y besar a la novia o es que vas a mantenerte casto hasta el matrimonio?- dijo ella sonriendo con picardía

Y una mierda!- dijo James subiendo a la cama de un salto y acercándola a su cuerpo-

Pienso besar a la novia y hacerle el amor durante toda la noche, así que prepárate nena- dijo guiñándole el ojo

Te amo, James- dijo ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos

Y yo a ti, pecas- dijo James besándola con dulzura

Y se amaron durante toda la noche. Con la ternura de saber que el fruto de su amor era testigo de aquello, con la urgencia de saber que aquella noche acabaría, con el temor de perderse al día siguiente, con el dolor que tendrían que enfrentar en unas horas.

Y la luz de la mañana los encontró abrazados, mirándose a los ojos con devoción.

Júrame que volverás- dijo James ante el inminente azote de la realidad

Te lo juro, mi vida- contestó ella

Te esperaré, Kate- dijo James con firmeza

Llámame. Todos los días, James- dijo ella

Todos, Kate. Te lo prometo- contestó él

No te vayas, Kate- dijo Clementine desde la puerta observándolos con tristeza

Ven aquí, pequeña- dijo Kate invitándola a la cama

La niña se colocó entre los dos, mirando a Kate con dolor en sus ojos

James pasó el brazo sobre ellas, abarcándolas a las dos.

No podemos pedirle eso, Clem- dijo James- Aquí los médicos nos pueden ayudarla y no queremos que le pase nada a ella o al bebé.

Antes de Navidad, Clem- dijo Kate con seguridad a la niña- Volveré antes de Navidad.

Te echaré mucho de menos- dijo la niña con tristeza

Y yo a vosotros- dijo Kate con los ojos empañados

Todo lo que James quería, lo único que necesitaba en la vida estaba ahí. Debajo de su brazo. Y pronto iba a perder parte de ello. El destino se lo arrebataba. Cerró los ojos y las abrazó con fuerza.


	49. Chapter 49

CAPÍTULO 49

James permanecía en el embarcadero bastante tiempo después de que el submarino se hubiera sumergido bajo las aguas desapareciendo de su vista.

Sentía una extraña tranquilidad porque por mucho que doliera, por mucho que iba a extrañarla cada minuto del día, sabía que ella estaba a salvo. Ella y el bebé, y eso era lo único que importaba.

El momento que estaba viviendo le recordó a aquel día en el que perdió a sus padres. Entonces se sentó en el porche con la misma sensación de vacío e impotencia. Pero había muchas diferencias entre aquella situación y la actual. Ese día James fraguó en su interior odio y sed de venganza. Sentimientos que perdurarían en él durante muchos años. Y escribió una carta para no olvidar la promesa que se hizo. A partir de ahí sólo estuvieron él y su carta. Estuvo solo, se sintió solo hasta que Kate entró en su vida. Ella fue la primera persona con la que creó un vínculo. La primera que le importó realmente. Pero después de ella vinieron más.

Ahora las cosas eran distintas. No había odio ni rencor sino paz por saber que había hecho lo correcto. Y la soledad de entonces no era tanta porque a su lado estaba sentada sin hablar, una niña de seis años de edad que balanceaba sus piernecitas sobre las aguas.

Sintió una gran necesidad de abrazar a esa criatura que había entrado en su vida sin preguntar haciéndose indispensable para él.

La cogió y la subió sobre él. Y miró con ternura aquellos ojos verdes que reflejaban su tristeza. Le apartó el cabello de la carita sin decir nada. Simplemente la miraba con devoción. La niña había cogido color en la piel, fruto de las horas interminables de juegos al sol con Ji Yeon y Aarón. Estaba sana, preciosa. Y se estaba convirtiendo en una niña fuerte, indomable, valiente. La isla le parecía ahora el mejor lugar donde podía crecer. No se la podía imaginar en la civilización, bien peinada y con uniforme. Aquí era libre.

La quieres mucho, verdad?- dijo la niña con tristeza

Mucho. Tanto como a ti- contestó James

Clem permaneció en silencio, como si estuviera pensando decir algo pero no se atreviera a hacerlo.

Cuando nazca el bebé la llamará mamá- dijo la niña tímidamente- Crees que yo también podría hacerlo?

James sonrió al ver que lo que había dicho su hija.

Estoy completamente seguro de que a Kate le encantará si lo haces- dijo sonriendo- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Clem. Ni tampoco esperar a que nazca el bebé para hacerlo. Díselo cuando creas que debes hacerlo.

Clem sonrió levemente. Evidentemente seguía teniendo alguna duda que le costaba despejar.

Papá- dijo seria de nuevo- Me querrás igual cuando nazca el bebé?

No- contestó él sonriendo- Te querré más porque estaré orgulloso de ver cómo lo cuidas y lo proteges.

La niña se agarró al cuello de su padre sonriendo. Como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Escúchame bien, pequeñaja- dijo James- Escúchame y graba esto en tu cabecita. Por muchos hijos que tengamos tú siempre serás la primera. Mi renacuajo travieso. Así que deja de preocuparte por esas cosas. Entendido?

Entendido- dijo la niña dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Volverá pronto- dijo James sonriendo- Y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mientras está fuera. Así que no tenemos tiempo de ponernos tristes.

Qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Clem intrigada. Se interesaba por cualquier cosa. Era curiosa y decidida por naturaleza.

Tenemos que construir otra habitación en la casa. Para el bebé- dijo James- Y organizar una boda. Nos casaremos cuando regrese.

En serio?- dijo la niña feliz

Y tan en serio- dijo James sonriendo- Vas a ayudarme, verdad? Sabes que yo con esas cosas que os gustan a las chicas no me apaño mucho.

Pero yo tampoco se qué se hace en las bodas. No he ido a ninguna- dijo Clem preocupada.

Bueno, yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro. Flores y comida, imagino- dijo James pensativo- Creo que lo mejor será que nos ayuden Sun y Rose. Ellas se casaron.

Genial!- dijo la niña aplaudiendo- Necesitarás ropa. Y yo un vestido. Eso sí lo se- dijo Clem pensativa- Y necesitamos un cura. Los curas son los que casan a las personas- dijo firmemente

El cura lo tenemos- dijo James- El señor Eko es sacerdote. Y lo de la ropa va a ser un fastidio- protestó James- Odio llevar corbata y esas cosas.

A mi tampoco me gustan los vestidos, pero habrá que hacerlo. Eso es así- dijo la niña convencida de que eso era una ley inevitable.

Al final eso de la boda nos va a traer muchos dolores de cabeza- dijo James sonriendo

Si- contestó Clem- Pero las personas que se casan ya no se separan nunca así que ella no volverá a irse- dijo ella sonriendo

Vale la pena entonces soportar la corbata y el vestido, verdad?- dijo James mirándola con ternura.

Vale la pena- dijo Clem con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces vamos, pequeñaja!- dijo él levantándose y subiéndola a caballito en su espalda-No tenemos tiempo que perder. Empezaremos hoy mismo con la habitación del enano.

Corre! Corre!- gritaba la niña riendo.

Y lo hicieron en dirección a la casa. Con la sonrisa en sus caras y la esperanza de que algún día Kate regresaría a sus vidas.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Kate se había marchado. James la extrañaba más de lo que había esperado. Ocupaba su tiempo trabajando duro, hasta que no podía más. Pero no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Pensaba a cada minuto en ella. En cómo debía sentirse allá a fuera, sin nadie. Él al menos, tenía a Clem y a todas aquellas personas que vivían allí y con las que había establecido fuertes lazos de amistad.

Eran muchos los que se habían ofrecido a colaborar con la construcción de la nueva habitación. Sayid, Michael, Jin… Incluso Jack trabajaron con él codo a codo. Realmente no hubiera sido necesario porque había casas libres con más dormitorios, pero James necesitaba algo que hacer. Era un deber que tenía con el hijo que venía en camino. Una obligación que se había creado para mitigar su ausencia mientras crecía en el vientre de su madre. Nunca podría decirle que le notó dar patadas, que lo sintió crecer y hacerse fuerte. Pero al menos le diría que le esperó construyendo su habitación.

Todas las noches, después de cenar, acudía al centro de comunicaciones y pasaba horas hablando con ella. Viéndola a través de la pantalla. Clem le acompañaba hasta que caía rendida. Kate les enseñaba todo lo que compraba. Efectivamente se estaba fundiendo todo el dinero que Penny les pagaba y que James hubiera sido incapaz de gastar. Había comprado muebles, juguetes, ropa de todos los colores y tamaños, e incluso se había comprado su vestido de novia. No quiso mostrárselo. Eso traía mala suerte, dijo. Pero fue lo primero que hizo porque después no podría probárselo.

Kate le contó que estaba escribiendo recuerdos de su pasado juntos. Todas las cosas que les habían ocurrido y que le venían a la mente desordenadas. La primera vez que se sintió atraída por él cuando mató a aquel oso, el primer beso que le robó con un chantaje, la primera vez que se divirtieron en aquella cascada…

Ella también necesitaba ocupar su tiempo para que la espera fuera menos insoportable. Se notaba que ambos intentaban aparentar seguridad, que estaban bien, pero la tristeza en sus ojos era evidente.

Había momentos en que las fuerzas flaqueaban, entonces intentaban cortar la comunicación para que no fueran visibles las lágrimas. Pero esa noche ninguno de los dos podía dormir pensando en el otro. Estaba siendo demasiado duro, y se hacía eterno. Apenas habían pasado dos meses.

Aquella noche James estaba intranquilo. La había tenido que llamar tres veces hasta que ella finalmente se conectó. Estaba durmiendo, dijo.

Pero a Sawyer no le pasó desapercibido el mal aspecto que ella tenía. Dijo que estaba cansada porque había estado todo el día de compras y cortó rápidamente la conversación.

Intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que no ocurría nada. De que todo estaba bien. Pero no pudo evitar pasarse la noche dando vueltas en la cama, nervioso y preocupado.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió al centro de comunicaciones para llamarla de nuevo. Quería cerciorarse de que sus temores eran infundados. Necesitaba volver a verla bien y calmar esa ansiedad que sentía.

Juliet caminaba junto a Jack con una bolsa de viaje al hombro.

Te marchas?- preguntó James sorprendido

Un par de días- contestó Juliet con una sonrisa extraña- Necesitamos algunas cosas que prefiero ver personalmente.

No puede traerlas Lapidus?- preguntó James nervioso

Es mejor que vaya yo misma- contestó ella

El rostro de Jack era serio. Parecía preocupado, como si le incomodara la conversación. De pronto James ató cabos. La noche anterior había visto a Juliet salir del centro de comunicaciones y eso le había extrañado porque ella no iba allí nunca. No tenía nadie a quien llamar. Algo ocurría con Kate. Y evidentemente habían estado hablando.

Juliet, qué coño está pasando?- dijo James preocupado

No ocurre nada, James. Ya te he dicho que voy a por medicinas- dijo ella fastidiada

No me mientas. Le ocurre algo, verdad?- dijo James nervioso

James, no se qué te imaginas pero…

Juliet- interrumpió Jack- Tiene derecho a saberlo.

Jack, ella me hizo prometerle que no diría nada- continuó Juliet- No quiere que…

Qué cojones está pasando?- gritó James desesperado

Es el bebé- dijo Jack con seriedad- Está muy grave.

Espérame aquí, Juliet- dijo James con firmeza- Voy contigo.

Pero James…- gritó Juliet inútilmente- Sawyer se dirigía corriendo hacia la escuela.

James entró en la clase intentando tranquilizarse. No quería asustar a Clem más de lo debido.

Nadia, disculpa un momento. Necesito hablar con Clem- dijo James

Claro- dijo Nadia preocupada al ver el gesto de él

Qué pasa, papá?- preguntó la pequeña intranquila por ver a su padre interrumpiendo la clase.

Verás, Clem- dijo agachándose a la altura de la niña- Tengo que marcharme unos días. No se cuántos. El bebé está enfermo, y debo estar allí. Ellos me necesitan. Lo entiendes, verdad?

La pequeña lo miró con calma. Lo veía nervioso, preocupado, y entendió que en aquel momento necesitaba su ayuda.

Lo entiendo, papá. Ve allí. Estaré bien- dijo con tranquilidad

No quiero que pienses que me largo de aquí dejándote sola. Volveré pronto. Cuando esté todo bajo control- dijo James sorprendido por la madurez de la niña.

Lo se- contestó Clem- Ve tranquilo.

Te quiero mucho, lo sabes, verdad?- dijo James sintiéndose francamente mal por ver que una pequeña de seis años era mucho mas fuerte que él.

Yo también- dijo la niña dándole un beso

James se levantó para marcharse de allí cuanto antes. No podía dejar que su hija viera que estaba aterrorizado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Papá!- llamó la niña

James se giró y vio a la pequeña de pie. Con el gesto serio pero muy firme.

Tráelos- dijo- Aquí se curarán.

En serio crees que?- dijo James sorprendido

Lo hiciste por mí. Fuiste a por mí. Me trajiste y me curé. Funcionará también ahora- dijo la pequeña

Haré lo que pueda- dijo él confundido

Cuando salió al exterior no podía quitarse la expresión de Clem de su cabeza. Quizás esa era una opción. Quizás funcionase de nuevo. Pero también era posible que murieran los dos al poco tiempo. No podía pedirle eso a Kate. No podía decidir. Por una vez en su vida no sabía lo que hacer. Por una vez, no tenía un plan.


	50. Chapter 50

CAPÍTULO 50

Cuéntamelo todo, Juliet- dijo James una vez estuvieron en el submarino

James, va a enfadarse cuando te vea allí- protestó Juliet- Ella no quería preocuparte.

En serio creéis que soy tan idiota?- dijo él enfadado- Acaso pensabais que no iba a darme cuenta de nada?

A mi no me metas en esto. Le dije que debías saberlo pero me hizo jurar que no te diría nada- dijo Juliet con seriedad

En cuanto la vi anoche supe que algo pasaba. Ni siquiera estaba en casa, verdad?- dijo James

No, está en el hospital- dijo Juliet- Tuvo un dolor muy fuerte y acudió allí. Entonces le hicieron una ecografía y vieron que el bebé tiene problemas. Problemas muy serios, James.

Qué tipo de problemas?- preguntó James con temor

No se desarrolla bien. Los pulmones y el corazón no han crecido como debían. Y temen que entre en parada de un momento a otro- dijo ella con tristeza

Crees que se puede hacer algo?- preguntó él

Solamente podemos esperar, James- dijo ella con dulzura- No hay un tratamiento para eso.

Quieres decir que vamos a perderlo?- dijo James con la voz quebrada

Lamentablemente es así- dijo Juliet con tristeza

Dios!- dijo James echando la cabeza hacia atrás derrotado

Ella corre algún peligro?- preguntó James casi sin voz

No, James. Ella estará bien. En pocos días se habrá recuperado- dijo Juliet intentando consolarlo

Pero era inútil. James sabía que ella no estaría bien si perdía a ese bebé. Estuvo dispuesta a jugarse la vida por él. Y perderlo la destrozaría.

Juliet cogió su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

James, tenéis toda la vida por delante. Sois jóvenes y fuertes. Podréis tener todos los hijos que queráis- dijo con dulzura

Queríamos éste- dijo él con rabia- Ella lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Yo le hice una habitación, Juliet. Nos separamos por él. Era este!

Estaba desesperado, impotente ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

James, tienes que ser fuerte!- dijo Juliet con firmeza- Ella te necesita. No puede verte así.

Lo se, Juliet. Lo se- dijo intentando calmarse.

Se quedó en silencio. Intentando que el aire que le faltaba entrase en sus pulmones. Que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que ella había dicho. No había nada que hacer. Solo esperar. Pero tampoco podía olvidar las palabras y el gesto decidido de Clementine.

Juliet- dijo finalmente- Crees que debo llevarla a la isla?

Cómo dices, James?- dijo sorprendida

Funcionó con Clem. Tú sabes que estaba desahuciada- dijo con un aliento de esperanza

No me digas eso, James- dijo ella nerviosa

Escúchame!- dijo él firme- Si la llevo allí y el bebé se recupera…

James eso no lo sabemos- interrumpió ella

Déjame hablar!- continuó él- Si la llevamos y el niño sale a delante, crees que podrías hacer algo para que no hubiera problemas en el parto? Estamos a tiempo de que ese tratamiento del que le hablaste funcione?

James no me preguntes eso- dijo Juliet nerviosa

Con Claire funcionó. Crees que con ella lo haría?- insistió James sin darle tregua

No es lo mismo, James. Ella concibió el bebé fuera de la isla. Y estaba sano. No tenía problemas. Y apenas estuvo unas semanas en la isla hasta que dio a luz. Kate debería estar allí más de cinco meses- dijo Juliet nerviosa

Pero habría alguna posibilidad?- dijo él apremiándola

Juliet recostó la cabeza contra el asiento. No quería ser responsable de esto. Si la llevaban allí y al final morían los dos sería otra más de la larga lista de mujeres que murieron en sus manos. Y esta vez era mucho más complicado que en anteriores ocasiones.

Mujeres sanas. Bebés sanos. Murieron sin remedio - dijo ella mirando al infinito- Sabes cuántas, James? Decenas. En mis manos. No voy a alentarte a que hagas esa locura. Cuando todo esto acabe, al menos te quedará ella. Vi las vidas de esos hombres destrozadas. No quiero ser la causante de verte como ellos.

Sólo te pido una cosa, Juliet. Se que no tengo derecho a hacerlo, pero te ruego que me contestes- dijo James mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Si vuelve y el bebé se recupera, estaríamos a tiempo de intentarlo? Estarías dispuesta a hacerlo?

Juliet vio un destello de esperanza el los ojos de James. Y no se sintió con fuerzas de arrebatársela.

Si y si, James. Esa es mi respuesta a tus dos preguntas- dijo resignada- Pero ten cuidado con lo que le propongas. Puede que te arrepientas toda tu vida de haberlo hecho.

James se recostó en el asiento. Juliet tenía razón. Estaba seguro de que si le mencionaba esa posibilidad Kate decidiría volver. Ya estuvo dispuesta a quedarse. "Era todo o nada", había dicho en aquella ocasión. Pero también sabía que no soportaría perderla y sentirse responsable de su muerte. Perder el bebé le partía el alma, pero tarde o temprano lo superarían. Si ella moría iba a destrozar su vida, y eso no le importaba. Pero la vida de Clem si. Y no sería la misma si Kate moría porque él no podría ser el mismo.

Cuando James abrió la puerta de la habitación Kate parecía dormida. Estaba recostada sobre un lado, y su mano estaba sobre su vientre. Como si pretendiera proteger al bebé. De pronto, abrió los ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo allí, frente a ella.

James!- exclamó abriendo los brazos- Gracias a Dios que has venido!

Él la estrechó contra su pecho intentando calmarla.

Ya estoy aquí, pequeña. Tranquila- decía con suavidad mientras la acariciaba

El bebé, James. Vamos a perderlo- dijo Kate llorando

Lo se, mi vida. Lo se- dijo James impotente

Me he cuidado. He comido bien. No se por qué…- dijo ella justificándose

No te culpes de esto, Kate. Por favor!- suplicó James

No lo hagas. No es culpa de nadie- intervino Juliet mientras observaba los monitores- Estas cosas pasan. Pocas veces, pero ocurren. Y no hay razón para ello. Como tampoco la hay para que más adelante tengas muchos hijos sanos. Esto no condiciona embarazos posteriores.

No quiero pensar en eso, Juliet- dijo Kate mirándola fijamente- No puedo pensar en futuros bebés mientras éste aún está aquí dentro intentando sobrevivir.

Tendrás que hacerlo, Kate- dijo Juliet con firmeza- Esto no acaba aquí. Te recuperarás y seguirás adelante. Como han hecho todas las mujeres que han perdido al hijo que esperaban. Como hemos hecho todos alguna vez en nuestras vidas.

James agradeció en silencio que Juliet estuviera aquí. Él no hubiera sabido qué decirle. Sentía el mismo dolor que ella. En cambio aquellas palabras, aunque duras, eran ciertas. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían aprendido a levantarse cada vez que se habían hundido.

Pero ese golpe era demasiado duro. No podía quitar los ojos de esa pantalla que mostraba a ese bebé que luchaba por su vida.

Es un niño, verdad?- preguntó James tímidamente

Juliet asintió con tristeza. No se atrevía a mirarlos a los ojos.

James cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba la mano de Kate contra su boca. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Kate cogió su rostro con la otra mano. Y lo miró con firmeza.

Tenemos que volver, James- dijo con determinación. Aquellas palabras que un día pronunció Jack y que le parecieron una locura cobraban de nuevo sentido. Siempre era lo mismo. Aquella isla era el destino de todos ellos.

Kate…- susurró él

No digas que no has pensado que podría funcionar- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

Claro que lo he pensado, Kate. No he podido dejar de hacerlo. Pero está en juego tu vida- dijo él con la voz rota

O todo o nada, James- dijo ella firmemente

En aquel momento supo que nada la detendría. La suerte estaba echada. Ella lo había querido así.

Estás segura, Kate?- dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos

Completamente- dijo ella- Sólo necesito saber que estarás a mi lado y me apoyarás en esto.

No me moveré de tu lado. Te lo juro, Kate. Estaré contigo en esto si es lo que has decidido- dijo con sinceridad

Entonces vámonos cuanto antes- dijo Juliet que contemplaba la escena emocionada

Crees que estoy loca, verdad?- dijo Kate mirándola

Si- contestó Juliet con una ligera sonrisa- Pero debe ser cosa del electromagnetismo porque yo en tu lugar hubiera tomado la misma decisión.

Kate le devolvió la sonrisa y preguntó con temor:

Saldrá bien, verdad?

No puedo decirte eso, Kate- dijo Juliet con sinceridad- Pero te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que salgáis los dos adelante.

Juliet desenchufó los monitores cuando vinieron los enfermeros a llevársela. Kate sintió una punzada de miedo al dejar de oír el pitido intermitente que marcaba los latidos del niño. Pero respiró hondo y se tranquilizó. Sabía que volvería a oírlos de nuevo.


	51. Chapter 51

CAPÍTULO 51

Kate se mantuvo tensa durante todo el trayecto. Con la mano en el vientre intentando notar al bebé. A pesar de que Juliet escuchaba sus latidos con el estetoscopio a cada minuto.

James iba a su lado. Sujetándole la mano. Intentando transmitirle una fuerzas que no tenía.

Estamos haciendo lo correcto? -preguntó ella con temor en su mirada

No lo se, Kate- dijo con sinceridad- Por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué es lo que tenemos que hacer. Pero quiero que sepas que si decides cambiar de opinión y salir de aquí te apoyaré. Es tu vida la que está en juego. Yo no me siento capaz de decirte nada. Se que estoy siendo un cobarde dejándote todo esto a ti sola pero…

No eres un cobarde, James- dijo ella sonriéndole con tristeza- Si lo fueras no me hubieras permitido volver. Te la estás jugando igual que yo.

Sólo espero que esta vez nos salga bien la jugada- dijo ella con un pequeño brillo de esperanza.

En el fondo, Kate. Siempre nos ha salido bien. Estamos juntos, no?- dijo James sonriéndole dulcemente.

Te he echado tanto de menos- dijo ella acariciando su rostro

Y yo a ti, pecas- dijo James besándola con suavidad

El trayecto se hizo eterno. Demasiado eterno para los nervios de James. Se levantó y fue hacia la cabina.

- Maldita sea, Lapidus! Vamos a llegar o qué?- dijo furioso

- Quedará media hora aproximadamente, tío- dijo Frank intentando calmarle- Oye, tengo cervezas ahí atrás. Junto al botiquín. Por qué no tomas un trago?

- Qué dices tío? No habrás bebido?- preguntó nervioso

- Yo no lo necesito, pero tú parece que si- dijo Frank sonriendo

James se sentó a su lado, mirando la oscuridad del océano

- Lo último que me apetece ahora es tomarme una cerveza, y menos contigo, tío- dijo James

Lapidus sonrió. No perdía ocasión de meterse con él.

- No creerás que esa puta roca se ha vuelto a mover y por eso no la encontramos, verdad?- preguntó nervioso

- Estará en el mismo sitio que la dejamos, tío. Estamos tardando lo mismo que cuando fuimos para allá- dijo Frank sonriendo

- No me lo parece- contestó James protestando

- Tío, es muy valiente lo que estáis haciendo. Quiero que lo sepas- dijo Frank

- Valiente?- dijo James sorprendido- En mi vida he estado tan cagado- dijo derrumbándose

- Pues guarda el miedo para otra ocasión. Ahora vuelve con tu mujer y mantén el tipo- dijo Frank decidido- Y déjame tranquilo- sonrió

- Písale a este trasto- dijo James mientras abandonaba la sala.

A los pocos minutos comenzaron las vibraciones que indicaban que estaban llegando a la isla. Kate se aferró a la mano de James con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño. Pero eso no importaba. Estaba allí para eso.

Poco tiempo después Kate se encontraba en una habitación de la pequeña clínica. Observando de nuevo los monitores. Escuchando otra vez el pitido que había estado oyendo durante su estancia en el hospital. Fue reconfortante volver a escuchar ese sonido. El pequeño había aguantado el primer asalto. Si el niño se parecía en lo más mínimo a su padre debería estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas por su vida. Rezaba porque fuera terco como él y se hubiera propuesto sobrevivir. Ahora sólo cabía esperar. Esperar de nuevo un milagro. Que la isla les diera otra vez un regalo. Se obligó a pensar en Locke, en Rose, en Clementine, en todas aquellas personas que volvían a estar allí vivas. Esta vez no podía ser menos. Su hijo se merecía no una segunda oportunidad, sino la primera. Merecía nacer y crecer. Merecía vivir.

Casi todos los habitantes de la isla estaban en el patio, preocupados por la situación. Juliet les explicaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. James se lo había pedido. Ella no tenía fuerzas para ver a nadie. Lo único que quiso es ver a Clementine. Esa niña se había convertido en una persona muy importante en su vida. Lo fue desde que la conoció. Y la necesitaba cerca.

Sun entró en la habitación con la niña cogida de la mano.

Kate!- gritó abrazándose a ella

Con cuidado, cielo- dijo Sun temiendo que le hiciera daño.

No te preocupes, Sun- dijo Kate sonriendo- Necesitaba abrazar fuerte a este bichito.

Clem se quedó sentada en la cama mirándola sonriendo. Acariciaba su cara con las dos manitas. De pronto se giró y miró a su padre.

Los has traído- dijo sonriendo

No he sido yo- dijo tímidamente- Ha sido idea de Kate regresar.

Ahora se curará- dijo la niña con seguridad- Dónde está?- preguntó al ver que el vientre de Kate era prácticamente imperceptible.

Está aquí, pero es muy pequeño. No puedes notarlo aún- dijo ella colocándole la manita sobre ella.

Clem movía la mano despacio recorriendo el vientre de Kate intentando localizar al bebé. De pronto se paró y le dio un beso con mucha dulzura.

Te vas a curar- dijo sonriendo

Kate la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Necesitaba oír eso. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, aunque lo hubiera dicho una niña inocente que no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Clem- dijo James con seriedad- Es mejor que sepas la verdad. Es bebé está muy enfermo. Es muy posible que no pueda lograrlo.

No quería que la niña se hiciese ilusiones que luego se romperían de un modo brutal.

Se va a curar- dijo la niña completamente convencida de lo que decía.

Lo se, mamá. Se va a curar- dijo mirando a Kate a los ojos

Me has llamado mamá- dijo ella emocionada

Puedo hacerlo?- preguntó la niña tímidamente. Quería haberle preguntado antes pero se le había escapado sin pensar.

Me encanta que lo hagas- dijo sonriendo- No dejes de hacerlo, pequeña.

Clem se acurrucó en la cama contra Kate. Dejando su mano sobre su hermano.

Puedo quedarme hasta que esté mejor?- dijo pidiendo permiso

Por supuesto- dijo Kate- No te muevas de aquí- dijo abrazándola

Kate busco la mano de James que él cogió con fuerza besándola.

Deberías descansar- dijo Sun- Intenta dormir algo.

Ahora creo que podré hacerlo- dijo ella mirando a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

Y poco a poco el cansancio fue venciéndola. Iba a salir bien, había dicho Clem. Y colocando su mano sobre la de la niña se quedó dormida junto a ella bajo la atenta mirada de James.

Sawyer estaba despierto. Tenso. No dejaba de mirar a la pantalla del monitor. Contaba mentalmente los pitidos. Mantenía el ritmo que escuchaba. Temiendo dejar de oírlo o que cambiase de frecuencia. Se tomó su propio pulso y comprobó que éste era mucho más rápido que el del bebé. No sabía si eso era normal o no.

Juliet entraba a cada rato y en silencio verificaba los datos de la máquina. Ningún gesto en su rostro. No había cambios.

La noche llegó a su fin. Había sido interminable. Pero los primeros rayos de sol no trajeron calma al corazón de James. Al contrario, se sentía cada vez peor. Más impotente. Clem había sido capaz de calmarla, de darle algo de paz. Pero él no fue mas que un idiota que no supo que decirle. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Tanto como el que tuvo cuando Clem estuvo enferma.

De pronto notó con inquietud que la frecuencia de los latidos del bebé aumentaba de ritmo. Iba más rápido. Pensó que quizá era su imaginación, pero vio como Kate abrió los ojos asustada. Durante su sueño ella también había estado pendiente de esto.

Tú también lo oyes, Kate?- preguntó asustado

Llama a Juliet, corre!- dijo ella nerviosa

James salió a toda velocidad a por ella.

Kate miraba la pantalla. Clem hacía lo mismo. Acababa de despertarse al oír voces pero no parecía preocupada.

Va más rápido- dijo la niña

Juliet entró corriendo en la habitación y se colocó frente a la pantalla. Mirando las constantes del bebé.

James cogió la mano de Kate con fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ninguno podía dejar de mirar aquel maldito monitor aunque no entendiesen nada.

Juliet cogió el ecógrafo y sin decir nada extendió el gel sobre la piel de Kate.

Empezó a moverlo lentamente. Observando con mucho interés lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

Aquel momento fue eterno. Hasta que finalmente, Juliet miró a Clem y dijo:

Mira. Ese es tu hermanito. Se está recuperando- dijo sonriendo

Kate y James se miraron profundamente. Con el alivio y la esperanza en sus ojos. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Y se besaron con ternura.

Os lo dije!- reía Clem mirando el monitor con devoción mientras aplaudía con alegría.


	52. Chapter 52

CAPÍTULO 52

James hablaba con Juliet y Jack mientras Kate se vestía en la habitación.

Creéis que es seguro que vuelva a casa? Tan pronto?- dijo James

No tiene por qué quedarse, James. Se encuentra bien. El bebé está alcanzando poco a poco el desarrollo normal. Sólo será necesario que venga un par de veces al día para controlar que todo sigue su curso. Eso si, es fundamental que empecemos el tratamiento en cuanto sea posible. Cuando el bebé tenga el peso correcto lo haremos.

Juliet, ese tratamiento, será efectivo?- preguntó James preocupado

James- intervino Jack- Lamentablemente eso no podemos saberlo. Ahí fuera se tardan años en probar un medicamento con personas. Normalmente se hace primero en animales. Pero no tenemos tiempo de hacerlo. Del mismo modo te digo que mueren un montón de personas que tendrían salvación de no haber sido por la burocracia que alarga la aplicación de los nuevos fármacos.

Tendremos que confiar en el instinto de Juliet- dijo finalmente

Si fuera ella, se lo darías?- preguntó James señalando a Juliet

Lo haría, James- dijo firmemente- Igualmente, te diré que si tuviera la más mínima duda de que eso fuera a hacerle daño a Kate, no consentiría que se lo diese.

Daño no va a hacerle, James- dijo Juliet- Lo peor que puede pasar es que no funcione, pero daño no le hará, te lo aseguro.

James suspiró resignado. Había tenido las riendas de su vida siempre. Y ahora estaba en manos de la isla y de esas personas. No estaba acostumbrado a esto.

Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar pasar el tiempo. Intentar relajarte y procurar que el embarazo sea lo más tranquilo posible- dijo Juliet

No me queda otra, no es cierto?- preguntó James vencido

No, James- contestó Juliet sonriendo levemente- Se que no va a ser fácil para ti.

Cuando necesites desahogarte ven y nos pegamos- dijo Jack sonriendo

No hasta que todo esto acabe- dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa- Puedes serle útil.

Kate salió de la habitación sonriendo. Parecía feliz. Segura de si misma.

Y Clem?- preguntó

La he mandado a clase- dijo James- Necesita recuperar la normalidad.

Todos lo necesitamos- contestó ella sonriéndole- Vamos a casa- dijo cogiéndolo del brazo.

Vuelve esta tarde- dijo Juliet

Lo haré- contestó ella mientras salían de la clínica

Te encuentras bien?- preguntó James al ver el semblante serio de ella mientras caminaban hacia su casa

Sí, si. Es solo que…- dijo Kate algo triste

Qué ocurre, pecas?- preguntó preocupado

Bueno, esperaba que quizá alguien se acercara a saludarme. Ni siquiera ha venido Hugo, ni Claire- dijo Kate

Anoche estaba todos ahí fuera. Pero no quisimos que entrara nadie. No era momento- dijo James

Ya, pero y ahora?- dijo ella- En fin, imagino que cada uno tiene sus propios problemas.

Están atareados- dijo James sin darle importancia

Entiendo- dijo ella resignada

Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar algo? El comedor debe estar abierto aún- dijo James sonriendo

Mejor vamos a casa- contestó Kate

Ni hablar. No voy a ponerme a cocinar ahora- dijo James

Yo lo haré- dijo Kate

Nada de eso. Vamos y comemos algo- dijo Sawyer sonriendo

No me apetece ir a ningún lado- dijo ella visiblemente molesta

Vale, te has enfadado porque nadie ha venido a saludarte, no es eso?- dijo James sonriendo

La verdad es que esperaba que mostraran algún tipo de interés- dijo ella con el gesto serio

Y vas a dejar que eso nos estropee el día? Olvídalo y vamos a desayunar o nos cerrarán- insistió él.

Había olvidado lo pesado que puedes llegar a ser- dijo ella sonriendo- Está bien, tú ganas. Vamos al maldito comedor.

Así me gusta. Buena chica- dijo él guiñándole el ojo.

Cuando entraron en el comedor Kate no pudo contener la emoción. Absolutamente todos los miembros de la renovada iniciativa Dharma estaban allí esperándola para darle la bienvenida.

Los abrazos se sucedieron y Hugo estaba pletórico. Esto era lo que él quería hacer en su papel de guardián de la isla. Siempre le gustó la gente, se preocupaba de ellos, de que estuvieran bien. Y parecía mentira que lo hubiera conseguido. Cuando le contaron a los recién llegados la historia de la isla y las suyas propias pensó que iban a escapar en masa hacia la civilización. Y sorprendentemente no sólo se quedaron, sino que el grupo iba en aumento. Walt iba a viajar próximamente, Desmond, Penny y el pequeño Charlie también. Iban a instalarse allí porque Desmond, a pesar de que siempre quiso salir de aquel lugar, no encontraba fuera lo que allí tuvo. Echaba de menos las charlas con Charlie, con Hugo, y la gente con la que se codeaban en Los Ángeles no tenía nada que ver con él. De manera que decidieron que Richard se hiciera cargo de la compañía desde el exterior, ya que a él no le interesaba volver.

A eso había que sumarle el próximo nacimiento del bebé. Hugo esperaba con ansia ese momento. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que saliera bien. No sólo por lo mucho que quería a James y a Kate, sino porque eso sería un acontecimiento en la isla. Y ese niño sería el primero de muchos más.

El futuro y la seguridad de la isla estarían garantizados, y esta vez por personas que habían terminado allí por voluntad propia. Sin engaños ni chantajes. Un destino elegido de forma madura y consciente.

Faltaba una sola persona allí. Y últimamente Hugo no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Me alegro tanto de que estés de vuelta- dijo Hugo abrazando a Kate

Y yo, Hugo- dijo ella sonriendo- Veo que estáis todos estupendos.

Y tú también, Kate. Has cogido unos kilitos- dijo sonriendo

A que si?- dijo James

Vale, vale. Así me recibís? Diciendo que he engordado?- dijo ella fingiendo enfado

Qué dices, mujer?- dijo Hugo riendo- Te sientan estupendamente

Ya te digo- dijo Sawyer mirándole el trasero

Sawyer!- dijo ella dándole una palmada en el brazo

Escuchad- dijo ella seria de repente- Hay algo que tengo que contaros.

Mmmm! Huele a problemas- dijo James ladeando la cabeza

Estuve en las oficinas visitando a Penny hace un par de días, y me encontré con John Locke- dijo Kate

Ese calvo no va a parar de insistir hasta que lo traigamos aquí- dijo James sonriendo

Escuchó que había vuelto de la isla y me siguió hasta el parking- continuó Kate- Me dijo que tenía que venir, que era su destino. Está absolutamente convencido.

Qué pesado con el destino!- dijo James gruñendo

Pero recuerda algo?- preguntó Hugo

No, no. No recuerda nada. Pero dice que sabe que tiene que venir. Que desde que vio el anuncio sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer. Me resultó muy violento- dijo Kate

Imagino- dijo Hugo- Penny está harta de darle excusas. Primero le dijo que estábamos completos, después aludió a su condición de minusválido. Pero no ha servido de nada. Sigue insistiendo.

Seguro que le soltó aquello de "no me digas lo que no puedo hacer"- dijo James riendo

No tiene gracia, tío- dijo Hugo preocupado

Pues traerlo y dejaros de historias!- dijo James

No es así de fácil, tío- dijo Hugo- Puede ser un problema.

El único problema que tenía ese viejo es que se obsesionó con los misterios de la isla y se volvió loco intentando obtener respuestas- dijo James- Si viene y se lo contamos todo de golpe ya no tendrá nada con lo que comerse la cabeza.

James! - dijo Kate riendo- Si le cuentas todo de golpe se volverá loco seguro.

Bueno, si decidís traerlo por mí no hay problema- dijo finalmente James- Lo vigilaremos de cerca y asunto arreglado. Bastará con mantener los cuchillos y la dinamita alejados de él.

Sawyer se fue hacia la barra para coger algo de desayunar, y fue entonces cuando Hugo aprovechó para hablar con Kate de forma más privada.

Libby y yo estamos juntos- dijo sonriendo

Eh! Me alegro mucho!- dijo ella abrazándolo- James no me ha dicho nada

Eres la primera en saberlo- dijo tímidamente

Entonces es un secreto?- preguntó ella bajito

No, no. Pero bueno, todavía no hemos dicho nada- dijo ruborizado

Ha recordado?- preguntó ella

No- contestó Hugo- No recuerda nada en absoluto.

Pues casi es mejor. Eso podría suponer un problema, con Michael me refiero- dijo Kate- No se cómo reaccionaría yo si estuviera en su lugar y recordase que me había asesinado

Michael ahora no ha hecho daño a nadie- dijo Hugo- Y no se qué hubiéramos hecho cualquiera de nosotros en su situación.

Kate se quedó pensando en esas palabras. Estaba segura que tanto James como ella serían capaces de matar a cualquiera que hiciera daño a sus hijos, pero era duro pensar que pudieran hacerlo a personas inocentes que lo único que intentaban era ayudarlos. La vida de un hijo a cambio de la de otros, era una decisión difícil.

He estado pensando mucho, Kate- dijo Hugo- En Libby y en lo que tenemos. No se si estoy dispuesto a renunciar a eso por la isla.

Qué dices, Hugo? No puedes irte de aquí- dijo ella sorprendida

No se trata de irme- dijo él- Se trata de envejecer juntos. Eso no sería posible, Kate. Recuerda que ahora soy algo así como eterno- dijo fastidiado

Estás pensando en un sustituto, no es eso?- dijo Kate

No, no lo se- contestó Hugo nervioso- No sé que hacer.

No te agobies, Hugo. No tienes prisa. Tómate las cosas con calma. Encontrarás una solución- dijo ella tranquilizándolo

James se acercaba con la comida.

Toma, pecas. Come algo, anda- dijo entregándole una bandeja con café, zumo y bollos

Gracias! Tengo hambre- dijo cogiendo un bollo- Sabes? Hugo y Libby están saliendo- dijo Kate sonriendo

Kate!- protestó Hugo

Serás cabrón!- dijo James sonriendo- Cuando pensabas decírmelo?

No tenía pensado decirlo en realidad- dijo Hugo resignado

Y eso está permitido, tío?- preguntó James sonriendo- Quiero decir, el tal Jacob ese pasó siglos aquí sin una mujer. Tú puedes tener una?

El tal Jacob también estrellaba aviones y ordenaba gasear personas, tío- protestó Hugo.

Pensándolo bien… es mejor que te dediques a follar- dijo James sonriendo

Dios, James!- dijo Kate riendo- Cómo puedes ser tan animal?

Se asalvajó cuando te fuiste- dijo Hugo a Kate sonriendo- Ahora te toca volverlo a domesticar.

Olvídalo, Hugo- dijo ella sonriendo- Es trabajo inútil. Además, me gusta así

Ya has oído a la señorita- dijo James orgulloso

Anda, vámonos a casa- dijo Kate levantándose de la mesa- Me muero por ver la habitación que has hecho para el bebé.

No está terminada- dijo James mientras caminaban hacia la casa- Falta todavía lijar la madera, pintarla y colocar los cristales de las ventanas y la puerta

No importa, quiero verla- dijo ella sonriendo

Y era verdad. No podía esperar más tiempo para ver lo que James había hecho. Daba igual si no era perfecta. Lo había hecho él. Si hubieran estado en la civilización simplemente se habrían mudado de casa o habrían contratado a alguien para que hiciera lo necesario para recibir al bebé. Pero esto tenía mucho más valor. Su casa no sería un palacio, ni la bonita casa que tenían en Los Ángeles, pero era un hogar construido por ellos.

Kate estaba en el centro de la habitación mirando maravillada cada detalle mientras James hablaba.

Lo bueno es que ha llovido varias veces y no hay goteras- decía mostrándole el tejado- No las tenía todas conmigo porque es más complicado añadir una habitación a una vivienda que hacer una casa de golpe. Hay que encajar el tejado perfectamente porque si no se hace así podría haber filtraciones de agua

Desde cuándo sabes tanto de estas cosas?- preguntó Kate sorprendida

Me las explicó Michael- dijo James sonriendo- Yo no tenía ni puta idea. Pero me ha ayudado mucho. En realidad han colaborado todos. Incluso Jack.

Jack?- dijo ella sorprendida- No me lo imagino haciendo esto

Se le da bien cortar la madera- dijo James sonriendo- Será que ha amputado muchos miembros. Cuando lo veas con una sierra en la mano huye.

En cuanto estén las ventanas y la puerta pintaremos. Y Lapidus traerá todo lo que compré- dijo Kate sonriendo- Quedará preciosa

Deberíamos aprovechar también para pintar la de Clem. No quiero que se sienta desplazada, no crees? Además, hay que arreglarla con los muebles que he comprado- continuó Kate

Siempre que no la pintemos de rosa… Odia ese color- dijo James

La pintaremos del color que ella quiera- sonrió Kate

Shannon está haciendo unas cortinas y una colcha- dijo James

Eso si que no puedo creerlo, Shannon?- dijo ella extrañada

Ya no parece la niña pija insoportable que llegó aquí- contestó James- Se ha integrado bien. Hace muchas cosas. Parece que le gusta sentirse útil.

Veo que os las habéis arreglado muy bien- dijo Kate rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos

No ha sido fácil- dijo James abrazándola- Te he echado demasiado en falta

Ya estoy aquí- dijo Kate enterrando su cabeza en su pecho- Y no pienso volver a separarme de ti ni un minuto

Kate comenzó a besarlo suavemente en el cuello, ascendiendo despacio hasta llegar a su boca. Se besaron despacio, con calma, a pesar de que la urgencia de ella iba en aumento. Comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Entonces James la separó de si.

Kate, no pretenderás…- dijo sorprendido

Claro que pretendo- sonrió ella

No, no. Esto no puede ser bueno- dijo él inquieto

Es buenísimo- dijo ella acercándose al él riendo

Tengo que poner las ventanas…- dijo él intentando quitársela de encima sin demasiado convicción

Vamos, cállate!- reía ella

De pronto oyeron algo en el exterior. Algo que no encajaba con el lugar donde estaban. Un sonido que no era habitual allí.

Pero qué coño?- exclamó James nervioso

Salieron al exterior rápidamente. En realidad todos los miembros de Dharma lo hicieron.

Miraban hacia arriba. Asustados, sorprendidos. Una avioneta pasó por encima de sus cabezas. Volando muy bajo, demasiado bajo. La vieron desaparecer entre la selva, y después escucharon una tremenda explosión.


	53. Chapter 53

Para mí era necesario devolver a este personaje a la isla. No me gustó nada el final que le dieron. Para mí siempre fue la clave de Lost y quedó relegado a un secundario más. Eso si, se lució en su interpretación en la sexta temporada. Al menos tiene eso.

Que lo disfrutéis!

CAPÍTULO 53

Dónde crees que ha caído?- preguntó Sayid apresuradamente

En la playa- contestó James- En el antiguo campamento. Vamos! Rápido!- gritó mientras corría hacia la furgoneta

James se paró en seco al ver que Kate les seguía

Dónde coño crees que vas?- gritó enfadado

Quizá pueda ayudar…- dijo ella tímidamente

Pero no te das cuenta de que estás embarazada? Joder!- gritó él. Si quieres ayudar ve al centro de comunicaciones. No quites el ojo de las cámaras y si ves algo raro nos lo dices por radio.

Kate se rindió. Al fin y al cabo era sólo una pequeña avioneta. Como mucho ahí dentro podrían ir dos personas, mientras que en la furgoneta iban James, Sayid, Jin, Miles, Ana Lucía y Eko. Y aún en el caso de que estuvieran vivas no tenían por qué suponer un peligro.

No había que sentir temor, pero no podía evitar tenerlo. Se dirigió con Hugo y Ben al centro de comunicaciones. Por una vez pensó que lo mejor era hacerle caso.

Veis algo?- preguntó James por el walkie mientras conducía la furgoneta a través de la selva

Nada- dijo Ben- Sólo algo de humo en el cuadrante 15. Debe haber caído un poco alejado de la costa pero no demasiado.

Está bien, vamos hacia allá- contestó con determinación

Espero que el humo que Ben ve no sea más que el de la avioneta- dijo Miles sonriendo- No me gustaría que el monstruo hubiera vuelto.

Está muerto- dijo Jack- Dijisteis que lo matasteis, no?- añadió dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de descubrirse.

Ahí está!- dijo James divisando la avioneta en llamas- Coged las armas!

Bajaron despacio de la furgoneta. Acercándose lentamente hacia un hombre que yacía en el suelo. No podían verlo bien porque la vegetación y el paracaídas que llevaba ocultaban su rostro, pero vieron que se movía. Movía los dedos de los pies. Había perdido los zapatos durante la caída.

Rodearon a aquel tipo con sigilo. Apuntando con las armas hacia él.

Hasta que al final Sawyer dijo:

Eh! Levanta las manos hasta donde pueda verlas!- gritó

Al momento vio como las manos de aquel tipo sobresalían por encima del arbusto que le ocultaba. No tenía armas.

Ahora levántate! Despacio!- dijo Sawyer

El hombre se levantó con dificultad. Mantenía los brazos en alto. Miró a Sawyer y dijo con una calma asombrosa:

-Hola, James. Me alegro de verte.

Sawyer lo miraba incrédulo. Era John Locke. Aquel hijo de puta había conseguido dar con la isla finalmente. Lo examinó con cuidado, sin bajar el arma. No parecía el tipo que fue poseído por aquel monstruo. Era el Locke de siempre. El pirado del principio.

Has venido solo?- preguntó James

Completamente- contestó John sin dejar de sonreír

Cómo es posible, John?- preguntó Jack sin soltar su pistola

Finalmente regresasteis- dijo John dirigiéndose a Jack- Había recordado, sin duda

Conocéis a este tío?- preguntó Ana Lucía

Es largo de explicar, pero si. Lo conocemos- dijo Sawyer inquieto. Aquel calvo del demonio iba a destapar todo el pastel.

Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- dijo John extrañado mirando a Ana Lucía y a Eko- Hasta donde recuerdo estabais muertos.

Cállate, John!- dijo Jack

Muertos?- preguntó Eko bajando el arma

Si, muertos, Eko- contestó John con una sonrisa- Imagino que no lo recuerdas. Hasta hace unos minutos yo tampoco recordé mi propia muerte.

Qué está diciendo este tipo?- dijo Jin sin poder creer lo que oía

No te reconoce, John- dijo Sawyer vencido bajando el arma- Él también murió. Todos lo hicieron. Todos excepto Miles, Lapidus, Richard, Ben, Hugo, Claire, Kate y yo. El resto murieron. Algunos, como Jack, han recordado. Pero ellos no lo han hecho todavía.

Es fascinante!- sonrió John- Están todos aquí?

Todos- contestó James con la mirada perdida en el suelo

Se puede saber de qué coño estáis hablando?- dijo Ana Lucía nerviosa

Suelta el arma, Ana Lucía- dijo James mirándola fijamente- Este tipo no es peligroso. Os explicaré todo lo que necesitáis saber.

James conducía la furgoneta. Iba hacia la playa. John iba a su lado. Sin dejar de sonreír. Sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla dejando que el aire golpeara su rostro.

Es maravilloso haber vuelto- dijo mirando a James

Lo será para ti, John- contestó James fastidiado- Nos has metido en un buen lío.

Sawyer cogió el walkie.

Kate, estáis ahí?- dijo

Qué ocurre, James?- contestó preocupada al otro lado

Está todo bien- dijo James- Es John Locke

Dios mío!- dijo ella

Dile a Hugo que quizá tardemos un rato. Este tipo ha destapado todo el pastel- dijo gruñendo

No será peligroso, verdad?- dijo ella asustada

Tranquila, pecas- contestó James- Es solo el viejo chiflado que conocimos.

No tardéis demasiado, por favor- dijo ella más tranquila

Descuida- dijo él dejando el walkie

Llegaron a la playa. Donde todo comenzó. Los restos del avión aún estaban esparcidos por la arena y aún podían verse sus antiguas cabañas. Aquellas que construyeron con lonas y maderas.

Tenía todo un aspecto desolador. Abandonado.

Estos son los restos del accidente- dijo James mostrándoles todo aquello- Todo lo que os contamos era cierto. Todo ocurrió tal y como os dijimos. Pero os ocultamos algo. Por miedo, quizás- continuó tímidamente- Todos vosotros ibais en ese avión.

Ana Lucía, Eko y Jin no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

Quieres decir que morimos en ese accidente?- preguntó Eko con serenidad

No. No lo hicisteis en el accidente. Fue después- dijo James caminando hacia donde estaba el pequeño cementerio que improvisaron

Cuando llegaron vieron un montón de tumbas. Libby, Boone, Shannon, Ana Lucía... todos ellos yacían en aquel lugar.

Aquí no estamos todos- intervino Sayid

Sayid, tu no estás aquí. Ni Jin, ni tampoco Sun- dijo Jack- Vosotros moristeis en un submarino.

Tú recuerdas eso?- dijo Ana Lucía- Como es posible, Jack?

Será mejor que nos sentemos- dijo James.

Después de hacerles jurar que guardarían silencio, les explicaron absolutamente todo. El paso de cada uno de ellos por la isla. Cómo murieron, cómo Jack, Juliet y Libby habían recordado su pasado. Todas y cada una de las preguntas que hicieron fueron respondidas.

John también tenía preguntas. No recordaba lo que había sucedido después de que Ben lo asesinara. De manera que le contaron cómo volvieron, cómo se apoderó de su cuerpo el maldito monstruo y cómo habían vuelto todos ellos a la isla.

Así que decidisteis traerlos a todos de vuelta- dijo John Locke cuando finalizaron las explicaciones- A todos menos a mí.

John, después de todo lo que pasó no era sencillo tomar esa decisión- dijo Jack

Entiendo, Jack- dijo John sin dejar de sonreír- De todos modos estoy aquí. Y eso es por alguna razón. Así que debo hacer lo que he venido a hacer.

Qué has venido a hacer, John?- dijo James con recelo

Cuando cogí esa avioneta no sabía cuál era mi misión aquí, James- dijo Locke- Pero ahora lo he descubierto. He venido a ayudar a estas personas. A reparar el daño que hice antes y después de muerto. Voy a hacer que recuerden, James.

Somos felices aquí, John- dijo Sayid- No necesito saber más. No creo que ellos tampoco lo necesiten.

Sayid, todos cometimos errores. Algunos muy graves que incluso costaron vidas humanas- continuó John- Esto es claramente una segunda oportunidad. La oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. De superarnos como personas. De liberarnos de las cargas que todos arrastrábamos cuando ese avión cayó. Y eso no será posible mientras no recordéis el pasado.

Creo que por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él- dijo Jack

Es posible- intervino James- Pero no creo que sea lo mejor llegar allí y decir todo esto de golpe, John. Se armaría una buena.

Tranquilo, James- dijo Locke- Esto quedará aquí. Lo haré de una manera discreta. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí.

Eso es jodido, John. Siempre tuviste una tendencia especial a meterte en líos- dijo James resignado

Lo entiendo, lo entiendo- dijo John riendo- No diremos nada. Seré un viejo loco que ha caído aquí por un accidente. Y haré mi trabajo con cuidado.

Cuando llegaron al patio y salieron de la furgoneta todo el mundo estaba allí esperando ver qué había pasado.

No os preocupéis- dijo James- Este hombre ha tenido un accidente pero se encuentra bien.

Será mejor que le echemos un vistazo- dijo Jack a Juliet que miraba asombrada a John.

Locke se dejó conducir hacia la enfermería sin oponer resistencia. Miraba fascinado a aquellas personas. Pero sus ojos se detuvieron especialmente en dos de ellas, Naomi y Boone. Ellos fueron sus principales errores. Se arrepentía profundamente de lo que pasó, pero esta vez no iba a suceder, se prometió a sí mismo.

Hugo y Ben entraron en la enfermería tras ellos.

A pesar del miedo que le dio traer a John de vuelta Hugo se sentía extrañamente feliz de tenerlo allí de nuevo. Le miró sonriendo y se abrazaron.

De manera que al final has sido tú, Hugo- dijo John felicitándolo- Tú eras la persona especial.

Cada uno de nosotros somos especiales, John- dijo Hugo sonriendo

Hugo siempre fue el corazón más noble. Nunca hizo daño a nadie. Un espíritu limpio- intervino Ben mirando a Locke avergonzado

Ben- dijo John tendiéndole la mano- Creo que Hugo tiene mucho que enseñarnos a todos

John quiero que sepas que…- dijo Ben tímidamente

Todos hemos cometido errores, Ben- dijo John firmemente- Y todos tenemos otra oportunidad. No voy a ser yo quien te la niegue.

Me arrepiento mucho de aquello, John- dijo Ben emocionado

Lo se, Ben. Sólo seguías a un líder equivocado. Creías que hacías lo que debías. Ahora podemos arreglarlo. Y lo haremos- contestó Locke sin rencor en sus ojos

No quiso que Jack lo reconociera. Acababa de curarse milagrosamente de una parálisis. Por segunda vez. Y se encontraba perfectamente. Pero no era el bienestar que sentía en su cuerpo lo que lo tenía feliz. Sino la paz que sentía en su interior.

Salió al exterior. La gente se había dispersado volviendo a sus tareas. Vio a Charlie que lo miraba extrañado mientras llevaba paquetes con comida hacia la cocina. Sun volvía con su hija de la escuela y le sonrió con afecto. No había despertado sospechas. Para llevar a cabo su tarea debía ser así.

Únicamente había una persona que le inquietaba. Boone no se había movido. Permanecía de pie, en el porche de su casa mirándolo fijamente. Locke mantuvo la mirada intentando demostrar seguridad. Finalmente Shannon salió de la casa, le dijo algo y Boone pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella con un gesto protector. Entraron dentro sin que él retirase esa mirada de Locke hasta que cerró la puerta.


	54. Chapter 54

Era fácil de adivinar Sulietgirl! Jejejeje

El capítulo de hoy es intenso emocionalmente hablando. Y John Locke preparando su plan jeje Me encantaba este hombre aunque no lo entendía nunca XD

CAPÍTULO 54

Crees que dará problemas?- preguntó Kate mientras se servía un zumo de la nevera

Hay personas que dan problemas, quieran o no. Locke es uno de ellos- dijo el con seriedad- Pero si lo que preguntas es si trae malas intenciones, francamente no lo creo.

Nunca me terminó de gustar- dijo Kate

Lo se- contestó James

No recuerdo haberte dicho nada- dijo ella

Y no lo hiciste pero eres transparente en ese aspecto. En seguida se sabe cuándo te gusta o no una persona- contestó él sonriendo

A si?- dijo ella sentándose sobre él- De manera que supiste que me gustabas?

De inmediato- contestó él riendo

Mentiroso- dijo ella besándolo

Kate lo miraba con picardía mientras comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa despacio, provocándolo.

Estate quieta, anda-gruñó él agarrando su mano

Se puede saber qué te pasa?- dijo ella sorprendida

No me pasa nada, Kate- dijo él con paciencia- Anda, quita. Tengo que ir a por Clem.

Es pronto para eso, James- dijo ella molesta

Quiero ir a hablar con Jin- dijo James excusándose

Con Jin de que?- dijo ella nerviosa

De nada, Kate. De nada- protestó él

Mira, si es por el bebé no hay ningún problema. Le he preguntado a Juliet- dijo ella intentando calmarse.

Le has preguntado eso a ella?- dijo él sorprendido

Y a quién si no?- dijo ella molesta

Joder, Kate!- dijo protestando

Joder qué?- dijo ella enfadada

Volveré a la hora de comer- dijo James largándose dando un portazo

Kate se quedó pensando, con el zumo en la mano. Efectivamente no era normal el comportamiento de él. Al menos no era lo que había esperado encontrar a su vuelta.

Pensó que podía ser por el bebé, pero parecía que no era por eso. De manera que no comprendía nada. James siempre fue insaciable. Nunca tenía suficiente. Y esta reacción no le parecía normal.

Decidió darse una ducha y se miró en el espejo mientras se desnudaba. Era cierto que había engordado un poco pero aún así no se veía tan mal como para que no la deseara. De hecho incluso creía que le sentaba bien el peso que había cogido. Dos meses separados y esa reacción era algo que no cuadraba. De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Y si durante ese tiempo él hubiera…? No, no era posible. No podía haber otra mujer. Eso era una locura. Pero quizá Juliet se había acercado a él y… No. Definitivamente debía desechar esa idea de su mente. Quizás simplemente estaba cansado. Cansado James? Para eso? Imposible. No tenía idea de lo que le pasaba, pero desde luego pensaba averiguarlo.

Cuando James iba hacia la escuela a por Clem vio a Locke que se marchaba hacia la selva con una mochila al hombro.

A dónde vas John?- preguntó intrigado

Tengo algo que hacer, James- dijo sonriendo

Y por supuesto no vas a contarme qué es, no?- dijo James

Lo sabrás pronto, si funciona- dijo Locke

John, no se si te ha quedado clara una cosa. Me encargo de la seguridad aquí. De la de todos nosotros. No vas a ir a ninguna parte si no me dices qué vas a hacer- dijo James tenso.

Está bien, James- dijo Locke finalmente- Voy a buscar algo al lugar donde vivía Rousseau. Una cajita de música. Sayid me contó que era lo único que parecía importarle a esa mujer cuando lo secuestró. Y él se la arregló. Quizás le ayude a recordar.

Está bien- dijo James comprendiendo que se había puesto nervioso sin motivo

Escucha- continuó- Ahí fuera hay gente que puede ser peligrosa. Será mejor que lleves esto- dijo entregándole su pistola

James, no creo que haga falta. Voy a una choza a coger una caja de música. No tengo intención de tropezarme con nadie y mucho menos de hacer daño a alguien- dijo Locke

Llévala- insistió- Todos llevamos una. Y al fin y al cabo eres uno de nosotros

Está bien, te agradezco la confianza- dijo John cogiendo el arma

Papá! Hemos hecho gimnasia!- dijo la niña lanzándose a su cuello

Pues parece que te has revolcado en el barro- dijo James sonriendo

Y tú quién eres?- dijo Clem percatándose de la presencia de Locke

Me llamo John Locke- dijo sonriendo- Y tú como te llamas?

Clementine- dijo ella tendiéndole la mano como hacían los mayores

Locke sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

Y esta preciosidad de dónde ha salido?- dijo sorprendido mirando a James

Es mi hija- dijo James sonriendo con orgullo

No sabía que tuvieras una hija, James- dijo Locke

Es una larga historia, John. Algún día te la contaré- dijo James. Evidentemente no quería contarla delante de la niña.

Bueno, señorita. Encantado de conocerte- dijo Locke a Clem

Ella lo miraba fijamente, extrañada por algo.

Y tú por qué no tienes pelo?- dijo finalmente sin poder reprimir la curiosidad

Locke rió ampliamente

Clem!- regañó James

Pues porque los viejos como yo normalmente nos quedamos calvos- dijo sonriendo

No eres tan viejo- dijo la niña- Y Bernard es viejo y tiene pelos.

Bueno, creo que es algo que les pasa a algunas personas y a otras no- dijo Locke

Y a las niñas impertinentes también- dijo James

No la regañes, James. Es muy graciosa- dijo Locke sonriendo

Muy graciosa si, anda, tira para casa bicho!- dijo James revolviéndole el pelo

Locke miraba sorprendido la sonrisa de orgullo que James tenía en la cara mientras la niña corría hacia su casa.

Y su madre?- preguntó

Murió- dijo James- Clem está con nosotros desde que salimos de la isla. Ni siquiera la conocía.

Pues parece que os lleváis muy bien. Te felicito, James- dijo Locke sonriendo- Y ahora debo marcharme.

Ten cuidado- dijo James mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó a casa Kate tenía la comida preparada. Había hecho una ensalada de pasta y pollo asado. Tenía todo una pinta exquisita.

Vaya- sonrió él apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Yo pongo la mesa- dijo Clem subiéndose a una silla para alcanzar los vasos.

De eso nada- dijo Kate- Tú vas a darte una ducha mientras termino esto. No pensarás sentarte así a comer, no?

La pequeña se miró la camiseta. Estaba completamente llena de barro y de polvo. Y su cara y sus manos estaban muy sucias.

Es que hemos hecho gimnasia- dijo disculpándose

Gimnasia o peleas de barro?- rió ella- Anda, corre a la ducha. Y rápido, que se enfría esto.

Es un demonio- dijo James sonriendo cuando la niña se marchó- Le ha preguntado a Locke por qué es calvo.

Kate sonrió levemente. Evidentemente no estaba para bromas. Seguía cabreada.

No tenías que haber hecho esto- dijo James- Podíamos haber ido al comedor. O podría haberlo hecho yo.

Saliste de aquí dando un portazo, James- dijo ella

Es pronto, podría haber preparado algo ahora- se excusó él

Y yo qué hago mientras?- dijo ella

Descansar- contestó él- Deberías descansar.

No estoy enferma, James- dijo ella con seriedad- Puedo hacer vida normal. Completamente normal.

Oye, siento lo de antes. Lo del portazo…- dijo él tímidamente

Y lo de gritarme delante de todo el mundo, también lo sientes?- dijo ella

Pero qué es lo que pretendías, venir con nosotros?- dijo el sorprendido

Vuelvo a decirte que no estoy enferma, James. Y tampoco soy el tipo de mujer que se queda en casa haciendo la comida tranquilamente mientras tú te la juegas por ahí. Ya deberías saberlo- dijo ella con serenidad

No voy a consentir que te juegues la vida más de lo que ya lo estás haciendo, Kate. Y tú también deberías saber eso- dijo él con firmeza

Entonces creo que tenemos un problema- contestó ella

Qué problema?- preguntó Clem que asomaba por la puerta

Que se enfría esto- dijo Kate sonriéndole

Comieron intentando disimular la tensión que había. Y parecía que estaba funcionando porque Clem estaba contenta. Ahora eran uno más en el cole desde la llegada de Aaron, y pronto se unirían Walt y Charlie.

Cuando terminaron, la niña se fue corriendo hacia la escuela de nuevo. Esa tarde tocaba pintar.

No quiero ni pensar cómo vendrá esta noche. Llevará pintura hasta en las pestañas- dijo Kate mientras recogía la mesa

Deja eso- dijo James levantándose a recoger

Puedo hacerlo- dijo ella protestando

Y yo puedo ayudarte no?- dijo él

James fregaba los platos mientras ella secaba. Parecían una pareja totalmente normal, pero la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Oye, sólo intento cuidar de ti- dijo James finalmente

Se cuidarme sola, James. Desde pequeña aprendí a hacerlo- dijo ella

Lo que ocurre es que ahora no estás sola, Kate. Y parece que no te has dado cuenta- dijo James protestando- Escucha, se que esto está siendo complicado…

Tú lo estás haciendo más complicado, James- dijo ella nerviosa- No entiendo tu actitud.

Hago lo que puedo, Kate- dijo él resignado

Lo que puedes, James?- dijo ella enfadada- Estás ausente. Como si miraras las cosas desde lejos. Y ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme lo que te pasa.

Créeme, no te gustaría oír lo que pienso- dijo él con una sonrisa amarga

Es por Juliet, verdad? Ha sucedido algo en mi ausencia?- dijo ella finalmente

Juliet?- preguntó el extrañado- Qué coño tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

No tengo idea. En realidad no tengo idea de nada- dijo ella nerviosa- No sé por qué estás cada vez más lejos. Pensé que podía ser por ella, o porque ya no sientes lo mismo por mi.

Kate, deja de decir estupideces- protestó él

Entonces qué cojones pasa?- gritó ella- Por qué no puedes ser feliz?

Feliz?- gritó el rompiendo el vaso que tenía entre las manos contra el fregadero- Cómo coño quieres que sea feliz? Es que no te has dado cuenta de que es posible que en unos meses estés muerta?

Kate se quedó petrificada.

Estás aquí tan tranquila jugando a papás y a mamás. Como si no pasara nada. Como si todo fuera normal. Y ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la cabeza que esto tiene fecha de caducidad!- continuó él fuera de si- Yo no puedo, Kate! No puedo ignorarlo!

Crees que es fácil para mi?- dijo ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos- Crees que esto es fácil? Cada vez que miro a Clem me pregunto si la veré crecer. Cuando te veo con ella no puedo dejar de pensar si estaréis bien cuando muera. Qué coño crees?- dijo gritando- Que no he pensado que puedo morir? Crees que soy imbecil?

Las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de James. Se acercó a ella, cogiendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Kate, no se que hacer- dijo con impotencia- No se cómo ayudarte. No se me ocurre cómo librarte de esto.

Sólo necesito que estés a mi lado- dijo ella llorando- Necesito que el tiempo que nos quede, sea el que sea, estés conmigo.

Estoy aquí, pequeña- dijo él abrazándola con fuerza- Siempre voy a estar aquí.

Escúchame!- dijo ella con los ojos bañados por las lágrimas y con la furia en ellos- No voy a morirme. No pienso hacerlo! Tienes que creerme!

James la miró sorprendido. La fuerza de sus palabras, la firmeza con la que se rebelaba ante el destino, hizo que en lo más profundo del corazón sintiera que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Te creo- dijo apoyando la frente en la suya- Demonios si te creo!

Y entonces la besó. La besó con pasión. Con desesperación. Por lo mucho que la amaba, por ser como era. Por tener las agallas que a él le faltaban.


	55. Chapter 55

CAPÍTULO 55

Eh! Para!- dijo Kate riendo mientras James besaba su cuello atrayéndola hacia si- Son casi las siete. Llevamos más de cuatro horas en la cama, es que no has tenido suficiente?

Nunca es suficiente- protestó él sonriendo- Además, mira esto- dijo acariciándole un pecho- Esto no estaba así cuando te fuiste.

No te hagas ilusiones, volverán a su tamaño natural cuando nazca el bebé- dijo ella sonriendo

Entonces habrá que aprovechar- dijo él sonriendo

Quítame las manos de encima!- reía ella- Clem va a volver de un momento a otro!

Joder! Es verdad- dijo fastidiado- Espera, espera. Se me ocurre algo- dijo sonriendo- Seguro que ha liado alguna en el colegio. Y si la meto en el calabozo un ratito?

Sawyer!- dijo ella riendo mientras se levantaba

Qué? Seguro que está encantada!- dijo él sonriendo

Deja de decir tonterías! Anda, vístete. Walt tiene que estar al llegar. Yo me ducho y voy a por Clem- dijo ella entrando al baño

Yo también quiero ducharme- dijo él detrás de la puerta

Pues te duchas luego- dijo ella desde dentro

Eres mala, pecas- protestó él sonriendo

Y tu un enfermo- contestó ella riendo

Cuando Sawyer llegó al muelle Locke estaba allí sentado. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Qué tal tu excursión, John? Bien, por lo que veo- dijo James

Perfecta, James. En cuanto puse en marcha esa vieja cajita y comenzó a sonar Rousseau recordó. Está siendo más sencillo de lo que esperaba- dijo Locke satisfecho.

Y quién va a ser tu próxima víctima?- preguntó James con curiosidad

No lo he decidido todavía- dijo Locke sonriendo- He oído que vuelve Walt. Ese niño era especial. Me apetece verlo de nuevo.

Si, debe estar a punto de llegar. He venido a recibirlo. Quedé aquí con Michael- dijo James- Por cierto, te has instalado ya?

Perfectamente. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo aquí- dijo John

Con dinero es fácil. El dinero de Charles Widmore- sonrió James- Quién lo diría!

Al menos que sirva para algo- dijo Locke asintiendo

Llego a tiempo?- dijo Michael que venía corriendo

Aún no han llegado- dijo James levantándose

Estaba limpiando un poco el cuarto de Walt y se me ha ido el tiempo- dijo Michael nervioso

Michael miró a Locke con desconfianza. No le gustaba ese hombre.

Qué hace él aquí?- dijo mirando a James

He pensado que estaría bien recibir al recién llegado, Michael. Espero que no te moleste- dijo Locke

No me molesta, pero no le conozco de nada- dijo Michael a Locke

Tampoco nos conocías a los demás, Michael- intervino James- Ahora John es uno de nosotros.

Mira, ahí vienen- dijo Locke señalando al submarino

Walt bajó del submarino con el gesto serio. Parecía que no le gustaba la idea de estar en aquel lugar.

Walt!- dijo Michael sonriendo- Qué tal el viaje?

El niño lo miraba con desconfianza. No habían tenido trato y evidentemente irse a vivir con su padre no parecía que le hiciese mucha gracia.

Bien- contestó de manera escueta.

De pronto, reparó en Locke. Lo miró durante unos segundos, fijamente. Y dijo con una sonrisa:

Señor Locke!

Vaya, Walt- dijo Locke sonriendo- Así que me recuerdas.

Por supuesto- contestó el niño

Sawyer estaba perplejo. El maldito crío había recordado sólo con mirar al calvo.

De qué conoces a este hombre?- preguntó Michael nervioso

Lo conozco- dijo Walt

Ya Walt, pero de qué?- dijo empezando a impacientarse

Somos viejos amigos- contestó Locke

Amigos de qué?- dijo Michael enfadado

No sabes nada de mí- dijo Walt- Así que tampoco tienes por qué saber a quién conozco y a quién no.

No me hables así!- gritó Michael perdiendo la paciencia

Eh!- intervino James- Qué haces, Mike? No ves que es un crío?

No te metas en esto, James!- dijo Michael enfadado

Me meto porque me sale de las narices!- dijo James enfadado- Lleva al crío a su casa, John.

Locke se alejó con Walt. Era mejor sacar al niño de allí en ese momento. Michael no tenía paciencia con su hijo. Nunca la tuvo. Por eso lo dejó con su abuela.

Mira, Mike- dijo James intentando tranquilizarlo- Así no vas a conseguir nada. Es sólo un crío, y no te conoce. Ponte un momento en su lugar.

Quizás tengas razón- dijo Michael más tranquilo- Pero tampoco ha sido para tanto. No me digas que nunca le has gritado a tu hija?

Pues no, la verdad, Mike. Pero cómo voy a gritarla? Si es sólo una cría, coño! Cuando sea mayor quizás lo haga, pero ahora?- contestó James

Creo que no he nacido para ser padre- dijo Michael resignado

Y crees que yo si?- dijo James- Es lo que hay, Mike. Y hay que intentarlo, al menos. Estos críos no pidieron venir al mundo. Y no tienen la culpa de haber perdido a sus madres. Habrá que hacerlo lo mejor posible.

La he vuelto a cagar- dijo Michael abatido

Bueno, pues ahora vas allí, le pides perdón, le enseñas la casa. No se, llévalo a comer algo y déjalo un poco a su aire- dijo James- Que se haga con el sitio y con la gente.

Gracias, tío- dijo Michael dándole la mano- Haré lo que dices. Lo intentaré.

Si necesitas ayuda ya sabes dónde encontrarme- dijo James con seriedad.

Cuando James llegó a casa Kate estaba en el baño con Clem. Estaba intentando quitarle la pintura del pelo.

Se han hecho mechas- dijo Kate sonriendo- Y Ji Yeon ahora es rubia.

Pero qué coño?- dijo Sawyer mirando el pelo de colores de Clem

Nadia salió un momento a hablar con Sayid y aprovecharon para jugar a teñirse el pelo.

Ves como se merece dormir en el calabozo?- dijo James fingiendo enfado

La niña abrió los ojos como platos encantada con la idea y cuando fue a decir algo James la interrumpió

- Ni una palabra, señorita- dijo con el gesto serio- No te das cuenta de que ahora teníamos que ir a la clínica? Kate necesita empezar el tratamiento y no puede estar perdiendo el tiempo con esto.

Lo siento- dijo Clem avergonzada

Kate hizo un gesto a James para que no siguiera con la regañina. Era suficiente.

Esto ya está, Clem- dijo Kate terminando de cepillarla- Ahora ve a vestirte y coge el pijama.

La niña se marchó con la cabeza agachada. No le gustaba nada que la riñeran.

El pijama?- dijo James a Kate sorprendido- En serio piensas que voy a meterla en el calabozo?

Claro que no!- rió Kate- Rose se ha ofrecido para quedarse con ellos esta noche. Algo así como una fiesta del pijama.

Genial, un premio a lo bien que se han portado hoy- refunfuñó James

En realidad es un premio para nosotros- dijo Kate guiñándole el ojo- Rose pensó que ya que hemos estado dos meses sin vernos nos gustaría estar solos.

Adoro a esa mujer, te lo he dicho alguna vez, pecas?- dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y besándola

No teníais prisa para ir a la clínica?- dijo la niña al verlos. Estaba lista, con la mochila al hombro. Con algún resto de pintura en su cabello todavía y con un visible enfado en su rostro.

Demonio de niña!- exclamó James sin poder evitar una sonrisa

Me voy- dijo Clem seria dándole un beso a Kate

Un momento, dónde crees que vas tan rápido?- dijo James interrumpiéndola

A casa de Rose- dijo la niña

Y? No se te olvida algo?- dijo James mirándola fijamente

El qué?- preguntó Clem

Pues darme un beso. Se lo has dado a Kate y a mi no- dijo él

Tú estás enfadado- dijo la niña tímidamente

Vamos a ver- dijo James agachándose y poniéndose a su altura- Desde cuándo me duran a mi los enfados contigo más de un par de minutos?

Entonces ya se te ha pasado?- preguntó la niña sonriendo

Si. Pero volverá si te vas sin darme un beso- dijo James

Clem sonrió. Y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Te portarás bien esta noche?- preguntó James sonriéndole

Te lo prometo- dijo la niña con firmeza

Si me lo prometes te creo- dijo él- Anda, corre.

Y salió disparada hacia la casa de Rose y Bernard.

Crees que soy demasiado duro con ella?- preguntó James

Duro?- dijo ella sonriendo sorprendida- Va en serio?

No me gusta reñirla. Me mira con esa cara… Pero tampoco quiero que se convierta en una malcriada- dijo dudoso

No es una malcriada, es perfecta. Tiene que liarla de vez en cuando porque es lo que hacen los niños, sobretodo si son curiosos y despiertos como ella- dijo Kate sonriendo- Pero es noble, y sabe reconocer sus errores y pedir perdón. Aunque la vuelva a liar a los diez minutos

Michael tiene problemas con Walt- dijo James preocupado- Le ha gritado nada más bajarse del submarino.

Michael no tiene paciencia- dijo Kate

Y crees que yo si?- preguntó sorprendido- Le acabo de montar un pollo a Clem por pintarse un poco el pelo.

Pero qué pollo ni que pollo?- dijo Kate riendo- Apenas la has reñido un poquito!

No quiero que tenga la infancia que tuve yo, Kate. En realidad que tuvimos los dos- dijo James con seriedad.

James, eres tonto. Te lo digo en serio- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Eres el mejor padre que podría tener. Así que deja de decir tonterías y vámonos. Juliet estará esperando.

Vale, vale- protestó él

Cuando salieron al exterior vieron algo que les dejó helados. John estaba en la puerta de la casa de Ben. Llevaba a Alex del brazo. Y en la otra mano llevaba una pistola.

Métete en casa!- gritó James

James!- dijo ella siguiéndole

Entra en casa, Kate!- gritó

Sawyer echó a correr hacia la casa de Ben. Locke había entrado ya empujando a Alex al interior.

Cuando entró a la casa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Sal de la casa o mato a tu hija!- gritaba Locke

Alex, de rodillas miraba a Ben entre lágrimas.

Tienes 10 segundos, Ben!- dijo Locke

Papá?- dijo Alex llorando

Ben se lanzó a abrazar a Alex. Con el gesto descompuesto.

Ya no la necesito- dijo Locke entregando la pistola a James con una sonrisa

Maldita sea Locke!- gritó James- Estas loco!

Kate miraba la escena atónita desde la puerta.

Se necesitan. Sólo había que darles un empujoncito- dijo John sonriendo

Y no tienes otro modo de hacerlo?- dijo James enfadado

Sinceramente, James. No se me ocurrió otro mejor. No crees que ha valido la pena?- dijo señalando a Ben y Alex que seguían abrazados

Sawyer les miró. Nunca había visto la ternura en los ojos de Benjamin Linus. Y ahora podía hacerlo. Alex parecía feliz de haber recordado. Feliz de reencontrarse con su padre.

Me gustó más la idea de la cajita de música- dijo gruñendo

Larguémonos de aquí- dijo cogiendo a Kate del brazo- Y tú se puede saber por qué coño me has seguido?

Cállate, Sawyer!- dijo ella sonriendo

John se marchaba de la casa, con gesto satisfecho, cuando de pronto Ben le detuvo.

Gracias, John- dijo emocionado- No olvidaré esto durante el resto de mi vida.

Considéralo un gesto de amistad, Ben- dijo Locke sonriendo- Tienes una segunda oportunidad con ella, Ben. No la malgastes.


	56. Chapter 56

CAPÍTULO 56

Espero que no se le ocurra apuñalar a Naomi para que recuerde- dijo Kate sonriendo mientras se dirigían a la clínica.

Está completamente chalado- rió James

De todos modos creo que por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él- dijo Kate- Es bonito lo que está haciendo por esas personas.

Es posible, pero puede que también sea peligroso- dijo James pensativo- No creerás que Ana Lucía y Libby se quedarán contentas cuando sepan que Michael se las cargó de un tiro, no?

Quizá sean capaces de perdonar. Y Michael de perdonarse a si mismo- dijo Kate

O quizá haya sangre- dijo James sonriendo

Yo sólo te digo una cosa. Si hubiera olvidado me gustaría encontrarme con John. Aunque me tuviera que apuntar con un arma como acaba de hacer con Alex- dijo Kate con una sonrisa

Si hubiéramos olvidado bastaría con que nos encerrara un par de minutos en una jaula- dijo James divertido

Ocurre algo, Juliet?- preguntó Kate al ver el gesto de preocupación que había en su cara cuando la encontraron en la clínica

No, os estaba esperando- dijo con una sonrisa

Seguro?- insistió Kate

Seguro- contestó Juliet- Pasamos a ver cómo va el pequeño?

Kate se tumbó en la camilla mientras Juliet le extendía el gel helado en el vientre.

En seguida apareció la imagen del bebé en el monitor. Y la sonrisa de Juliet tranquilizó a James y Kate.

Está perfecto- dijo Juliet- Completamente normal. No dejo de asombrarme al ver estas cosas.

Este lugar es extraño. Ocurren este tipo de milagros pero a la vez ha habido tantas muertes horribles- suspiró Kate

Las muertes no han sido culpa de la isla, Kate, sino de los errores de los hombres- dijo Juliet pensativa- Empezaremos con el tratamiento hoy mismo si quieres. No hay ningún motivo para esperar- dijo volviendo a la realidad.

Entonces empecemos- dijo Kate resignada

Hay que inyectar una vez al día la medicación, en el vientre. Tengo que avisarte que es bastante doloroso- dijo Juliet con seriedad

Está bien- suspiró Kate- Es mejor que salgas, James.

Cómo crees?- dijo él sorprendido- Me quedaré aquí contigo, Kate

Prefiero que salgas- dijo ella sonriendo- Si te quedas me pondré tonta y lloraré. No hay necesidad de que lo pases mal.

Estás segura?- dijo él intranquilo

Segura. Es mejor, para los dos- dijo ella convencida

Está bien, como quieras. Estaré ahí fuera- dijo él besándola en la frente con ternura.

Juliet preparó la medicina en silencio y la inyectó con cuidado. Kate dio un respingo de dolor.

Ya casi está- dijo Juliet tranquilizándola

Kate se agarraba a las sábanas intentando no gritar.

Ya está- dijo Juliet sacando la aguja- Has sido muy valiente.

Dios! Si que duele- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas

Pasará en seguida- dijo Juliet sonriendo- Intenta relajarte.

Juliet, en serio. Qué te ocurre?- dijo Kate al ver que seguía teniendo un gesto extraño en el rostro

Estoy embarazada- dijo de pronto

Qué?- dijo Kate incorporándose en la camilla- No habéis tomado precauciones? No puedo creerlo, Juliet

Juliet parecía avergonzada

No lo sabe nadie, Kate. Ni siquiera Jack- dijo ella

No se lo has dicho?- preguntó Kate sorprendida

No tengo valor para escuchar lo que va a decir, Kate. Deberías comprenderme- dijo Juliet al borde del llanto.

Lo entiendo, Juliet- dijo cogiéndole la mano- Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo. Has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer?

Tenerlo, por supuesto- dijo ella sonriendo- Aunque sea sola.

No lo harás sola, Juliet. Jack no va a dejarte con esto- dijo Kate convencida

Puede que lo haga yo si se le ocurre sugerirme lo que te propuso a ti- dijo Juliet con seriedad

No lo hará esta vez. Esta vez es su hijo- dijo Kate sonriéndole

Gracias por tu apoyo, Kate. Y por favor, no digas nada- dijo Juliet

Tranquila- sonrió ella

Escucha, Juliet si te marchas?- dijo Kate nerviosa de pronto. No había pensado que si ella decidía irse a tener fuera a su hijo ella se quedaría sin ninguna posibilidad de sacar su embarazo a delante.

No voy a marcharme, Kate- dijo sonriendo con determinación- No voy a dejarte aquí a tu suerte.

No tengo derecho a pedirte que te quedes. Deberías irte. Es lo más seguro- dijo Kate con seriedad

No voy a hacerlo. Eres mi paciente. No voy a dejar esto a medias. Saldrá bien. Para las dos. Para todas las que vengan detrás de nosotras- dijo Juliet con lágrimas en los ojos

Se abrazaron con sinceridad. Nunca fueron amigas. Ni siquiera se caían bien. Hubo un tiempo en el que quizá llegaron a odiarse. Pero ahora estaban unidas por algo demasiado grande. Y aquello borraba el pasado.

Va todo bien?- dijo James asomando la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta

Muy bien, James- dijo Kate sonriendo

Y por qué lloráis?- preguntó sorprendido

Pues porque duele!- dijo Kate riendo

Y por eso lloras tú también?- dijo mirando a Juliet- Supongo que serán cosas de chicas- dijo gruñendo

Exacto- dijo Juliet sonriendo

Estás bien?- preguntó James cuando salieron al exterior

Se me va pasando- dijo ella sonriendo levemente- En un rato estaré bien.

Vamos a casa y descansas- dijo él preocupado

Me vendrá bien- dijo ella con un gesto de dolor

Quieres algo? No se, un zumo, un te… - dijo James cuando llegaron a casa y ella se acurrucó en el sofá

No, nada- dijo ella- Se pasará en unos minutos

Tienes frío? Te traigo una manta o algo?- dijo el nervioso

Quiero que te sientes aquí, me abraces y te calles la boca- dijo Kate sonriendo

Hecho- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Así está mucho mejor- dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho

Esa era la mejor medicina para Kate. Sentirlo respirar, oír su corazón latiendo, tener sus brazos rodeándola. Le daba seguridad, tranquilidad, paz.

Poco a poco se sintió mejor, tal y como Juliet había dicho.

Me harás la cena, verdad?- dijo sonriendo- Estoy enferma.

Creo que estás mucho mejor- dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa- Pero te haré la cena.

Me daré una ducha mientras- dijo ella levantándose

De acuerdo- dijo él besándola dulcemente- Eres una campeona, sabes?

Te quiero, sabes?- dijo ella sonriendo

Quería hacer algo especial para ella aquella noche. Algo diferente, así que abrió la nevera y observó lo que había con detenimiento intentando decidir qué hacer. Había un pez, no sabía exactamente de qué tipo, que Jin le había dado aquella mañana. Dijo que era muy sabroso, y que se lo daba para celebrar la vuelta de Kate. Pensó que aquel bicho al horno con algunas verduras de guarnición estaría bien. Aunque no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer las verduras. Normalmente él no cocinaba eso.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y James se dispuso a abrir fastidiado porque le hubieran interrumpido.

Qué quieres Jack?- dijo refunfuñando

Molesto?- contestó Jack al percibir que le había interrumpido

Si sabes cómo coño se cocina esto eres bienvenido- dijo mostrándole un manojo de judías verdes.

Pues lo pones en agua y esperas a que esté blando- dijo Jack sonriendo

Creo que podré hacerlo- dijo James

Me gustaría hablar contigo si tienes un minuto- dijo Jack con seriedad

Qué ocurre?- preguntó James

Está Kate?- dijo Jack mirando hacia el interior de la casa

Está duchándose- contestó James

Entonces salgamos- dijo Jack

Mmmm, cosas de chicos eh, doc?- dijo James sonriendo

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos del jardín. Jack estaba serio. Le ocurría algo sin duda.

Juliet está embarazada- le soltó de golpe

Qué?- exclamó James sorprendido

Tuvimos cuidado, no sé qué pudo pasar- dijo Jack avergonzado

Vaya, así que no soy yo el único inconsciente- dijo James sin poder evitar devolverle el golpe que recibió.

No he venido aquí para que me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento, Sawyer- dijo Jack abatido

No puedo hacer que te sientas mejor, si es lo que quieres, Jack- dijo James con seriedad- Es una putada y lo sabemos los dos.

No quiere irse- dijo Jack- Quiere intentarlo. Por Kate, por las demás

Es valiente- dijo James

Lo se, pero yo no se hasta qué punto…- dijo Jack

Tú te sientes un mierda, por haberla cagado. Por haberla puesto en peligro. Y un gilipollas porque ahora no sabes qué hacer, cómo ayudarla. No te queda más que esperar. Y eso te jode porque nunca has sabido esperar y estás acostumbrado a llevar las riendas de tu vida- dijo James sin dudar.

Eso es justo lo que siento- dijo Jack mirándolo asombrado

Una vez te dije que tú y yo no éramos tan distintos, Jack- dijo James con una leve sonrisa- Lo único que tienes que hacer es estar con ella. Aunque te sientas como un idiota.

Y tú cómo lo llevas?- preguntó Jack rendido

Mal, tío. Pero no hay otra opción. Al fin y al cabo ellas están aguantando el tirón. Son mucho más valientes de lo que cualquiera de nosotros seríamos. Así que intento estar a la altura- dijo James resignado

Quería que lo supieras- dijo Jack mirándole fijamente

Qué pasa tío?- dijo James sonriendo- Desde cuándo somos amigos?

Gracias, Sawyer- dijo Jack sonriendo- Aunque no lo creas me siento mucho mejor.

Lárgate, tengo que hacer la cena- dijo James refunfuñando

Maruja- dijo Jack riendo

Gilipollas- contestó James entrando en la casa

Sabías que Juliet está embarazada?- dijo James cuando entró en casa

Me pidió que le guardara el secreto, pero veo que ya te lo ha dicho- contestó Kate

No ha sido ella, ha sido Jack- dijo James

Jack?- preguntó ella sorprendida- Desde cuándo sois amigos?

Y desde cuándo lo eres tú de Juliet para que te cuente esas cosas?- dijo James sonriendo

Está bien?- preguntó Kate

No, no lo está, pero es normal. No puede estarlo- dijo James bajando la cabeza

Espero que al menos, no le haya dicho que aborte. Eso la destrozaría- dijo Kate

Es muy fácil decir eso cuando no es tu hijo el que está en juego, así que no creo que lo haya hecho- dijo James- Lo llevará bien, o al menos lo intentará.

Vaya- dijo Kate riendo- Le has dado consejos!

Consejos? Qué dices, pecas?- dijo James protestando

Se los has dado- dijo ella sonriendo y cogiéndole por la cintura

Lo que hemos hablado son cosas de chicos, pecas. Así que quedará entre nosotros- dijo James sonriendo

Sabes, James?- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente- A pesar de ser un delincuente, eres un buen tío.

Una mierda, pecas- dijo él besándola dulcemente- Un buen tío sabría cocinar esta porquería- dijo señalando las judías.

Lo haremos juntos- dijo ella devolviéndole el beso.


	57. Chapter 57

CAPÍTULO 57

Llovía intensamente. El cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes negras. Pero John Locke no pensaba dejar que aquello estropease los planes que tenía para ese día.

Se levantó temprano y se dirigió al centro de seguridad pensando que no sería difícil cumplir con la misión que se había propuesto ese día.

Cuando llegó estaban allí Miles, que había tenido guardia y se marchaba ya, Jin, Sawyer, Eko, Ana Lucía, Boone y Sayid decidiendo las tareas que había que hacer durante el día.

Buenos días- dijo sonriendo

Buenos? No se que tienen de buenos con la que está cayendo- dijo James

Qué ocurre, John?- dijo Sayid mirándolo con su natural desconfianza

En realidad venía a ver qué teníais pensado hacer hoy y si no era nada importante pediros un favor- dijo aparentando calma

Qué tipo de favor?- dijo James mientras mordisqueaba un donuts

Necesito que me acompañéis un par de vosotros a un lugar- dijo sonriendo

Sawyer ladeó la cabeza protestando

Qué par y a qué lugar?- preguntó James

Boone y el señor Eko. Y el lugar creo que te lo puedes imaginar, James- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

James se quedó un momento pensando qué coño estaba tramando el maldito calvo esta vez, y finalmente comprendió que si se trataba de esas dos personas, no podía llevarlas a otro sitio que no fuera a donde estaba la avioneta que cayó cargada de droga escondida en unas figuritas de la virgen. Allí Boone había caído herido de muerte, y Eko encontró el cadáver de su hermano.

Igual si te llevas a Charlie también podría serte útil- dijo Sawyer sonriendo

Sería peligroso para él encontrarse algo que no fuera apropiado, James- dijo Locke

Por mí no hay problema, John- dijo James finalmente- Tú sabrás lo que haces. Y con el día que hace hoy no teníamos nada pensado que hacer.

No me fío de este tipo- dijo Boone en voz baja a Sawyer

Haces bien- dijo James sonriendo

Ana Lucía- dijo Sawyer dirigiéndose a ella- Será mejor que les acompañes. Los demás nos quedaremos aquí.

De acuerdo- dijo ella

James en efecto confiaba en Locke. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer, pero no quería arriesgarse. Era mejor que Ana Lucía fuera con ellos.

Van a un lugar donde puedan recordar, verdad?- dijo Jin cuando se hubieron marchado

Efectivamente- contestó Sawyer

La gente está empezando a hablar. Hay pocos que no sepan lo que está pasando. Rousseau me ha dicho que Daniel y Charlotte sospechan algo- dijo Sayid

Qué propones? Que lo contemos?- dijo James

Y por qué no?- dijo Jin- Yo no se cuánto tiempo más voy a poderle ocultar a Sun que me han contado que morimos aquí una vez.

No entiendo como no habéis recordado nada- dijo James sorprendido- Nos pasaron demasiadas cosas aquí como para que nada os haya removido el par de neuronas que tenéis- dijo sonriendo

Quizás deberías coger una bomba y arrancarle los cables- dijo Sayid sonriendo

Eso no tiene ni puta gracia- dijo James cabreado

Si la tiene- dijo Jin sonriendo- La tiene porque no importa. Estamos aquí, no?

El miedo que teníamos… Bueno, el que seguimos teniendo- dijo James con seriedad- es que la historia se pueda llegar a repetir. Por eso cuando la casa de Boone estalló…

Es fácil, tío- interrumpió Sayid bromeando- Tú recuerdas, así que grábate esto en tu mente y repítelo cada día: no tocaré jamás una bomba

Mohamed de los cojones!- dijo Sawyer riendo finalmente

La mañana la pasaron entre bromas. James les contaba todo tipo de anécdotas y situaciones que habían vivido en la isla. Y Jin y Sayid lo escuchaban fascinados. Parecía una historia de ciencia ficción. Algo entretenido de escuchar, pero nada que pudiera tener que ver con sus vidas.

Cuando caía la tarde James se encontraba haciendo la cena para sus chicas. Juliet había vuelto a inyectarle a Kate el tratamiento y aunque se sentía mejor no pensaba dejarla trabajar.

Clem estaba haciendo los deberes, y Kate la ayudaba entre risas. Era una escena normal, de las que tienen las personas normales en hogares normales. Sawyer las miraba. Para él esa escena era de todo menos normal. No la había visto nunca. Hace apenas unos meses estaba en un avión huyendo de una isla infernal y sin perspectiva de futuro alguna. Lo había perdido todo, y pensaba que la mujer que amaba, que siempre amó, estaba destrozada por la pérdida de Jack.

Cómo era posible que en apenas unos meses se encontrara de nuevo en esa isla, con esa misma mujer, una niña de seis años y un bebé en camino? Todo había cambiado en ese tiempo. Habían pasado tantas cosas que su vida ahora ya no tenía nada que ver con la del Sawyer que se estrelló en un avión. Ni su vida ni él mismo. Pensó en Anthony Cooper, aquel cabrón que le jodió la vida cuando era un niño. Imaginaba que estaba muerto, no creía que nadie, quien fuera que las diera, le hubiera dado otra oportunidad. Si hay alguien que no lo merecía era aquel hijo de perra. Pero era posible que siguiera vivo, ahí fuera, en algún lugar. Quizás Penny podría averiguar, si él se lo pedía. Pero realmente a James ya no le interesaba. Le daba igual que estuviera vivo o muerto. Ya no era su problema. Definitivamente, había pasado página. Ya no era un tipo obsesionado con vengarse. Ahora tenía una familia.

Los golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Ya abro yo- dijo James

Pasad, pasad!- dijo al ver que Sayid y Shannon estaban completamente empapados- A quién se le ocurre ir de visita con la que está cayendo?

En efecto, no había parado de llover en todo el día, pero por las caras que traían, aquello no se trataba de una visita de cortesía.

Disculpadnos si os molestamos, pero Shannon está un poco preocupada- dijo Sayid

Es casi de noche ya y Boone no ha regresado- añadió ella

No han vuelto aún?- preguntó James sorprendido- Ya deberían estar aquí.

Quizás deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo. Sabes dónde han ido?- preguntó Sayid

Creo que si. Vamos- dijo James

James!- dijo Kate con preocupación- Está apunto de anochecer. No podéis esperar a mañana?

Mañana puede ser tarde- dijo James- No te preocupes. Cenad y acostaros. Llegaré cuanto antes.

Dinos dónde es y nosotros iremos- dijo Sayid- No es necesario que vengas.

Ve a por la furgoneta y coge armas- dijo James ignorando su comentario

James, es peligroso- dijo Kate nerviosa

Eh! Tranquila, pecas. Está todo bajo control- dijo él intentando tranquilizarla- Ese viejo se habrá perdido. No te preocupes, de acuerdo?

Tened cuidado- dijo Kate despidiéndose de ellos

Kate se volvió hacia la mesa donde Clem estaba con los deberes. No quería poner nerviosa a la criatura pero no era capaz de ocultar la intranquilidad que la invadía.

Por qué te preocupas?- dijo Clem mirándola con seriedad

Pues porque es de noche y no me gusta que papá ande por ahí a estas horas- dijo ella sonriendo levemente

Las cosas son iguales de día que de noche- dijo la niña con calma- Es lo mismo pero con menos luz. Es que a ti te da miedo la oscuridad?- preguntó extrañada

Kate sonrió. Era la primera vez que veía un niño que no tuviera miedo a la oscuridad. Realmente la lógica de Clem era aplastante.

Creo que tienes razón, pequeñaja. No tenemos que preocuparnos. Así que cenaremos y nos iremos a dormir, te parece?- dijo Kate sonriendo

Si tienes miedo puedo dormir contigo- dijo la niña

No tengo miedo- dijo Kate riendo- Pero podemos dormir juntas si quieres.

Sawyer conducía la furgoneta con bastante dificultad. Los estrechos caminos que había estaban llenos de barro, y la oscuridad de la noche y la densa lluvia no facilitaban las cosas. Hubo un momento que tuvo que detenerse porque ya no era posible circular.

Con una linterna se dirigieron hacia el interior de la selva. Sawyer creía que estaban cerca de la avioneta pero tampoco estaba muy seguro. Su sentido de la orientación realmente no era muy bueno.

Caminaron durante dos horas. Cuidando de no separarse. Apenas tenían una linterna, pero no servía de mucho. Finalmente oyeron algunos ruidos, y decidieron acercarse cada uno por un lado.

Sabes usar eso?- dijo James a Shannon que lo miraba asustada

Kate nos enseñó- dijo ella

Bien, utilízala si es necesario- dijo James

De pronto oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban.

Noooo!- gritó Sayid

Me habéis dado un susto de muerte!- dijo Ana Lucía que todavía apuntaba a Shannon con el arma

Suelta el arma!- gritó Sawyer

Eh! Tranquilo! No voy a disparar a la rubia- dijo Ana Lucía bajando el arma

Shannon estaba inmóvil. Mirando a aquella mujer que la había apuntado con la pistola del mismo modo que lo hizo aquel día. Aquella vez también llovía, pero aquella vez, Ana Lucía apretó el gatillo.

Sayid contemplaba la escena atónito. Sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas. Pero esta vez de felicidad. Ahora era capaz de recordarlo todo, y no se había repetido la historia. Corrió a abrazar a Shannon que temblaba de miedo y de frío.

Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- dijo James al ver que Ana Lucía estaba con el resto de los que habían partido.

Se nos hizo tarde. Boone y Eko recordaron- dijo ella sonriendo- Y Eko se empeñó en darle sepultura a su hermano Jeremy. Decidimos hacer noche aquí. Porque no sabíamos si seríamos capaces de volver con este tiempo.

Genial!- dijo Sawyer visiblemente enfadado- Y no se os ocurrió traer un walkie?

La verdad es que no, James- dijo Ana Lucía disculpándose- Pensamos que volveríamos pronto. Y que la lluvia duraría poco, como suele ser habitual.

No te enfades con ella, James- dijo Locke sonriendo

John has ido demasiado lejos- dijo James- Esto se ha terminado.

Pero James, has visto?- dijo Locke incapaz de entender la actitud de él- Han recordado gracias a esto!

He dicho que se ha terminado!- gritó James- Has puesto en peligro la vida de estas personas. Shannon podría haber muerto!

Oye, no pensaba disparar- dijo Ana Lucía incrédula

La otra vez tampoco quisiste hacerlo, pero lo hiciste- dijo James

Qué?- preguntó ella extrañada

Lo que estás oyendo!- gritó James

Ana Lucía miro a Shannon que se encontraba temblando en los brazos ahora de Boone, y entendió lo que James decía. Al parecer ella la había matado, aunque no era capaz de recordarlo.

No fue tu culpa- dijo Shannon mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ana Lucía

Shannon yo no se qué paso. Pero si lo hice, yo…- acertó ella a decir

No fue tu culpa- dijo Shannon abrazándola

Larguémonos de aquí!- dijo James enfadado

Kate había sido incapaz de irse a dormir. Había acostado a Clem y decidió leer un rato mientras James llegaba. Pero eran las tres de la madrugada y no había vuelto.

No sabía qué hacer. Ni a quién acudir. Estaba en el porche, con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo. Muerta de frío y de miedo. Si cogía una furgoneta al menos se sentiría útil. Pero si James regresaba y no la encontraba allí se enfadaría muchísimo. Además, estaba la niña. No podía largarse sin más. Miró el reloj una vez más. Si en media hora no habían regresado lo haría. Llamaría a Rose y le pediría que se quedara con la niña.

Si algo le pasaba no podría vivir. Le necesitaba demasiado, le amaba demasiado, y eso le daba miedo. Ella siempre había vivido sola, huyendo de un lugar a otro. Nunca fue capaz de echar raíces en ningún lugar, ni de atarse a ninguna persona. Pero ahora era distinto. Aquel era su hogar. Pero ese hogar no tenía ningún sentido si no estaba James. Cuando lo conoció se enamoró de él, pero ahora no era solamente eso lo que sentía hacia él. Ahora era algo distinto, más fuerte. Aquella atracción del principio seguía estando presente, muy presente, pero ahora además, lo quería, lo necesitaba. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus bromas, a sus manías, a su mal carácter. Lo adoraba incluso cuando discutían. Se había hecho tan imprescindible para ella que no concebía la vida sin él.

De repente vio la furgoneta que paraba en medio del patio. Vio cómo bajaba de ella y daba un portazo enorme. Se dirigió hacia su casa con sus andares tan típicos. Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Kate lo sabía con sólo ver la manera en la que caminaba. Y sonrió aliviada. Había vuelto.

Qué coño haces aquí?- dijo James cuando la vio en el porche

Esperarte- dijo ella sonriendo

Hace frío, pecas- dijo él desarmado al ver su sonrisa

No importa. Vamos dentro- dijo ella cogiéndole del brazo

Estás bien?- dijo ella cogiéndole el rostro helado entre sus manos

Calado hasta los huesos, pero bien- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- Y tú? Estás congelada.

Ahora estoy bien- dijo ella sonriéndole y besándole dulcemente en los labios.


	58. Chapter 58

Me alegra que te haya gustado, Sulietgirl jejeje

De todos modos la cosa se pone tensa ahora. Se avecinan problemas…

CAPÍTULO 58

La ducha caliente le sentó de maravilla. Habían sido demasiadas horas bajo la lluvia, caminando entre el barro y soportando el frío de la noche.

El cabreo que sintió con Locke se había evaporado. Justo en el momento en el que vio la sonrisa de Kate esperándolo en el porche. Cómo cojones se las ingeniaba ella para calmarlo en un solo segundo?

Sonrió pensando esto. Kate era una mujer maravillosa. Conseguía tranquilizar su ira con sólo una mirada, pero a la vez, era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas en un momento. Había estado esperándolo, a las tres de la mañana. Helada y embarazada en el porche. Preocupada. Nunca nadie se preocupó por él. Ella lo amaba, y no sabía por qué. No entendía qué había hecho él para tener lo que tenía ahora. A veces la felicidad que sentía le daba miedo. Miedo a perderla de un plumazo.

Salió a la habitación, envuelto en una toalla y allí estaba ella. Sentada en la cama tendiéndole un vaso de leche caliente.

Me cuidas demasiado, pecas. Estás malacostumbrándome- dijo sonriéndole

Aprovéchate ahora. Cuando nazca el bebé no tendré tiempo para ti- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

Ni sueñes que voy a dejar que un pequeñajo llorica me quite de en medio. Sabes que tengo que ser el único hombre en tu vida- dijo riendo

Yo no soy la única mujer de tu vida y no lo llevo tan mal- dijo ella sonriendo

Bueno, pero eso es…- contestó James sin saber qué decir

Eso es lo mismo- dijo ella riendo

Anda, tómate la leche- ordenó ella

James dio un sorbo pequeño. Nunca le había gustado la leche así, sola. Pero no tenía intención de despreciar el gesto de ella. De manera que se la bebió de un trago. Sorprendentemente le sentó bien en el estómago. Notó como entraba en calor.

Cuéntame. Qué ha pasado?- dijo ella mientras le secaba el pelo con una toalla

Definitivamente Locke se ha vuelto loco, si es que alguna vez en su vida ha estado cuerdo- dijo el resignado- Ha llevado a Boone y Eko a la avioneta. Y han recordado, pero Ana Lucía casi se vuelve a cargar a la rubia.

En serio?- dijo Kate preocupada

Cuando hemos llegado han oído pasos y Ana Lucía se ha tropezado con Shannon. Ha faltado un pelo para que se repitiera la historia- dijo él con seriedad

Se que odias que diga esto, pero te lo dije- contestó ella- Ese hombre iba a traernos problemas. Lleva esa palabra escrita en la frente.

Efectivamente, odio que digas eso- protestó él- De todas maneras si te sientes mejor, le he dicho que no siga con esas cosas. Ya nos hemos arriesgado demasiado. No tiene sentido. Sayid y Shannon han recordado también, pero nos podría haber costado muy caro.

Es que cualquier día hunde el submarino con Sun y Jin dentro- dijo Kate preocupada- No sería la primera vez que se carga uno.

Odio decirlo, pero tienes razón- dijo James gruñendo

Perdona? No te he escuchado- dijo ella burlándose

Eres malvada, pecas- dijo James con una sonrisa

Repítelo. "Tienes razón, cariño"- dijo ella riendo

Estás jugando con fuego, nena- dijo James mirándola con picardía

Lo se- contestó ella besándolo apasionadamente

James la tumbó en la cama con un movimiento rápido. Colocándose junto a ella y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

No te da vergüenza? Aprovecharte así de un hombre cansado y muerto de frío?- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Para qué te crees que te he hecho la leche y te he secado el pelo? Para que te encuentres mejor o qué? Quiero mi recompensa- dijo ella sonriendo con maldad

Tú te lo has buscado, pecas- dijo besándola con pasión

A la mañana siguiente Kate se levantó temprano. No tenía nada que hacer, así que decidió ir a ver a Shannon a la tienda. Quería comprobar que se encontraba bien.

Si Sayid y ella habían recordado su pasado quizás tuvieran problemas. Él estaba ahora con Nadia y no sabía cómo afectaría eso a su relación.

Le parecía increíble tener que recurrir a esas cosas para ocupar el tiempo, pero desde que estaba embarazada no se le permitía hacer nada. Juliet le había prohibido seguir ayudando a Sun con el huerto. Decía que era un trabajo demasiado físico. Tampoco la dejaban estar en la cocina. Y James se negaba en rotundo a tenerla en su equipo de seguridad. Lo único que podía hacer era echar una mano con los niños pero tampoco era necesario. Nadia se las arreglaba perfectamente, sólo eran tres criaturas. La verdad es que se sentía bastante inútil.

Ya te has levantado?- dijo James frotándose los ojos

No tengo sueño- dijo ella- Además, quiero pasarme a comprobar que Shannon está bien.

Tengo el día libre- contestó él- Miles se quedará de guardia hoy. Podríamos hacer algo

Algo como qué?- dijo Kate con los ojos brillantes. Le apetecía hacer algo diferente, salir de la rutina.

No se, algo- dijo James- No has salido de aquí desde que regresaste. Podríamos ir de picnic por ahí, a la playa, yo que sé!

La verdad que me aburro muchísimo, James- dijo ella- Echo de menos la acción.

La acción?- contestó James sorprendido- Echas de menos correr delante de un monstruo o liarte a tiros con hostiles o qué?

No te lo vas a creer pero a veces si- dijo ella sonriendo- Esto está demasiado tranquilo.

Una mujer en tu estado es lo que tiene que estar, tranquila- dijo James con firmeza

Lo se, lo se- dijo ella resignada- Pero francamente, hay veces que me aburro.

James la miró preocupado. Él estaba perfectamente llevando ese tipo de vida. Le gustaba el orden, tenerlo todo bajo control. Que no hubiera sobresaltos. Había tenido demasiada acción en su vida y esa calma era una bendición para él. Pero quizás ella no estaba hecha de la misma pasta. Se había acostumbrado a huir desde pequeña. A defenderse del mundo, a llevar una vida emocionante y frenética. Sería posible que se estuviera aburriendo? Que la rutina y la monotonía la tuvieran cansada?

Kate, no te gusta esto? Echas de menos tu vida de antes?- preguntó preocupado

James, no!- contestó ella riendo- No es lo que estás pensando! No cambiaría esto por nada del mundo. Pero me gustaría poder hacer algo. Todos tenéis trabajo, sois útiles. Pero yo no hago más que sentarme en el porche a ver cómo me crece la tripa.

Te prometo que eso cambiará cuando nazca el bebé- dijo él cogiéndola por la cintura- Te buscaremos algo que hacer. Algo que te guste. Lo que quieras en tal de que no te aburras y salgas corriendo de aquí.

No pienso irme a ningún lado, tonto- dijo ella sonriendo- Se que tengo que cuidarme. Y que si no me dejáis hacer nada es por mi bien. Solo que cuando tú te vas a trabajar y Clem a la escuela me aburro mucho.

Tú lo que quieres es que pase más tiempo contigo- dijo él sonriendo

No estaría mal- dijo Kate devolviéndole la sonrisa

Bien, pues piensa qué te apetece hacer hoy- contestó James

Navegar- dijo ella emocionada como una niña- Me apetece que cojamos el barco y pasemos el día fuera. Nadando, tomando el sol.. Mira qué sol más maravilloso hace!

Hecho- dijo James sonriendo. Era incapaz de negarle nada.

Podríamos llevar a los niños. Sería genial. Además, Nadia podría descansar. Seguro que anoche no durmió nada- dijo Kate sonriendo

A los niños?- dijo James sorprendido- Había pensado en algo más íntimo- dijo acercándola a su cuerpo

Vamos, Sawyer!- dijo ella riendo- No puedes estar siempre pensando en lo mismo.

Pasar el día en un barco rodeado de críos insoportables no era exactamente lo que tenía pensado, pero si te empeñas…- dijo él sonriendo

Ya verás. Sólo observa y luego dime si no vale la pena- dijo ella corriendo hacia la habitación de Clementine

Eh! Levanta, dormilona! Hoy tenemos excursión!- dijo Kate tirando de las sábanas

Clem se frotó los ojos adormilada. Tenía un gesto de desconcierto en la mirada. Pero de pronto los abrió de par en par como si hubiera visto a Papá Noel.

En serio? De excursión? Bien!- gritó feliz

Luego empezó la batería de preguntas habitual:

Y dónde vamos? Y quiénes vamos? Y qué vamos a hacer?...

Kate sonreía contestando a todo lo que la chiquilla preguntaba. Estaba emocionadísima. De pronto miró a James que observaba desde la puerta sonriendo y dijo:

Vale o no vale la pena?

Te lo diré a la vuelta, pecas- contestó sonriendo- Cuando estos críos hayan acabado conmigo.

Mientras Kate preparaba los bocadillos y cogía algo de fruta y bebida James había ido a la escuela a hablar con Nadia. Los chiquillos estaban encantados con la excursión, pero no quería llevárselos sin permiso. Fue a hablar con Michael que accedió en seguida. A Walt le vendría muy bien despejarse un poco. Las cosas no seguían bien entre ellos y pasar un día sin su padre le sentaría bien. Sun y Jin accedieron pero a condición de ir ellos también. Necesitaban relajarse un poco, aunque James no entendía bien que aquello pudiera llamarse relax.

De cualquier modo a James le pareció una excelente idea. Así serían más vigilando a aquellas fieras. Clem era traviesa, pero cuando se juntaba con Ji Yeon la combinación era letal.

Poco tiempo después estaban subidos en el barco de Desmond. Navegando hacia la playa donde estaba el campamento. Era un buen lugar para pasar el día. Incluso podrían dar un paseo hasta las cascadas.

Los niños estaban sorprendentemente tranquilos en el camarote. Estarían liando alguna fijo, pensó James mientras manejaba el timón

Están demasiado quietos ahí abajo- dijo sonriendo- Alguien debería echar un vistazo, no creéis?

Te preocupas demasiado por ellos, James- dijo Kate riendo

Me preocupa que líen algo allá abajo y naufraguemos- contestó con una sonrisa

Creo que tienes razón. Bajaré a ver- dijo Sun levantándose- Yo no se Clem, pero mi hija cuando no se oye es que está durmiendo o montando alguna.

El día realmente era maravilloso. Lucía un sol espléndido y no había nada de oleaje. El mar, tranquilo y brillante no parecía presagiar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en aquel momento.

Sin avisar, sin que apenas pudieran darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, oyeron unas rágafas de disparos que provenían de la costa.

Al suelo!- gritó James lanzándose sobre Kate cubriéndola con su cuerpo

Intentó levantar la vista, pero la cubierta del barco estaba llena de casquillos que rebotaban contra el suelo.

Jin! Abajo!- dijo indicándole que se metiera en el camarote

Buscó algo con lo que cubrirse. Algo que les sirviera para poder alcanzar la escalerilla sin que les acribillaran a balazos pero solamente encontró la nevera de playa en la que habían traído las bebidas. Como pudo, alargó el brazo y la acercó hasta ellos. Podía notar cómo Kate temblaba completamente bajo su cuerpo.

Eh! Kate!- dijo con firmeza- Tenemos que bajar ahí. No te muevas sin que yo lo haga, de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a arrastrarse hacia la escalerilla. Los disparos no cesaban y cada vez parecían más cercanos.

Ahora baja!- dijo James- Arrástrate y baja!

Ella seguía temblando. Los ojos aterrorizados. Parecía que era incapaz de moverse. Su cuerpo no le respondía.

Kate, escúchame!- dijo James intentando tranquilizarla- Tienes la escalera detrás de tus pies. Sólo deslízate y entra. Vamos! Puedes hacerlo, nena!

Ella le miró a los ojos, parecía que había recobrado la consciencia.

Y tú?- dijo suplicando

Iré detrás de ti- dijo James con firmeza- Vamos, Kate! Hazlo!- gritó

Ella asintió con el valor en su rostro y en un segundo había desaparecido por la trampilla. James la siguió, ocultándose tras la nevera. Pero una bala impactó sobre él. Notó cómo ardía en su interior. Intentó taponar la herida con la mano pero necesitaba ser rápido. Debía entrar o moriría ahí fuera.


	59. Chapter 59

CAPÍTULO 59

James se lanzó escaleras abajo de tal modo que cayó directamente en el suelo. Levantó la vista y suspiró al ver que se encontraban todos bien.

James! Estás herido!- gritó Kate acudiendo junto a él

No es nada, Kate- tranquilízate- dijo intentando calmarla- Es sólo un rasguño

Dios mío!- dijo ella con los ojos bañados en lágrimas

Sun se acercó y examinó la herida en el hombro.

No es grave- dijo con calma- La bala ha salido. Pero habría que suturar cuanto antes para evitar que se infecte.

Mira, Sun. Ahí fuera están disparándonos. No vamos a quedarnos aquí cosiendo esta mierda- dijo enfadado

Jin, por Dios- dijo James con la mirada suplicante- Dime que has traído algún arma.

Jin negó con la cabeza. Sin atreverse a decir nada.

Estaban atrapados. Sin saber quién ni por qué les estaban atacando. Y no tenían armas. No había posibilidad de defenderse. Iban a morir como ratas en ese maldito barco.

De pronto miró a los niños. Walt estaba acurrucado con Jin y la pequeña. Clem estaba parada detrás de Kate. Mirando hipnotizada la sangre que caía del hombro de James. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su interior, y no era por la herida. No había escapatoria. Y mucho menos con esas criaturas ahí.

Eh, pequeña- dijo abrazando a la niña- Tranquilízate, eh? Esto no es nada. Cuando Jack le haga un bonito bordado a esto quedará como nuevo.

Por qué quieren matarnos?- preguntó la niña con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de miedo- Es que les hemos hecho algo a esas personas?

No se quienes son, cielo. Pero no voy a dejar que nos hagan daño. Entiendes?- dijo James al borde de las lágrimas. Esos malditos hijos de puta, fueran quienes fueran, habían conseguido que su hija tuviera miedo. Y esa niña jamás tenía miedo. Se juró a sí mismo que los mataría uno por uno. Sea como sea lo haría.

De pronto los disparos cesaron. James recordó que el barco iba a la deriva. Quizás hubieran conseguido alejarse y por eso no se escuchaban. Debía subir y observar cuál era la situación.

Voy a subir- dijo levantándose- Hay que ver dónde estamos y por qué han parado.

No, James!- suplicó Kate- Estás herido. Yo iré

Ni lo sueñes, Kate- dijo con firmeza

Casi había alcanzado la altura de la cubierta cuando de pronto oyó una enorme explosión que lo lanzó de vuelta al camarote. Habían lanzado un proyectil contra el barco. Empezaba a entrar agua de manera abundante.

Estáis bien!- gritó desesperado

Vio que Kate había cogido a Clem en brazos. La niña tenía una pequeña herida en la cabeza y James se lanzó en seguida a examinarla.

Clem! Estás bien, cielo!- gritó fuera de si

No es nada- dijo Kate intentando calmarlo- Se ha dado un golpe.

El resto estaba ileso. Pero no había rastro de Sun. La escalera había cedido y el agua les llegaba ya por las rodillas.

Sun!- gritaba Jin

James fue a su encuentro y vio cómo ella estaba atrapada bajo la mesa y la escalerilla. No podía moverse.

Vamos! Hay que sacarla de aquí!- gritó Kate

Rápido! Esto se hunde!- dijo James

Intentaron retirar la escalera pero no cedía. Esta maldita situación de nuevo.

Jin, tienes que marcharte- dijo Sun sollozando

No pienso irme, Sun. No voy a dejarte. Sabes que no lo haré. Sabes que no lo hice- dijo Jin entre lágrimas

Esta vez es distinto, Jin. Tienes que sacar de aquí a nuestra hija. Tienes que irte- dijo ella llorando amargamente.

Evidentemente habían recordado. Pero la situación no podía ser más desesperada.

Nadie va a ahogarse esta vez- dijo James empujando con todas sus fuerzas la escalera- Vamos! Ayúdame!- dijo mirando a Jin

Kate, Jin, James e incluso Walt empujaron con toda la rabia que tenían dentro. Con toda la impotencia de sentirse atrapados sin solución.

Y la escalera cedió. La mesa la retiraron con facilidad. Y Jin levantó a Sun abrazándola con fuerza.

Hay que salir de aquí!- dijo James con determinación

Eso es un suicidio!- dijo Sun asustada

Es la única posibilidad que tenemos- dijo James- Escuchadme. Jin llevarás a tu hija. Kate, tú a Clem y no te separes de Walt. Y Sun, podrás caminar?- preguntó decidido

Podré hacerlo- contestó ella

Está bien- dijo James con firmeza- Subiré a la cubierta. Y si no hay peligro os sacaré de aquí. Es muy importante que os arrastréis por el suelo hacia la barandilla. No levantéis la cabeza pase lo que pase. El bote está en la proa. Iré hacia allí y lo tiraré al agua. En cuanto podáis lanzaros por la borda. Una vez en el agua nadad hacia él pero no subáis. Es mas seguro que no nos vean. Quizás el bote sirva de escudo.

James!- dijo Kate deteniéndolo- Dime que tendrás cuidado

Estaba asustada, podía vérselo en los ojos. Pero del mismo modo podía ver la fuerza que tenía. El valor con el que se enfrentaba a la situación. Tenía a Clem agarrada contra ella. Sujetándole la cabeza contra su hombro. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

Te juro por mi hija que no vamos a morir en este puto barco, Kate. No voy a consentirlo- dijo con firmeza

Y la besó con fuerza. Con desesperación. Como si quisiera llevarse ese beso con él.

Luego saltó alcanzando la cubierta.

Inmediatamente identificó el sonido metálico que escuchó a sus espaldas. El cargador del arma que le apuntaba desde atrás.

Vaya, vaya! Mira quién es la primera rata que sale de su escondite. Nada más y nada menos que Ford!- dijo aquella voz que James jamás podría olvidar.

Piquet le agarró del brazo y le obligó a apartarse de la escalera. James notó el frío metal en su sien. Como aquella vez.

Salid de ahí!- gritó Tom asomándose por el hueco de la escalera- Salid o le meto un tiro!

Inmediatamente apareció Kate. Había reconocido aquellas voces. Y sabía que no estaban mintiendo. Ambos tenían razones para matar a James. Tom había muerto por un disparo de él. A bocajarro, cuando se había rendido. Y Piquet se la tenía jurada. Siempre tuvo ganas de matarlo. Así que no dudó en saltar a la cubierta cuando oyó la amenaza. Se quedó petrificada cuando vio la misma escena que años atrás. El hombre que amaba rendido, derrotado, con una pistola apuntando a su cabeza.

El gesto que mostraba él era el mismo de aquella vez. En aquella ocasión ella le pedía que luchara, que intentara escapar. Pero ahora no había opción. Había niños ahí abajo. Y si no salían morirían en unos minutos. Los que tardase el barco en hundirse. Y entre esos niños estaba Clementine. No cabía más que rendirse. Y Kate lo entendió, solamente con mirarlo a los ojos. No había otra alternativa.

Cuando todos salieron a cubierta Kate cogió a Clem fuertemente de la mano colocándola detrás de ella mientras miraba a James fijamente. Intentaba decirle con la mirada que daría su vida por ella, que la protegería a toda costa.

Así que está es tu hija- dijo Piquet sin mover el arma- En pocos años será una jovencita muy apetecible

Maldito hijo de puta!- dijo James conteniendo las ganas de matarlo

No te conviene cabrearme!- gritó Piquet dándole un golpe en la boca y obligándolo a arrodillarse

No vamos a perder más tiempo aquí, señores. Esto se hunde y tenemos que marcharnos. Este es el plan. Vamos a llevarnos a los niños. Y os dejaremos ir- dijo Tom con su estúpida sonrisa en la boca.

Por encima de mi cadáver- dijo Kate con firmeza mientras se colocaba delante de Clem

Por encima del tuyo no, Kate. Por encima del suyo- dijo señalando a Sawyer- Tenemos motivos más que suficientes para meterle un tiro ahí mismo. Y créeme que ganas no nos faltan.

Aquí no- dijo James mirando a su hija. Bajo ningún concepto quería que lo ejecutasen delante de Clem. Y si tenía que suplicar, lo haría.

Aquí mismo lo haría, hijo de puta- dijo Piquet enfurecido- Tienes suerte de estar en la lista de Jacob, porque de otro modo ya estarías muerto.

Vamos, darnos a los niños o me daréis un motivo para darle vía libre a Piquet- dijo Tom

Kate miraba a James, intentando encontrarse con sus ojos. Pero él miraba al suelo, sin ser capaz de darle la respuesta que ella buscaba ansiosa.

Nadie era capaz de moverse, pasaron unos segundos eternos. Piquet contaba hacia atrás y Kate desesperada no sabía qué hacer. Si les entregaba la niña James jamás se lo perdonaría, pero no podía ver cómo moría el hombre que amaba.

De pronto, Clementine se soltó de la mano de Kate y corrió hacia Tom poniéndose detrás de él.

James, al fin, levantó la vista y vio a su hija que lo miraba con serenidad. Y aquel gesto le partió en dos.

Es una niña muy lista- dijo Tom mirando a la pequeña- Ahora el resto!

Jin le entregó a Ji Yeon. No había otra solución. Morirían todos igualmente. Sun se arrodilló llorando amargamente abrazándose a las piernas de Kate que miraba a Clem fijamente, sorprendida por la valentía de la pequeña.

Walt comprendió la situación y fue por su propio pie al lado de Tom.

Os recomiendo que no hagáis ninguna tontería o morirán- dijo Tom

Volveremos a vernos- dijo Piquet sin dejar de apuntar a James

En un momento bajaron del barco y se subieron a una embarcación muy parecida a la que utilizaron para llevarse a Walt años atrás.

Kate corrió al lado de James y cogió su mano. Ambos miraban por la borda. Miraban a Clementine que en silencio, no les quitaba la vista de encima. La vieron alejarse. Serena, entera, en calma. Agarrando fuertemente a Ji Yeon que lloraba llamando a su madre. Y cuando desapareció de su vista, James se juró a sí mismo que la recuperaría aunque le costase la vida.


	60. Chapter 60

CAPÍTULO 60

James, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Kate suavemente intentando que reaccionara

Jin había lanzado el bote por la borda y se había tirado al mar arrastrando a Sun

James!- dijo de nuevo Kate alzando la voz

Él no reaccionaba. Estaba mirando al mar, en dirección hacia donde había desaparecido el barco que llevaba a su hija. Con los ojos encendidos en ira. Los labios apretados. El ceño fruncido.

Kate se colocó delante de él. Intentando que sus ojos se centrasen en ella. Le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarla.

James, tenemos que irnos! El barco se hunde- dijo suplicando con lágrimas en los ojos

Escúchame bien- dijo él cogiéndole las manos con fuerza- Voy a matar a esos hijos de puta- dijo con todo el odio que llevaba dentro

Lo se- dijo ella con firmeza- Lo haremos juntos.

Larguémonos de aquí- dijo cogiéndola de la mano

Se lanzaron por la borda y subieron al bote. Había sólo dos remos que cogieron Jin y James. Sun se abrazó a Kate sin dejar de llorar.

Remaron en silencio, en dirección a la playa. Atormentados por lo que había sucedido.

Kate no dudaba que James los mataría. Ella misma lo hubiera hecho de haber llevado un arma. No había vuelta atrás. Sus vidas parecían haber cambiado. Se habían vuelto plácidas hasta el punto en el que ella llegó a pensar que el odio había salido de sus corazones y podían ser buenas personas. Pero era un espejismo. La necesidad de venganza afloraba ahora por todos los poros de su piel. Sabía que volverían a hacerlo. Ambos volverían a matar. Y no sentía miedo ni culpa.

Miró a James. Era la imagen de la desesperación, de la ira, del odio. Una imagen que se alejaba mucho de la que había visto últimamente. El James que la trataba con cariño, que le besaba el vientre con adoración, que la miraba con devoción y ternura, que trataba con amor a su hija, parecía que se había esfumado.

Estás bien?- preguntó él de pronto mirándola como si quisiera disculparse de algo

Ella asintió sonriendo levemente. No había desaparecido. El James que sufría, que amaba, que la protegía seguía allí. Sintió un hilo de esperanza al ver que pese a lo que había pasado él no se había encerrado en si mismo, como antes hubiera hecho. Estaban juntos, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Para vivir en una comunidad tranquila y en armonía, pero también para defenderse de aquellos que quisieran impedir su felicidad.

Kate se sentó a su lado y le examinó la herida con cuidado mientras él seguía remando como si el dolor que debía sentir no existiera.

Te duele?- preguntó ella mirándole con tristeza

Duelen más otras cosas- dijo él

Esa niña…- dijo ella con los ojos empañados- Ha hecho lo que todos sabíamos que había que hacer pero ninguno tuvimos valor.

Voy a sacarla de allí- dijo James con la voz quebrada- Como sea, cueste lo que cueste.

Lo haremos- contestó ella con firmeza

Cual es el plan?- preguntó Jin volviendo la cabeza

Atacaremos esta noche, de madrugada. Cuando lleguemos a casa veremos con cuánta gente contamos y decidiremos la manera de hacerlo. Pero lo haremos hoy mismo- dijo James

Cuántos crees que son?- preguntó Sun

Deben ser unos treinta. Hay ocho cabañas alrededor del templo. Nos dividiremos en grupos, según los que seamos y asaltaremos las cabañas- dijo James

Tenemos armas suficientes para todos?- preguntó Kate

Más que suficientes- contestó Jin

Estuve enseñando a las chicas a manejar las armas- dijo Kate- Creo que todas están capacitadas para acompañarnos, si quieren

Cómo?- dijo James sorprendido- Vosotras no vendréis. Quitaros esa idea de la cabeza.

Nada va a impedirme que vaya, James. Se trata de mi hija- dijo Sun con firmeza

James…- dijo Kate

Kate, olvídalo!- interrumpió él- Estás embarazada. Acabo de perder a mi hija, y no voy a ponerte a ti y al bebé en peligro.

Mira, James- dijo ella levantándose enfadada- Si quieres que lo nuestro funcione deja ya de decir "mi hija". Clementine es tan hija mía como éste- dijo señalándose el vientre- Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ella.

No he pretendido decir lo contrario, Kate- dijo él disculpándose- Pero me daría igual que la hubieras parido. No consentiría que te jugaras la vida de todos modos.

Esto no es discutible, James- dijo ella con serenidad- Se trata de nuestros hijos, de nuestro hogar. Y voy a defenderlo como tu y como todos.

James la miró a los ojos y vio la determinación y la fuerza con la que hablaba. No había duda de que lo haría. Y comprendió que era inútil detenerla. Iría de todos modos. Recordó aquella vez que fueron en busca de los otros. Jack le impidió ir y ella les siguió. Lo único que consiguió Jack fue que la atrapasen. No habría ocurrido de haber ido juntos.

No pudo evitar sonreírle con tristeza.

O todo o nada, no Kate?- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle y finalmente se sentó a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla se dieron cuenta de que tenían al menos un par de horas por delante de camino hasta que llegasen a donde habían dejado la furgoneta. Así que se pusieron en marcha con rapidez.

Ninguno hablaba, caminaban en fila por la costa. James iba en último lugar, sujetándose el hombro que ya empezaba a dolerle con fuerza. No podía consentir que eso le impidiera hacer lo que tenía que hacer esta noche. Tenía que aguantar como sea. En cuanto llegaran a casa bastaría con un calmante. Incluso podía pedirle a Jack que le anestesiara la zona. Cualquier cosa con tal de que no le molestase. Igual le daba que al día siguiente tuvieran que cortarle el maldito brazo.

Después de una hora caminando James notó que las fuerzas empezaban a flaquear. Sentía un sudor frío que le caía por el rostro y cómo las piernas no respondían como antes. Casi sin darse cuenta aminoró la marcha retrasándose ligeramente.

James, estás bien?- dijo Kate deteniéndose

Sigue, no te pares. Queda poco- dijo James

Deberíamos descansar un momento- dijo ella

Olvídalo- contestó James acelerando el paso

No pensaba perder ni un segundo. No mientras Clementine estaba en manos de esos hijos de puta.

Sólo se concedió un respiro cuando llegaron a la furgoneta. Dejó a Jin conducir y él se sentó en la parte de atrás respirando con dificultad.

James- dijo Kate mirándolo con preocupación

Dame el walkie, Kate- dijo él ignorándola

Está bien- dijo ella tendiéndole el aparato resignada. Era el hombre con la cabeza más dura de la tierra. Eso no era una novedad para ella.

Miles contestó al otro lado del aparato. Estaba de guardia en el centro de comunicaciones junto con Sayid.

Qué pasa, tío? Habéis pescado algo comestible?- dijo Miles bromeando

Nos han atacado- contestó directamente James. No estaba para bromas ni para rodeos.

Qué?- dijo Miles sorprendido

Escucha. Convoca a todo el mundo ya en la sala de reuniones- dijo con firmeza- Se han llevado a los críos. Esta noche les atacaremos y hay que planificarlo

Cómo que se han llevado a los críos? Quiénes?- dijo Miles nervioso

Los otros- contestó James- Nos dispararon, hundieron el barco y se llevaron a los niños.

Dios!- oyó decir a Miles

Llegaremos en media hora. Quiero a todo el mundo en esa sala, entendido?- dijo James

En seguida- contestó Miles

Y nivel máximo de alerta, Miles- dijo James

De acuerdo, tío. Oye, los recuperaremos. Te lo aseguro- dijo Miles para tratar de mitigar el dolor que sabía que estaba sintiendo su amigo.

Kate le quitó el walkie decidida

Miles, James está herido. Tiene un disparo en el hombro, aunque la bala ha salido. Díselo a Jack para que lleve el botiquín a esa reunión. Necesitará calmantes también y antibióticos- dijo ella

Entendido- dijo Miles cortando la comunicación

No pensabas decir nada, verdad?- dijo Kate con un reproche

No es lo prioritario ahora, Kate- contestó James

Lo es si esta noche caes redondo en mitad del ataque, James. Si quieres sacar a la niña de allí tienes que estar en condiciones- dijo ella reprendiéndole

James asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón. Al fin y al cabo la tenía, como siempre. No podía llegar allí hecho una mierda. Durante la reunión sería un buen momento para ocuparse del hombro. Mientras planeaban el ataque. Se alegró en silencio de que ella estuviese allí, pendiente de todo y le cogió la mano apretándola con fuerza.

Jin detuvo la furgoneta directamente en la puerta del centro de comunicaciones. Cuando entraron en la sala todos estaban allí. Con el gesto nervioso. Todos excepto uno.

Dónde está Michael?- preguntó James a Sayid cuando se acercó

Tuvimos que decírselo- dijo Sayid- Y no quiso esperar ni atender a razones. Cogió un arma y se fue.

Qué?- dijo James furioso- Por qué no le habéis detenido?

Nos amenazó con matarnos- contestó Sayid- Qué íbamos a hacer? Dispararle?

James ladeó la cabeza disgustado. Aquello no le daba buena espina. Michael iba a estropearlo todo. Conseguiría que lo capturasen o algo peor.

Ese tipo no es capaz de pensar con claridad cuando se vuelve loco- dijo James en voz alta

Olvídate de eso ahora. Deja que Jack te cure la herida- dijo Kate

Mientras Jin contaba a todos lo que había ocurrido Jack desinfectó la herida y la cosió.

También le administró antibióticos y calmantes para el dolor.

Tengo aquí un plano de la zona- dijo Sayid colocando un papel en la mesa- He estado tomando notas de las cámaras y de las vigilancias que le hemos hecho. Son ocho cabañas que están situadas a un kilómetro del templo. Están en círculo, así- dijo señalando el dibujo que había hecho.

James se alegraba de haber encargado a Sayid la vigilancia y el seguimiento a los otros. El iraquí era un tipo concienzudo, capaz y con experiencia para estas cosas. Listo como un lince, no se le escapaba un detalle. Y rápido en combate. Aún recordaba cómo le partió el cuello a un tipo con un movimiento de piernas mientras estaba atado y amordazado.

Atacaremos esta noche- dijo James- De madrugada. Pero antes de planear nada tenemos que saber con cuánta gente contamos. Esto es absolutamente voluntario. Pensadlo bien, vuestra vida está en juego.

No es sólo eso lo que tenéis que pensar- dijo Sayid con seriedad- Tenéis que tener claro que hay que matar a todas esas personas. No todo el mundo es capaz de disparar a otro. Así que los que decidáis ir tenéis que tener la seguridad de que dispararéis sin dudarlo un segundo, o esa duda os costará la vida.

Hay que matarlos a todos?- preguntó Hugo

A todos- contestó Sayid

A las mujeres y los niños no- dijo James con firmeza- Los capturaremos únicamente.

Y qué piensas hacer luego con ellos, James- dijo Ben sorprendido

No lo se, Ben. Lo que se es que no voy a disparar a una mujer a no ser que sea una amenaza para alguno de nosotros- dijo James

Yo tampoco- dijo Jack

Bien, podemos llevar esposas. Y cuando las tengamos las llevaremos a las furgonetas. Después quizás podamos sacarlas de la isla- pensó Sayid en voz alta

Intentarán volver- dijo Ben

No sabrán cómo- dijo Hugo- Además, podemos tenerlas vigiladas ahí fuera

Está bien, como queráis- dijo Ben resignado

Bien. Entonces levantad la mano los que estéis dispuestos a ir- dijo Sayid alzando la suya.

Todas y cada una de esas personas fueron levantando el brazo uno por uno. Todos tenían un motivo. Amistad hacia los que habían visto cómo les arrebataban a sus hijos, la defensa del tipo de vida que habían conseguido, el temor a necesitar que un día hicieran lo mismo por ellos, la gratitud por haberles dado una nueva oportunidad…

La emoción era visible en los ojos de Kate, Sun, Jin y Sawyer.

Vivir juntos, morir solos- dijo Hugo sonriendo a Jack

No será necesario que vayamos tantos- dijo James agradecido. Miró a Rose y Bernard. Incluso ese par de ancianos había levantado la mano.

Mira, James- dijo Rose con su determinación habitual- Vosotros sois los encargados de organizar esto. Confiamos en vuestro criterio. Se que no haríamos nada poniéndonos en primera línea de fuego, pero hay otras muchas cosas que hacer. Contad con todos nosotros, y decidid lo que creáis que haremos mejor.

Bien, este es el plan- dijo James acercándose a la pizarra

Necesitaremos al menos seis furgonetas. Nos distribuiremos en ocho grupos. Y cada grupo atacará una cabaña. Sacaremos a los niños y a los prisioneros y los meteremos en una furgoneta. En cada furgoneta habrá uno de nosotros de guardia. De manera que se quede vigilando a los prisioneros.

Las furgonetas estarán aparcadas aquí, dijo dibujando una línea curva frente a las cabañas- y Juliet estará en la del centro. Si alguien resulta herido es importante que la tengáis localizada. Deberás llevar lo que consideres que pueda hacernos falta- dijo mirándola

Por supuesto- dijo Juliet- Pero espero que no me deis trabajo- añadió sonriendo

Bien, estos serán los grupos- dijo escribiéndolos en la pizarra

Sun con Jin, Ben y Locke, Sayid con Ana Lucía, Boone y Charlie, Jack con Frank, Naomi y Miles, Karl con Eko y Kate, tú irás conmigo- añadió

Cada uno de vosotros seréis responsable de vuestra propia vida y de la de vuestro compañero. No asumáis riesgos inútiles. Contamos con el factor sorpresa- siguió diciendo- Entráis en la cabaña sin hacer ruido, y si uno de los niños está allí uno de vosotros irá a por él mientras el otro dispara. Así de sencillo.

Hugo, Daniel, Juliet, Bernard, Charlotte y Libby iréis en las furgonetas- continuó- Libby se ocupará de los niños. En cuanto estén todos sales echando leches hacia aquí con los que los hayan sacado. Acordaos de activar la valla sónica cuando estéis dentro.

Todo claro?- preguntó mirándolos a los ojos

Y nosotras?- preguntó Claire. James había dejado fuera de la operación a Shannon, Alex, Nadia, Rousseau y Rose.

Vosotras os quedaréis aquí con Aaron- contestó James

Mira, James- dijo Claire con firmeza- De no haber sido porque esta noche no ha dormido casi, Aaron estaría con ellos ahora. Así que no voy a quedarme aquí mientras vosotros sacáis de allí a vuestros hijos. Se manejar un arma perfectamente.

Yo también- dijo Shannon- Y no dudaré en disparar- dijo con seriedad

Había cambiado mucho. Sentirse útil a los demás le había dado la seguridad en si misma que nunca tuvo. Boone la miraba orgulloso, sonriendo

Lo hará bien- dijo decidido cogiéndole la mano

Está bien- dijo James- Irás con Boone y con Charlie.

Y Claire en mi grupo- dijo Jack

Yo siento decirlo- dijo Charlotte un poco avergonzada- Pero odio conducir, y más bajo tensión. Prefiero ir con Naomi y Miles si otro puede ocupar mi lugar.

Yo lo haré- dijo Nadia sonriendo

Bien, Rose y Rousseau se quedarán con Aaron- dijo James concluyendo

Rose se quedará sola- añadió Rousseau- Iré con Ben y Locke- dijo sonriendo- Son demasiado peligrosos para dejarlos solos.

Ben sonrió. Efectivamente en otros tiempos ese cóctel hubiera sido explosivo.

Una cosa más- dijo James- Es muy posible que los niños estén todos juntos en una cabaña. Ellos son la prioridad. Los subís a la furgoneta y os largáis avisándonos a los demás que los tenéis. Llevaremos el walkie abierto.

Tened en cuenta que son cinco- dijo Ana Lucía- Zac y Emma estarán con ellos.

Bien, pues si está todo claro vamos a preparar el armamento y la munición- dijo Sawyer- Vosotros tened listas las furgonetas- dijo a Ben, Hugo y Lapidus

Yo iré a preparar el botiquín- dijo Juliet

Kate, ve con quien quiera a practicar con las armas. No os vendrá mal- dijo Sayid

Yo iré a preparar algo de comer- dijo Rose.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Eran un grupo de personas muy distintas entre si, no tenían nada que ver, pero eran capaces de organizarse y colaborar de una manera ejemplar. James los contemplaba con orgullo. Habían hecho algo bueno, como dijo Penny cuando les ofreció el trabajo. Y ahora era el momento de defenderlo.

Kate se acercó a él cogiéndole la mano con suavidad. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba emocionado.

Todo va a salir bien- dijo sonriendo levemente- Nadie va a resultar herido, James. Y mañana nuestra hija se despertará en su casa.

Me gusta como suena- dijo él con la esperanza en sus ojos

Nuestra hija- repitió mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura

Confió en ella. Como confiaba en aquellas personas que iban a jugarse la vida por su hija. No sabía bien en qué momento había dejado de ser una persona antisocial, solitaria y huraña, que no se fiaba ni de su sombra para tener ahora la fe que tenía en sus compañeros. Pero se alegró de que las cosas hubieran cambiado de ese modo.

Era posible, podrían conseguirlo


	61. Chapter 61

CAPÍTULO 61

El maldito día se hacía eterno. Habían revisado las armas una y otra vez. Recordaron el plan tantas veces que les parecía haberlo vivido. Y ahora, después de haber cenado, se encontraban en la sala de reuniones de nuevo. Aguardando con impaciencia que fuera la hora señalada. A las dos de la madrugada saldrían de allí, con la esperanza de que todos ellos pudieran ver salir el sol en sus casas.

Kate estaba ya repuesta del tratamiento que le había suministrado Juliet como cada día. No era seguro interrumpirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

A James le molestaba el hombro, pero ya no sentía escalofríos ni debilidad. Estaba preocupado. No había hablado más que lo necesario. La tensa espera lo estaba matando.

No van a hacerles daño- dijo Ben acercándose hasta él

Cómo lo sabes?- dijo James

Lo se porque recuerda que antes era yo el que mandaba secuestrar niños- dijo avergonzado

James lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos que a Linus le parecieron eternos.

Por qué, Ben?- preguntó James

Jacob lo quería así- contestó Ben- Las mujeres no podían tener hijos. Morían en el intento. Y los niños significaban la garantía de que la comunidad sobreviviría. Jacob necesitaba un pueblo, su pueblo. Por eso traía personas aquí. Y después de examinarlas hacía listas de aquellos que creía que podrían servir para tomarle el relevo si llegaba el momento. Los niños estaban en todas las listas. Eran puros, almas sin corromperse todavía. Así que quédate tranquilo. No les harán daño- concluyó

Sabes, Ben?- dijo James con seriedad- Lo único bueno que has hecho en tu vida es matar a ese hijo de puta

Ben sonrió. James llevaba razón. Había pasado su vida haciendo todo aquello que le pedía aquel loco. Sacrificó hasta la vida de su hija. Y todo por los delirios de aquel tío. Cuando lo asesinó sintió remordimientos y un enorme vacío. Ya no tenía una misión que seguir, ni un líder al que obedecer. Pero trabajar con Hugo le había devuelto la fe. Había comprendido que las cosas se pueden hacer de otro modo, dándole a elegir a las personas. Permitiéndoles la libertad de creer o no en el proyecto que tenían.

Escucha, Ben- continuó Sawyer- Crees que esa gente puede tener armas suficientes?

En el templo las había. Había incluso explosivos- contestó Ben- No se si las encontraron pero si Tom recuerda su pasado sabrá dónde estaban.

Nos lanzaron algo, contra el barco- dijo James- Un proyectil o una granada. No tengo idea

Entonces las tendrán- dijo Ben- Eso no crece en los árboles, James- dijo con su sarcasmo habitual

Lo que no me cuadra es que esos dos tipos hayan vuelto. No se supone que lo hacen aquellos que merecen una segunda oportunidad?- dijo James- Esos dos cabrones no pueden merecer nada.

Ben hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

Hace mucho tiempo que no me cuestiono esas cosas, James- dijo sonriendo- Quizá estén ahí para que otros tengamos la oportunidad de hacer las cosas de otro modo. O quizás su existencia obedezca a otros motivos. Puede que sean un instrumento para algún fin. No lo se, James. Yo tampoco creo merecer estar vivo después de todo.

No pienso hacer las cosas de otra manera, Ben- dijo James con los ojos inyectados en odio- Salvo que por esta vez, si tengo la oportunidad, los mataré a los dos.

Ben lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que lo haría. Como también sabía que sería capaz de dar su vida por su familia.

Claire estaba con Aaron y Charlie. Le estaba contando un cuento sobre duendes del bosque. Al niño le fascinaba pensar que en los árboles había seres diminutos viviendo, y cada vez que daban un paseo los examinaba con detenimiento intentando encontrarlos.

Hugo se sentó junto a ellos prestando atención.

Antes de que finalizara el cuento Aaron se durmió plácidamente en brazos de su madre, y Claire detuvo su relato.

Mierda, Claire!- dijo Hugo- Estaba muy interesante

Ella sonrió. El primer día que lo conoció le salvó la vida durante el accidente. Aquel ser lleno de bondad siempre estuvo pendiente de ella. Y ahora no era diferente.

Tenéis que prometerme que si a mi me sucede algo…- dijo ella con tristeza

No va a sucederte nada, Claire- dijo Charlie con firmeza

Claire lo miró con ternura acariciando su mejilla. Las cosas habían sido como la primera vez. Charlie se acercó a ella poco a poco, solo que esta vez ella no había opuesto resistencia. Vivían juntos hacía un par de semanas.

Júrame que a ti tampoco- dijo ella con temor en sus ojos

Charlie la miró desconcertado. Hacía tiempo que estaba oyendo conversaciones que se interrumpían cuando él aparecía. Sabía que había algo que se le estaba escapando, pero no intentó averiguarlo nunca por temor a estropear todo lo que tenía ahora. De todos modos este era el momento de obtener algunas respuestas.

Por qué no me lo contáis?- dijo Charlie finalmente mirándolos a los dos

Contarte qué?- dijo Hugo

Lo que sea que esté pasando- contestó él- Algo que muchos sabéis. Algo que intuyo y no termino de comprender.

Lo harás cuando sea el momento- dijo Hugo- Recordarás el pasado. Tu pasado en este lugar, con nosotros.

Quieres decir que ya estuve aquí antes, verdad?- dijo Charlie sabiendo la respuesta de antemano

Si, amigo- contestó Hugo emocionado

Bueno, al menos creo que no lo hice tan mal- dijo Charlie sonriendo- Me da la impresión de que me tenéis cariño

Diste la vida por todos nosotros, Charlie- dijo Claire con lágrimas en los ojos

Y volvería a hacerlo- dijo él con firmeza

Espero que no- dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza- No soportaría perderte dos veces

Y lo besó con ternura, con cariño, mientras Hugo los miraba emocionado.

En la habitación de al lado James parecía un tigre enjaulado. Miraba las cámaras de seguridad por si veía algún tipo de movimiento. Examinó una y otra vez la grabación que había de la mañana. Vio cómo conducían a los niños hacia las casetas. Clem parecía tranquila. Iba caminando junto a Walt, que le cogía la mano. Yi Yeon iba en brazos de Colleen, la mujer de Piquet. Quizá Ben tenía razón y no pensaban hacerles daño, pero no podía tranquilizarse pensando en el miedo que podría estar pasando su hija. Una niña feliz que jugaba y hacía travesuras todos los días sin temor a reprimendas ni castigos. Una niña que en esas imágenes parecía triste, incapaz de volver a sonreír. Cómo pudo haber vivido tantos años sin ella y en apenas unos meses volverse tan indispensable? Pensar que cuando salió de la isla no quiso verla… Todo gracias a Kate.

Salió del cuarto y se mantuvo de pie en la entrada de la sala de reuniones. La buscó con la mirada y le encontró en una silla. Con las piernas cruzadas. Kate siempre se sentaba así, a estilo indio, como hacían los niños en el colegio mientras escuchaban un cuento. Tenía el cuerpo echado hacia atrás y la mirada perdida a través del cristal de la ventana. Y ambas manos sujetaban su vientre.

Sintió que toda la ansiedad que sentía hacía unos segundos desaparecía. Kate era su refugio, la que le daba paz a su atormentado corazón. Y se acercó a ella despacio.

Cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado. La rodeó por los hombros con su brazo y la atrajo hacia si.

Qué haces aquí sola?- preguntó él

Lo mismo que tú ahí dentro- contestó ella- Darle vueltas a la cabeza.

James suspiró. Era imposible no pensar en lo que había pasado, en cómo estaría la niña, en lo que iba a pasar en unas horas.

Algún día vamos a poder estar tranquilos, James?- dijo ella con tristeza

No lo se, Kate- contestó con resignación

Estoy cansada. Cansada de tener la sombra de la muerte detrás de nuestras cabezas. Nunca me he sentido segura, James. Y antes no me importaba, pero ahora si- decía lamentándose- Ahora quisiera tener una vida normal.

James le besó tiernamente en la frente.

Al menos estamos juntos- dijo él con suavidad

No, no estamos juntos. Falta Clem- dijo Kate nerviosa- Nos la han quitado de las manos. Y no hemos sabido defenderla. No hemos hecho nada. Qué tipo de padres crees que somos, James?

Él la miró sorprendido. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Kate, no ha sido culpa nuestra. Nos hubieran matado a todos!- dijo él

Ha sido culpa mía. Desde el principio, James- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- No debí pensar que alguien como yo tenía derecho a tener una familia. Yo te empujé a buscarla, me empeñé en volver aquí arrastrándoos a los dos conmigo. Y ahora hay otra vida en camino. Otro inocente que pagará nuestras culpas.

Eh, eh!- dijo él cogiéndole la cara entre sus manos- Crees que estaría mejor en aquel orfanato de mierda de donde la saqué? Vamos, Kate. Estaría muerta de no haber sido porque pensaste en traerla! Y el bebé igual si no fuera porque te has empeñado en que nazca cueste lo que cueste!

James…- suspiró ella mirándole a los ojos

Kate, quítate esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza. Yo era un puto desgraciado hasta que entraste en mi vida. Todo lo que ha pasado hoy es culpa de esa gentuza. No nuestra, y aún menos tuya- dijo él con firmeza

Se que esto está resultando muy duro, Kate. Pero no puedes rendirte ahora. Lo superaremos. Como siempre hemos hecho- dijo James con seguridad

Y después que?- dijo ella con tristeza

Después tendrás al bebé. Y será un pequeño cabronazo que hará trastadas con su hermana- dijo sonriendo

De veras lo crees?- dijo Kate devolviéndole una leve sonrisa

De veras tú no?- contestó él- No crees que nos lo merecemos?

Te quiero tanto…- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

Entonces lucha. Lucha por mí, por nosotros. Como siempre has hecho, pecas- dijo James sonriendo

Lo haré. Te lo juro- dijo ella con firmeza

Kate se agarró a su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente y después buscó su boca. Lo besó apasionadamente, como si quisiera tragarse las fuerzas que él tenía. Cuando se separó y lo miró a los ojos, James vio que la tristeza había desaparecido de su rostro. Volvía a ver la seguridad y la determinación en ellos.

Vaya, pecas!- dijo sonriendo- La próxima vez que quieras un beso de este tipo no hace falta que te pongas dramática. Sólo pídelo

Idiota!- rió ella besándolo de nuevo

La mejor manera de matar el tiempo, eh jefe?- dijo Miles interrumpiéndolos

Envidia, Miles?- dijo James sonriendo

Si- contestó resignado- Las mujeres de aquí me ignoran. Primero me gustaba la rubia y ahora está con el hobbit. Después le tiré a la pelirroja, pero creo que le gusta el colgao ese. Ana Lucía me da miedo, así que no me quedan muchas opciones- dijo suspirando

Eres un pringao, tío- dijo James sonriendo

Y Naomi?- dijo Kate- Últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntos.

Naomi?- dijo sorprendido- Esa mujer tiene un carácter del demonio. Me traería muchos problemas

Y crees que ésta no me los trae?- dijo James sonriendo

Oye!- protestó ella riendo

Te los trae, tío- dijo Miles levantándose y dándole unas palmaditas a James en el hombro- Y por eso tú también eres un pringao.

Con que te traigo problemas, eh?- dijo Kate rodeando su cuello y sonriendo abiertamente

Benditos problemas- dijo él besándola de nuevo

Pasaron el rato intentando distraerse, charlando entre ellos. Hasta que finalmente James anunció que era la hora. El momento había llegado y la tensión se marcaba en los rostros de todos ellos.


	62. Chapter 62

CAPÍTULO 62

Sayid repartía las armas. Cada uno de ellos llevaría una ametralladora y pistola con un silenciador. Era mejor no despertar al resto del campamento de golpe, al menos hasta que estallara el caos. Llevaban munición de sobra para recargar las armas, y en las furgonetas había además granadas para arrasar el campamento una vez hubieran salido de allí.

Cuando estaban listos para subir a las furgonetas y se desearon suerte entre abrazos y apretones de manos Eko dijo unas palabras mirando al cielo:

" Dios, perdónanos por lo que vamos a hacer. Protégenos y devuélvenos a todos sanos y salvos con nuestros hijos a nuestros hogares. Que Dios os bendiga"

Algunos de ellos se santiguaron, entre ellos Charlie que lo hizo con devoción. En cambio Sawyer hizo una mueca. Si alguien tenía que protegerlos eran ellos mismos. Ellos serían los que trajeran a sus hijos de vuelta. Y le importaba un carajo si Dios le perdonaba o no por matar a esos cabrones.

Durante el trayecto Sawyer repasó el plan con los suyos. En la furgoneta que conducía Juliet iban él y Kate, Sun, Jin, Daniel, Claire, Jack y Lapidus.

Bien, una vez más- dijo con seriedad- Cuando estemos delante de la cabaña Kate, Sun y Claire os quedáis fuera vigilando. El resto entramos y miramos si están los niños. Si no lo están disparamos y vamos a apoyar a la cabaña de al lado. Si están, ellas los cogen y los demás les apuntamos hasta que salgan. Entonces disparamos. Entendido?

Asintieron con los nervios marcados en el rostro.

Gracias por lo que vais a hacer- dijo James con timidez- Y suerte a todos.

La noche era muy oscura. No había apenas luna y no se podía ver nada con facilidad. Las furgonetas se detuvieron a una distancia prudencial para no alertarles. Ellos se colocaron rodeando las cabañas, agachados para no ser vistos. No se escuchaba nada. Había absoluto silencio.

James hizo un gesto a Sayid. Había tres tíos de guardia, separados entre sí. Habían convenido que si eso sucedía Sayid se haría cargo de ellos. Era el único que podía dejarlos fuera de combate en un segundo sin hacer ruido.

Vieron cómo se acercó al primero de ellos, sigiloso como un gato. Le agarró por la espalda tapándole la boca y rápidamente le partió el cuello.

Jack y James observaban a los otros dos a solo un par de metros de distancia con la pistola preparada por si descubrían a Sayid.

No hizo falta. Sayid los liquidó sin que apenas se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. A continuación levantó la mano indicando que no había peligro.

Salieron todos de detrás de los matorrales, con la vista fijada en la cabaña que les correspondía.

James indicó a Kate que se quedase en la puerta de la cabaña con la mirada y se asomó dentro.

Observó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y no vio niños. Allí había únicamente dos personas durmiendo. Se alegró de lo que vio. Los ojos se le inyectaron en sangre al ver que allí estaba Piquet con su mujer. Iba a tener el placer de reventar a ese cabrón.

Kate se asomó y James hizo un gesto negativo para decirle que no había niños. De modo que entró en la cabaña.

Colleen se removió en su camastro. Había oído ruidos y se incorporó.

Sácala de aquí- dijo James a Kate mientras les apuntaba con la ametralladora

Fuera se oían disparos. El caos había estallado.

Kate colocó las esposas mientras Colleen gritaba como una loca suplicando por su vida y la de su marido.

Sácala de aquí!- gritó James que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse influenciar por los lamentos de aquella mujer

Kate salió arrastrando a la mujer que se resistía con fuerza. Cuando echó un vistazo a su alrededor vio que Sun, Jin y Daniel corrían hacia la furgoneta con los niños. Gracias a Dios estaban bien.

Colleen aprovechó ese momento para derribar en el suelo a Kate de una patada. Luego comenzó a patearla con fuerza mientras Kate se sujetaba el vientre intentando proteger a su hijo.

Mamá!- gritó Clem corriendo hacia ella

Kate la miró desde el suelo asustada. No debía venir, debía meterse en la puta furgoneta. Intentó levantarse pero los golpes de Colleen se lo impedían.

Basta! Está embarazada!- gritó Sun mientras corría hacia ella detrás de Clem

Colleen se detuvo al ver que Sun la apuntaba con la ametralladora. Recordaba perfectamente que esa mujer fue capaz de matarla.

Kate se levantó con dificultad y abrazó a Clem con fuerza.

Y papá?- preguntó la niña nerviosa

Ahí dentro- contestó Kate señalando la cabaña.

Qué, vas a matarme?- dijo Piquet con una sonrisa burlona

He venido a eso- dijo James con un gesto escalofriante en los ojos

No tienes huevos, Ford. Vomitaste como una nena cuando mataste a Cooper- dijo Piquet burlándose de él

No voy a perder el tiempo contigo, hijo de puta- dijo James con los ojos llenos de odio- Tengo que sacar de aquí a mi hija

Y comenzó a disparar. La ametralladora llenó el cuerpo de Piquet de orificios de los cuales brotaba la sangre.

Vació el cargador. Y cuando terminó volvió la vista atrás. No podía ser. Allí, de pie y con los ojos fijos en el cadáver estaba Clementine.

La miró horrorizado. Su hija, su pequeña, había visto cómo asesinaba a ese tipo a sangre fría. Había visto la peor cara de Sawyer.

Clem?- dijo él con temor. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con sus ojos y ver rechazo en ellos

Sabía que vendrías- dijo en cambio la niña mirándolo con una abierta sonrisa

Vamos- dijo seria de pronto- Mamá nos necesita

Sawyer la cogió de la mano, desconcertado. Echó a correr con ella. Kate estaba en peligro.

Cuando llegaron Kate estaba en cuclillas, agachada con un gran gesto de dolor en su cara. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Kate!- dijo James cogiéndola en brazos

El bebé, James!- lloraba ella

Sun seguía apuntando a Colleen con la ametralladora.

Qué has hecho?- le gritó Sawyer desesperado

Tú has matado a mi marido- dijo con odio- Ahora ese hijo de puta no vendrá al mundo

James la miraba confundido. Kate temblaba en sus brazos sin parar de llorar.

De pronto notó algo. Alguien le había quitado la pistola del bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones.

Sonó un solo disparo. Y Colleen cayó al suelo herida de muerte.

Clementine se acercó a ella lentamente, con el arma todavía entre las manos y dijo despacio:

- Es mi hermano

Vámonos de aquí!- gritó Sun cogiendo a Clem en brazos al ver que ninguno de ellos era capaz de reaccionar ante lo que habían visto

Echaron a correr hacia la furgoneta. No parecía que quedase nadie en el campamento. Las casas ardían iluminando la noche.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar oyeron un ruido tras ellos. El cargador de un arma, sin duda que les hizo detenerse.

Dónde creéis que vais?- dijo Tom con un tono burlón

Sawyer intentó levantar la ametralladora, pero con Kate en brazos no le dio tiempo.

No, no- dijo Tom- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Ford

De pronto sonaron tres disparos. Tom cayó desplomándose ante sus ojos. Detrás de él Juliet sostenía un arma.

Os estábamos esperando- dijo con serenidad- Vamos, subid.

Creo que tendrás que conducir tú, yo me ocuparé de ella- dijo Juliet a James al ver que Kate parecía herida.

Subieron rápidamente a la furgoneta. Y Sawyer arrancó aquel trasto con desesperación.

Está bien?- preguntó mientras conducía

No lo se, James- contestó Juliet nerviosa- Necesito hacerle una ecografía para saberlo.

Algún herido?- preguntó él

No, ninguno- dijo Juliet impaciente

Han salido todos para casa ya?- siguió James preocupado

Cállate!- dijo Juliet enfadada- Estamos todos bien y a salvo. Déjame trabajar!- dijo mientras intentaba escuchar el latido del bebé con el estetoscopio

Kate la miraba preocupada. Intentando vislumbrar algún gesto en su rostro. Pudo relajarse al fin al ver que una sonrisa iluminaba a Juliet

Este niño es fuerte- dijo sonriendo- Ya no te duele, verdad?

No, ya no- dijo Kate suspirando aliviada

Cuando lleguemos te haré una ecografía, para asegurarnos pero si le hubieran hecho daño lo sabríamos ya, así que tranquila- dijo Juliet más relajada

Estás segura de lo que dices?- preguntó James nervioso

Segura, James- dijo Juliet sonriendo- No seas pesado, anda!

James miró a Clem que iba sentada a su lado. Ambos se sonrieron mirándose a los ojos.

Estás bien, enana?- dijo rodeándola por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia si

Si- dijo sonriendo y abrazándose a él con fuerza

Qué pasa, rubia?- dijo James bromeando- Hemos cambiado los papeles esta vez, eh?

A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella

Tú has matado a Tom y yo me he cargado a Piquet- dijo guiñándole el ojo por el retrovisor

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. No se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho. Acababa de matar a un hombre por la espalda. Pero tampoco era capaz de sentir remordimientos por ello.

Yo de vosotros no lo celebraría todavía- dijo Cindy

Ana Lucía la había capturado junto con Zac y Emma. E iba en esa furgoneta esposada.

A qué te refieres?- preguntó Sun en tono amenazador

Hay algo que debéis saber- dijo ella tímidamente- Es Michael. Tom hizo un trato con él, a cambio de Walt. Ahora mismo debe estar a punto de volar todo esto.

James sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Acababa de parar la furgoneta en medio del patio. Todos estaban ahí fuera, abrazándose, felicitándose por el éxito obtenido. Y una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre ellos.


	63. Chapter 63

Bueno, lo de Clem se que es bastante fuerte y brusco. Quizás demasiado duro. Dudé mucho en hacerlo o no. Pero era un riesgo que tenía que tomar. Imagino que habrá gente a la que no le guste o le parezca demasiado, pero es una escena tan propia de Lost que no pude resistirme. Espero que se entienda. Luego eso se explicará mejor.

Besos y gracias por leerme ;)

CAPÍTULO 63

Dime ahora mismo dónde está o te vuelo la cabeza- dijo James apuntando a Cindy

No hace falta que me amenaces- respondió ella- Yo no estaba de acuerdo con esta locura. Por qué crees que os lo estoy contando?

Entonces dinos lo que sepas- contestó James nervioso

Supuestamente tenía que explotar la bomba esta noche. Iba a hacerlo en el centro de seguridad. Para dejaros incomunicados si alguien sobrevivía- dijo Cindy

Miles se acercaba a la puerta de la furgoneta sonriendo.

De pronto Sawyer miró a Clem y a Kate, se bajó y empujó a Miles dentro.

Sal echando leches de aquí, lo más lejos que puedas- dijo mirándole con dureza- No pares pase lo que pase!

Pero…- protestó Miles confuso

Michael va a explotar una bomba!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que todos lo escucharan- Vamos! Sácalas de aquí!

James!- gritó Kate mirando cómo se alejaba por la ventanilla

Rápidamente cundió el pánico. Y todos subieron a las furgonetas que arrancaron a toda prisa. Todos excepto Jack, Ana Lucía y Sayid

Estáis seguros de lo que estáis haciendo?- dijo James mirando a los que se habían quedado

Ya sabes, Sawyer, vivir juntos…- dijo Jack con firmeza

No te pongas ahora con esas mierdas. Vamos! Debe estar en el centro de seguridad- dijo James

Qué?- dijo Ana Lucía- Allí han ido Hugo y Libby!

Para qué coño?- dijo James echando a correr hacia allí

Encerramos a los prisioneros- contestó Sayid- Libby quiso llevarles mantas

Mierda!- dijo James. Recordaba aquella escena dantesca en el bunker. Michael había asesinado a Ana Lucía y a Libby. En aquella ocasión Libby también llevaba una manta.

Para, Miles- dijo Kate enérgica

No pienso hacerlo, Kate- dijo Miles ignorándola

Hazlo o disparo- dijo ella apuntándolo con una pistola

Su mirada era fría como el hielo. Tanto que Miles llegó a pensar que haría lo que decía si no detenía la furgoneta.

Kate, me matará si lo hago- dijo Miles nervioso

No lo hará. En cambio yo si lo haré si no paras ahora mismo- dijo ella con firmeza

Miles dio un frenazo en seco rezando a Dios para que ella llevara razón. Quizás Sawyer no lo matase pero aquello iba a costarle un disgusto.

Kate, no deberías…- dijo Juliet sabiendo de antemano que no serviría de nada

Cuida de ella- dijo Kate mirando a Clementine

Y salió dando un portazo.

Cuando llegaron al centro de comunicaciones se encontraron la escena prevista. Michael apuntaba a Libby y Hugo con un arma. En la otra mano tenía un artefacto. Posiblemente el detonador de la bomba que estaba encima de la mesa.

Tirad las armas!- gritó Michael fuera de si

Tranquilo, Mike- dijo James levantando los brazos- Relájate, tío no hay necesidad de hacer esto

Lo siento, tío- dijo con los ojos empañados- Es por mi hijo. Tengo que sacarlo de aquí.

Michael, tu hijo está a salvo- dijo Hugo con tranquilidad- Los hemos rescatado a todos

Mientes!- dijo Michael enfurecido

Mike, no miente. Está diciéndote la verdad. Están ahí fuera, huyendo- dijo James intentando tranquilizarlo

Creéis que soy imbecil? Que voy a tragarme esa mierda?- dijo Michael gritando- Aquella vez no os importó. Nadie hizo nada por ayudarnos!

No nos diste tiempo!- gritó Jack- Te volviste loco, como ahora y mataste a dos personas inocentes!

Ana Lucía y Libby se miraron con tristeza. Ahora recordaban todo, y la historia parecía repetirse.

Mike, las cosas no tiene que ser así ahora- dijo James con calma- Puedes hacerlas de otro modo. Suelta eso y verás que te decimos la verdad. Walt está a salvo.

Lo siento, tío- dijo sollozando- Tengo que hacerlo.

Y diciendo esto apretó el detonador.

Comenzó a escucharse un pitido. El maldito pitido de una cuenta atrás que marcaba el fin de sus vidas.

De pronto sonó un disparo. Y Michael cayó al suelo fulminado

Las miradas se volvieron hacia la puerta de donde provenía el balazo.

Kate estaba ahí. Sosteniendo todavía el arma, con terror en su mirada.

Qué coño haces aquí?- gritó Sawyer desesperado

Dios mío!- dijo ella horrorizada- No he llegado a tiempo! Ha pulsado el detonador!

Tranquilos- dijo Sayid que ya estaba examinando la bomba- Tenemos tres minutos.

Joder!, Sayid, tranquilos?- gritó James

Hugo, saca a las mujeres de aquí- dijo Kate señalando a las cautivas que habían encerrado en una de las celdas

Corred!- dijo Hugo cuando les abrió la puerta

James, Jack, y Sayid examinaban la bomba con cautela tratando de averiguar cómo podían desactivarla.

Salid de aquí!- gritó James enfurecido

Deja de gritar y haz lo que tienes que hacer!- dijo Kate con dureza mirándole fijamente a los ojos

James respiró hondo y observó la bomba con detenimiento. Tenía seis cables, cuatro de ellos negros y uno rojo al lado derecho y uno azul al izquierdo.

Creo que es sencillo. Hay que tirar del cable rojo. Parece que es el que va directo al contador- dijo Sayid

El rojo, el azul…- dijo Jack nervioso- He visto esta situación ya y no termina bien.

Jack, esto no lo ha hecho un ser monstruoso- dijo Sayid protestando- Ha sido un humano.

Qué dices tú?- preguntó Kate mirando a James directamente

Él se retiro hacia atrás dando la espalda a la bomba

Yo no digo nada- dijo nervioso

Pues deberías- dijo ella en tono imperativo- Has estado estudiando estas cosas no?

Joder, Kate- protestó él- Estuve mirando en Internet. Después de lo que pasó pensé que podía ser útil, pero…

Pues ahora es útil!- dijo ella levantando el tono de voz

Que haya estado leyendo algo no quiere decir que…

Hazlo!- gritó ella mientras lo agarraba del brazo llevándolo frente a la bomba

James volvió a examinar el artefacto con cuidado. Quedaban dos minutos.

Yo digo el rojo. Mira cómo enlaza con el contador- señaló Sayid- A ti que te parece?

Sawyer ladeó la cabeza indeciso

No se, tío- dijo nervioso

Por Dios, haced algo!- dijo Jack- O volaremos de nuevo en pedazos!

Por qué no lo haces tú, Jack?- gritó James desafiante- Eres tú el que siempre sabe lo que hacer no? La otra vez llevabas razón, así que dinos, qué coño hacemos!

Sabes perfectamente que no tengo ni puta idea de bombas- dijo Jack enfadado

Bueno, basta!- gritó Kate enfadada- Vais a pasar el último minuto de vuestras vidas peleando o vais a intentar salvarnos la vida?

Voy a tirar del rojo- dijo Sayid cogiéndolo despacio

Espera!- dijo James deteniéndolo- No lo hagas. Es demasiado obvio. Esto es una trampa. Hay que tirar de los negros.

Estás seguro?- dijo Jack mirándolo fijamente

Creo que si. Este tipo de chismes funciona así. Los cables negros se unen dentro y detienen el reloj. De manera que parecen cuatro pero son uno solo- dijo James

Eso es demasiado rebuscado, tío- dijo Sayid

Lo he visto, lo he visto muchas veces- dijo James con seguridad

Entonces hazlo- dijo Kate cogiéndole la mano fuertemente

Necesito saber que confiáis en mi- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Si estás seguro…- dijo Sayid

Jack miró al techo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Las manos apoyadas en la cadera. Finalmente tomó aire y respiró hondo. Le tendió la mano y dijo:

-Hazlo

Que Dios nos ayude!- dijo Ana Lucía

Hazlo, tío- dijo Hugo abrazando a Libby

James observó una vez más el contador. Veintitrés segundos. Miró a Kate a los ojos, y ella le sonrió con dulzura. Cogió los cables con cuidado y tiró de ellos.

El contador se detuvo cuando quedaban quince segundos.

Jack, Kate, Sayid y James lo miraban fijamente. Temiendo que de un momento a otro se reanudara la cuenta atrás. Pero eso no sucedía.

Tío, lo has hecho!- dijo Hugo casi sin voz

Espera un momento- contestó James sin levantar la vista del artefacto

Sayid se incorporó y dio una fuerte palmada a la espalda de Sawyer. Sonreía abiertamente. Lo has hecho, cabrón!- dijo riendo

Ana Lucía se dejó caer contra la pared hasta el suelo mientras se cogía la cabeza entre las manos.

Hijo de puta!- dijo Jack sonriendo

James tenía las manos apoyadas en la mesa, rodeando la bomba. Finalmente fue capaz de levantar la mirada y buscar la de Kate. Ambos se sonrieron aliviados.

Jack le dio un fuerte abrazo, y luego llegó Hugo, Sayid, Libby…

Kate permanecía de pie. Mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa de orgullo enorme en el rostro. James la miraba mientras abrazaba a los demás. Finalmente consiguió deshacerse de ellos. No le gustaban demasiado las muestras de afecto, y mucho menos los aplausos y las felicitaciones. En ese momento sólo necesitaba una cosa.

Fue hacia ella y la besó de la forma más apasionada que supo.

Ana Lucía, estás bien?- dijo Sayid al verla de ese modo

He recordado. Todo- dijo con la mirada perdida

Yo también- dijo Libby sonriendo. Todavía llevaba las mantas contra su regazo.

Mate a Shannon- dijo Ana Lucía con los ojos empapados mirando a Sayid

Eso fue un error. Algo que hiciste por las circunstancias que nos rodeaban. Por el miedo que sufriste. Esta vez no lo hiciste. No te sentías amenazada ni asustada- dijo él sonriendo

De todos modos ya te contamos lo que pasó, no?- dijo James

Si, pero no es lo mismo saberlo que volver a sentirlo- dijo ella confundida

Pues déjate de chorradas- dijo James sonriendo- Ya te ha perdonado todo el mundo, así que pasa página tú también.

Ella lo miró de pronto sorprendida, boquiabierta.

Acabo de recordar otra cosa- dijo sonriendo de manera maquiavélica

James de pronto se puso nervioso. Evidentemente ella había recordado aquella vez que lo asaltó en el río para quitarle el arma. Nadie sabía aquello. Nadie excepto Jack. Y no tenía ningún interés en que Kate lo supiera ahora. Así que hizo un gesto a Ana Lucía para que no dijera nada.

Oye, hay que decirle a la gente que vuelva a casa- dijo James cambiando de tema- Y larguémonos de aquí. Esto agobia.

Cuando salían hacia fuera Ana Lucía se acercó discretamente a Sawyer y le dijo susurrando:

- Te tengo cogido por las pelotas, jefe

- Como se te ocurra abrir la bocaza…- dijo él amenazante

- No más guardias nocturnas y nuestro secretito se irá a la tumba conmigo- dijo ella sonriendo

- Hecho- dijo él gruñendo

Cuando salieron al exterior estaba amaneciendo. La luz del sol empezaba a iluminar el patio. La brisa soplaba ligeramente y el fresco de la mañana les llenó los pulmones de aire.

Hugo hablaba con Ben por el walkie. Se oían los gritos de felicidad al otro lado de la línea.

Kate estaba mirando al horizonte, con los brazos cruzados y el gesto pensativo.

James se acercó por detrás y la abrazó con ternura.

Ha pasado, pecas- dijo sonriendo- Hemos salido de ésta.

Ella suspiró y no contestó. James la notaba temblar bajo sus brazos. Le dio la vuelta para ver su rostro y vio que tenía los ojos empañados y una enorme tristeza en ellos.

Kate?- preguntó él sorprendido

Qué voy a decirle a Walt?- dijo ella con la voz quebrada

James la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó fuertemente. Lo había olvidado. Agarró su cabeza y la apretó contra su cuello mientras ella lloraba amargamente.

La verdad, Kate- dijo con ternura- Le diremos la verdad.


	64. Chapter 64

CAPÍTULO 64

Cuando volvieron las furgonetas se montó una celebración espontánea en la que todos se abrazaban y se felicitaban. Habían sufrido mucha tensión y conseguir salvar sus vidas y sus hogares era algo que les llenaba de dicha.

Pero Kate y James no compartían esa alegría. Ella sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a Walt, y no podía huir de esto. Esta vez no.

Clem se lanzó al cuello de James y él la abrazó con fuerza. Al fin su pequeña estaba a salvo, en casa. Pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Cosas que una niña de seis años no debía haber visto ni haber hecho. Y sintió una mezcla de emociones que no supo distinguir. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Kate por la tarde. Qué tipo de padres eran. Y no se sentía con fuerzas de nada. Únicamente quería abrazarla y sentirla cerca.

Walt estaba de pié observando a la gente. Sin duda estaba buscando a su padre.

Kate miró a James con tristeza. Era el momento de afrontar la verdad y buscó en sus ojos el apoyo que siempre encontraba. Él asintió y dejando a Clementine en el suelo la acompañó.

Hugo y Locke se percataron de la situación y se acercaron hacia ellos.

Walt- dijo James con una leve sonrisa

Ha pasado algo, con mi padre, verdad?- dijo él con seriedad

Creo que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para comprender esto- dijo Locke con afecto

Kate era incapaz de decir nada. Los ojos empezaban a empañársele y no tenía valor para enfrentarse al niño. Aquella criatura había perdido a su madre y a su padre en pocos años.

Verás, Walt- dijo Hugo- Tu padre te quería mucho. Eso tienes que tenerlo siempre muy claro. Pero no tomó una buena decisión. Se precipitó y se equivocó, pero fue porque quería recuperarte.

En la furgoneta decían que iba a poner una bomba- dijo el niño avergonzado

Sólo quería que volvieras con él. A toda costa- dijo James

Dónde está?- preguntó Walt

Kate tomó aire. Era su deber hacer aquello.

Ha muerto, Walt. Tuve que dispararle. Lo siento mucho.- dijo con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas

Walt la miró y bajó la cabeza. Se esperaba algo como eso. Sabía que iba a pasar.

Queremos que sepas que no estás solo hijo- dijo Locke- Sabemos que esto es duro para ti, pero cuentas con todos nosotros para superarlo.

Walt, tu padre lo intentó- dijo James- Intentó que saliera bien. Se equivocó pero todo lo que hizo lo hizo por ti

Quiero que sepas que…- dijo Kate armándose de valor

No, no quiero saber nada- interrumpió Walt con lágrimas en los ojos- No necesito oír nada más.

Está bien, Walt. Como tú quieras- dijo ella con ternura- Pero si algún día lo necesitas sólo tienes que decírmelo, de acuerdo?

Y ahora?- dijo el niño mirando a Locke

Ahora hay que mirar hacia delante- dijo John con serenidad- Puedes volver con tu abuela, o quedarte aquí si lo prefieres. En mi casa hay sitio para ti. Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo, hijo

Hugo sonrió con tristeza. Walt y Locke habían hecho buenas migas desde el principio. Estaría bien que se hiciera cargo de él. Se alegró de que Locke hubiera vuelto a la isla. Era la persona adecuada para ayudar a Walt a superar lo que había pasado. Siempre que el niño quisiera quedarse.

Vamos- dijo Hugo cogiéndolo de la mano- Será mejor que recojamos tus cosas. Estarás bien en casa de John hasta que decidas que hacer.

Kate sentía alivio por no haber tenido que explicarle al niño todo lo que había pasado. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano esa conversación tendría lugar. Quizás no estaba preparado para asumir la realidad todavía. Eran demasiados golpes. Demasiado horror para niños tan pequeños.

Buscó a Clem con la mirada y la encontró sentada en el porche de su casa. La pequeña tenía la vista fija en una baldosa que recorría con su dedo índice como si estuviera escribiendo algo. Su aspecto triste y cansado fue como una puñalada en el corazón. Parecía que le habían caído los años encima de repente.

Qué crees que debemos hacer?- dijo Kate mirando a James. Ambos estaban observando a la chiquilla sin saber muy bien cómo actuar

No lo se, Kate- dijo él suspirando- Supongo que de momento debería dormir algo y descansar.

Podríamos hablar con Libby. Ella es psicóloga- dijo Kate

Imagino que ahora necesita que la abracen- dijo James sin dejar de mirarla

Kate, deberíamos hacer la ecografía- dijo Juliet interrumpiéndolos

Ve tú a casa con Clem. Vuelvo enseguida- dijo Kate a James

No quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó él

Te necesita ahora, James- dijo ella sonriéndole con ternura

James le dio un beso en la frente y se fue hacia Clem sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

Se sentó a su lado, nervioso. Las manos le sudaban. Esto era mucho más difícil que cuando la encontró en el orfanato. Entonces imaginaba que se sentiría triste por haber perdido a su madre. Pero ahora no sabía lo que podía estar pensando esa preciosa cabecita. Él sabía lo que significaba matar a una persona. La sensación de repugnancia y ese dolor profundo en el estómago que le hizo vomitar cuando mató a Cooper. Pero siendo un niño no sabía cómo podía afectar eso.

Estás bien?- preguntó finalmente

Clem asintió con la cabeza. Sin levantar la vista de la baldosa.

Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?- dijo James pensando lo estúpida que resultaba esa pregunta en un momento como ese.

No- dijo la niña escuetamente

Creo que deberíamos descansar. Nos vendrá bien una ducha calentita y dormir algo, no crees?- preguntó James intentando fingir normalidad

Clementine levantó sus hermosos ojos azules y lo miró fijamente.

El papá de Walt se ha muerto?- preguntó

James asintió con un nudo en el pecho.

Yo no quiero que te mueras- dijo ella volviendo la mirada a la baldosa- Ni mamá, ni el bebé.

No vamos a morirnos- dijo él nervioso

Esa mujer estaba haciendo daño al bebé y a mamá- dijo tan bajito que le costó escucharla

Lo se, Clem- dijo él con la voz quebrada

Entonces crees que he hecho algo malo?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos directamente

No estaba preparado para responder a esa pregunta. Era malo defender a su familia? No lo creía. Pero no podía dejar que la niña creyese que matar era algo bueno.

Suspiró profundamente. Mirándola a los ojos y dijo:

Creo que esta noche has visto y hecho cosas que no tienen que hacer los niños. Son cosas muy duras, Clem. A tu edad no tendrías que haberte enfrentado a esto. Y que lo hayas hecho no es culpa tuya. Es sólo mía- dijo James- Y me pregunto si es bueno para ti tener unos padres como nosotros, si estamos cuidando bien de ti.

Vinisteis a por mí- dijo ella

Eso no es suficiente si no conseguimos que seas feliz, Clem- dijo James con los ojos empañados

La pequeña lo miró con tristeza. Se levantó y se sentó encima de él. Acurrucándose contra su pecho. James le acarició el cabello mirándola con ternura.

Te hicieron daño?- preguntó él con temor de lo que pudiera responderle

No- contestó la niña

Pasaste miedo?- continuó

Sabía que vendrías pero tenía miedo de que te hicieran mataran- dijo ella con serenidad

Clem, quiero que sepas que se te pasará- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- Cuando pase un poco de tiempo te sentirás mejor. Y volverás a jugar y a reír como. Y te prometo que no voy a dejar que vuelvas a tener miedo, ni que veas cosas que te hagan daño.

Clementine lo miraba fijamente, como si quisiera creer fielmente lo que decía. De pronto sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. Se abrazó al cuello de James y lloró amargamente.

Nunca había visto llorar a esa pequeña orgullosa como él. Ni siquiera cuando murió su madre. Tenía pesadillas pero las aguantaba sin soltar una lágrima. Y a James le dolía cada lágrima de su hija que caía empapándole el cuello, pero sabía que eran necesarias. Más que nunca. De modo que la abrazó y la dejó llorar. La dejó llorar y sacar todo el miedo y el dolor que esa pequeña había sufrido durante esos días.

Te prometo que pasará- decía él

- Cuidaré de ti, pequeña. Siempre


	65. Chapter 65

CAPÍTULO 65

Kate observaba la escena y le dio casi vergüenza interrumpir. Le impactaba ver a la niña llorando de esa manera. Y el gesto de James, de impotencia, de dolor, le atravesaba el corazón. Pero era necesario que esa criatura exteriorizase sus sentimientos. Era una niña muy fuerte, muy valiente. Como su padre. Pero precisamente James tuvo muchos problemas antes de abrirse a los demás. La coraza que se puso después de la trágica muerte de sus padres estuvo a punto de destrozarle la vida. Kate sabía más que nadie que si no hubiera sido capaz de llegar a él ahora no estarían juntos, y no sabía qué sería de ellos.

De todos modos esto era diferente. James creció solo. No tuvo a nadie que le abrazase, a nadie que le dijera que estaba con él. Pero Clem les tenía a ellos. Y les necesitaba. Así que debían estar a su lado. La pequeña debía superar aquello. Y Kate se juró que haría lo necesario para que volviera a ser la que era.

Hay abrazos y no me avisáis?- dijo ella sonriendo y sentándose al lado de James

Clem se sobresaltó al oír su voz y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente

Oye- dijo Kate cogiéndole la mano- Llorar está bien, Clem. Se que no te gusta hacerlo pero hay veces que es necesario, cielo. No tengas miedo de hacerlo. Te sentirás mejor.

La niña la miró con una sonrisa muy triste. Las lágrimas habían cesado.

Qué te ha dicho Juliet?- preguntó James

Está todo bien- dijo Kate sonriendo

Ese pequeñajo es un superviviente- dijo James aliviado

Creo que va siendo hora de ir pensando en ponerle un nombre, no?- dijo Kate mirando a Clem

Decididlo vosotras- dijo James sonriendo- A mi me da igual.

Qué te gusta a ti, Clem?- dijo Kate mirando a la niña

La pequeña parecía que había salido de su letargo. El nombre de su hermano le parecía lo bastante importante como para dejar de llorar y pensar en cosas malas.

No se- dijo pensando

Te gustaría que se llamara como papá?- preguntó Kate

Pecas, mi nombre es muy normal. Deberíamos buscar otro mejor- protestó él

Ves como no te da igual?- dijo Kate sonriendo

Me gusta James- dijo Clementine con una leve sonrisa

Entonces somos mayoría- dijo Kate

En serio vais a llamarlo James?- dijo Sawyer fingiendo un malestar que en realidad no sentía en absoluto

James, un superviviente- dijo Kate firmemente

Me gusta- dijo Clem sonriendo

Entonces no se hable más- dijo él sonriendo- Vosotras mandáis.

Bien, pues ahora voy a haceros un desayuno increíblemente rico en grasas y todas la porquerías que os gustan- dijo Kate sonriendo- Creo que hoy es un día adecuado para eso.

Se levantó y dio un beso en la frente a cada uno. Y luego cogió a Clem de la mano llevándola hacia dentro de la casa.

Ve a ducharte, cielo. Mientras yo prepararé el desayuno- dijo sonriendo a la pequeña

James miró a Kate con tristeza. Ella comprendió que se sentía muy mal. Habían sido demasiadas cosas. De modo que se acercó a él y lo abrazó cogiéndolo por la cintura.

Es duro, pecas- dijo él acariciándole el cabello

Lo se, James. Pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti- dijo ella en voz baja- Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Saldrá adelante. No está sola. Nos necesita y estaremos a su lado. Creo que eso bastará.

Iré a ver a Libby- dijo él preocupado- No quiero hacer las cosas mal.

Ahora mismo necesita normalidad. Seguir adelante- dijo Kate

Kate, no quiero que se convierta en una niña amargada. No quiero que sea tan desgraciada como yo lo fui- dijo él angustiado- Todo esto no es culpa de ella.

James, ni tu ni yo tuvimos unos padres que nos amasen y se preocupasen de nosotros. Por eso somos lo que somos. Pero ella nos tiene a su lado. Te juro que lo superará- dijo Kate con ternura

Puede que tengas razón- dijo él

La tengo siempre, o es que aún no lo sabes?- dijo Kate sonriéndole

La tienes, pero cocinas francamente mal, pecosa- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- Así que mejor será que ese desayuno lo haga yo o será un desastre.

Está bien- protestó ella- Iré a echarle un vistazo a la nena mientras.

Kate entró en el baño. Había cogido un pijama limpio porque el que Clem tenía estaba ya para lavar.

Se quedó petrificada con lo que vio.

Clementine tenía la espalda llena de golpes y heridas. Algo que no era capaz de soportar ver en una criatura a la que amaba tanto.

Cielo!- dijo incrédula

La nena se sobresaltó y se escondió debajo de una toalla.

Clem ven, por favor- dijo Kate acercándose despacio a ella

La chiquilla se echaba para atrás con miedo.

Qué te han hecho?- dijo Kate con la voz quebrada

Intenté escaparme- dijo ella con la vista en el suelo- Y me castigó

Te castigó? Quién?- dijo Kate incrédula

La mujer que le pegó al bebé- dijo la pequeña

Ven aquí, cielo- dijo Kate sentándose al borde de la bañera- Tengo que curarte eso.

No- dijo ella echándose hacia atrás- No quiero que se lo digas a papá

Clem, ven, anda- dijo Kate suplicándole con la mirada

La pequeña se acercó despacio y cuando estuvo junto a ella la cogió en brazos. Le acariciaba el pelo mientras intentaba mirarle las heridas.

Deja que te vea esto, cariño- dijo con ternura

Kate le bajó la toalla por la espalda y el corazón se le encogió. Qué clase de persona era capaz de hacer esto a un niño?

Te duele mucho?- dijo en voz baja

No- contestó la niña

Cielo, esto tiene que verlo Jack. Puede que tengas algo roto- dijo Kate

Papá se enterará y no quiero que lo sepa- protestó Clem

No podemos ocultarle esto, Clem- dijo Kate preocupada

Pero no quiero que se enfade conmigo- dijo la niña insistiendo

Enfadarse?- dijo Kate sorprendida- Pero por qué iba a enfadarse contigo?

Porque me quise escapar- dijo la niña avergonzada

Escúchame, Clem- dijo Kate mirándola a los ojos- Hiciste bien en intentarlo, cielo. Cualquier hubiéramos hecho lo mismo. Lo que te hicieron no está bien. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado, entiendes?

Pero no quiero decírselo- dijo la niña con los ojos empañados

Yo lo haré, de acuerdo?- dijo ella sonriéndole con ternura- Y te prometo que no se enfadará.

La niña asintió resignada.

Kate le levantó la carita obligándola a mirarla.

Todo se arreglará, cielo- dijo mientras la besaba en la frente- Y ahora vístete que vamos a ver a Jack.

Kate salió del baño con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que decirle esto a James iba a causarle más dolor, pero no podía ocultárselo. Era su hija.

Lo encontró en la cocina exprimiendo unas naranjas.

Esto casi está- dijo mientras sacaba el pan de la tostadora

James, hay algo que debes saber- dijo ella intentando contener las lágrimas

Qué ocurre?- dijo él nervioso

Es Clem- siguió Kate- Dice que se intentó escapar y la descubrieron. Colleen le pegó. Tiene la espalda bastante lastimada.

Qué?- dijo él con los ojos fuera de las órbitas

James, por favor. Tranquilízate- dijo ella con suavidad- Está asustada y si te ve así será peor. Ni siquiera pensaba decírnoslo.

Hija de puta- dijo él con el odio en sus ojos

Olvídate de ella, James- dijo Kate intentando calmarlo- Ya no tiene caso. Ahora es la niña la que importa. No puede verte así o pensará que estás enfadado con ella

Enfadado con ella?- dijo él sorprendido- Pero qué gilipollez es esa?

No se lo que tiene en la cabeza, James- dijo Kate- Pero cree que ha sido culpa suya por querer escaparse. Está asustada. Ha sido demasiado para ella.

Si no lo hubiera hecho ella yo mismo la mataría- dijo James con la mirada fría

James, esto tiene que acabar hoy mismo. No más odio. No más- dijo Kate suplicándole- No es esto lo que necesita Clem ahora. Necesita cariño, sentirse segura

James se pasó la mano por el cabello echándoselo hacia atrás mientras suspiraba profundamente. Ella tenía razón. Tenía que tragarse el odio y el rencor que sentía ahora mismo. Lo importante era la niña.

Deberíamos llevársela a Jack- continuó Kate al ver que estaba más tranquilo- Para asegurarnos de que no hay nada roto.

Está bien- dijo él dirigiéndose al baño

Encontró a Clem en su cuarto. Sentada en el borde de la cama con su peluche favorito. Sawyer recordó que lo compraron el primer día que la conoció. Pensó en el típico oso o en una muñeca, pero a Clem le gustó aquella rana. James odiaba a las ranas, pero acabó comprando esa cosa sólo porque a ella le hicieron gracia sus ojos saltones.

Puedo pasar?- preguntó tímidamente

La niña asintió con la cabeza. La había visto demasiadas veces en lo que iba de día con la mirada fija en el suelo. Necesitaba verla pronto con la cabeza bien alta de nuevo o se volvería loco.

Mamá te lo ha contado- dijo bajito

Si- contestó él

Estás enfadado?- preguntó ella

Clem, me puedes decir alguna vez que me haya enfadado en serio contigo?- dijo él

La niña negó con la cabeza

Quiero que sepas que puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te pase. Cualquiera- dijo James acariciándole el cabello- No voy a enfadarme contigo, entiendes?

Intenté escaparme- dijo avergonzada

Hiciste bien. Yo también lo hubiera intentado- dijo él con firmeza

La niña agachó de nuevo la cabeza centrando su atención en el peluche.

Esa rana es horrible- dijo Sawyer

No, no lo es- dijo la niña sonriendo levemente

Si que lo es- dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa

Oye, me dejas que le eche un vistazo a eso?- dijo señalándole la espalda

Clementine se colocó de espaldas a él y se levantó despacio la camiseta dejando a la luz aquel horror.

James hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar toda la ira que le provocaba ver aquello.

No me duele casi- dijo Clem

Mentirosa- dijo él dejando escapar una lágrima

Vamos- dijo levantándose y cogiéndola en brazos con cuidado de no rozarle la espalda- Jack tiene que ver esto.

No pensabas decir nada de esto?- preguntó Jack a la niña observando las heridas

Ella negó con la cabeza- Casi no me duele

No me engañes. Recuerda que soy médico- dijo Jack sonriéndole con cariño

Con qué te lo hizo?- preguntó

Con un palo- contestó

Kate apretó fuertemente la mano de James al notar que la tensión se había vuelto a acumular en él.

Te voy a hacer una placa. Por si acaso. Aunque si tuvieras algo roto no podrías ni hablar- dijo sonriéndole- Luego haremos una ecografía.

Eso es con lo que se ve el bebé, verdad?- dijo la niña más tranquila

Si, pero ahora nos servirá para verte todo lo que tienes ahí dentro- dijo él.

Luego te curaré eso y te daré algo para que no te duela, de acuerdo?- dijo Jack con voz tranquila

Clementine soportó todas las pruebas sin protestar. Pareció incluso divertida de verse por dentro en una pantalla. Estaba más tranquila ahora que ya no ocultaba nada y que veía que sus padres no se habían enfadado.

Pues ya está- dijo finalmente Jack- Kate, llévatela. Tengo algo que hablar con James.

Cuando la niña hubo salido ambos respiraron profundamente. No era fácil para ninguno de los dos contener la rabia ante lo que habían visto.

No se cómo soporta el dolor- dijo Jack

Eso que le has pinchado es para eso, no doc?- preguntó James

Esta noche pasaré a volverle a poner. Tiene que estar molida. Eso, además de calmarle el dolor la hará dormir- dijo con seriedad

Estoy hasta los huevos de toda esta mierda- dijo James abatido

Puedo imaginarlo- dijo Jack

Si fuera tú cogería a Juliet y saldría de aquí echando leches- continuó James

No lo harías- dijo Jack sonriendo- Y si lo hicieses acabarías volviendo. Esto ha terminado ya, Sawyer. Mañana se irán las que capturamos. Enterraremos a Michael y seguiremos adelante.

No será fácil- dijo James- Esa niña no está bien.

Lo raro sería que lo estuviera- contestó Jack- Pero va a salir de esta, James. Eso tenlo por seguro.

James suspiró profundamente. Por primera vez en su vida deseó tener que darle algún día la razón a Jack.

Bueno, tío- dijo James estrechándole la mano- Gracias, de nuevo. No sé por qué razón pero esa niña te adora.

A ti también, y eso es todavía más inexplicable- dijo Jack sonriendo

Vete a la mierda, Doc- dijo James sonriendo

De nada, Sawyer- rió Jack

Clementine desayunó en silencio pero comió con apetito. Kate y James intentaban hablar de cosas triviales para intentar recuperar la normalidad. Poco a poco la medicación iba haciendo efecto y a la niña se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos.

Creo que deberíamos dormir algo- dijo James recogiendo la mesa

Me daré una ducha antes- dijo Kate levantándose

Clem se levantó también y empezó a ayudar a su padre con los platos.

No tienes que hacer esto- dijo él- Ve a dormir, cielo.

No tengo sueño- contestó ella

Mentirosa- dijo él sonriéndole- Se te están cerrando los ojos, enana

Es que…- dijo la niña tímidamente

Es que qué?- preguntó él

No quiero estar sola- dijo finalmente

Bueno, pero eso no significa que no puedas dormir. Nuestra cama es grande. Puedes dormir ahí, pero nada de roncar- dijo James sonriendo

Yo no ronco- protestó la niña riendo

Pues entonces no hay problema- dijo él satisfecho de haberle arrancado una sonrisa- Al menos no hasta que Kate se ponga tan gorda que no quepamos todos.

A quién llamáis gorda?- dijo Kate que había salido de la ducha

Pecas, tenemos una ocupa en la cama- dijo James sonriendo

Mientras no ronque- dijo Kate sonriendo

Que no ronco!- dijo la niña riendo de nuevo

Cuando James salió de la ducha y entró a su dormitorio Clementine dormía profundamente boca abajo abrazada a Kate. Ella le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que no hiciera ruido y la despertara.

James se acercó despacio y miró a Kate a los ojos con ternura.

Me parece que vamos a tener que pasar un periodo de abstinencia- dijo ella susurrando

Vaya mierda, eh pecas?- dijo él sonriendo

Pues si, porque hoy estás especialmente guapo- dijo ella acercando sus labios a los suyos

No- protestó él con desgana- No hagas eso que luego es peor

Un besito sólo- dijo ella sonriendo

Bueno, uno solo- contestó él

Se besaron muy despacio. Fue un beso prolongado. Como si ninguno de los dos quisiera que pasase ese momento de paz.

Después James se acostó y las observó con cariño. Quizás después de todo era cierto lo que había dicho Jack. Lo peor había pasado. Había que continuar con sus vidas.

Pasó un brazo por detrás de la almohada y cogió la mano de Kate.

Se durmieron profundamente. Había sido una noche muy dura, pero era necesario olvidarla.


	66. Chapter 66

CAPÍTULO 66

Después de comer Kate decidió llevar a Clem a ver a Libby. La niña había dormido bien, había comido con apetito pero era necesario que recibiera ayuda profesional. Ellos no tenían idea de niños, y mucho menos de cómo ayudarla a superar algo tan grave.

Libby estuvo encantada de colaborar y quiso quedarse con la niña un rato. Quería además, hablar con Walt. Porque el niño, además de todo, había perdido a su padre.

Quedaron en encontrarse antes del funeral de Michael. Libby quería contarles después a los dos cómo la había encontrado y qué pautas debían seguir.

Cuando Kate iba a entrar en su casa oyó voces en el interior, y no supo por qué pero cuando reconoció a Ana Lucía decidió quedarse fuera y escuchar la conversación.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema- decía James- Esto estará bastante tranquilo ahora.

- Bien, entonces arreglado. Mañana me iré. Pero ya te digo, en un par de semanas a lo sumo estaré de vuelta- dijo Ana Lucía

- Que tengas suerte con tu madre- dijo James

- Eso espero- rió ella

- Oye- dijo James- Esto ha sido una petición no? Quiero decir… no será otro chantaje

Parecía algo nervioso

- No!- rió Ana Lucía- He venido a pedirte permiso. Olvida lo del chantaje. Era broma. Estoy dispuesta incluso a hacer guardias.

- Mejor así- dijo James más relajado- Olvida tu también lo que pasó entre nosotros, de acuerdo?

- Está olvidado- rió ella- No creas que eres tan importante como para dejar huella, flipado!

A Kate le subió la sangre a las mejillas. No podía ser que lo que había oído significara lo que estaba pensando. Tenía que haber otra explicación, pero cual? Empezó a sentir un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. Y su pulso se aceleró. No era posible. Jamás hubiera pensado que James pudiera hacerle algo como aquello.

Decidió entrar en la casa. No quería que la sorprendiesen escuchando.

- Hola, Kate- dijo Ana Lucía sonriendo

- Hola- contestó ella con seriedad

- Ana Lucía se marcha mañana unos días a ver a su madre- dijo James un poco nervioso- Ha venido a pedir permiso.

- Bien, buen viaje- dijo Kate dirigiéndose hacia la nevera con indiferencia

Kate se sirvió un vaso de zumo mientras escuchó como la puerta se cerraba tras Ana Lucía. Pensó que lo inteligente sería dejar las cosas así. No decir nada y esperar a que volviera. Entonces debería estar alerta hasta confirmar sus sospechas. Pero Kate nunca hacía lo inteligente, lo sensato. Nunca pensaba, y si lo hacía su impulsividad echaba abajo sus planes.

Ocurre algo, pecas?- dijo él que se había dado cuenta de que no estaba de humor

Nada, James- dijo ella dando un trago al zumo

Todo bien con Libby?- preguntó él

Bien- dijo ella con seriedad

Kate, qué pasa?- preguntó él al ver lo extraño de la actitud de ella

No pasa nada- dijo ella dejando el zumo en la mesa de la cocina. Los nervios empezaban a adueñarse de ella

Cómo que no?- dijo él enfadado- Tu has visto la cara que traes?

La que tengo, James- dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo

James la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

Qué es lo que pasa, Kate?- dijo nervioso

Ella se soltó rápidamente y cruzó los brazos altiva. Ya no había retorno. Había perdido el control.

Dímelo tú, James- dijo mirándolo fríamente a los ojos

Que te diga qué?- preguntó el extrañado de su actitud

Lo que está pasando. Cuéntamelo tú. Qué coño tienes con Ana Lucía?- dijo Kate con los ojos inyectados en furia

Qué?- dijo él sorprendido- Cómo que qué tengo con ella? Trabaja para mí, Kate!

Y qué tipo de trabajos te hace?- dijo ella con la mirada fría como el hielo

Pero qué coño estás diciendo, Kate?

James estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso. Kate pensó que si realmente no hubiera nada entre ellos se hubiera reído de ella ante sus recriminaciones. Definitivamente le estaba mintiendo. Y eso era más de lo que podía soportar. De modo que estalló.

Mira, gilipollas!- gritó fuera de si- Yo no soy una de esas estúpidas ricachonas aburridas a las que engañabas por cuatro polvos. No soy imbécil. Así que ten al menos los cojones de decirme la verdad!

Kate, no es lo que estás pensando- dijo él intentando tranquilizarla

Bonita frase!- gritó ella haciendo aspavientos- Esto no es lo que parece, querida! Eres un cerdo, Sawyer! Un auténtico cerdo hijo de puta!

Kate, deja que te explique- suplicó él

No quiero que me expliques nada!- gritó ella- Ya no hay nada que explicar. Ya no hay nada que hablar.

Kate, por favor- dijo James cogiéndola por los hombros

Ella se soltó con un rápido movimiento y le propinó una sonora bofetada que hizo que la cara le girase. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. La ira había dejado paso a un profundo dolor.

La has cagado, James- dijo con la voz quebrada- La has cagado mucho.

Y salió de la casa dando un enorme portazo.

James se quedó en el pasillo. Con la mano en la cara. La bofetada le había dolido, pero fue mucho peor la mirada de ella. Ni siquiera le había dejado explicarse. Pensó que sería mejor dejar que se le pasase el enfado. Aunque eso podía ser peligroso. Quizás le diese tiempo a pensar en algo absurdo, algo así como largarse. Con Kate nunca se sabía. Era capaz de mandarlo todo a la mierda por algo que pasó hacía casi cuatro años. Y no estaba dispuesto a consentirlo. Por lo menos debía decirle cómo fueron las cosas. Tendría que escucharle aunque no quisiera.

Salió de la casa dispuesto a encontrarla.

Jack!- llamó Kate entrando en la clínica con lágrimas en los ojos

Qué ocurre, Kate?- dijo Juliet nerviosa

Necesito hablar con Jack- dijo ella intentando controlarse

Pero estás bien? Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Juliet sorprendida

Es… es personal, Juliet- dijo tímidamente- Necesito hablar con él.

Juliet suspiró resignada. No le había gustado esa contestación. Ahora no debería haber nada personal entre ellos dos. Jack ya no era un muñeco manejable en sus manos.

Aún así le contestó.

Está en casa, Kate- dijo molesta

Gracias, Juliet- contestó Kate

Espero que no des problemas- dijo Juliet fríamente

Kate hizo caso omiso del comentario. Le hubiera dicho cuatro cosas. Ella sí que dio problemas al inmiscuirse entre ella y James. Siempre fue un problema para ella. Pero no tenía tiempo de entrar en discusiones inútiles.

Cuando Kate vio que Jack salía de la ducha y estaba cubierto únicamente por una toalla pensó que al menos debía haber llamado a la puerta. Pero una vez más actuó antes y pensó después.

Kate!- dijo él sorprendido- Qué te ocurre?

Ella estaba envuelta en lágrimas.

Está liado con Ana Lucía- dijo sin contenerse

Qué dices, Kate?- contestó Jack sonriendo

Lo que oyes!- dijo ella desesperada- Sawyer me está engañando. Tienen una aventura.

Jack se echó a reír. Pensó que seguramente ella había oído algo de lo que pasó y llegó a alguna conclusión errónea.

Kate, no seas estúpida- dijo sonriendo- Puedo asegurarte que eso no es cierto. No están liados, es más, ni James está liado con nadie ni ella tampoco.

Puedes asegurarlo?- dijo Kate enfadada- He oído…

No se lo que has oído, Kate- interrumpió Jack- Pero si que puedo asegurártelo. Recuerda que soy el que reparte los preservativos aquí. Ninguno de los dos ha pedido nada- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Eso no significa nada- dijo ella nerviosa- He oído…

Basta ya!- dijo Jack de pronto enfadado- Deja de comportarte como una niña estúpida!

Kate se quedó sorprendida ante su reacción y no acertó a decir nada.

Le has dejado que te explique las cosas? O tú misma has sacado tus propias conclusiones y te has vuelto loca de repente?- dijo con dureza

Escuché que…- dijo ella tímidamente

Escuchaste algo y no tienes idea de nada- dijo él más tranquilo- Es cierto que pasó algo entre ellos pero hace ya mucho tiempo, Kate. Ana Lucía necesitaba una pistola. Quería matar a Ben Linus cuando lo teníamos en el bunker. Sedujo a Sawyer y le robó su arma. Eso fue todo. Un polvo de mierda. Y ahora dime- dijo más tranquilo- vas a mandar todo lo que tienes a la mierda por algo que pasó hace cuatro años?

Cómo sabes tú todo eso?- preguntó ella sorprendida

Porque él me lo contó. Cuando ella murió- dijo Jack

Nunca me dijiste…- dijo ella desconcertada

Y para qué iba a decírtelo?- preguntó él mirándola a los ojos

Kate, deberías pensar lo que estás haciendo- dijo Jack con calma- En aquel entonces no teníais nada. No deberías darle importancia.

Eso no es así, Jack. Algo había- dijo ella

Había algo, como también lo había conmigo. Ibas de uno a otro sin decidirte- dijo Jack con algo de reproche en su mirada- Qué querías? Que te esperásemos los dos eternamente?

Kate empezó a sentirse francamente mal. Había venido en busca de consuelo. En busca del que consideraba su amigo y se estaba llevando una buena bronca.

Kate, no seas idiota- dijo Jack con ternura secándole las lágrimas- Ese tipo te ama con locura. Daría la vida por ti. De verás crees que sería capaz de tener un lío con alguien?

Joder, Jack. Le he pegado una bofetada- dijo ella abrazándose a él llorando amargamente

Anda, no seas tonta- dijo él consolándola- Has metido la pata pero todo tiene arreglo.

James fue al muelle y no la encontró. Pensó que quizás estaría con Claire. Eran buenas amigas, pero tampoco estaba en su casa. Revisó las furgonetas y estaban todas. Al menos no se había largado todavía. De pronto se le ocurrió algo. Jack. Habría ido a buscarlo. Podría jurarlo.

Entró en la clínica enfadado. Sin llamar a la puerta.

No está aquí, James- dijo Juliet gruñendo

Y dónde está?- preguntó el con el ceño fruncido

Dónde crees?- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos fijamente- En mi casa. Con mi novio.

James se dirigió a la puerta para salir, francamente cabreado.

Qué le has hecho, James?- preguntó Juliet

Nada, coño! No he hecho nada!- dijo él saliendo de la clínica a toda prisa.

Cuando James entró en casa de Jack los encontró abrazados. Jack llevaba sólo una toalla y sonreía.

Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo con la ira en su rostro- Siempre lo mismo, Kate. Al primer problema sales corriendo a lanzarte a sus brazos.

Qué pasa? Es hoy el día de "entra en casa de Jack sin llamar"?- dijo Jack divertido

Eres una basura- dijo James mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Mira, James. Vete a la mierda- dijo Jack cabreado- Mejor dicho, iros los dos a la mierda.

Y dando un portazo se metió en su dormitorio.

Kate se quedó mirando a James a los ojos. Las cosas estaban aún peor que antes.

James, yo…- dijo tímidamente

Déjalo, vale?- dijo él cabreado

Y salió de la casa muy enfadado. Le hubiera partido la cara a aquel gilipollas allí mismo, pero ni siquiera eso valía la pena.


	67. Chapter 67

CAPÍTULO 67

Kate salió de la casa y se sentó en las escaleras del porche. Vio como James se perdía a lo lejos. Volvía a casa con esos andares característicos suyos con los que exteriorizaba el cabreo que tenía.

La mezcla de sentimientos que había en su interior le estaba provocando incluso malestar físico.

Fue un alivio descubrir que James no la estaba engañando. Eso hubiera sido demasiado para ella. Creía en él, en lo que tenían. Y saber la verdad fue como despertar de una horrible pesadilla.

Pero no podía negar que le dolía saber que Ana Lucía y él tuvieron algo en su momento. En aquel entonces ella ya estaba enamorada de él. Lo extrañó cuando se fue en la balsa de aquel modo. Ni siquiera se despidieron. Y cuando volvió herido descubrió lo que sentía realmente. Verlo en peligro, darse cuenta que podía perderlo definitivamente sirvió para que aceptara que lo amaba a pesar de que intentase alejarse de él. Y mientras ella luchaba con sus sentimientos él se tiró a Ana Lucía. Eso la repugnaba.

De todos modos Jack tenía razón. No podía echar todo a perder por aquello. No tenía sentido. Pero ahora ya no dependía de ella únicamente solucionar las cosas. James se había enfadado al encontrarla con Jack. Ni siquiera sabía por qué narices tenía que haber ido a buscarlo. Fue un impulso. Le necesitó cuando sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. Pero no debió hacerlo. Sólo había conseguido empeorar las cosas.

Tenía ganas de vomitar. Esa presión no podía ser buena para el bebé.

Cayó en la cuenta de algo. Debía ir a que Juliet le pusiera la inyección. Aunque la idea de volver a verla la hiciera sentirse peor.

A quién buscas ahora?- preguntó Juliet con ironía- A James o a Jack?

Vengo a que me pongas la medicación- contestó Kate con desgana

Bien- dijo Juliet indiferente- Túmbate.

Aquel día le dolió más de lo normal. Podía jurar que Juliet llevó menos cuidado del habitual.

Vas a contarme qué ha pasado?- preguntó Juliet cuando terminó

Mira Juliet- dijo Kate molesta con ella y dolorida- Te agradezco lo que haces por el bebé y por mí. Pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme así.

No hables tú de derechos- dijo ella sonriendo con desgana- Crees que puedes poner la isla patas arriba cada vez que tienes un problema con James? Crees que puedes ir a buscar a mi novio cada vez que te encuentras mal?

Mira, no tengo ganas de discutir en absoluto- dijo intentando sobreponerse al dolor y levantarse de la camilla.

Qué es lo que te pasa, Kate?- dijo Juliet desafiándola- Tienes todo lo que querías, no es cierto? Le tienes a él. No te basta?

Déjame en paz- dijo Kate poniéndose en pie con dificultad

Escúchame bien- dijo Juliet furiosa- Me quité de en medio porque sabía que él te amaba.

Te quitaste de en medio?- dijo Kate mirándola con rencor- Te lanzaste a por él como un buitre en cuanto desaparecimos de aquí.

Cállate!- gritó ella- No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó. No sabes cómo estaba, abatido, desesperado, borracho todo el día. Dónde estabas tú cuando él estuvo a punto de hundirse? Eh? Ah!, claro! Estabas con Jack. Destrozándole a él también la vida

Jack se la destrozó él solito- dijo Kate con desprecio- No tuve nada que ver en eso.

No voy a permitir que juegues con él, Kate- dijo Juliet cogiéndola fuertemente del brazo

Que juegue con quién Juliet? Con cuál de los dos te jode más que juegue?- dijo Kate con todo el odio del que era capaz

Juliet le soltó el brazo. Aquel fue un golpe duro. Se apoyó en la mesa y la miró cruzándose de brazos.

Quiero que te quede algo muy claro, Kate- dijo con serenidad- Me destrozaste la vida cuando volviste. Supe que había perdido la partida y me retiré dejándote el camino libre. Y ahora he sido capaz de recuperarme. Tengo una vida con Jack. Esperamos un hijo. Somos felices y no voy a dejar que vuelvas a entrometerte.

Entonces qué te importan mis problemas con James?- dijo Kate con desprecio

Me importan porque le quiero. Le querré siempre. Y si vuelves a hacerle daño soy capaz de matarte- dijo Juliet

La frialdad que había en sus ojos mientras decía esto hizo que Kate supiera que no estaba bromeando.

Deberías largarte de aquí- dijo Kate con serenidad

Es lo que pienso hacer. En cuanto des a luz cogeré a Jack y lo alejaré de ti todo lo que pueda- contestó ella con frialdad

No tienes que hacer esto por mí- dijo Kate

No lo hago por ti. Lo hago por James- contestó Juliet

Kate la miró durante un instante. Sintió lástima de que las cosas fueran así. Por un momento pensó que llegarían a llevarse bien. Pero ahora entendía que eso no sería posible. Las dos amaban a la misma persona.

Salió de la casa caminando con dificultad. Faltaba poco para que atardeciera. Era entonces cuando habían decidido dar sepultura a Michael. Lo harían en la parte trasera de la iglesia que estaban construyendo Eko y Charlie. Kate sintió otra punzada en el estómago. No sabía si se sentía con fuerzas para ir al funeral de la persona a la que había matado. De todos modos aún faltaba un rato para eso. Y debía recoger a Clem.

Cuando llegó a casa de Libby James estaba ya allí. No le gustó la idea de enfrentarse a él. Al menos no ahora que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para sostenerse en pie. Pero reconoció que con Libby y Clem delante las cosas serían menos tensas quizás.

Kate!- dijo Libby sonriendo- Pensé que no venías.

He ido a pincharme- contestó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

James le acercó una silla al ver que se encontraba mal, pero lo hizo con desgana. Sin mirarla siquiera.

Clem, sal un ratito con Ji Yeon y Aaron- dijo James a la niña- Libby quiere hablar con nosotros vale?

La niña sonrió y dio un beso a Kate en el vientre antes de salir. Ella se conmovió al ver el gesto de la pequeña. Parecía que estaba mucho mejor.

Ha sonreído- dijo Kate a Libby- Qué has hecho?

Dejarla llorar- contestó ella con ternura- Llorar mucho.

Cómo la has visto?- preguntó James preocupado

Pues lo normal. Mal- contestó Libby despreocupada- Está asustada, se siente culpable, pero es lógico. Ha estado expuesta a algo muy malo para un niño.

Entonces, crees que va a recuperarse?- preguntó Kate

Eso por supuesto- dijo Libby sonriendo- Mirad, la mayoría de niños que sufren situaciones de violencia viven con ella. Clem no. Clem sólo ha presenciado una situación dramática, pero no la tiene en su casa todos los días. Los niños que no son capaces de superar cosas así son niños maltratados por sus propios padres, o que viven en hogares donde las palizas son frecuentes. Pero ella vive en un entorno normal. Con dos padres que se aman. Así que olvidará esto. No es parte de su vida, sólo algo que le ha pasado, entendéis?

Kate y James se miraron de reojo. Precisamente ahora no reinaba el amor y la armonía en su hogar.

Lo único que tenéis que hacer es normalizar su vida- continuó Libby- Darle cariño y dejarla un poco suelta para que pierda el miedo. Que juegue con los demás niños, que vaya al colegio, que recupere la estabilidad. Cuando menos os deis cuenta estará como antes.

Y Walt?- preguntó Kate con preocupación

Walt es otro tema- dijo Libby suspirando- Ha perdido a su madre y a su padre. Encima sabe que su padre actuó mal. Así que por un lado lo odia, pero por otro siente su pérdida. Lo de Walt será más complicado, pero confío que John lo hará bien. Se ha hecho cargo de él, y al niño parece que le gusta la idea.

Está bien, Libby- dijo James levantándose y tendiéndole la mano- Gracias por todo.

No hay de qué- dijo ella sonriendo- Al fin puedo sentirme útil aquí.

Una cosa más- dijo Libby antes de que se marcharan- No es conveniente que vayan al funeral. Rose se quedará con ellos si queréis. Se ha ofrecido a prepararles una cena con tarta- sonrió

Quieres decir que pasen allí la noche?- preguntó Kate extrañada

No te parece bien?- dijo Libby

No se- dijo dudosa- No quería dormir sola. Es un poco pronto para…

No has oído? – Interrumpió James de mala gana- Dice que la dejemos a su aire.

Le vendrá bien jugar. Les vendrá bien a todos- dijo Libby

Está bien- contestó Kate- Pero sólo si le apetece ir.

Efectivamente a Clem le pareció muy bien la idea de pasar la noche con Rose y el resto de niños. Ji Yeon y ella se llevaban como hermanas, y la tarta de Rose era irresistible. De modo que Kate le preparó la mochila y James la llevó.

Kate se quedó en casa sentada en el sillón. Se encontraba mejor físicamente pero tenía los nervios a flor de piel. No sabía si él regresaría a casa o si iría directamente al funeral. No sabía si quiera si aprovecharía que Clem no estaba en casa para pasar la noche fuera. Ni siquiera la había mirado. Y esa incertidumbre la volvía loca.

A los pocos minutos James apareció por la puerta. Se dirigió a la nevera sin decir nada y cogió una cerveza. Abrió la lata con desgana y dio un trago.

Vas a ir al funeral?- preguntó ella

Y tú?- dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza

La verdad es que no se qué hacer- dijo ella con sinceridad

James dio otro trago a la cerveza. Esta vez más largo. Después la miró con indiferencia durante unos segundos y después dijo:

Quieres que me largue yo o vas a hacerlo tú?

Kate lo miró horrorizada. Qué se suponía que era aquello?

Quieres que terminemos?- preguntó nerviosa

No le des la vuelta a la tortilla- contestó el desganado- Has sido tú la que te has vuelto loca. La que no me ha dejado explicarte. La que se ha largado con Jack. Tú dijiste que ya no teníamos nada más que hablar. Lo único que quiero saber es si tengo o no que hacer las maletas.

Muy bien- dijo ella enfadada- Ya me has echado toda la mierda en la cara. Ahora contesta a la pregunta que te he hecho. Quieres que terminemos?

Quieres tú?- preguntó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Yo pregunté antes- dijo ella nerviosa

James volvió a dar otro trago a la cerveza. Se volvió y la tiró a la basura. Después se dirigió hacia la puerta, pasando por delante de ella ignorándola.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

Contéstame!- gritó desesperada al ver que él abrió la puerta para marcharse.

James se detuvo, y se giró apenas lo justo para mirarla. Suspiró y dijo:

-No, Kate. No quiero.

Y se largó de la casa.


	68. Chapter 68

CAPÍTULO 68

Kate decidió no ir al funeral de Michael. No se sentía con derecho a estar allí y soportar las miradas de todo el mundo sobre ella. Si al menos hubiera estado realmente arrepentida de lo que hizo tendría algún sentido ir, pero creía que hizo lo que tuvo que hacer para salvar la vida de los seres que amaba.

Por quien sí lo lamentaba sinceramente era por Walt, pero pensó que la mejor manera de reparar el daño que hizo era ocuparse de que ese niño creciera sano y en lo posible, feliz.

Además tenía cosas que hacer. Tenía que pensar en cómo iba a recuperar a James. Las palabras que pronunció cuando salió de la casa fueron como un indulto para un condenado a muerte. No quería dejarla. Y aquello era lo fundamental, a pesar de que estaba dolido con ella. Tenía que explicarle las cosas. Debían hablar y solucionarlo todo. No soportaba estar lejos de él y sentir su indiferencia. La forma en que le había dicho si hacía las maletas le había dolido mucho. Fue como si no le importara. Tanto que no quiso pensar en qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiese marchado de allí en aquel momento.

Había estado a punto de perderlo. Quizás aún lo estaba. Y eso no podría soportarlo. Su vida nunca tuvo sentido hasta ahora. Nunca se sintió con derecho a ser feliz, y ahora lo era. No podía permitir que todo lo que habían construido juntos se fuera a la mierda. Le quería demasiado, le necesitaba demasiado.

Decidió darse una ducha y esperar a que regresara tras el funeral. Entonces hablaría con él y solucionarían las cosas.

James no estaba escuchando las palabras de Eko. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Le supo mal no estar prestando atención. Michael le ayudó con la habitación del bebé. Le ayudó mucho a sobrellevar la ausencia de Kate. No era mal tipo. Sólo impulsivo e irracional. Y tomó una decisión equivocada. Si hubiera esperado a que volvieran de la playa ahora no estaría ahí, bajo tierra.

Cuando el funeral terminó se dirigió hacia el bar. Pidió un whisky y se sentó solo en una mesa al fondo.

No estaba de humor para volver a casa. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para engancharse en otra discusión con Kate. Y sabía que si volvía lo haría. No estaba enfadado porque ella se hubiera vuelto loca al saber lo de Ana Lucía. Contaba con ello, por eso trató de evitar que se enterase. Lo que le dolía es que ella hubiera sido capaz de pensar que ahora estaba engañándola. Acaso no sabía lo que él sentía por ella? Le había abierto su corazón. Le había demostrado que la amaba mil veces. Hacía cosas que jamás hizo por nadie, y aún así ella le creía capaz de tener una aventura con otra mujer. Eso no le entraba en la cabeza.

Y lo peor era haber visto cómo fue corriendo a lanzarse a los brazos de Jack. Tenía amigos en la isla. Podría haber ido a hablar con Claire, con Sun, incluso con Hugo. Pero no, tuvo que ir a buscar consuelo en Jack. Y James no sabía si había hecho eso precisamente para fastidiarlo a él y devolverle el golpe o peor aún, porque le necesitaba en aquel momento.

No quería dejarla. Se lo había dicho y era la verdad. No podría vivir sin ella. Sin sentir su piel, sin oler sus cabellos cada mañana, sin soportar sus manías y sus reprimendas. La necesitaba. Más de lo que creyó necesitar nunca a nadie. Pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar de nuevo por la tortura de los celos y la inseguridad. No quería volver a sentir una punzada en el estómago cuando los viese hablando. No iba a consentirle que fuera de un lado a otro cada vez que hubiera un problema. No podía vivir de nuevo con miedo a que ella le abandonase en cualquier momento. Ahora era diferente. Tenía una hija, y un bebé en camino y eso no sería justo para ellos.

Había terminado su copa, así que cogió la botella y se sirvió otra. Sabía que el alcohol sólo empeoraría las cosas pero no se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarse a nada en ese momento, y qué demonios, necesitaba esa copa.

Me sirves una?- dijo Jack sentándose en su mesa sin preguntar si podía hacerlo

Es que no hay más mesas libres?- dijo James mirándolo con desgana

Qué pasa, tienes esta reservada?- dijo Jack sonriendo

No tengo ni puta gana de tener tu cara delante de la mía, doc. Así que lárgate- dijo James con un gesto de desprecio

Vas a tener que escucharme- dijo Jack decidido

O si no qué?- dijo James desafiante

No voy a pegarte, Sawyer- dijo Jack con firmeza- Estás borracho

Aún no, doc. Estoy en ello, pero aún puedo contigo. Así que no te cortes- dijo James

Piensa una cosa, Sawyer- dijo Jack acercando su rostro al suyo por encima de la mesa- Qué hubieras hecho tú si Juliet acude a ti envuelta en lágrimas porque cree que yo estoy siéndole infiel? La hubieras echado de tu casa?

James se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla y dio un trago al vaso. Aquel cabrón que lo miraba fijamente había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Por supuesto que no la echaría de su casa. Probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo que él.

Estás disculpándote?- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente

No tengo por qué- dijo Jack con seriedad- Tú hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo. Es más, hubieras venido a partirme la cara por hacerle daño.

Probablemente- sonrió James

Entonces, a qué viene todo esto?- preguntó Jack

No la estoy engañando- dijo James con sinceridad

Lo se. Y se lo dije a ella- contestó Jack

James dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño cerrado. Había ira en sus ojos.

Y tienes que ser tú el que se lo diga? Por qué cojones no me escuchó a mi?- dijo enfurecido

Porque es Kate- sonrió Jack- No piensa las cosas, Sawyer. Deberías saberlo. A estas alturas ya tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de que las cosas con ella nunca resultan sencillas.

Odio que dude de mí. Y odio que acuda a ti cuando tiene un problema- dijo James resignado

Mira, siempre va a haber un cariño especial entre ella y yo, al igual que lo tenéis tú y Juliet. Creo que todos debemos aceptar eso y respetarlo o de otro modo la convivencia aquí se hará insoportable- dijo Jack con calma.

Deberíais largaros de aquí- dijo James con desgana

Juliet quiere que lo hagamos cuando nazca tu hijo, pero yo no pienso hacerlo, James- dijo Jack con firmeza- Este lugar siempre ha sido mi destino. Por encima de todo, incluso por encima de mí mismo.

Tú y tus gilipolleces del destino- sonrió James con amargura

Cada uno tiene el suyo, James. Y el tuyo es ella- dijo Jack devolviéndole la sonrisa

Todavía la amas?- preguntó James mirándole directamente a los ojos

Jack sonrió.

La quiero, y siempre será así- dijo- Pero lo nuestro no funcionó nunca. Ni lo haría jamás. Con ella todo era demasiado intenso. Juliet me ha dado estabilidad, tranquilidad, es un apoyo constante. Ella es una gran mujer. Me hace la vida muy sencilla y vamos a tener un hijo.

James dio otro trago a su copa. Entendía perfectamente lo que Jack decía. Con Juliet todo fue siempre fácil, sin sobresaltos. En cambio Kate era un huracán. Con ella nunca sabía a qué atenerse. Tenía la impresión de estar caminando siempre sobre un hilo. El temperamento de ambos era un choque en el que saltaban chispas. Pero aún así, la amaba más que a su propia vida. Y cualquier cosa se borraba cuando la veía sonreír. Durante este tiempo juntos habían aprendido a entenderse con solo mirarse. Ella sabía cuándo la necesitaba y estaba siempre ahí. Cuando se enfrentaron a la bomba que puso Michael, James dudaba, tenía pánico a volver a cagarla, pero ella le dio la fuerza que necesitaba. Ella era la que le daba valor para superar los problemas con Clementine, la que se jugaba su propia vida por el hijo de ambos.

Las cosas con ella no eran fáciles, pero sin ella simplemente no tendrían sentido.

Creo que si sigo bebiendo y la cosa se pone fea podrás machacarme, así que será mejor que me largue- dijo James levantándose con desgana

Supongo que tendré que pagar yo esto, no?- dijo Jack sonriendo

Supones bien- dijo James marchándose del bar

Notó que el alcohol estaba empezando a hacer efecto. Sus pasos no eran firmes como de costumbre mientras se acercaba a su casa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía y las tres copas que había tomado se hacían notar.

Encontró la casa a oscuras. Y al encender la luz vio que la mesa estaba puesta. Kate había preparado la cena, pero evidentemente se habría acosado. Eran más de las doce.

Se dirigió a la habitación despacio para no despertarla. Pero ella encendió la luz y lo miró fijamente.

Dónde has estado?- dijo sin alterarse

En el bar- contestó él quitándose la camiseta con torpeza

Estás borracho- dijo ella con indiferencia

Puede que un poco- contestó él

Ella se sentó en la cama. Los brazos cruzados. El gesto indescifrable. Y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

James dejó caer la camiseta en el suelo con desgana. La miró y le dijo:

Voy a hacerte sólo una pregunta. Y espero que me contestes con sinceridad. Si él no se hubiera vuelto loco con el destino y esas mierdas, seguiríais juntos?- la mirada de James era como un puñal que atravesaba su corazón. Y ella se puso a la defensiva.

Dime tú, James. Si Juliet no hubiera muerto aquella vez, sii hubiera salido de la isla en aquel avión, seguiríais juntos?- Kate le taladraba con los ojos

James se sentó en la cama, de espaldas a ella. No quería que viera el dolor en sus ojos.

Creo que ambos conocemos las respuestas a esas preguntas- dijo él con tristeza- Tú estarías con él y yo con Juliet.

Kate se acercó a él y le rodeó con sus brazos.

Pero esa no es la pregunta, James- dijo con la voz quebrada- La pregunta es si seríamos felices o seguiríamos atormentados pensando el uno en el otro constantemente. La pregunta es si hubiéramos conseguido olvidarnos. Y creo que ambos conocemos también esa respuesta.

James se giró y le acarició el rostro con ternura. Los ojos de ella se iluminaron ante ese gesto.

Te quiero tanto- dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos- Cómo has podido pensar que te estaba engañando?

Me volví loca al pensar que podía perderte- dijo ella con los ojos empapados- Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Él la besó dulcemente. Fue un beso largo y prolongado que borraba todas las dudas que ambos habían sufrido durante aquel día. Un beso que curaba las heridas y recomponía sus almas.

La que ha liado la hija de puta de Ana Lucía- dijo James sonriendo

James, aquello significó algo?- dijo Kate tímidamente

Creo que también conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta- dijo él con una sonrisa

Quiero oírla- dijo ella sonriendo

Está bien- dijo James resignado- Fue un puto polvo. No significó nada en absoluto. Estás contenta?

Mucho- dijo ella besándole apasionadamente.


	69. Chapter 69

CAPÍTULO 69

Amaneció un día soleado pero la brisa de la mañana era todavía fresca. Apenas eran las siete.

Kate se incorporó en la cama y miró a James que dormía profundamente a su lado. Pensó en despertarlo. Le apetecía ir a por Clem y desayunar juntos. Quería saber cómo había pasado la noche la pequeña. Pero descartó la idea al ver lo a gusto que él estaba y al suponer que las copas de la noche habrían pasado factura.

Despertar a James era ponerle de mal humor, pero despertarlo si tenía resaca sería aún peor, pensó sonriendo.

Se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente. Dormía boca abajo y su rostro estaba vuelto hacia ella. El gesto relajado, la respiración acompasada. Parecía que nada podía estorbar su descanso, ningún pensamiento negativo, ningún mal sueño.

Era tremendamente atractivo, y Kate tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no retirarle el cabello rebelde que caía sobre sus ojos y poder así observarlo mejor.

De pronto se sobresaltó y dio un respingo. Había notado algo en su vientre. Era posible? Aún estaba de tan solo cinco meses.

James! James!- gritó

Él se incorporó como un resorte en la cama y la observó preocupado.

Qué pasa?- preguntó nervioso

Aquí, mira!- ella cogió su mano y se la colocó encima de su ya abultado abdomen

James de pronto se sobresaltó y la miró sorprendido

Se está moviendo?- dijo él atónito

Es eso no?- dijo Kate sonriendo

Qué otra cosa puede ser?- dijo él inquieto

No se, nunca antes había pasado- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír

Demonios!- exclamó James sonriendo- No para quieto!

Es alucinante- dijo ella suspirando

Esta tarde le diremos a Juliet que te haga una ecografía de esas. Debe verse algo más que cabeza ya no?- dijo James riendo

Se quedaron un buen rato con las manos en el vientre notando al pequeño hasta que dejó de moverse.

Se ha parado- dijo James- Estará bien, no?

Imagino que se habrá dormido- dijo ella sonriendo

Estamos muy verdes, pecas. No sabemos lo que es normal y lo que no. Creo que vamos a tener que ponernos al día con estas cosas- dijo James

Te refieres a buscar información en Internet o algo?- preguntó ella

Tú sabes qué hacer cuando nazca? Porque yo francamente no tengo ni idea- dijo James preocupado

Tenemos tiempo todavía, James- dijo ella sonriendo- Pero tampoco debe ser tan complicado

James se recostó el la cama, con el rostro pegado a su vientre.

Qué cabrón!- dijo riendo- Aún no ha nacido y ya nos está despertando!

Yo ya estaba despierta- dijo ella acariciándole el cabello- Pero pensé que querrías notar sus primeras pataditas.

Claro que si- dijo James besando su abdomen con ternura- No dejes de despertarme cada vez que lo vuelva a hacer.

Vaya!- rió ella- Ya he encontrado la forma de despertarte sin que te cabrees.

James la acariciaba con cariño mientras sonreía sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde crecía su bebé.

No nos quedaremos aquí, no Pecas?- dijo James- Quiero decir, si sale todo bien me gustaría tener más.

Muchos más?- dijo ella sonriendo

Unos cuantos más- dijo James

Tendrás que hacer más habitaciones entonces- dijo Kate

No hay problema- contestó él

Así que vamos a ser una familia numerosa- suspiró ella con una sonrisa

Hay que garantizar la continuidad de la familia Dharma- dijo James guiándole un ojo

Todo sea por Dharma- dijo ella sonriendo

Los días pasaban sin sobresaltos. Haberse deshecho de la única amenaza real que tenían en la isla les daba una libertad de la que antes no gozaban. Ahora podían salir del perímetro de seguridad sin problemas, y las excursiones con los niños se hacían frecuentes.

Clementine se recuperaba con asombrosa facilidad de sus miedos y angustias. Era una niña muy fuerte y la llegada del pequeño Charlie contribuyó mucho a solucionar las cosas. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos fuera de la isla y ahora eran inseparables.

Desmond y Penny también se adaptaron rápidamente a su nueva vida. Desmond parecía haber revivido. La vida en la civilización le resultaba aburrida. No soportaba las frecuentes reuniones sociales a las que debía acudir. Y aquella gente rica le resultaba superficial y vacía. Ahora disfrutaba de la compañía de Hugo y Charlie, pero se había integrado perfectamente hasta con aquellos que no conocía.

Penny parecía feliz y pasaba largos ratos con Kate y Claire.

El embarazo avanzaba cada vez más. Y aunque Kate y James habían decidido no estar nerviosos ante lo que podía pasar ninguno de los dos se podía sentir relajado o tranquilo. James había comprado montones de libros por Internet, y cada tarde la obligaba a leer todo lo relativo al embarazo, al parto, a los primeros meses de vida del bebé… Kate le escuchaba con devoción. Siempre supo que sería un buen padre, pero nunca imaginó hasta qué extremo. En realidad James quería resarcirse de haberse perdido toda esta etapa con Clem. En ocasiones se sentía triste por haberla rechazado, pero después comprendía que aquel hombre que entonces era no estaba preparado para ser padre.

Kate había entrado ya en el temido tercer trimestre, y aunque se encontraba perfectamente no podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento algo podía empezar a ir mal.

Juliet la tranquilizaba. No había motivos para pensar que el tratamiento no estaba funcionando. Si no lo estuviera haciendo el embarazo no habría llegado hasta tan lejos, decía.

Era un apoyo para Kate. A pesar de que tras la última pelea la relación entre ellas nunca fue la misma, el simple hecho de escuchar sus palabras de ánimo, y el ver que ella también afrontaba su propio embarazo sin temores aparentes, le daba mucha seguridad.

Kate pasaba las horas en la escuela. Ayudando a Nadia con los niños. Se le daba bien contarles cuentos que ella misma escribía, y montaba juegos y actividades con las que los críos disfrutaban mucho. Ella necesitaba tener a Walt cerca. Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Lo cierto es que el niño se adaptó perfectamente a Locke. Pasaban horas explorando la selva, cazando, observando la naturaleza. Y Walt parecía fascinado con las historias que John le contaba. Kate pensaba que no podía haber una persona más indicada para ocuparse de él que Locke.

James continuaba con su trabajo en el centro de comunicaciones. Se ocupaban de las provisiones, de satisfacer los caprichos de Faraday que no hacía mas que pedir material, y de mantener la seguridad en la isla.

Daniel y su equipo estaban absolutamente fascinados con el potencial de la isla. Actualmente estaban estudiando por qué se producían las curaciones milagrosas, y aunque creían que tenía mucho que ver con el agua del manantial no sabían exactamente cómo aplicarlo a la vida fuera de la isla.

Para Daniel, poder encontrar una cura contra enfermedades terminales era algo muy grande. Sólo eso consiguió disuadirlo de que continuase estudiando los viajes en el tiempo.

Hugo y Ben no querían que de ninguna manera se arriesgase con ese tema. Podían dar al traste con la vida que tenían ahora, y Faraday finalmente accedió a dejarlo estar.

Hacía varios días que Hugo no parecía el de siempre. No salía a jugar con Charlie al golf, ni se pasaba por el bar a charlar con Desmond, ni siquiera acudía al centro de seguridad como solía hacer diariamente.

Había delegado todas sus tareas en James, y había dicho que necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, pero todos sospechaban que algo ocurría.

Estaba más que claro que Ben estaba al tanto de todo, pero también era obvio que no iba a responder a ninguna de las preguntas que le hacían. Son cosas de Hugo, decía simplemente.

Finalmente la situación terminó por destaparse. Hugo había desaparecido.

Libby llegó asustada al centro de comunicación y le dijo a James que hacía horas que no sabía nada de él.

Rápidamente organizaron su búsqueda, pero fue inútil. No aparecía.

Libby, de verdad no habéis tenido problemas últimamente?- preguntaba Sawyer por enésima vez

Problemas no, James- contestaba ella tímidamente

Escúchame, se que no estás contándonos toda la verdad. Y no creas que quiero meter las narices en vuestra vida, pero necesito saberlo todo para poder ayudaros- dijo James intentando transmitirle tranquilidad

Kate la miraba con tristeza. Sabía que James estaba en lo cierto. Estaba ocultando algo y eso no favorecía las cosas, pero estaba claro que lo estaba pasando mal, y presionarla no era la mejor manera de obtener la respuesta que necesitaban.

Libby, nos ayudaste mucho con Clem. Déjanos hacer ahora lo mismo por ti- dijo Kate cogiéndole la mano y apretándola con cariño.

Libby dejó escapar una lágrima. En su rostro había mucha tristeza.

Le dije que estaba embarazada- dijo con la voz rota- y después desapareció.

Qué demonios?- dijo James sorprendido- Quieres decir que se largó sin más?

Justamente eso, James- dijo ella

Eso no es propio de él- dijo James con el gesto pensativo- Hugo no es de esos que dejarían tirada a una mujer embarazada.

Está asustado- intervino Kate

Asustado?- dijo James indignado- Y ella no? Venga, pecas, eso no puede ser! Hugo siempre ha sido generoso con los demás, siempre se ha preocupado por todos nosotros. Crees que dejaría a la mujer que ama porque está embarazada? No- dijo James nervioso- Algo no encaja.

Está asustado por lo que es- dijo Kate- Hace tiempo me habló de ello. No tenía claro si debía o no seguir con el trabajito que Jacob le dejó. Eso significaba no envejecer, ser eterno. Y eso es incompatible con una vida en pareja. No sabía que hacer.

Así que es por eso- dijo James pensando en voz alta- Por el trabajito del puto Jacob ese.

Ese trabajito, como lo llamáis, es algo fundamental para el sostenimiento de esta isla. Para que todos podamos vivir como lo hacemos- intervino Ben con ironía

Bien, pero es evidente que Hugo quiere firmar la baja voluntaria, así que qué sugieres tú, Ben? Te ofreces voluntario para el cargo que queda vacante o qué?- dijo James enfadado

Esto no se trata de que echemos el currículum y nos haga una entrevista a cada uno, James- dijo Ben- Es él quien tiene que elegir a su sustituto.

Pues Jacob nos dio a elegir- dijo Sawyer- Fue Jack quien se ofreció.

Y así salió- dijo Ben con una sonrisa maliciosa- En las pocas horas que duró su mandato casi destruye la isla.

No seas injusto- protestó Kate

En realidad tiene razón- dijo James sonriendo

Así que sugieres que se ha marchado a elegir un sustituto?- dijo Libby preocupada

No lo sugiero, lo afirmo- dijo Ben como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Y por qué no nos has dicho nada, cabrón?- insistió James enfadado

Pues porque no hay que presionarlo. Lo hará cuando esté preparado- dijo Ben- Y lo hará bien, como ha hecho todo durante su mandato.

No voy a quedarme aquí cruzado de brazos mientras esta mujer llora por las esquinas- dijo James decidido- Voy a buscarlo.

No funciona así, James- dijo Ben con solemnidad- Debe ser él quien venga a ti.

Que te den por culo, Ben- dijo dando un portazo

James condujo la furgoneta teniendo clarísimo dónde ir. Sabía que encontraría a Hugo en lo que fue el antiguo hogar de Jacob. Los restos de la estatua.

Cuando llegó no vio nada extraño en aquel lugar. Ciertamente aquel enorme pie le generaba cierta inquietud. James era un hombre terrenal, nunca pensaba en cosas trascendentales. Lo único que le preocupaba era el bienestar de los suyos. El por qué de las cosas no tenía sentido si las cosas iban bien, y si iban mal lo que había que hacer era intentar solucionarlas.

El mar estaba en calma y el sol lucía con fuerza.

Se acercó despacio hasta la puerta y dudó en llamar. No le gustaba nada ese lugar tan misterioso. Finalmente se decidió y abrió de un empujón.

Encontró a Hugo en pie, frente a una especie de trapo con dibujos. Qué coño estaba haciendo? Se había vuelto loco como el pirado de Jacob?

James- dijo Hugo sonriendo- Bienvenido!

Bienvenido?- dijo James enfadado- Que cojones haces aquí, tío?

Acércate, James- dijo señalando el trapo- Mira esto

El qué? El puto trapo ese?- dijo James sorprendido- Quieres decirme que has dejado a Libby tirada y te has venido aquí a hacer punto de cruz?

Hugo reía abiertamente

No es punto de cruz, James- dijo sonriendo- Es un tapiz, y se hace en un telar.

Hugo, qué cojones…?- dijo James incrédulo

Cállate y mira esto- dijo Hugo mostrándole el tapiz

James se detuvo y observó con cuidado lo que Hugo le mostraba. Aquel trapo debía tener siglos de antigüedad. Se veía personas ataviadas con vestimentas de diferentes épocas, pero en todas había algo común. Una de ellas bebía de una copa que otra le ofrecía. Había muchas imágenes. James se fijó en el final y pudo reconocer a Jack y su inseparable mochila bebiendo de la copa que Jacob le ofreció. Esa escena él mismo la había visto con sus propios ojos. Después vio a Hugo bebiendo de una botella que Jack le ofrecía. A continuación vio otra escena.

Has estado tejiendo- dijo James sonriendo finalmente

Lo he hecho, amigo- contestó Hugo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Y por lo que veo has encontrado una solución- continuó James

Te gusta?- preguntó Hugo con curiosidad

Me gusta- contestó James sin quitar los ojos del tapiz

La última escena mostraba a Hugo ofreciendo una copa a John Locke.


	70. Chapter 70

CAPÍTULO 70

Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que debía de ser Locke?- preguntó James mientras conducía de vuelta a Dharmaville

En realidad siempre lo supe- dijo Hugo sonriendo- Pero fue sencillo, simplemente me puse a tejer y esa escena apareció.

Quieres decir que no las has hecho conscientemente?- preguntó James extrañado

No lo se, tío- dijo Hugo pensativo- Igual si, o igual se produjo una revelación

Todo esto es demasiado raro para mí- gruñó Sawyer

Ninguno de nosotros está preparado para esto, tío- dijo Hugo- Ni siquiera yo lo estaba. No tuve más remedio que aceptar. Pero John si. El lo entendió todo desde el principio. Su prioridad siempre fue la isla.

Crees que aceptará?- preguntó James

Espero que lo haga- dijo Hugo sonriendo- Si no tendré que buscar otro candidato y eso sería complicado.

A mi ni se te ocurra mirarme, tío- dijo James riendo

Serías el candidato perfecto. Valiente, fuerte, decidido, con un noble corazón, pero está ella. Kate siempre ha sido lo primero para ti, y llegado el momento la elegirías a ella antes que a la isla- dijo Hugo sonriendo

No te quepa duda de eso, tío- contestó James riendo- Si estamos en esta puta roca es por Clem.

Tampoco te hagas el duro- rió Hugo- Estarías de igual modo. Quieras o no, este sitio es especial para todos nosotros.

James ladeó la cabeza dudoso. Quizás tenía razón. Es posible que hubiera terminado allí de todos modos. Desmond y Penny lo habían hecho, y Desmond odiaba esa isla. Todo el grupo se había quedado. Y evidentemente eso significaba algo. Obedecía a alguna razón, pero a James poco le importaba todo aquello. Estaba ahí porque estaba Kate y su familia. No necesitaba nada más.

Te has pasado un poco con tu mujer, big foot- dijo James en tono de reprimenda.

Lo entenderá- dijo Hugo

Lo entenderá? Lleva días esperando que aparezca mientras tú estabas haciendo macramé, tío!- dijo James enfadado- Te parece normal hacerle eso cuando acaba de decirte que está embarazada?

Hugo rió abiertamente.

Me estás dando lecciones de cómo se trata a una mujer?- dijo Hugo sonriendo

No es una mujer, es tu mujer, tío- protestó James- Y eso no se hace.

Tienes razón, tío- dijo Hugo- La compensaré.

Y ahora dime- dijo James sonriendo y dándole una enorme palmada en el hombro- Cómo te ves de padre?

No se, tío. La verdad es que estoy bastante cagado. No se si lo sabré hacerlo- dijo tímidamente

Haberte puesto un condón, machote- rió Sawyer- Ahora apechuga.

Estás disfrutando con esto eh?- dijo Hugo

Mucho, tío- dijo James riendo

Para John Locke que Hugo le hubiera elegido como sustituto fue algo grande. Desde que volvió a la isla y recordó todo lo ocurrido no se planteó nada de lo que antes era importante para él. Poco le interesaba ya si era o no especial desde niño, descubrir los misterios de la isla, ser el líder del grupo… Ahora lo único que ocupaba su tiempo era disfrutar de esa segunda oportunidad que le había ofrecido el destino. Pasear por la isla con Walt, admirar su belleza, compartir su vida con aquellas personas a las que aprendió a amar, colaborar con la comunidad…

De modo que cuando Hugo le propuso tomarle el relevo fue una grata sorpresa para él. Siempre supo que aquel lugar era su destino, y que lo protegería costase lo que costase.

Aceptó el reto. Todo lo que John tenía, todo lo que consideraba valioso en su vida estaba en aquella isla. Fuera no tenía nada. Helen fue muy importante para él pero ella murió por un derrame cerebral. De manera que entendió y aceptó que su lugar estaba allí, cuidando de aquella isla y de las personas que la habitaban.

Esta vez el traspaso de poderes fue una bonita pero a la vez sencilla ceremonia. Todos se reunieron en torno a una mesa donde comieron y bebieron entre risas y bromas. Finalmente Hugo llenó su copa, la ofreció a John y dijo mientras éste bebía:

"Ahora eres lo mismo que yo"

Y John Locke sonrió. Toda la lucha y el sacrificio tenían al fin su recompensa. Su destino se había cumplido.

Las cosas no cambiaron demasiado desde que John asumió el poder. Seguía haciendo las mismas cosas que siempre. Y no se inmiscuía en el trabajo de los demás. Todo funcionaba bien, así que no había por qué hacerlo. Pero un día se presentó en el centro de seguridad con una amplia sonrisa.

Buenos días, James- dijo

Locke, qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó James sorprendido. Llevaba un mes largo de mandato y aún no se había pasado por allí.

Necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Eres mi jefe, así que dime- contestó Sawyer con curiosidad

Esto no funciona así, James- dijo John riendo- Cada uno hace lo que mejor sabe hacer. No soy tu jefe. Tú tienes tu terreno y yo el mío.

De todos modos, qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó James que realmente estaba intrigado por lo que pudiera pedirle Locke

Me gustaría que tú y Miles vinierais conmigo a un lugar- dijo John

A qué lugar?- preguntó James

A la playa. Donde estamos algunos enterrados- dijo Locke con una sonrisa

John, para qué coño?...- dijo James extrañado

Es simple curiosidad, James. Me gustaría saber si estamos o no ahí. Y Miles nos servirá de ayuda- dijo Locke

Si estáis vivos no creo que Miles sea de ayuda. Si se pone encima de una de esas tumbas y alguien empieza a hablarle entonces si que creo que tendremos un problema- dijo James sonriendo

Entonces nos ayudará una pala- dijo John riendo

Pretendes que desenterremos algo que ni siquiera sabemos si está enterrado?- preguntó James con curiosidad

Necesito hacerlo, James- dijo Locke con seguridad

Estás loco, John- contestó James con una sonrisa- Pero si es importante para ti, mañana lo haremos. Total, no hay mucho que hacer aquí.

Gracias, James. Te veo aquí mañana a las nueve, te parece?- dijo Locke agradecido

Como quieras- dijo James sonriendo

Realmente este tipo estaba bastante loco. James no creía que sirviese de nada saber si en esos agujeros había o no un cuerpo, pero si necesitaba hacerlo tampoco veía por qué no ayudar al viejo.

No vas a creer lo que voy a hacer mañana, pecas- dijo James mientras se desvestía para acostarse

Cuenta- dijo Kate cerrando el libro que tenía entre manos

Locke me ha pedido que vayamos Miles y yo a la playa con él a ver si realmente hay alguno de ellos enterrado allí o no- dijo James sonriendo

Cómo?- preguntó Kate divertida

Está loco eh?- dijo James quitándose los pantalones

Y para qué demonios?...- dijo ella

Se te está pegando mi vocabulario, pecas- interrumpió el riendo

Dios no lo quiera- contestó ella sonriendo- En serio, para qué quiere hacer eso?- preguntó intrigada

Ni puta idea. Dice que necesita saberlo- dijo James sin darle importancia

Iré con vosotros- dijo ella sonriendo

Kate, estás casi de nueve meses. Crees que es normal que vengas a ver cómo sacamos cadáveres de una fosa?- dijo él sorprendido

James, me aburro mucho- dijo ella suplicándole con una expresión lastimosa

No me pongas esa cara- protestó él sabiendo que tendría que ceder a sus pretensiones

Venga, anda. Llévame- insistió ella rodeándole con sus brazos

Kate- gruñó el ligeramente

Anda, te prometo que no estaré allí viendo cadáveres. Sólo quiero ir a la cascada. Me apetece volver a ver ese lugar- dijo besándole el cuello

En ese lago hay cadáveres también- dijo James suspirando- No lo recuerdas?

Quizás no estén. Si esas personas no subieron al avión no estarán ahí abajo, no crees?- dijo ella acariciando su pecho- Además, no voy a bañarme, sólo quiero verlo.

Pero tan importante es ese sitio?- preguntó él derrotado ante las caricias de ella

Allí me di cuenta de que tu y yo podíamos llegar a tener algo- dijo ella sonriendo- La vez que estuvimos allí me divertí. Y eso hacía mucho tiempo que no me sucedía. Dejé de verte como un ser atormentado, hermoso pero atormentado- dijo volviéndole a besar muy despacio en el cuello- Y entendí que tú y yo podríamos tener algo bueno.

Así que te conquisté con mi sonrisa?- dijo él burlón

Verte sin camisa también tuvo algo que ver- contestó ella riendo

Está bien, vente- dijo él besándola apasionadamente

Así me gusta- dijo ella sonriendo mientras se recostaba sobre él

La mañana amaneció luminosa. Kate preparó el desayuno que devoraron con apetito. Clem protestó porque esta vez los niños no estaban invitados a la excursión, pero James le prometió que pronto les llevarían al lago. Lo que iban a hacer allí no estaba indicado precisamente para niños que acababan de salir de un trauma. De modo que llevó a Clementina a la escuela, a pesar de que no le gustaba negarle nada a la chiquilla.

Kate preparó unos sándwiches para almorzar y cogió zumos y fruta. Tenían pensado volver antes del atardecer ya que el camino hasta allí podía hacerse perfectamente en una de las furgonetas, con lo que no tardarían demasiado.

Cuando James volvió, se aseguró de llevar armas y un par de walkies.

James, no nos hace falta eso, no crees?- preguntó Kate al ver que cogía las pistolas

Toma- dijo él tendiéndole una- Nunca se sabe. No van a pillarme desarmado jamás.

No va a pillarte quien?- dijo ella sonriendo- Aquí ya no hay nadie.

Y si aparece un oso?- dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa- Cógela. Estaré más tranquilo

Está bien- dijo ella guardándola en la mochila

Kate estaba ya tan enorme que no podía usar vaqueros, pero se negaba a ponerse los típicos vestiditos de premamá que había encontrado por Internet. En su lugar se ponía pantalones de algodón de tallas grandes y las camisetas habituales. Al menos no había cogido más que el peso necesario, y si se miraba los brazos reconocía a la persona que fue hacía unos meses.

A James le encantaba el nuevo aspecto de su chica. Encontraba sexy su vientre y sobretodo el considerable aumento de sus pechos, pero Kate estaba cansada, se encontraba pesada y con la movilidad muy reducida. Tenía ganas de recuperar su agilidad y sobretodo su independencia. James no le permitía hacer nada si no era con él.

Es verdad lo que me ha dicho que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Miles sorprendido a James cuando aparecieron en el centro de comunicaciones

Es quien manda- dijo James sonriendo a John

Será quien manda, pero está loco- dijo Miles resignado

Hay que estar loco para estar en este lugar- dijo Locke riendo- Me alegra que nos acompañes, Kate- dijo John al verla

Se aburre- dijo James gruñendo- Así que ha decidido que será divertido ver cómo desenterramos cadáveres.

A decir verdad, Kate- dijo John sonriendo- creo que te vas a llevar una decepción. Apostaría a que no hay nada en esas tumbas.

John, eso da igual- dijo ella sonriéndole- Estáis aquí y es lo que importa.

Necesito saberlo, Kate- dijo John cogiéndola de las manos con ternura

Lo entiendo- contestó ella

Y cómo está nuestro pequeño James?- dijo John sonriendo

Insoportable- contestó Kate- Duerme de día y de noche creo que hace Kick Boxing o algo parecido ahí dentro

Tiene ganas de salir y ver el mundo- dijo Locke

Muy bonito todo- dijo Miles gruñendo- Pero vámonos ya. Esos cadáveres estarán ansiosos por charlar conmigo.

Llegaron en apenas hora y media. Kate se dirigió al lago. Era lo que quería. Y James se quedó a regañadientes con Locke y Miles. Sabía que no había peligro alguno, pero no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola aunque fuera a escasos trescientos metros. No la tenía a la vista y eso era suficiente motivo de intranquilidad.

Miles se acercó a la tumba de Libby. Era la primera en la fila. Su expresión era de concentración absoluta. Finalmente levantó el rostro y miró a John que lo observaba con inquietud.

Nada- dijo Miles

Lo sabía- contestó John sonriendo- Cavemos, pues para cerciorarnos.

Elige una- dijo James sonriendo

La de Boone estará bien- dijo John- Me alegraré si no está ahí

John, esto es una tontería- dijo James fastidiado- Boone está de guardia en el centro de comunicaciones, no aquí abajo.

James, por favor- dijo John suplicando

Está bien- gruñó él cogiendo una de las palas

Cavaron durante un buen rato. Más profundo de lo que lo hubieran hecho si hubiesen tenido que enterrar a alguien. Y efectivamente, allí no había nada.

Te convences?- dijo James empapado en sudor

Bien, James- contestó Locke sin aliento- Es suficiente. Es lo que necesitaba saber.

De pronto un sonido desde el otro lado del walkie sobresaltó a James.

James! Date prisa! Ya viene!- gritaba Kate al otro lado del aparato

James se lanzó asustado hacia el walkie sujetándolo con fuera

Kate!- gritó desesperado- Qué pasa? Estás bien?

Creo que he roto aguas- contestó ella nerviosa


	71. Chapter 71

Bueno, amigos. Llegamos al final. Queda un capítulo más aparte de éste y un pequeño epílogo. Comentaros que lo de John Locke me parecía de justicia. Si había alguien que amaba y merecía quedarse en la isla era él, y fue muy triste para mí ver que terminaba como terminó.

Gracias por todo. Si me habéis aguantado hasta aquí tenéis mucho mérito ;)

Por cierto, amenazo con otro fic jejejeje Eso si, completamente distinto aunque con los mismos protagonistas.

CAPÍTULO 71

Fueron los trescientos metros más rápidos que hizo Sawyer en su vida, pero se le hicieron eternos hasta que vio a Kate sentada junto al lago, con la espalda apoyada en una roca y retorciéndose de dolor.

Kate!- dijo arrodillándose junto a ella sujetándole las rodillas

Dios mío, James!- gritó ella asustada- Ya viene!

Estaba empapada en sudor y por los gestos que hacía debía estar sufriendo terribles dolores.

Miles! Ve a por Juliet!- dijo nervioso- Ya!

Espera, espera- dijo Locke- Si va tardará doble tiempo, ir y volver. Voy a llamar para que venga ella.

Será mejor que vayamos nosotros- dijo James aturdido- Si algo va mal tenemos que estar en la clínica

No voy a moverme de aquí!- dijo Kate cogiéndole la mano con fuerza- No da tiempo, James!

James estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer. Pero vio que ella estaba aún más nerviosa y eso le obligó a sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

Eh, pecas!- dijo mirándola a los ojos- No te asustes, todo va a salir bien. Te lo juro

Que no me asuste?- gritó ella nerviosa- Mira dónde estamos, por Dios!

Respira hondo- dijo Miles simulando el ritmo que debía llevar

Vete a la mierda!- gritó Kate

James cogió el walkie y empezó a gritar. Al otro lado, Boone contestó asustado.

Qué ocurre?- dijo el chico nervioso

Boone, corre! Busca a Juliet!- dijo James- Kate está de parto

Locke se colocó detrás de Kate dejando que ella apoyara su peso contra su pecho. La agarró de las manos y la obligó a escucharle.

Kate, se que éste no es el mejor lugar para que tu hijo venga al mundo- dijo con tranquilidad- Y se que estás asustada, pero sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Claire lo hizo, tú lo viste y la ayudaste como ahora vamos a hacer nosotros contigo. Así que respira hondo.

Estoy saliendo ya- escucharon decir a Juliet al otro lado del walkie- Dime, cada cuánto son las contracciones?

Cada dos minutos- dijo Kate más calmada pero con un gesto de dolor que ponía los pelos de punta

James, tienes que mirar si el bebé asoma la cabeza- dijo Juliet

Sawyer tragó saliva y miró a Kate a los ojos como si le pidiera permiso. En realidad tenía pánico a hacer lo que se suponía que iba a tener que hacer, pero la vida de ella y la del bebé estaban en juego. Así que en silencio maldijo la hora en la que le permitió venir a esa excursión, maldijo a Locke por haber querido ir allí ese mismo día, tomó aire y le quitó despacio los pantalones.

Hay… parece que hay algo- dijo James sin tener muy claro lo que veía

Algo como qué, James?- contestó Juliet nerviosa- Un pié o la cabeza?

Parece la cabeza- contestó él

Parece, James? Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor, joder!- gritó Juliet muy nerviosa

Eh!- protestó él- No he hecho esto en mi puta vida!

Perdona- dijo Juliet intentando calmarse- Si se ve ya vais a tener que hacerlo vosotros. No da tiempo.

Dios, Juliet! No me digas eso- dijo James nervioso

Escúchame bien- dijo- Coge algo limpio. Algo de ropa, no se, lo que sea. Para sujetar al bebé. Y sobretodo vigila que no haya hemorragia. No la hay no?

No, no- dijo James

Algo limpio- pensó Sawyer en voz alta- Las camisetas las hemos sudado mucho.

En mi mochila- dijo Kate- Traje un mantel

Aquello fue una bendición para James. Cogió la mochila y sacó el mantel con rapidez dejándolo sobre el vientre de ella.

Miles! Ve a por agua!- dijo James

A por agua para qué?- preguntó Miles que no sabía dónde esconderse

No se, coño! Siempre he oído eso, agua!- contestó James

Miles salió de allí corriendo a pesar de que tenía el lago delante. Se marchó hacia la furgoneta a ver si había algo para coger el agua. En realidad lo que quería era quitarse de en medio.

Kate cuando tengas la próxima contracción empuja fuerte. Muy fuerte!- dijo Juliet al otro lado- James tu colócate delante y cuando tenga la cabeza fuera sujétala y detente hasta que yo te diga. Y dime lo que ves.

No puedo!- dijo Kate entre lágrimas- Tengo miedo, James!

Él se incorporó y le secó las lágrimas con sus manos.

Eh, cielo. Lo vas a hacer muy bien- dijo sonriéndole- No te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí, vale, pecas?

El rostro de Kate se contrajo de dolor ante la siguiente contracción. James se colocó entre sus rodillas y dijo con fuerza:

Ahora! Empuja!- gritó

Kate apretó los dientes y empujó entre gritos de dolor

Empuja pecas!- gritaba James mientras veía que salía la cabeza del bebé

La contracción cesó y Kate respiró hondo. Vio la sonrisa emocionada de James.

Ha salido!- dijo James sujetando la cabeza del niño

Vale, vale- dijo Juliet- Ahora no tires. Y que no empuje hasta la siguiente contracción. Tiene que hacerlo hasta que salgan los hombros. Entonces tiras de él, entendido?

Entendido- dijo él nervioso

Oye! No hay hemorragia?- volvió a repetir Juliet

Que no!- gritó él como si no quisiera ni oír hablar de esa posibilidad

Estupendo- dijo Juliet esperanzada

Oye, Kate. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, me oyes?- dijo James sonriéndole- Tendrías que ver esto- dijo emocionado

Perdona que no me levante- dijo ella fastidiada

Ya has oído. Cuando tengas la próxima vuelves a empujar muy fuerte, de acuerdo?- dijo James decidido

No es fácil sabes? Esto duele, maldita sea!- gritó ella

Lo se, pecas, lo se, pero…- dijo él tímidamente

Qué coño vas a saber? Olvídate de tener más!- gritó Kate apretando el gesto ante la nueva contracción

Venga, ahora!- gritó James- Empuja! Empuja!

Poco a poco los hombros del bebé asomaron al exterior. A Sawyer le temblaban las manos, le temblaba todo el cuerpo en realidad. Cogió al pequeño con torpeza y tiró de él con cuidado. Cuando lo sacó completamente lo mantenía en el aire con sus manos. El bebé se movía despacio y a James le pareció que el tiempo se detuvo. Lo miró con ternura, con mucha emoción. Y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Había valido la pena vivir sólo para haber tenido el privilegio de presenciar esto.

Kate dejó de gritar y respiró profundamente. John Locke le secaba el sudor de la frente sonriendo ampliamente. Era una maravilla ser testigo de aquello. La vida había vuelto a la isla.

Qué ocurre? Por qué no llora?- preguntó Kate nerviosa

Por qué iba a llorar?- dijo James sonriendo

Hazlo llorar!- dijo ella desesperada

Ni loco- dijo él acercándole la criatura junto a ella- Mira, pecas. Es perfecto.

El pequeño emitió un gruñidito y Kate respiró aliviada. El gesto de satisfacción de James la tranquilizó y cogió al bebé colocándoselo en su pecho

Dios mío, James!- dijo entre lágrimas- Lo hemos conseguido!

Lo dudabas?- dijo él besándola tiernamente

Ella acarició su mejilla sonriendo

Lo has hecho muy bien, James- dijo satisfecha

Yo sólo lo he sujetado, Kate. Tú si que has estado como una campeona- dijo él acariciándole el cabello.

Ella examinaba al bebé con orgullo. Se cercioraba de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Has visto las pecas que tiene?- dijo él sonriendo

Salvo por eso es igualito a ti- dijo Kate riendo

Tú crees?- preguntó el dudoso

El pequeño James Ford- dijo Locke satisfecho- La esperanza de este lugar. Enhorabuena a los dos.

Juliet y Jack aparecieron nerviosos junto con Miles. Pero al ver la escena respiraron aliviados inmediatamente.

Lo has hecho, Juliet!- dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos- Lo has conseguido!

Es maravilloso!- dijo ella con los ojos empapados- Esto significa tanto para todas nosotras, tanto…

Entonces estás listo para unirte al equipo médico, no?- dijo Jack sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano de Sawyer

Olvídalo, tío- dijo James respirando hondo- Esto no voy a repetirlo jamás

Salvo que sea indispensable- dijo Jack riendo

Bueno, salvo que sea indispensable- accedió James

Aquella noche Kate se encontraba dando el pecho al bebé en su dormitorio. Clem, sentada a su lado, en la cama, observaba la escena sin parpadear.

James los miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Todos estaban cansados excepto el pequeño que succionaba con ansias. Había sido una tarde muy movida. El nacimiento del bebé había conmocionado a todos los habitantes de la isla, y ninguno quiso dejar pasar la ocasión de conocer al nuevo miembro de la iniciativa Dharma. Aquella pequeña personita era una bendición, representaba la esperanza, la posibilidad de establecerse allí definitivamente. Y eso era algo que todos deseaban. Fue como si hubieran vencido una maldición.

Desfilaron por la casa con regalos y felicitaciones. Y se propusieron celebrarlo en condiciones en cuanto Kate se recuperase.

Finalmente se habían quedado solos. Y a partir de ahí, una nueva etapa de sus vidas comenzaba de modo muy prometedor.

Qué te parece?- preguntó James acariciando el cabello de Clem

Me gusta- dijo la niña sonriendo- Me gusta mucho

Cuando sea un poco más mayor te gustará más- contestó James- Ahora no puede hacer casi nada, pero en cuanto crezca podrás enseñarle un montón de cosas.

Esperaré- dijo Clem decidida

Cógelo- dijo Kate tendiéndoselo

No, no!- dijo Clem nerviosa- Y si se me cae?

Yo te ayudo- dijo Kate sujetándoselo con cuidado- Si estás así sentada en la cama no se te caerá, tranquila.

Huele bien- dijo la niña con una sonrisa nerviosa

Como tú- dijo James dándole un beso en la frente

El bebé parecía espabilado y empezó a agitar las piernas

Toma!- dijo Clem inquieta

James lo cogió con cuidado

No me gusta cogerlo- dijo la niña con aprensión- Se mueve mucho

Está bien- dijo Kate riendo- Pero cuando te apetezca hacerlo dímelo, vale?

Cuando sea más mayor- dijo Clem segura de que no iba a tener ganas de coger a esa criatura tan frágil

Señorita, creo que va siendo hora de irse a dormir, no crees?- dijo James sonriendo- Kate necesita descansar.

Un besito, mami- dijo Clem dando un fuerte abrazo a Kate

Escucha, Clem- dijo Kate- Si lo oyes llorar esta noche no te asustes. Los bebés lloran cuando tienen hambre. Le daremos de comer, entendido?

Entendido- dijo la niña marchándose hacia su cuarto

En serio crees que va a oírlo llorar?- dijo James sonriendo- Si duerme como un leño!

Esperemos que él también- dijo Kate devolviéndole la sonrisa

James se sentó en la cama con el pequeño en brazos. El pequeño James miraba a su padre con el gesto fruncido. Tenía los ojos del mismo azul intenso que Sawyer y parecía estar examinándolo curioso.

Es que no vas a acostarlo?- preguntó Kate mirándolos con orgullo

Aún no, pecas- contestó James sin quitarle al bebé la vista de encima- Este chico y yo tenemos que conocernos. Ha estado todo el día de brazo en brazo, apenas hemos tenido contacto.

Qué dices?- rió ella- Si no lo has dejado un momento! Además, has sido su primer contacto.

No me recuerdes eso- dijo él protestando- En mi puta vida lo he pasado peor.

Controla esa lengua- dijo Kate riendo- O quieres que además de ser igual que tú hable como tú?

Tú qué dices, chaval?- dijo James mirando al bebé- Hablarás como los pijos diciendo cáspita y jolines o como un hombre?

No tienes arreglo, James- dijo Kate riendo

Cuando James dejó al bebé en la cuna y se metió en la cama abrazó a Kate con cuidado besándola con ternura.

Oye, pecas. En serio no quieres tener más?- dijo James

Ya hablaremos de eso- dijo ella protestando

Eso es un si?- preguntó él esperanzado

Eso es un ya veremos- contestó ella sonriendo

Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Kate- dijo él mirándola a los ojos

Ella acarició su mejilla con ternura. La vida les daba un comienzo nuevo. La esperanza se hacía presente en los ojos de ambos.

Te quiero, James- dijo besándole con cariño


	72. Chapter 72

Bueno, ahora si. Llegó el momento de despedirme de vosotras y de estos personajes. Ha sido una experiencia inolvidable y gran parte de la culpa la tenéis vosotras, por leerme y animarme. Nunca escribí nada, es la primera vez, pero tenía que hacerlo. Me ha servido de terapia para superar el final jejejeje Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado vosotras también. Besos a todas y para las que queráis, comentaros que os dejo el primer capítulo de mi siguiente fic. Ahora no puedo dejarlo jejeje

CAPÍTULO 72

Kate contemplaba su imagen en el espejo mientras Claire le colocaba las últimas flores en el cabello. Había elegido unas pequeñitas, silvestres, de color blanco que crecían cerca de la escuela. Le parecieron sencillas pero muy bellas.

Recordó la primera vez que se vio vestida de novia, hacía mucho tiempo. Y se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran las cosas ahora. En aquel entonces sentía temor a ser descubierta y sobretodo una enorme culpa sobre los hombros que no le permitían ser feliz. Estaba viviendo la vida de una persona que no era ella, con un hombre al que tenía cariño pero que no fue importante nunca es su historia. Kevin representaba la estabilidad, las cosas bien hechas, era policía, pero ella nunca estuvo enamorada de él.

Hoy en cambio, iba a casarse con el hombre que amaba, el que cautivó su corazón desde el momento en que lo vio. Y hoy era Kate Austen, con un pasado superado a sus espaldas, con un presente reflejado en el espejo y con el futuro durmiendo plácidamente en la cuna. No tenía que fingir, no tenía que esconderse, y sobretodo, no tenía que avergonzarse. James siempre la amó tal y como era. Nunca le hizo reproches, nunca preguntó nada, nunca cuestionó su pasado. Creía en ella, y la amaba. Sencilla y maravillosamente eso.

El vestido era sencillo. Era un corpiño que se ceñía a su cuerpo dejando libre el escote y los hombros y una falda nada ostentosa. A Kate le estaba costando más de lo debido recuperar su talla, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Se sentía tan plena que tener el vientre un poquito hinchado no era un problema en absoluto. Se miró el rostro más de cerca, y se encontró a sí misma radiante. Shannon había hecho un trabajo perfecto con el maquillaje. Muy suave y discreto, como a ella le gustaba. Pero el brillo de sus ojos transmitía la felicidad que la invadía.

Estás muy guapa- dijo Clem sonriendo con sinceridad

Gracias, cielo. Tú también estás preciosa- dijo ella mirando a la niña

Clem se había puesto un vestidito muy sencillo de color blanco con detalles malva, y Claire le había colocado las mismas flores que a Kate en el pelo. La niña estaba muy bonita aunque le molestase la falda y se rascara todo el rato.

Pica- decía fastidiada

Es un ratito, Clem- dijo Kate sonriendo- Después de la boda puedes cambiarte para que juegues tranquila.

A la pequeña no le importaba sufrir un poco. Era un día grande y ella quería estar a la altura.

Llevas las arras?- preguntó Sun algo nerviosa

Que sí!- contestó Clem sonriendo. No faltaba nadie en la isla por hacerle esa pregunta.

Ve a ver cómo va papá- dijo Kate sonriendo- Y cuida de que no se escape!

Que no olvide los anillos!- dijo Sun mientras Clem se marchaba corriendo

James intentaba hacerse el nudo de la corbata en condiciones, pero no tenía para nada práctica con esas cosas, por no hablar de que los nervios le impedían hacer nada bien en ese momento.

Trae- dijo Jin echándole una mano

En un segundo le dejó la corbata perfecta. Se notaba que la había llevado diariamente cuando trabajaba para el señor Paik.

Tío, estás guapo- dijo Hugo sonriendo

Que te den Hugo- gruñó James que no se encontraba para nada cómodo enfundado en ese traje

Estás guapo, tío. Es verdad- dijo Sayid plantándole un beso en la mejilla

Muy gracioso, Mohamed- protestó James

Aquellos cabrones lo estaban pasando en grande viendo cómo sufría.

Ya me vengaré cuando os toque a vosotros, porque os tocará. Creéis que no, pero caeréis. Yo jamás pensé que me vería en una de estas- dijo en tono amenazante

Has escrito los votos?- preguntó Miles

No, tío- dijo James tímidamente- Llevaba semanas intentándolo pero todo le parecía cursi y cutre. James no era hombre de palabras bonitas, y menos en público. No se imaginaba diciendo delante de todos cosas como "eres la luz de mi vida". Así que intentó hacer algo en tono de humor, pero no le pareció apropiado. Finalmente, Kate, divertida al verlo sudar cada vez que se sentaba en el porche con la libreta en la mano, le dijo que no era necesario. Que ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba para él y que no hacía falta que pasara un mal rato. Así que, por una vez, decidió hacerle caso y pasar de aquello. Quizás durante el banquete, más relajado, y por qué no decirlo, con alguna copa de más, dijera algo bonito. O al menos algo que sonase bien.

No has escrito los votos?- preguntó Hugo sorprendido- Tío, pero cómo es posible?

Joder, Hugo, no. No los he escrito. Es más, no voy a decir nada- dijo James nervioso

Vas a quedar como un mierda si ella dice los suyos y tú te quedas mirando con cara de tonto- dijo Sayid bromeando

Sayid, te voy a mandar directo a Guantánamo con tus colegas de Al qaeda- dijo James gruñendo

Sawyer se echó un último vistazo en el espejo. No podía dudar que el traje le quedaba perfecto. Pero se veía extraño con el pelo hacia atrás y aquel aspecto de yuppie. Imaginó cómo iría ella. No consintió en dejarle ver el vestido. Incluso lo había echado de casa el día anterior diciendo que traía mala suerte ver a la novia el día de la boda. Esa noche durmió, o mejor dicho, intentó dormir en casa de Eko, que sólo tenía un dormitorio y roncaba como una mula.

La echaba de menos y sólo hacía un día que no la veía. Podría jurar que estaba preciosa. Aunque él siempre la veía preciosa. Recordó la vez que los encerraron en las jaulas. Sucia, con el rostro lleno de barro, el cabello enmarañado, pero aquel brillo que tenía en los ojos y aquella sonrisa la hacía parecer una princesa.

Sonrió al imaginarla caminando hacia el altar. Había conseguido, tras mucho esfuerzo, aquello con lo que siempre soñó. Que pasaran el resto de su vida juntos. Todos los miedos, las sombras, los celos, las culpas ya no existían. Kate le amaba, se lo demostraba día a día. Y le iba a jurar ante Dios y ante todos que permanecería con él. Que no habría más huidas, que tenían un proyecto, que se amaban.

Vaya!- exclamó Clem cuando vio a James- Estás guapo!

Ves? Estás guapo, tío- dijo Sayid bromeando

Hijo de perra!- contestó James sonriendo finalmente

Tienes los anillos?- preguntó Clem

Los tiene Jin- contestó James- Porque los tienes, no?

Que si, pesado- dijo Jin sonriendo

Jin era su padrino. No podía ser de otro modo. Habían compartido tres largos y angustiosos años de su vida. Y era el único que sabía de primera mano lo que amaba a Kate. Lo había visto buscarla, esperarla, derrumbarse ante la certeza de no volverla a ver. Y no podía haber persona más indicada para compartir aquel día con él.

Creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos- dijo Miles que era el encargado de llevar al novio al altar.

Clem, tu vienes o vas con Kate?- preguntó James

Con mamá, que no te enteras!- dijo la niña fastidiada- No ves que Yi Yeon y yo somos sus damas?

Vale, vale. Pues dile que no tarde- dijo James nervioso

Estoy harta de ir corriendo de un lado a otro- protestó Clem

Eh! Enana!- dijo James antes de que se fuera- Estás preciosa, que lo sepas.

Clem sonrió y se volvió. Lo miró con esa expresión pícara que había heredado de su padre y se acercó a él colgándose de su cuello. Le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

Tú también. Pareces un señor importante- dijo la niña sonriendo

Eh! Soy importante- protestó él riendo

Ya lo se- dijo Clem con orgullo

Desmond había pasado el día anterior con Charlie decorando las dos furgonetas Dharma que iban a trasladar a los novios a la iglesia de Eko. Una iglesia que ni siquiera estaba terminada. Apenas habían colocado el suelo y el techo con vigas de madera. Pero era un lugar muy bonito para celebrar un enlace. Sun y Penny habían llenado los palos de madera de flores, y Eko había colocado sillas y una mesa donde se oficiaría la ceremonia.

En realidad ni Kate ni James eran católicos. Ni siquiera sabían si esa boda tendría validez legal fuera de la isla, pero eso importaba muy poco. No hacía falta papeles, ni enlaces, ni nada oficial. Aquello era una celebración. Una manera de comprometerse frente a aquellos que consideraban su familia. Y eso era suficiente.

James esperaba junto al altar con los nervios a flor de piel. Le picaba todo, le molestaba la corbata, y los zapatos le apretaban. Además, hacía un calor de mil demonios. Miraba a su alrededor y todo el mundo sonreía. Pero a él le parecían eternos aquellos minutos.

Finalmente una furgoneta paró delante de la iglesia. Esos dos cabrones se habían pasado con los lazos y las flores, pero en cuanto se abrió la puerta y Locke ayudó a Kate a bajar los nervios de James se disiparon. Y una sonrisa abierta y sincera se instaló en su rostro.

Locke tendió su brazo a la novia y caminaron lentamente hacia el altar. Charlie tocaba algo en la guitarra que James no acertaba a identificar. Algo religioso parecía.

Ella estaba definitivamente espectacular. Sonreía tímidamente sin quitarle a James la vista de encima. Y por un minuto a él le parecía que no había nadie más en aquel lugar salvo ellos dos.

La ceremonia fue sencilla pero muy emotiva. Eko habló de la necesidad de compartir la vida con aquellos a quienes se ama. De la importancia se sentir que se pertenece a un lugar, a una familia. Y habló del destino. De cómo en ocasiones nos negamos a afrontarlo por miedos, por orgullo, y de cómo finalmente se impone.

Afortunadamente para James, Kate no dijo sus votos. Y bastó con el "si quiero". Eso era más que suficiente. Sobretodo para dos personas que siempre lucharon contra lo que sentían y que no eran capaces hacía un tiempo de mostrar sus sentimientos.

Finalmente un apasionado y prolongado beso selló su unión.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y el banquete se prolongaba. Parecía que nadie tenía ganas de largarse de allí salvo los recién casados que estaban deseando quedarse a solas. James observaba detenidamente el vestido de Kate pensando en lo complicado que iba a ser quitárselo. Aquel maldito corpiño debía tener al menos cincuenta botones. Con lo sencillo que hubiese sido poner una simple cremallera.

Si me llegan a decir cuando se estrelló el avión que hoy estaría aquí, casándome contigo, con dos críos y repartiendo abrazos a esta panda de flipados me hubiera liado a tiros- dijo Sawyer sonriendo mientras brindaba con Kate

Te lo advertí- dijo ella riendo

No, nunca me avisaste que pasaría esto, pecas- protestó él

Lo hice- dijo Kate- Cuando dijiste que habías estado con chicas como yo. Y te dije que seguro que no como yo.

Y se supone que debería haber sabido que ibas a volverme loco?- dijo él riendo

Si hubieras sido listo…- contestó Kate sonriendo

Creo que fui listo- dijo James besándola apasionadamente

Qué lástima que no tengamos luna de miel- dijo ella suspirando

Bueno, creo que hemos viajado ya demasiado, pecas- contestó el riendo- Pero tengo una sorpresa- dijo guiñándole un ojo

En serio?- dijo ella emocionada

Vamos, total esta panda de borrachos seguirán la fiesta sin nosotros- dijo James levantándose de su asiento

Vamos a fugarnos?- dijo ella divertida

Pssss- dijo James tapándole los labios con un dedo- Que no nos oigan.

Cogió una botella de champagne con una mano y con la otra la de Kate, y se perdieron rápidamente a través de la selva.

James! No puedo correr con esto!- protestó Kate entre risas

Deja de quejarte- dijo él sonriendo

Y los niños? - dijo Kate

Los niños se quedan con Rose y Bernard- contestó James mientras tiraba de ella

Pero no le hemos dicho nada a Clem, se asustará- dijo Kate preocupada

Clem es mi cómplice- dijo James sonriendo- Me ha ayudado mucho

Ósea que estos días atrás no ibais a nadar precisamente- dijo ella pensativa

Precisamente a nadar no, pecas- dijo James divertido

Llegaron al muelle y la zodiac les esperaba. Hasta aquella lancha habían llenado de flores. Definitivamente Desmond y Charlie se habían pasado, pensó James sonriendo

Pero se puede saber a dónde vamos?- dijo Kate sorprendida

No. Es una sorpresa. Así que cierra esa maravillosa boquita y déjame por una vez que maneje yo la situación- dijo James mientras le colocaba un pañuelo en los ojos para que no pudiera ver nada.

Estás loco, lo sabes, no?- dijo ella mientras subía a la lancha ayudada por James- Creo que debo ser la primera novia que sube a un trasto de estos con los ojos vendados.

No se si la primera, pero seguro que eres la más guapa- dijo él haciéndola callar con un beso.

James manejaba la barca mientras Kate le abrazaba. Por una vez ella no quería saber nada, no necesitaba que le respondiera a dónde iban, qué iban a hacer… Estaba tranquila y relajada. Confiaba en él aunque ardía en deseos de saber qué había preparado. Se sentía como aquella vez en octavo cumpleaños. Una ocasión en la que el marido de su madre le vendó los ojos y le regaló una bicicleta. Era lo mismo. La emoción de no saber qué le esperaba pero teniendo la certeza de que iba a encantarle.

Cuando la barca se detuvo James la ayudó a levantarse y la depositó en tierra firme. Después de sujetar la lancha, la cogió en brazos y empezó a caminar.

James, esto no se tiene que hacer así. A la novia se la coge para pasar el umbral de su casa- dijo ella riendo

Desde cuándo nosotros hacemos las cosas como se tienen que hacer?- preguntó él divertido- Cuando lleguemos a casa lo haré también. Esto es solo por los zapatos.

A los pocos minutos Kate notó cómo la dejaba en el suelo, la colocaba de frente a no sabía qué y empezaba a quitarle el pañuelo de los ojos.

A ver si te gusta- dijo James mientras la besaba en el cuello

Kate se quedó sin habla. La había llevado a las jaulas. Aquel lugar donde se entregaron el uno al otro por primera vez, aquel lugar donde habían concebido al pequeño.

La emoción la embargaba. James había llenado el interior de detalles sencillos pero exquisitos. Había antorchas que iluminaban la estancia y brillaban bajo el cielo ya oscurecido. Velas en todos los rincones, flores colocadas en los barrotes. Una mesa preparada con comida y bebida para cenar. Y una cama llena de pétalos de rosas con unas sábanas preciosas que no había visto nunca.

James- dijo ella emocionada- Es precioso

La mejor suite en el mejor hotel de la zona- dijo él abrazándola por detrás- Todo para la mujer más bonita del mundo.

Ella se volvió y lo besó con pasión. James tenía muchos detalles con ella desde que estaban juntos. Pero esta vez se había superado.

Espero que esa cámara no funcione- dijo ella sonriendo

Pues claro que no!- contestó él- Con quién crees que estás hablando?- dijo riendo

Pasaron al interior y James cerró la puerta tras de si.

Así no nos molestarán los osos- dijo guiñándole un ojo

Espero que hayas traído la llave- dijo Kate sonriendo

Me cago en la puta!- exclamó él fingiendo haberlas olvidado

Qué mal mientes!- dijo ella riendo

Eso es desde que te conocí. Antes se me daba muy bien- dijo él atrayéndola hacia si

Eso es porque no habías conocido a una chica como yo que te las pillo todas- dijo Kate sonriendo

James la besó con ternura. Acariciando su cuello. A Kate la embargó la urgencia que siempre sentía cuando él la rozaba y el beso se volvió apasionado.

James la detuvo mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

Quiero decirte mis votos- dijo con seriedad

Ahora?- dijo ella sorprendida

Ahora- dijo James con firmeza

Pues te escucho- dijo ella sonriéndole con ternura mientras le miraba a sus profundos ojos azules

Desde que te conocí supe que eras especial- dijo James con la voz quebrada- Fuiste como un terremoto que derrumbó todo lo que había en mi vida. Pusiste todo patas arriba, y dejé de ser el que era. Después hice muchas tonterías para apartarte de mi, unas veces por miedo, otras porque pensé que no tenía nada que ofrecerte. Pero quiero que sepas que pese a todo, siempre supe que estábamos hecho el uno para el otro. Siempre supe que eras mi destino. Y ahora que el destino nos ha alcanzado te juro que dedicaré mi vida a hacerte feliz.

Ella no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa llenaba su rostro.

Ya soy feliz, James- dijo ella con ternura- La mujer más feliz del mundo porque te tengo a mi lado. Bendito destino.

Y se fundieron en un beso con la certeza de que nada ni nadie podría interponerse nunca entre ellos. Ni el tiempo, ni la muerte podrían separarlos.

THE END

EPÍLOGO

Aquella mañana el sol brillaba, pero la brisa refrescaba el ambiente del dormitorio.

Kate, sentada al borde de la cama acariciaba el rostro de su marido mientras sonreía con tristeza.

Observó su cara surcada de arrugas. Y su propia mano mientras recorría sus mejillas. El tiempo había hecho mella en ambos, pero los ojos de James brillaban como el primer día mientras la miraba con cariño.

James respiraba con dificultad. Sabía que aquellos momentos eran los últimos de su vida. Pero no sentía el más mínimo temor. Ella estaba a su lado, y él se iba con la certeza de haberlo hecho bien. Supo darle la vida que merecía. Cumplió su promesa de hacerla feliz. Y se amaron cada uno de los días que pasaron juntos. La vida les había tratado mejor de lo que creyeron merecer.

Está bien, pecas- dijo susurrando- No quiero verte llorar.

No lo haré, cielo- prometió ella mintiéndole

Vaya donde vaya te esperaré- dijo James con dificultad

Vayas donde vayas te encontraré- contestó ella con la voz rota

James sonrió con ternura. A pesar de sus ochentaicinco años aquellos hoyuelos seguían marcándose en sus mejillas cuando lo hacía.

Te quiero, pecas- dijo de un modo apenas imperceptible

Te quiero, James- contestó ella despacio

Finalmente James se fue. Con una sonrisa. Con la paz en su rostro.

Kate no fue capaz de cumplirle su promesa, y las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Pero a pesar del dolor que sentía por tener que separarse de él sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo. Y esa esperanza la hizo sonreír.

Sus tres hijos estaban allí. Al pie de la cama. Apenados por lo que estaba sucediendo. Eran ya personas adultas, y como tales no les necesitaban. Pero Kate sabía que aquello era un duro golpe de todos modos. Adoraban a James y su muerte era una desgracia.

Se abrazó a ellos. Con fuerza. Y por un momento deseó que todo fuera como antes, que fueran pequeños, que James fuera joven y fuerte, que ella tuviera la fortaleza que siempre tuvo. Pero la vida era así. Y había que aceptarlo. Debía seguir en pie hasta que llegara el día de reunirse con James. Hasta que pudieran estar juntos de nuevo.

Pasaron los días y Kate se encontraba cada día más débil. No tenía apenas fuerzas para caminar y no podía probar bocado.

Kate tienes que cuidarte- dijo Jack mientras le tomaba la tensión

Jack, a estas alturas solo hay una cosa que deseo- dijo ella sonriéndole con ternura

Hay que seguir adelante- dijo el anciano mirándola con cariño- Por nuestros hijos, por nuestros nieto.

Jack había perdido a Juliet hacía dos años. Y sin duda fue un duro golpe para él y para todos en aquella comunidad. Pero supo sobreponerse y seguir haciendo lo que hacía desde que llegó a aquella isla. Cuidar de ellos.

La vida les había unido desde que cayeron en aquel avión. De un modo u otro Jack siempre estuvo a su lado. Y cuando la pequeña Kate creció y se enamoró del joven Jack, ambas familias supieron que estaban condenadas a entenderse.

Era un alivio contar con un buen amigo en un momento como ese, pero Kate sabía que nadie podía ayudarla. Nada podía cambiar el hecho de que James no estaba a su lado. Nada podía disuadirla de que lo mejor para ella era morir y reencontrarse con él.

Tan solo unas semanas después de la muerte de su esposo Kate pidió a su hijo que la llevase a un lugar. Quería tomar el aire y despejarse un poco.

A James le pareció una idea estupenda y pensó que quizás eso la ayudara a coger fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Cuando llegaron al lago Kate se deleitó escuchando el sonido de la cascada. Y pidió a James que la dejase sola un rato.

Mamá seguro que estarás bien?- dijo James preocupado

Seguro, cielo. Necesito un rato para pensar, para descansar- dijo ella sonriendo

James la respetó y la dejó a solas. Sabía que era inútil oponerse a los deseos de su madre.

Kate se sentó con dificultad en una roca. Y miró hacia el lago sonriendo. Cualquiera diría que no habían pasado tantos años desde la primera vez que encontró aquel lugar. Y sin embargo había pasado una vida entera.

Lo habían hecho bien. Más de lo que pudieran pensar cuando comenzaron juntos. Clementine era ahora una mujer con una brillante carrera como investigadora científica. Su curiosidad natural la hizo decantarse por aquello. Y había contribuido con la humanidad hallando la cura para numerosas enfermedades. Finalmente consiguieron utilizar la fuente de energía de la isla para un buen fin. Cuando tuvo dieciocho años decidió irse de la isla a estudiar. Aquello supuso un tremendo susto para sus padres, pero pronto descubrieron que la enfermedad que la trajo a la isla no se reproducía fuera una vez curada. Cuando terminó sus estudios regresó y se casó con Charlie. Kate siempre lo supo. Aquellos niños habían crecido juntos, y habían descubierto todo a la vez. El amor no era una excepción. Habían dado dos preciosos nietos a James y Kate que fueron la alegría de la isla

James en cambio era como su padre. Nunca estuvo interesado en estudiar, pero leía constantemente y ese era su modo de aprender cosas. Intrépido y valiente creció entre juegos que le hicieron fuerte y robusto. Y actualmente se hacía cargo de la seguridad y la logística en la isla. Era terco y orgulloso, pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando la pequeña Nadia le plantó cara. Aquella jovencita descarada y decidida lo enamoró, y finalmente el destino se impuso, como siempre.

La pequeña Kate llegó al mundo cuando ya ninguno de los dos esperaba más hijos. Y fue una bendición para sus padres. Era igual que Kate, misteriosa, decidida, arrogante e impulsiva. Y a su padre le encantaba ver cómo sufría el joven Jack intentando seguir su ritmo. Jack era chico con los pies en la tierra. Había estudiado medicina y no le gustaba salir de caza ni trepar a los árboles, pero hacía todo eso con la esperanza de que Kate algún día se fijase en él. Y finalmente la paciencia dio sus frutos y obtuvo su recompensa.

Kate sonrió mientras repasaba todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida. Estaba orgullosa de la familia que habían formado. Orgullosa de sus hijos y nietos, del trabajo que habían hecho en la isla. Y por un momento dejó de sentirse una anciana sin fuerzas.

Dejó caer su mano, surcada de arrugas y manchas de la edad en el agua y de pronto oyó una voz que la sobresaltó.

- Venga, pecosa. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado merecemos algo bueno

No podía ser cierto. Pero no podía estar equivocada. Reconocería esa voz y ese acento sureño mientras viviera.

Kate sonrió. Miró su mano que permanecía sumergida en el agua y ya no vio manchas ni arrugas en ella. Era su propia mano con el aspecto que tenía cuando llegó a la isla. Casi le dio miedo hacer lo que sabía que tenía que hacer, pero sacó fuerzas. Se levantó de la roca. Ya no estaba cansada. Sus piernas eran firmes de nuevo. Y su cuerpo tenía el vigor que siempre tuvo cuando era joven.

Se observó con cuidado. Muy despacio, no le importó no saber qué estaba pasando. Era una chica de veintitantos años de nuevo.

Se giró lentamente. Con miedo de que todo fuera un sueño. Pero entonces lo vio. James se quitaba la camiseta mientras la miraba sonriendo. Tenía un brazo vendado. Pero parecía feliz y relajado.

Me vas a decir que no?- dijo mirándola con su sonrisa burlona- Eres de esas tías introvertidas, aburridas y quejicas?

Kate sonrió ampliamente. Y comenzó a desvestirse con rapidez.

Jame se metió en el agua con los pantalones vaqueros. Se volvió y dijo mientras admiraba su figura.

Eh! Vaya- dijo mostrando sus hoyuelos de nuevo

Kate le siguió divertida. Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Anda, pecosa! Métete- dijo él desde el centro del lago- Está rica eh?

Ella le perseguía intentando alcanzarlo, hasta que llegó a él y le hundió la cabeza bajo el agua entre risas.

Finalmente ella logró atraparlo y se abrazó a su cuello mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Te dije que te encontraría- dijo ella sonriendo

Te estaba esperando- dijo él con la sonrisa burlona que ella adoraba

Y se fundieron en un apasionado beso mientras sus cuerpos se entrelazaban bajo el agua.

Minutos más tarde James encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de su madre recostada en una roca. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, y una amplia sonrisa llenaba su rostro. Parecía que hubiera muerto mientras observaba algo muy bello, allí, en el lago.

Los ojos de James se llenaron de lágrimas, pero algo atenuó su dolor. El gesto de Kate. Sin duda había logrado lo que quería, había encontrado lo que buscaba.


End file.
